


Завтра в то же время (что с нами будет?)

by leoriel, miroveha



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С помощью чуда и Ванды Тони Старку удается попасть в прошлое, за пару дней до конца Гражданской войны: Стив Роджерс жив, но в тюрьме и считает Тони предателем, Мстители стоят по разные стороны баррикад, а скруллы готовятся к вторжению.<br/>Нужно действовать быстро, иначе Тони ещё раз потеряет всё, что у него было.<br/>Хотя сперва он должен убедить Стива, что не свихнулся и ему можно доверять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Снова приходит зима, и, кажется, конец уже близок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This time tomorrow (where were we?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



> Прослушать песни к фику и увидеть арты и коллажи большего размера можно на [diary.ru](http://marvel-bb.diary.ru/p188310422.htm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/xhfrGGi)  
>   
>  [](http://imgur.com/1nEShyz)  
> 

Мороз кусает его за щеки, от ветра приходится щурить глаза, и белоснежный мир вокруг превращается в расплывчатую картинку. Он спотыкается и падает, почти сумев поймать равновесие.  
Разумеется, костюм Железного Человека способен выдержать и более низкие температуры, но сейчас толку от него не больше, чем от груды металлолома. Шлема давно нет, нагрудная пластина разбита вдребезги и вся в подпалинах, внутренняя схема сгорела к чертям, к тому же, без Экстремис… Если бы Тони не понимал, что костюм – единственное, что позволяет ему до сих пор держаться на ногах, то давно бы от него избавился, отправившись сюда в одиночку.  
Он снова спотыкается и на этот раз падает лицом в снег. Дышать все тяжелее, и он жмурится – холод опаляет ресницы, – но все же поднимается, ставя колени так, чтобы не упасть снова.  
Конец уже близок. Если он остановится и немного поразмыслит, то поймет, затея безнадежна. Без Экстремис, без костюма Железного Человека, один против всех…  
Не похоже, что у него есть другой выбор, поэтому он сжимает зубы и открывает глаза.  
И тут он наконец замечает ее – размытую фигуру в теплой меховой шубе.  
Из-за шарфа не видно лица, но он все равно знает, кто перед ним.  
Она пришла.  
Ноги предают его, и со слабым стоном он падает на колени.  
– Ванда, – говорит Тони. – Ты нашла меня.  
Долгое время она не сводит с него глаз.  
– Я не знаю тебя, – говорит она и добавляет: – Мне нравится гулять после снегопада. Все выглядит таким… нетронутым. Словно ты первый человек на земле. Или последний. Единственный.  
Тони кивает, чувствуя, как уходят силы. Он дошел сюда, поддерживаемый силой воли и отрицанием своей вины, но теперь, когда он нашел ее – или она нашла его, – он наконец понял, насколько глуп был сам план. Да какой план – так, причуда, бессмысленная надежда.  
Он фыркает. От этой надежды уже ничего не осталось.  
– Всегда есть надежда, – поправляет Ванда, и Тони понимает, что, должно быть, произнес последнюю фразу вслух. – Разве ты пришел бы сюда, если бы ее не было?  
Не на что надеяться; он давно ни на что не надеется. Пора смириться. Привела сюда и позволила ему пережить все эти годы не надежда, а ошибка. Бесчисленное количество ошибок.  
– Похоже, ты замерз, – говорит она, но не пытается поделиться с ним теплой одеждой. Тони задается вопросом, каким Ванда видит его сейчас. Доспех настолько разрушен, что металл постепенно переходит в плоть; он, должно быть, кажется ей наполовину человеком, наполовину жутким роботом. Хотя она не выглядит напуганной. – И тебе очень одиноко. Грустно.  
– Ты должна помочь нам… мне, – говорит Тони. Его охрипший голос чуть громче шепота, но он уверен, что Ванда слышит его. – Мы были слишком заняты внутренними разборками, слишком слабы.  
Скруллы – великолепные тактики, этого у них не отнять. Как и Норман Осборн. Он сам был таким же опьяненным властью безумцем, как ни больно это признавать.  
Ванда хранит молчание.  
– Помоги мне, – в конце концов молит Тони. – Помоги мне. Как угодно, просто помоги. Пожалуйста. Я должен все исправить. Ты смогла вернуть Клинта, ты создала целый новый мир для каждого из нас, ты…  
Она не отвечает – просто смотрит.  
Тони вздыхает; голова бессильно опускается, и подбородок касается ледяного металла нагрудной пластины. Сил больше не осталось. Можно разве что упасть на колени и ждать, пока холод его прикончит. Говорят, это самый безмятежный вид смерти: мышцы немеют от гипотермии, пока ты не перестаешь чувствовать, а потом засыпаешь. Тони давно ничего не чувствует, но сон… как же сильно ему хочется спать.  
Закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать – блаженство.  
– Ты устал. Тебе нужно поспать.  
И Тони позволяет себе упасть в снег. Небо такое пронзительно чистое и синее, словно оно не понимает: мир внизу развалился на части. Словно ему нет до этого дела.  
Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Тони видел что-то настолько же синее.  
Он закрывает глаза.  
– Хорошо. Я попробую.  
– Разве это не удивительно? – после долгой паузы спрашивает Ванда, и ее голос уже звучит издалека, где-то на задворках сознания. – Ты закрываешь глаза, и весь мир исчезает.


	2. Зачарованный своим отражением, оглядываюсь в прошлое и вижу себя насквозь

Его разбудил чужой голос и стук в дверь.  
Океан из чисел и слов затопил сознание, тысячи голосов одновременно заговорили на разных языках. Впервые за долгие месяцы весь мир сосредоточился в его разуме. Головная боль расцвела под веками.  
Тони вскочил, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Дезориентация была настолько сильна, что какое-то мгновение он не помнил ни своего возраста, ни имени, ни того, кем являлся. Все стало бессмысленным, потому что имело слишком много смыслов.  
Он моргнул.  
Экстремис. Экстремис снова работала.  
Дело не ограничивалось голосами: каналы новостей, телефонные звонки, электронные письма, СМИ. Мир вокруг ожил и сосредоточился в его голове.  
Тони приглушил потоки информации, проходящие сквозь разум, оставив их доступными в фоновом режиме. Он столько времени провел в изоляции, когда нуждался в информации больше всего на свете, что белый шум на заднем плане успокаивал, как никогда прежде.  
В дверь еще раз настойчиво постучали. Тони помнил эту комнату, но с ужасом отбросил догадку, отказываясь верить глазам. Кто-то снова обратился к нему из-за двери; все, что Тони мог сделать – неподвижно сидеть здесь, уставившись на одну точку, не слыша того, что ему говорят.  
– Директор Старк, – повторил гость. – Вы уже проснулись? Заключенный ждет вас в камере.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох. И еще один.  
– Директор Старк? – теперь голос звучал неуверенно.  
Говорил мужчина. Неожиданно Экстремис выдала все сведения о нем, которые смогла найти. Имя: Лукас Джеймс Миллер. Адрес: зарегистрировано три записи, но на самом деле он живет с родителями, а другие… Послужной список: Щ.И.Т. – агент с двадцатым уровнем допуска, до этого служил в… Банковский счет: один, размещен в…  
Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Тони встряхнул головой, чтобы очистить ее от бесконечного потока букв и чисел, угрожавших свести с ума. Их слишком много после долгого перерыва; он совершенно отвык пользоваться Экстремис и…  
– Директор Старк, сэр! Вы в порядке?  
– Я… – он собирался ответить и запнулся. – Я в порядке. О чем ты говорил?  
– Эм, – замялся Миллер, и Тони понимал его растерянность. Не так-то просто разговаривать через закрытую дверь, но Тони ни за что не смог бы встать с постели. Просто не дошел бы до двери. – Заключенный ждет вас в камере.  
Какой заключенный? Он нахмурился и проверил дату.  
Вот это да.  
– Свободен.  
В ответ раздалось «да, сэр», а затем медленно удаляющиеся шаги, в конце концов стихшие.  
Тони не знал, сколько просидел на кровати.  
Какой-то бред. Должно быть, у него галлюцинации. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, будто если отвернуться и не смотреть, информация перестанет струиться сквозь его сознание. Это было не…  
Его руки.  
Он моргнул и уставился на них, широко распахнув глаза. Это были его руки, гладкие – спасибо Экстремис – руки. Две руки.  
Около двух месяцев назад в жестокой схватке Тони потерял левую. Вирус скруллов уничтожил Экстремис, и он чуть не умер от кровопотери. Будь у него собственная лаборатория, можно было бы создать искусственную, но Старк Индастриз больше не существовало, а башня Мстителей… Тогда доспех еще функционировал, и как бы тяжело ему ни приходилось, старый добрый Шлемоголовый всегда выручал.  
А теперь у него снова две руки.  
Тони резко поднялся с постели, споткнулся и едва не упал. Должность главы Щ.И.Т. позволяла ему жить в лучших условиях, чем простые агенты, но все же эта комната не дотягивала до апартаментов в Башне Мстителей – хотя, бесспорно, была лучше тех мест, где он ночевал в последнее время. Намного лучше.  
Боже, если дата была верна, если Ванде удалось сотворить чудо, значит, у него появился шанс сделать все правильно, изменив прошлое. Кажется, его воспоминания не пострадали; нужно составить список всех захваченных скруллами людей и поручить Риду изготовить скрулл-детектор. Может, кого-то еще не успели подменить, и получится их спасти. Он должен собрать всех Мстителей вместе, а потом…  
Тони еще раз посмотрел на число, и запоздавшие воспоминания настигли его.  
Стив был жив.  
При мысли об этом он снова запнулся, завалившись вперед… пока не встретился с дверным косяком.  
Лицо обожгло болью, сопровождаемой странным жаром, но все это ушло на второй план.  
Стив был жив.  
О Господи. И Джен тоже, и дочка Люка и Джессики…  
Тони на мгновение замер, а затем отправился в ванную, нашел выключатель и заморгал от затопившего комнату света; волна жгучей боли снова ударила в лицо. Жар шел от участка над правым глазом и спускался вниз по щеке. Кажется, шла кровь.  
Поправка. Кровь действительно шла, как услужливо показало ему зеркало.  
Волосы были всклокочены, бородка – почти незаметной, но напротив совершенно точно отражался Тони Старк.  
Он помнил времена, когда приходилось гладко бриться и обесцвечивать волосы; помнил, как сильно это выбивало из колеи, каким неправильным казалось. Да, маскировка служила намеченной цели, но он не узнавал свое отражение. Когда корни отрасли достаточно, Тони вернул волосам естественный цвет – и запомнил облегчение, с каким посмотрел в зеркало и снова увидел себя.  
Конечно, тогда он не подозревал, что однажды просто не сможет посмотреть своему отражению в глаза. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как Тони видел что-то иное помимо бесстрастной фигуры Железного человека на любой зеркальной поверхности.  
Ослепительно-яркий свет, боль, расходящаяся от правого виска, холодный металл под пальцами; его чувства были перегружены, пытаясь связать то, что он чувствовал, с тем, что показывала Экстремис. Все казалось таким реальным.  
Тони внимательно изучал себя в зеркале, проверяя электронную почту и просматривая другие потоки информации, идущие от Экстремис. Все было именно так, как он помнил; возможно, в этом-то и заключалась проблема. Что, если все это просто бредовая фантазия, что, если он…  
Одна из камер показывала внутреннюю часть тюремного корпуса. Было видно спины охранников – а за синим силовым полем, во тьме маленькой камеры, скрючившись и опершись локтями на колени, сидел человек. Можно было во всех подробностях рассмотреть грязно-красные ботинки и перчатки, синие кожаные штаны. С такого ракурса не видно было лица, но волосы на склоненной голове отливали светлым.  
Ванда была гораздо могущественней, чем кто-либо мог представить: она смогла вернуть Клинта с того света. Но достаточно ли она могущественна, чтобы вернуть Тони в прошлое? Чтобы изменить историю?  
Потому что если это и правда Стив…  
Он наклонился к раковине, открыл кран и подставил руки – две живых, настоящих руки – под холодную воду. Постояв так немного, Тони окунул лицо в сложенные чашей ладони.  
И снова открыл глаза. Из пореза над бровью все еще шла кровь, но кровотечение уже почти прекратилось; смешиваясь с водой, кровь тонкими розовыми струйками стекала по щекам.  
Несмотря на относительно чистое лицо, отсутствие увечий и обе руки, он узнал этот взгляд.  
И сейчас он вряд ли мог с ним справиться.  
Доспех появился из спальни, собираясь вокруг тела – весь, кроме шлема и перчаток. Прежде Тони едва замечал свой доспех, но теперь, после долгого перерыва, чувства оказались неожиданно острыми. Когда золотистая нательная броня коснулась кожи, от этого перехватило дыхание; доспех окутывал его, защищал – полностью функционирующий и ждущий приказов.  
Комок подступил к горлу, и Тони схватился за край раковины, чтобы не упасть.  
Как давно все это было. Без Экстремис это была всего лишь тяжелейшая броня в мире, но избавившись от нее, он перестал бы чувствовать себя Железным Человеком.  
Шлем висел рядом с правым запястьем, будто внимательно изучая Тони, – обветренные губы и синяки под глазами отражались в блестящей поверхности. Казалось, шлем смотрел на него разочарованно.  
– Теперь ты тоже меня осуждаешь? – хмыкнул он.  
Агент Миллер сказал, что в камере ждет заключенный, и не было ни одного шанса, что все это что-то иное кроме как превосходная иллюзия. В конце концов, Экстремис уже поступала так с ним. Даже Тай удавалось создать великолепную виртуальную реальность с точностью до прикосновений.  
Но что, если?.. Что если блондин поднимет голову и окажется Стивом? Разве тогда ему будет дело до того, реально это или нет?  
Тони склонился к раковине, пытаясь смыть с себя кровь. Хотя бы с лица.


	3. Ты – лицом к лицу с человеком, продавшим мир...

Парнишка-охранник собирался заговорить с ним, но отскочил в сторону, как только услышал шум в конце коридора.  
– Директор идет! – объявил чей-то голос. Тяжелые шаги раздавались все ближе и ближе.  
Металл по металлу.  
Тони – нет, Железный Человек – остановился прямо перед его камерой, повернувшись спиной; теперь их разделяло только силовое поле. По крайней мере, только поле было видно. Стив подумал, что на самом деле между ними лежит пропасть – он не знал того человека, которым стал Тони.  
Возможно, Тони всегда был таким, как сейчас – но это было немыслимо, это значило бы, что Стив вовсе его не знал. И такая вероятность казалась гораздо хуже всего остального, что он мог себе представить. Это значило бы, что его друга, его напарника… никогда не существовало.  
Тони так и не повернулся к нему. Стив не знал, в чем дело. Может быть, Тони, скрытый полосой защитного поля, не рассматривал его как угрозу или совсем ни во что не ставил. Или просто не мог повернуться к нему лицом.  
Стив упрямо надеялся, что дело именно в последнем.  
– Выйдите, – сказал Железный Человек охранникам, и те подчинились приказу.  
Тони все еще не смотрел на него, и что-то поднялось из глубины души Стива – что-то уродливое и яростное; он вскочил с места, нависнув над неподвижным Тони и направив щит вниз, желая убить его.  
Они были друзьями несколько месяцев назад, но сейчас, если бы не защитное поле, он с радостью уничтожил бы его, избил до смерти.  
Раньше они были друзьями.  
– Ты даже не можешь посмотреть мне в глаза? – тихо спросил Стив, и его вопрос породил в комнате странное эхо.  
Железный Человек никак не отреагировал – только едва заметно дрогнули кончики его пальцев.  
– Посмотри на меня, черт возьми! – закричал Стив, ударив кулаком по скамейке. – Имей смелость взглянуть на последствия своих поступков!  
Кто-то заколотил в дверь; раздался обеспокоенный голос парнишки, с которым до этого разговаривал Стив.  
– Директор Старк! – позвал он. – Перебои с видеосигналом. Кажется, коммуникаторы тоже не работают, и мы…  
– Все отлично работает, – оборвал его глухой голос Железного Человека. – Мне нужно некоторое время провести наедине с… заключенным.  
Заминка была почти незаметной, но Стив все равно ее почувствовал. Он прищурился, буравя взглядом чужую спину.  
– И что дальше? Попробуешь вбить в меня немного здравого смысла?  
Казалось, это помогло: Тони медленно повернулся к нему. Доспех выглядел новым, но Стив хорошо помнил, как вдребезги разнес лицевую пластину. Тони говорил, что его новый доспех, Экстремис, сам восстанавливает себя – но этот выглядел так, будто только что вышел из мастерской.  
– Нет, – медленно ответил Тони. – Я никогда бы…  
– Но ты уже сделал это, – оборвал его Стив, сосредоточив взгляд на двух прорезях лицевой пластины. Когда-то давно, разговаривая с Тони, он смотрел в голубые глаза, принадлежавшие обычному человеку. Теперь же это были просто два светящихся треугольника. – Ты открыл на нас охоту. Ты едва не убил меня.  
Тони промолчал. Но доспех исчез с его тела, с глухим лязгом осев на пол; золотистая нательная броня тоже пропала, оставив его практически обнаженным – в одних трусах.  
Его кожа была изрисована шрамами пережитых битв; они казались совсем старыми, но лишь благодаря заживляющей силе Экстремис. Мгновенное исцеление – благо, если только и делаешь, что кидаешься в самоубийственные атаки. Но скорость лечения означала в его случае и кое-что еще: перерывы между атаками становятся все короче.  
Когда Тони заполучил Экстремис, Стив пообещал себе быть внимательней к нему и не спускать с него глаз, будто у них было мало врагов. На мгновение он спросил себя, не мог ли Тони во время последней битвы получить более серьезные раны, чем он сам, и забеспокоился. А потом Стив вспомнил о Торе и Билле; вспомнил о том, что Тони больше не его друг.  
Раньше ему никогда не пришло бы в голову, что он станет единственным человеком, против которого Тони понадобится защита.  
– Стив, – сказал Тони с долей удивления в голосе. Его радужка расширилась, но затем он болезненно поморщился и прикрыл глаза. Стив не помнил этого пореза над бровью. Он выглядел свежим.  
– Что?  
Раздался странный звук – смешок, понял Стив, – и Тони поднял голову, уставившись прямо на него.  
– Ты жив, – сказал он и расхохотался. Его болезненный, неестественный смех больше напоминал истерику.  
– А ты выжил из ума, – сжав зубы, ответил Стив.  
– О, насчет этого ты вполне можешь быть прав.  
– Ты думаешь, что я отстал от жизни и все еще живу в прошлом веке, но ты – ты болен, Тони, – Стив должен был понять раньше, до того, как это стало серьезной проблемой. Он должен был помочь. Возможно, тогда бы ничего не случилось; раньше Тони топил себя в алкоголе, но в этом приступе саморазрушения он решил потянуть за собой всех остальных. – Ты не контролируешь свой новый доспех и…  
Тони не дал ему договорить.  
– И свои новые способности, которые еще не до конца понимаю? – сказал он, заставив Стива умолкнуть.  
– Я помню этот разговор, – продолжил Тони. – Все наши разговоры, все слова, которые мы друг другу сказали. Я представлял миллионы альтернативных вариантов. То, что я должен был сказать тебе, и то, что ты должен был сказать мне.  
Тони не сводил с него глаз. Он говорил спокойно, почти бесстрастно, и глаза его были пусты. За этим стояло что-то еще; Стив чувствовал едва заметное напряжение, будто Тони собирался с силами для атаки. Тони моргнул, полоса защитного поля вспыхнула и пропала.  
Стив уже ничего не понимал. Может быть, Тони действительно сошел с ума.  
– И я проигрывал их – все эти сценарии – в своей голове, пока лежал в постели. Не то чтобы у меня было время валяться в постели, – продолжил Тони, и его голос был таким невозмутимым, словно это не он только что практически освободил Стива. – Я просто не мог уснуть. Ведь в каждой из этих воображаемых вселенных ты был жив, Стив.  
Сражаться с Тони было бы тяжело, но происходящее оказалось еще хуже. Стив умел сражаться – Стив помнил, каково сражаться с Тони, – и сейчас Тони стоял прямо перед ним, беззащитный и безоружный, только что открыв его камеру и продолжая нести околесицу.  
Стив всмотрелся в него внимательнее. Он мог подняться и выйти из камеры, и что ждало бы его дальше? Тони выглядел совершенно потерянным – сейчас Стив легко победил бы его в схватке, даже с учетом усилителей, но что с того? Стив на авианосце, кишащем агентами Щ.И.Т, и они откроют огонь, Капитан там Америка или нет.  
В прошлый раз они не сомневались.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – наконец сказал он. Нужно было выиграть немного времени, чтобы разобраться в происходящем; это казалось лучшей стратегией на данный момент.  
– Может быть, ей действительно удалось, – прошептал Тони, не сводя с него глаз. – Это не может быть Экстремис, это не… – он умолк, пристально разглядывая что-то за правым плечом Стива.  
Стив всегда находил забавной привычку Тони разговаривать со своими машинами вслух, хотя и чуточку странной. Но сейчас подобное… выбивало из колеи. И этот взгляд…  
– Тони, – медленно начал он. – О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь?  
– Настоящая или ненастоящая, – ответил или скорее не ответил Тони. По крайней мере, к вопросу Стива его слова не имели никакого отношения. – Я имею в виду, магия? – Тони фыркнул. – Кого я обманываю? Хотя Экстремис… Экстремис могущественна. Человеческий мозг – самый совершенный компьютер, какой только можно представить; жаль, что нельзя изменить образ мыслей человека… это как наилучшая операционная система с самой хреновой оперативкой.  
– Думаешь, я пойму быстрее, если ты начнешь использовать компьютерные термины? – сказал Стив. Он умел пользоваться компьютером лучше среднего обывателя, но когда Тони пару лет назад притащил ему системный блок и спросил, не хочет ли он модернизировать его ради развлечения, пришлось провести определенную черту. Стиву нравилось, например, сидеть с книгой или рисовать в графическом редакторе. Сами по себе компьютеры не настолько его интересовали. – Ты знаешь, что это не поможет.  
– Конечно, ведь мое подсознание считает тебя Стивом, – согласился Тони. – И подстраивается под тебя.  
Стив прищурился. Он не мог решить, было ли все это хорошо разыгранным фарсом или безумие Тони действительно зашло так далеко.  
– Но все дело в том, – продолжил Тони, словно Стив принимал участие в разговоре, а не сидел, не понимания ни единого его слова, – смогла бы Экстремис провернуть что-то подобное? Ей уже удавалось это с Капитаном Америкой, Йинсеном и… остальными. Но целая виртуальная реальность? С уровнем правдоподобия вплоть до ощущений?  
Стив не знал, что ему делать. Тони продолжал говорить вещи, на первый взгляд лишенные всякого смысла. Хотя он явно полагал, что его рассуждения просты и логичны, Стиву казалось, что он слышит лишь одну сторону в начатом кем-то другим разговоре – причем начатом задолго до того, как Тони появился на пороге его камеры. Будто Стив случайно подключился к чужому телефонному звонку.  
– Я имею в виду, раньше уже случались иллюзии с высокой степенью достоверности, и очевидно, что если добавить к этому Экстремис, то ощущение реальности происходящего только…  
Стив уже устал задавать вопросы, на которые он не получает ответа.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под… Тони! – он взял его за руку, пытаясь привлечь внимание. – Я снова спрашиваю тебя: о чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь?  
Сначала ему казалось, что Тони удивился вопросу, словно только что вспомнил о его существовании. И все же Тони ничего не ответил.  
Стив поднялся с места и преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, пока между ними не осталось всего пара дюймов. Тони удивленно посмотрел на него и отстранился.  
– Так что там насчет Экстремис? – снова осторожно спросил Стив.  
Тони долго и пристально изучал его, а потом отвел глаза.  
– У меня есть множество причин считать, что я рехнулся. Хочешь, назову парочку? – спросил он и начал загибать пальцы, не дожидаясь ответа: – Во-первых, ты мертв. Во-вторых, это далеко не первый раз, когда кому-то удалось покопаться в моей голове. В-третьих, Экстремис по-прежнему остается огромным, непостижимым миром, и таким образом мы приходим к четвертому пункту. Это далеко не первый раз, когда мое подсознание пытается сообщить мне что-то важное, показывая мертвецов. В-пятых, втор…  
– Я жив, Тони. Я сижу прямо перед тобой. И у тебя… галлюцинации? – воскликнул Стив. – Как давно они начались?  
– Нет, я же тебе говорю, – покачал головой Тони, – это не настоящие галлюцинации, а просто необходимая информация, которую я позволяю себе вспомнить.  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Стив взял его лицо в ладони. Тони посмотрел на него с любопытством, но его глаза остались безжизненными. Не стоило ему сочувствовать, Стив знал это, но все же Тони всегда занимал особое место в его сердце. Тони был единственным другом Стива, единственным, с кем они были так близки – и при этом время от времени не понимали друг друга вовсе. Тони всегда был полон противоречий, оставался давно знакомой и при этом совершенно неизведанной территорией, эдаким оксюмороном.  
Тони открыл на них охоту, Тони клонировал Тора и арестовал Стива, но больше никто в целом мире не пробуждал в нем подобные чувства. Это сложно было описать, особенно сейчас: разочарование, смешанное с жалостью, привязанность, чувство неизбежности и принятие.  
Словно им было предначертано здесь оказаться.  
– Тони… – прошептал он.  
– Понимаешь, – сказал Тони, – если магия Ванды сработала, это значит, что все по-настоящему, и я… – он замолчал, опустив глаза.  
Что ты с собой сделал?  
– Откуда это? – спросил Стив. Он не знал, как понимать его слова, лежащий на полу доспех и открытую камеру, поэтому решил начать с вопросов попроще. Это ранение Тони получил уже после их схватки, и оно выглядело совсем свежим.  
Тони нахмурился, затем проследил направление его взгляда и провел пальцем по порезу.  
– А, это? – пожал он плечами. – Я врезался в дверь.  
– Разумеется.  
– Ну, это действительно была дверь.  
Великолепная попытка перевести разговор на что-то нормальное.  
И тут до него дошло – одно из имен, которые Тони упоминал до этого…  
– Ванда? – спросил Стив. Тони сощурился, будто все время ждал этого вопроса. – Что ты наделал?  
Словно помимо его воли, правая рука резко метнулась вперед и сжалась на чужом горле. Стив не пытался его задушить, но держал крепко – еще немного и Тони с трудом сможет сделать вдох; нажать чуть сильнее – и этот вдох станет последним.  
Тони не сможет больше дышать.  
Казалось, сам Тони не понимал этого. Его взгляд все еще был сосредоточен на лице Стива, словно он пытался освежить в памяти лица. Тони поднял правую руку и провел пальцем по его щеке; Стив чувствовал, как рука едва заметно дрожит.  
Стив зарычал и отстранился, резко толкнув его на скамейку, на которой всего несколько минут назад сидел сам.  
– Да что с тобой случилось? – крикнул он. На случай, если Тони решит прекратить этот фарс и восстановить защиту, Стив вышел из зоны действия поля.  
Ничего такого не произошло. Тони по-прежнему сидел на скамейке, а его доспех все еще лежал на полу.  
– Краткая версия? Многое, – хмыкнул Тони, и в этот раз его слова имели хоть какой-то смысл. – Полная версия? Многое.  
Стив окинул взглядом камеру.  
– Зачем ты это сделал?  
– Все просто, – сказал Тони, поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. – Ты нужен мне.  
Стив фыркнул.  
– Отлично. Я нужен тебе, чтобы помочь с регистрацией. Разумеется, я тебе нужен. Что ж, ты можешь забыть об этом, Старк, – прошипел он, с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдая, как его слова действуют на Тони. – Все, что у меня было – моя свобода, мои руки и мой щит, чтобы сражаться за нее, но ты и это отнял. Даже если я проведу в этой камере еще шестьдесят лет, я никогда не паду так низко, как ты. Я знаю, что такое свобода, Тони. Я знаю, каково сражаться за нее, и как дорого она стоит. Ты не видишь ничего, кроме компромиссов.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Тони ударил кулаком по скамейке и поднялся с места.  
– Разумеется, я шел на компромиссы! – закричал он. – Потому что это было правильно! Почему ты не смог этого понять?  
– Потому что ты был не прав!  
– Закон все равно бы приняли – бороться с ним, идти против выбранных народом лидеров было бы… – глаза Тони расширились, и он резко остановился. – Сейчас не время для этого разговора. Не здесь.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Стив. – Мне кажется, после того, как я выйду из камеры, у меня будет уйма времени.  
– У тебя нет времени, – произнес Тони. Его слова вышли тихими, практически безжизненными. – У нас всех нет времени.  
Стив снова почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора – ставшее привычным в последнее время ощущение, и оно ему совершенно не нравилось.  
– О чем ты вообще говоришь? – должно быть, в десятый раз спросил он.  
– Я… – Тони фыркнул и опустил голову, словно не веря своим словам. – Что, если бы я сказал, что я из будущего? В некотором роде.  
Стив потрясенно посмотрел на него. Тони действительно сошел с ума. Может, виной всему его мания величия; он всегда называл себя футуристом, но это… это было слишком даже для Тони.  
Есть границы, которые нельзя пресекать.  
Стив понял, что делает, только когда его правый кулак врезался в чужую челюсть. Глухой удар, и Тони с силой отбросило на пол.  
Он не пытался подняться. Щека сразу заплыла, и пошла кровь.  
– Отлично, – выдохнул Тони.  
Стив нависал над распростертым на полу телом – разъяренный солдат и практически обнаженный мужчина. У Тони не было ни единого шанса, даже учитывая, что он не совсем беспомощен без доспеха. В этом было что-то болезненное, что-то неправильное, но Тони уже перешел черту, и Стив не был уверен, сможет ли сейчас смириться с этим, не говоря уже о том, чтобы простить его.  
Тони неподвижно лежал на полу, и его голос прозвучал монотонно:  
– Они идут. Они уже здесь.  
– Кто?  
– Скруллы, – ответил Тони, и хотя Стив знал, что это невозможно, что, скорее всего, это очередной трюк, кровь застыла в его жилах. – Вторжение.  
Стив не ответил; он не знал, что сказать. Он просто смотрел на Тони, пытаясь собрать все в единое целое. Примерно так же Стив чувствовал себя больше десяти лет назад, когда его достали изо льда – сбитым с толку и ненастоящим.  
– Я знаю ответ на твой вопрос, – сказал Тони, поднимаясь с пола. – В смысле, на один из тех, которые ты мне хочешь задать.  
Стив нахмурился. Он не думал, что у него остались вопросы, но когда Тони упомянул об этом, он понял – да, один вопрос действительно остался. И вдруг Стиву стало ясно, что ответ на него и есть та черта, отделяющая его друга Тони, совершившего ошибку, от ублюдка, которого он никогда не знал.  
После всего произошедшего между ними, после пролитой крови и слез, после всех сказанных слов и после того, как все вокруг развалилось на части по их вине – большей частью по вине Тони, но и его тоже, – осталась всего одна вещь, которая не могла ничего исправить, но могла сделать случившееся чуть менее неправильным.  
– Нет, – прошептал Тони, прежде чем Стив вымолвил хоть слово. – Это того не стоило.


	4. Все кричат: «На чьей ты стороне?»

Стив ничего не сказал, но по крайней мере отошел в сторону, спокойно, немного исподлобья наблюдая, как доспех собирается вокруг тела Тони.  
Стив.  
Стив отлично выглядел. Его форма порвалась в нескольких местах, подбородок покрывала многодневная щетина, и он выглядел – и пах – так, будто ему действительно стоило разок-другой принять душ.  
Боже, Стив был жив и полон сил – щеку все еще саднило от удара. Возможно, он злился на него, был в ярости, но для Тони это было лишь напоминанием, что он жив. Ничего общего с тем… телом. Сейчас он ничем не напоминал Стива, застывшего на смертном одре… когда Тони вспоминал об этом, тошнота до сих пор подступала к его горлу… Этот Стив не напоминал Стива, над телом которого он произнес все те вещи, которые следовало сказать при жизни.  
Теперь же, когда у него наконец-то появилась такая возможность… было еще не время. Его первоочередной обязанностью было поделиться своими знаниями со Стивом, использовать Щ.И.Т., чтобы обелить его имя, вместе собрать снова Мстителей, не захваченных скруллами, и…  
– Тони, – Стив понизил голос, но в нем все равно слышался отголосок былого гнева.  
– Что?  
– Ты просто стоишь здесь и ничего не делаешь, – немного раздраженно укорил его Стив. – Хотя единственное, что я смог понять из нашего разговора, это что у нас совсем нет времени.  
– Ты прав, – кивнул Тони, переключаясь на засекреченный канал, и обернулся к Стиву: – Я связался с Марией Хилл.  
– Что?  
– Просто… не делай ничего опрометчивого.  
– Не делай ничего… – Стив снова был в ярости. – Это не я совершал опрометчивые, ничем не обоснованные поступки.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Тони, поднимая руку в успокаивающем жесте. – Я знаю. Но она помогла мне, когда я… когда мне нужна была помощь. И если мы хотим остановить вторжение, то без нее не справимся.  
Какое-то время Стив не сводил с него глаз. Тони никогда не задумывался, насколько пугающим тот выглядит, когда просто стоит и смотрит на тебя вот так; Тони никогда его не боялся. Только не Стива.  
– Если я узнаю, что ты солгал мне… – сказал Стив, не договорив угрозу до конца.  
– Поверь, – сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к двери. Камеры показали, что Хилл была на подходе. – Мне хотелось бы, чтобы это было неправдой.  
Дверь открылась, и Мария Хилл зашла внутрь. Ее хмурый вид означал, что она не до конца понимает, какого черта Тони вызвал ее в тюрьму.  
Когда она увидела Стива, выражение ее лица резко изменилось. При других обстоятельствах Тони признался бы, что давно не видел ничего столь забавного.  
Хилл мгновенно выхватила пистолет.  
– Какого черта он…  
Тони поспешил встать между ними, с некоторым облегчением заметив, что хоть Стив напрягся и приготовился к бою, но не сдвинулся с места.  
– Подожди, Мария, – сказал он, снова поднимая руку в примиряющем жесте. – Я освободил его.  
– Что ты сделал?! – воскликнула Хилл. – Охрана, это заместитель директора Хилл. Заключенный… охрана?  
– Я изолировал все видеосигналы и системы связи, – объяснил Тони. – Теперь опусти пистолет. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
– Ты выжил из ума, Старк? – ее рука, сжимавшая пистолет, даже не дрогнула. Мария нахмурилась: – И что с твоим лицом?  
Непроизвольно Тони оглянулся на Стива.  
– Я, эм… врезался в дверь.  
– И что дальше? – фыркнула Хилл. – Ты не извинился, и она дала тебе сдачи?  
– Для начала успокойся, – сказал Тони, перехватывая ствол ее пистолета. Такой маневр явно пришелся ей не по душе, и в ответ он получил крайне сердитый взгляд. Впрочем, Мария позволила ему опустить пистолет вниз, хоть и не убрала его в кобуру – просто чуть ослабила хватку. – У меня есть для тебя информация, которая отразится на судьбах целого мира.  
– Это не объясняет, почему он не в камере, – повторила Хилл, глядя на Стива. Тони отметил, что она по-прежнему сжимала в руках пистолет, но дулом книзу.  
– Потому что он нужен нам, – ответил он. – Нам нужно, чтобы он был на нашей стороне. Враги во многом нас превосходят, и потому мы должны выступить против них единым фронтом. «Разделяй и властвуй» – может, они и не знают латыни, но отлично воплотили этот принцип на практике.  
Она прищурилась, глядя на него.  
– Кто? О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
– Скруллы, – в конце концов сказал он.  
Стив позади него прокашлялся; Тони практически чувствовал, как его взгляд буравит спину. Мария вытаращила глаза и потрясенно воскликнула:  
– Кто?  
– Скруллы, – повторил он. – Я не знаю, сколько они планировали свое вторжение, но уверен, что Хэнк Пим – один из них, так же, как и Дуган. А если нет, то скоро их подменят копиями. Не знаю точно, когда все начнется, но меры предосторожности лучше принять заранее.  
– А мы? – перебил Стив, указывая на себя и Марию.  
– Вы не скруллы, – покачал головой Тони. – Так же, как и я. Хотя…  
«Было бы лучше, если бы я оказался скруллом», – он не сказал этого вслух.  
– Кто еще? – спросил Стив. Его взгляд стал жестче, а выражение лица – более сосредоточенным и деловым. Кажется, он поверил словам Тони. Или, по крайней мере, они заставили его задуматься.  
Пока что вполне достаточно.  
– Джарвис, – он опустил глаза. – Женщина-Паук. Многие другие.  
– И как давно ты знаешь об этом, Старк? – прищурилась Мария. Тот факт, что Тони выпустил на свободу Стива, был мгновенно забыт. – Это какая-то очередная хитрая комбинация?  
Они переглянулись со Стивом. Но правда была такова, что если все происходящее не окажется его предсмертной галлюцинацией, то Марии Хилл не стоило знать о некоторых вещах. Не сейчас. Мария доказала, что ей можно доверять, когда Тони больше всего в ней нуждался, но она была крайне практичной женщиной. И хотя общение с супергероями и сверхлюдьми сделало ее более… гибкой, Тони сомневался, что она так просто поверит ему.  
– Нет, я… – он вздохнул. – Послушай, я просто знаю об этом и все.  
– Ты говоришь о скруллах, – продолжила Мария, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз, – но это невозможно. Если бы они подменили стольких наших людей, мы бы поняли. Особенно в случае с Дуганом: ежемесячно каждый агент Щ.И.Т. проходит несколько внеплановых проверок.  
– Я уже говорил, что не уверен, когда именно подменили Дугана – или еще подменят. И потому решил, что лучше позаботиться о безопасности заранее, и вызвал тебя сюда. Кроме того, они разработали новую биотехнологию, из-за которой их практически невозможно отличить от обычных людей. Даже Росомаха не смог. Единственный способ – убить их.   
– Удобно, не правда ли? – фыркнула Мария. – Я считаю, что ты или совсем чокнулся, или Капитан Америка что-то с тобой сделал и…  
– Я ничего с ним не делал! – Стив повысил голос, ткнув в нее пальцем, будто такая угроза могла напугать женщину с пистолетом. Впрочем, у Капитана Америки не было ничего, кроме его щита, когда он сражался с нацистами.  
Тони мягко оттолкнул его в сторону, положив руку на грудь – прямо напротив потертой грязной звезды, раньше бывшей белоснежной.   
– Стив говорит правду, – поворачиваясь к Марии, сказал Тони. – И хотя за последний год многие высказывали сомнения в моем душевном здравии, я тоже говорю правду.  
«За последний год» – не совсем верно; следовало сказать «в этом году многие выскажут», но подобные проблемы автоматически прилагались к путешествию во времени. Тони всегда считал, что с временным континуумом шутки плохи. Такие путешествия нарушали законы физики, и все, связанное с необходимостью следить, что и в каком времени ты говоришь, не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Не смотря на это, он все же оказался здесь, перепестившись в прошлое. Вернее, его сознание вернулось в прежнее тело. Или еще вернее – его сознание из будущего переместилось в его настоящее тело. Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он уже нарушил столько своих принципов, наступив на горло убеждениям и чувству собственного достоинства, что вряд ли ситуация могла стать хуже.  
– Подумай над моими словами, Мария, – наконец сказал он. – Если выяснится, что я рехнулся, ты займешь мое место, но если я говорю правду…  
– У нас серьезные неприятности, – закончила Мария вместо него. Она вздохнула и потерла виски, и наконец спрятала пистолет в кобуру. – Хорошо. Я тебя выслушаю.  
Атмосфера в камере оставалась напряженной, и решения необходимо было принимать быстроо. Неудивительно, что Кэп первым взял слово: у Стива всегда был готов план действий на все случаи жизни.  
– Для начала мы должны выявить всех скруллов, – начал Стив и повернулся к Тони: – Ты уверен, что убийство – это единственный способ отличить скрулла от человека?  
– Нет, – ответил Тони. – Рид изготовил своего рода скрулл-детектор, я приблизительно помню схемы. У меня не было времени подробно их изучать… – он умолк, прокручивая детали в голове, и тут до него дошел смысл сказанного. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Марию, которая поморщилась от его оговорки; все равно придется рассказать ей правду. Позже. – Но пока что нам известно время, и, вероятно, Рид все равно сможет построить прибор, если я подтолкну его в нужном направлении.  
Стив кивнул:  
– Ему можно доверять?  
– Ему можно, а вот Сью Ричардс – не стоит.  
– Черт, – выругался Стив.  
– Да, они знали… знают, что делают, – согласился Тони. – Они внедрили своих агентов во все самые влиятельные организации, в каждую команду супергероев.  
– Как насчет Новых Мстителей?  
– Женщина-Паук была… она единственная, – покачал головой Тони. – Фактически она их Королева.  
– И она пришла именно к нам, – пробормотал Стив, светлея лицом.  
– Она все равно предаст вас ради Могучих Мстителей, – ответил он.  
– Кого? – нахмурился Стив.  
Точно. Их же собрали после того, как… он прогнал эти мысли прежде, чем они завели его слишком далеко. Стив жив и будет жить, и неважно, чего это будет стоить Тони.  
– Кажется, Женщина-Паук сумела завести много друзей, – фыркнул он. Потом глубоко вдохнул и продолжил: – Стив, Женщина-Паук проникла в ряды Новых Мстителей только для того, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание. В остальном же… Новых Мстителей нельзя отнести к действительно влиятельным командам.  
Когда кулак Стива врезался в стальную стену, Тони подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Как ты можешь… – прорычал он сквозь зубы.  
– Новые Мстители, – резко оборвал его Тони, хотя лучше было бы закрыть эту тему как можно скорее – и так безболезненно, как это вообще возможно, – лишатся большей части своей боевой мощи и воли к победе, когда убьют их лидера.  
Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, казалась почти материальной. Тони мог поклясться, что чувствует, как под грузом его слов тяжелеет доспех, как вина пригибает его к земле.  
Когда Тони смог поднять взгляд, у Стива было нечитаемое выражение лица.  
– Ты… ты спланировал мое убийство, – сказал он, и это не было вопросом.  
Из легких разом выбили воздух. Неужели все было настолько плохо, что Стив мог подумать, что… Стив решил, что он желает его смерти?  
– Нет! – воскликнул он, срываясь на крик. – Нет! Стив, я бы никогда… Я никогда… Нет!  
Тони начал задыхаться; теперь и Стив, и Мария смотрели на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Он попятился, слепо шаря рукой по стенам, пытаясь найти точку опоры.  
– Я никогда не хотел… Ты должен верить мне! Не тебя! – продолжил он. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки, пока они не решили, что он действительно спятил.  
– Я верю тебе, Тони, – медленно, мягко сказал Стив, будто успокаивал напуганное животное. – Извини. Но ты сам так поставил вопрос, и я подумал…  
Стив положил руку на его бронированное плечо, и Тони внезапно захотелось снять доспех, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение – живое человеческое тепло.  
– Это не было вопросом, – прошептал он, сомневаясь, что даже Стив, стоявший так близко, услышал его. – Не было.  
– До этого ты говорил, что меня убили, – осторожно напомнил Стив, взяв Тони за подбородок. – Так? – Тони кивнул. – Меня убили скруллы?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Тони. – Насколько я знаю, они не имели к этому никакого отношения, хотя момент был крайне удачный. В убийстве оказался замешан Красный Череп. – У Стива тут же напрягся подбородок и сузились глаза. – По пути к зданию суда тебя… тебя… – он зажмурился, стараясь прогнать воспоминания.  
– Сейчас это не важно, Тони, – тихо, почти успокаивающе сказал Стив, и Тони кивнул. – Мы сможем это предотвратить.  
– Мне стоит оставить вас наедине? – с сарказмом в голосе спросила Мария, и Тони вспомнил, что они были не одни. – Я думала, мы здесь пытаемся остановить инопланетное вторжение. И, по-видимому, убийство.  
Казалось, Стив тоже забыл об ее присутствии – он резко повернул голову в сторону Марии, а затем сделал шаг назад. И еще один.  
– Я не думаю, что это очень хорошая идея, – сказал Тони. – Предотвратить смерть Кэпа, я имею в виду.  
– Ты… Что? – похоже, Стив был слишком удивлен, чтобы злиться. – Что?  
– Что за… Старк, – не выдержала Мария. – Ты притащил меня сюда на встречу своего Тайного Клуба и сказал, что мы должны работать вместе, а теперь говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы он все равно умер?  
– Нет! – воскликнул Тони. – Ты неправильно меня поняла. Опасное дело – играть с временной линией, то, что мы пытаемся сделать сейчас, повлечет за собой возникновение огромного числа новых переменных, которые могут в корне изменить будущее.  
Если бы здесь был Рид, то он, скорее всего, смог бы учесть все переменные и предсказать все возможные исходы на ближайшие десять лет. Но Рида здесь не было, и Тони предположил, что тот все равно бы с ним согласился:  
– Это теория хаоса. Чем меньше мы изменим – тем лучше для нас.  
– Я понял, о чем ты говоришь. Если мы повлияем на ход событий, – сказал Стив, – то скруллы в ответ точно так же изменят свои планы, а мы не можем действовать вслепую.  
Тони удостоил его долгим взглядом.  
– Сейчас меня беспокоят вовсе не скруллы. – Стив с Марией нахмурились, когда он это сказал. – Это не имеет отношения к делу в данный момент. Просто поверь мне: миру лучше считать, что Капитан Америка мертв.  
– Пока этого достаточно, – кивнула Мария. – Но что нам делать – позволить ему умереть?  
– Мы подменим его клоном и поможем скрыться, – объяснил Тони. – Таким образом ты сможешь тайно вернуться к Новым Мстителям и подготовить все для борьбы со скруллами, и никто об этом не догадается.  
– Ты так просто об этом говоришь, – сказал Стив. Его выражение лица было совершенно нечитаемым – то ли оценивающим, то ли абсолютно пустым. – Но как насчет моих друзей? Все они решат, что я мертв. И если уж на то пошло, как насчет Новых Мстителей? Если ты собираешься превратить их в свою тайную силу по борьбе со скруллами, значит ли это, что они перестанут считаться преступниками?  
– Разумеется, им придется пройти регистрацию, – фыркнула Мария. – Иначе мы не сможем работать вместе.  
Похоже, Стив все еще не был ярым сторонником регистрации, поэтому Тони вмешался прежде, чем случилась катастрофа:  
– Нет, им не придется. У нас сейчас нет на это времени.  
Мария обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем:  
– Ты говорил, что мы любой ценой должны избегать нарушения статус-кво. Хотя, кажется, ты единственный, кто понимает, что это значит.  
– Я сказал нет, – твердо повторил Тони. – У меня другие планы.  
– И какие же? – спросила Мария, складывая руки на груди и с явным интересом дожидаясь ответа.  
– Да, Тони, – Стив пересилил себя и встал рядом с ней, буравя Тони взглядом, – какие планы?  
– Вы объединились против меня, – вздохнул он. – Послушайте, есть и другие вещи, которые нужно уладить, но сейчас на это нет времени. Люди начнут интересоваться, что за чертовщина здесь творится, раз ради этого отключены все записывающие устройства. Мы не привлекли бы к себе столько внимания, даже если бы бегали по коридору и кричали «заговор». Просто… – «просто поверьте мне», собирался сказать он, но прекрасно знал, что в данной ситуации этого не стоит говорить. – Просто потерпите еще немного, и я все вам расскажу, – закончил он, а затем повернулся к Стиву: – Теперь ты должен вернуться в камеру. Я и заместитель директора Хилл найдем способ совершить подмену прежде, чем тебя доставят в здание суда.  
– Тони… – Стив со вздохом оборвал себя. Это не имело значения; по его лицу было прекрасно видно, что разговор еще не окончен, и Тони был с ним согласен. Он просто кивнул, надеясь, что его правильно поняли, и смотрел, как Стив возвращается в камеру, садится на скамейку и принимает точно такую же позу, какую Тони увидел, впервые подойдя к камере.  
Хотя теперь он казался более… расслабленным: его плечи больше не были так напряжены, и его не трясло от гнева.  
Синяя полоса защитного поля вернулось на место, и Тони с усмешкой посмотрел на Стива.  
– Теперь сыграем на камеру, – сказал он, прежде чем опустить лицевую пластину.  
Он уловил тень ответной усмешки на губах Стива. Затем тот бросился к решетке, словно собираясь схватиться за нее – но остановился за секунду до того, как прикосновение стало бы смертельным.  
– Оно того стоило? – закричал Стив, и на мгновение воспоминания захлестнули Тони с такой силой, что он споткнулся, отходя назад, и это не было притворством. – Скажи мне! – не дождавшись ответа, снова крикнул Стив.  
Удаляясь от камеры, Тони еще долго слышал проклятия. В горле стоял ком.  
Мария молча сопровождала его. Когда они выходили из тюремного блока, стоявшие в дверях охранники удостоили их любопытными взглядами, но судя по тому, что они не сказали ни слова, ни один из них не был в хорошем настроении.  
Дверь закрылась с глухим металлическим лязгом, и в тишине они пошли прочь.  
Мария заговорила только в кабинете, когда они наконец-то остались одни.  
– Я бы тебе объяснила, насколько ты безумен... но что-то подсказывает мне, что я только потрачу время зря, – сказала она, остановившись прямо напротив него. Стол был единственным, что их разделяло.  
Тони пожал плечами. Мария тяжело вздохнула в ответ:  
– Итак, что мы теперь будем делать?


	5. Чем заполнить наше неловкое молчание?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/XmKa5fg)

Прошло какое-то время с того момента, как ушли Тони с Марией Хилл, и охрана сменилась.  
Должно быть, началась новая смена, пока Стив – как там назвала это Хилл? – встречался с Тайным Клубом. Однако парень был так же молод и почему-то ничуть не меньше его идеализировал. Он продолжал обращаться к Стиву «сэр», несмотря на то, что общественное мнение считало Капитана Америку преступником и предателем.  
И все же он не мог бежать, минуя стальные стены и защитное поле. Возможно, если бы у него был щит…  
Но они отняли у него щит. Тони забрал его щит.  
Теперь же Тони предлагал Стиву бежать, инсценировав свою смерть, из-за того, что им угрожает инопланетное вторжение. О котором не подозревает никто, кроме Тони, потому что он пришел из будущего.  
Какая-то часть его сознания задавалась вопросом: что, если Тони играет с ним в какую-то чудовищную игру? Но его глаза – его глаза, когда он впервые увидел Стива… такое невозможно было подделать. И как бы ни были сильны их противоречия, с какой бы ненавистью они не относились друг к другу в последнее время, он не думал, что Тони поступил бы с ним настолько низко.  
Итак, возможно, Тони окончательно спятил – что было ничуть не лучше, чем если Тони лгал ему, но хотя бы не так отвратительно. Если Тони видел смерть Стива в своих галлюцинациях, и это настолько … сломило его, возможно, это также послужит основой для спасения их дружбы и партнерства. Они смогут решить все свои разногласия по поводу регистрации и двинуться дальше.  
Было заманчиво поверить во все, рассказанное Тони. Не потому, что его радовала перспектива вторжения: если биотехнологии скруллов настолько развиты, что, согласно словам Тони, их практически невозможно отличить от настоящих людей, то в этом не было ничего хорошего. Но это значило бы, что Тони все еще в своем уме, и кто бы ни скрывался за этим доспехом, он по-прежнему был человеком, несмотря на сокрушительную мощь Экстремис. По-прежнему был Тони, способным измениться.  
Но какой бы ни была правда, слишком многое до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Его оставили в одиночестве, и не было никакого способа связаться с Тони или Хилл, пока они предположительно разрабатывали план его побега и подмены клоном, – что только усиливало его сомнения.  
Тони сказал, что Дум Дум был скруллом – и если что-то пойдет не так, каковы окажутся последствия? Казалось, Хилл не убедили слова Тони (Стив и сам не до конца ему верил), и что будет, если она станет действовать не по плану? Что будет, если она решит захватить власть?  
Он вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Подобные рассуждения не имели смысла. Что бы там ни произошло, он не сможет ничего изменить, застряв в тюремной камере. Все, что ему остается, это сидеть и ждать своей участи – пожизненного заключения, смерти или свободы. Все, что ему остается, это отдаться на милость Тони и Марии Хилл – его врага и друга в одном лице, который, возможно, уже сошел с ума, и женщины, чей голос не дрогнул на приказе стрелять в Стива, когда он сопротивлялся противоречащему конституции аресту.  
Стив ненавидел беспомощность. Он всегда был готов помочь другим, но если ему самому требовалось принять чью-то помощь…  
Внезапно его силовой ошейник перестал работать.  
Стив поднял глаза, проверяя, заметил ли охранник. Не заметил.  
Несколько раз у него спрашивали, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь, не замерз ли он, не хочет ли есть, но Стив никак не отвечал на расспросы – и вместе с языком его тела это заставило молодого агента Щ.И.Т. сдаться.  
Теперь же он стоял рядом – смущенный и молчаливый, – время от времени бросая на Стива тревожные взгляды.  
– Расслабься, сынок, – наконец сжалился он. – Я не откушу тебе голову.  
– Конечно нет, сэр, – немного расслабился парень.  
– Итак, скажи мне, – сказал Стив, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть охраннику в глаза – единственное, что не скрывала униформа. По-видимому, чтобы следить за Капитаном Америкой, требовалась внушительная огневая мощь и бронежилет; в какой-то мере это даже льстило, хотя Тони его переоценивал. – Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
– Гм, думаю о чем? – озадаченно переспросил охранник. – А, вы имеете в виду закон о регистрации супергероев и ваши, парни, разборки между собой?  
Стив молча кивнул, дожидаясь продолжения. Но пауза затянулось, и он нахмурился:  
– Ну?  
Охранник скосил взгляд в верхний угол. А, точно. Камеры.  
– Можешь говорить, что думаешь. Уверен, Тони не будет против.  
Казалось, парень некоторое время взвешивал свои слова, а затем просто пожал плечами.  
– Не мне судить, сэр, – сухо сказал он, – но я думаю, что все это полная хрень.  
– Что? – моргнул Стив. – Ты работаешь на Тони, как ты можешь так думать?  
– Во-первых, я работаю на Щ.И.Т., а не на Тони Старка, – ответил он. – А во-вторых, ну… Честно говоря, я не понимаю, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Предполагается, что вы – в смысле супергерои – должны защищать людей, так ведь? Но не похоже, что вы занимаетесь этим прямо сейчас.  
– Ты прав, – кивнул Стив. – Как тебя зовут, сынок?  
– Майлз, сэр. Мне жаль, если сложилось впечатление, что я поддерживаю вас; это не так. Я думаю, что все вы ведете себя, как малые дети, сэр, – он прочистил горло. – Без обид, сэр.  
– Без обид, – согласился Стив. – И что, по-твоему, мы должны делать?  
– Без понятия, сэр, – пожал плечами Майлз. – Я просто солдат с большой пушкой.  
– Каждый имеет право на свое мнение, – от входа раздался голос Марии Хилл, и Майлз весь обратился в слух, – даже ты, Майлз, – продолжила она, в сопровождении четырех агентов подойдя к камере. – Мы забираем заключенного.  
Решетка снова исчезла, и Стив встал со скамейки. С неохотой он был вынужден признать, что Хилл знает, что делает – ее глаза оставались совершенно непроницаемыми.  
– Куда мы идем? – нахмурившись, спросил он.  
– Немного прогуляться, – ответила Хилл, и ее улыбку при всем желании нельзя было назвать дружелюбной, – а также поболтать.  
Он вышел из камеры, заложив руки за спину. Со слабым щелчком наручники сомкнулись вокруг его запястий, и они двинулись в путь – Стив и Хилл шли в центре, двое агентов прикрывали их по бокам, и еще двое шли сзади. Она сжала пальцы вокруг его руки, но не слишком сильно – прикосновение было… успокаивающим, чуть ли не ласковым.  
Другой рукой она незаметно сунула ему что-то в ладонь. Сквозь прорехи в перчатке Стив чувствовал, что переданный ему предмет был маленьким, шероховатым и сделанным из бумаги.  
Они продолжали идти по коридору, но двигались теперь в противоположном направлении. На авианосце Щ.И.Т.а все коридоры выглядели одинаково, менялись только номера. «34 сектор», – прочитал Стив на ближайшей стене. Ничего не нарушало тишину, кроме эха их шагов.  
Неожиданно погас свет. Стив слышал недоуменные голоса агентов, пока Хилл отводила его в сторону.  
– Стукни меня по голове, – прошептала она ему на ухо, – и беги. Прямо, потом налево. Там безопасное место.  
И отстранилась.  
– Что тут творится, управляющий? – закричала она в рацию. – Только что весь 34 отсек… – Стив плечом ударил ее в челюсть, не дав договорить.  
Она со стоном осела на пол; оставалось только надеяться, что стон был наигранным и Стив не переборщил.  
– Заместитель директора! – закричал один из охранников.  
Стив уже бежал и потому не понял, что она им ответила, зато прекрасно слышал тяжелую поступь охранников за спиной. «Налево», – сказала ему Хилл; выбравшись за предположительные границы отсека, Стив сразу повернул налево, скрывшись во тьме.  
Послышалось странное шипение, и дверь позади него закрылась с металлическим щелчком. После этого снова загорелся свет.  
Помещение было таким маленьким и тесным, что он едва здесь умещался. На стене прямо перед ним располагалась панель управления с кнопками и рычагами, отвечающими за напряжение, отопление, открытие дверей и тому подобное. Даже если бы он запомнил их расположение по своему прошлому пребыванию на авианосце – когда он еще не был разыскиваемым преступником, – то все равно не знал бы, что с ними делать.  
Почувствовав что-то в своей ладони, Стив вспомнил о записке. В столь маленьком помещении было сложно вывернуться так, чтобы руки оказались скованны на груди, а не за спиной, но он справился с этим – пускай и постоянно бился плечами о стены.  
Завыли сирены. Хилл выиграла ему столько времени, сколько смогла.  
Записка была сложена пополам, и, развернув ее, он сразу же узнал почерк.  
Налево, вверх, налево, налево, направо, 38729, направо, направо, d93 93840, жди, – писал Тони. И приписка в конце: Запомни.  
Он постарался запомнить инструкцию, затем снова сложил записку и положил в карман. Словно по сигналу погас свет, и дверь отъехала в сторону. Коридор по-прежнему утопал во тьме, и единственным источником света были флюорисцентные полосы на двери. Стив понял, почему Тони настаивал запомнить инструкцию – для чтения было слишком темно.  
Дав глазам немного привыкнуть, он побежал налево, стараясь не шуметь. Дважды повернул налево, потом направо; добрался до коридора, ведущего в противоположном направлении, и двери с цифровой клавиатурой; быстро набрал код, и дверь с едва различимым шумом отъехала в сторону.  
По-прежнему выли сирены, и Стив слышал тяжелые шаги агентов, отправленных на его поиски. Но он верил, что Тони вместе с Хилл держат их на безопасном расстоянии.  
Он повернул направо, снова направо и оказался в коридоре с несколькими дверьми. Дверь с шипением отворились, и как только он вошел, зажегся свет.  
На кровати лежала униформа Щ.И.Т., ключ и новая записка. «Для наручников, – гласила она. – Переоденься, оставь свою одежду на кровати и возвращайся в сектор 34. Мария приведет тебя ко мне».  
Внизу стояла литера «Т», хотя Стиву не нужна была подпись, чтобы узнать почерк Тони. С помощью ключа он избавился от ошейника с наручниками, а затем быстро стянул одежду и облачился в униформу Щ.И.Т.  
Подумав, он переложил первую записку в карман новой униформы. Разумеется, вторая тут же к ней присоединилась.  
Стив выдохнул с облегчением: теперь он был в относительной безопасности. По-видимому, Тони действительно хотел его вытащить. Может быть, хотя бы в этом на него стоило положиться; может быть, Стив сможет когда-нибудь доверять ему снова.  
Может быть.  
Сейчас нельзя было терять ни минуты. К униформе прилагалось одно из устройств, о которых говорил ему парнишка-охранник за несколько часов до того, как пришел Тони – боже, неужели прошло всего несколько часов? Оно активировалось от прикосновения, загудело, а потом опять смолкло.  
Ты все предусмотрел, не правда ли, Тони?  
Если у Тони была ДНК Тора, то почему у него не должна быть ДНК Капитана Америки?  
Он вышел из комнаты и постарался как можно быстрее добраться до 34-ого сектора. Все еще выли сирены, и люди передвигались по коридорам небольшими группами. Он знал, что если идти – или бежать – с уверенным видом, то никто не попытается тебя остановить, но всегда существовала вероятность, что кто-то заинтересуется его делами или маршрутом.  
Добраться до 34-ого сектора было нелегко. Прибыв на место, он увидел командующую агентами Марию Хилл. Ко лбу она прижимала пакет со льдом – там постепенно наливался синяк; Стив не думал, что так сильно ее ударил.  
– Ты! – окликнула она. – Пойдешь со мной.  
Хотя все, кроме глаз, скрывала униформа, Хилл сразу его узнала, и Стив на мгновение оцепенел. Но так же быстро он пришел в себя, последовав за ней следом.  
– Прости за синяк, – сказал Стив, когда они остались наедине.  
– Ну, я попросила стукнуть меня по голове, – Хилл пожала плечами. – И ты стукнул.  
– Как ты меня узнала? – спросил он, скосившись свою униформу.  
– Я тебя умоляю, – фыркнула она. – Ты хоть понимаешь, какой ты здоровяк? Такого сложно пропустить.  
Стив покраснел, и весь оставшийся путь до кабинета Тони они проделали молча.  
Но стоило им добраться, как из-за угла показался Дуган, и Стив опустил глаза, избегая зрительного контакта. Если Хилл узнала его только по телосложению, то как быстро опознает его Дум Дум, с которым они много лет сражались плечом к плечу? Хотя если верить Тони, то этот Дунган был скруллом. Стив не мог рисковать их планом, когда успех был так близок – когда Стив практически почувствовал на губах вкус свободы.  
– Хилл, – сказал Тони, приветственно кивнув. На нем был доспех с опущенной лицевой пластиной. – Ты уже нашла моего заключенного?  
– Нет, сэр, – ответила она. – Но это лишь вопрос времени. Он не мог исчезнуть, не оставив следов.  
Дуган нахмурился, но пошел дальше по коридору.  
Тони пристально рассматривал Стива, особое внимание обратив на униформу.  
– Ты выглядишь странно, – скорее сам себе пробормотал Тони, хотя сложно было судить, когда он находился в костюме Железного Человека. – Но тебе идет.  
Хилл нетерпеливо откашлялась, и Тони обернулся к ней:  
– Ты знаешь, что делать.  
– К твоему сведению, я считаю этот план полным безумием.  
– Принято, – сказал Тони, и она вышла за дверь.  
Повисла долгая пауза. Тони рассматривал его – или, по крайней мере, так это выглядело; сложно сказать точно, когда на голове собеседника блестящий металлический шлем. Стив откашлялся и, нервно покрутив в руках полученное с запиской устройство, спросил:  
– И что теперь?  
– Теперь мы будем ждать, – ответил Тони, – пока они не найдут тебя.  
Должно быть, он имел в виду клона.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Стив. – И это чистая случайность, что у тебя тут завалялся мой клон. Как… удобно, не правда ли?  
– Учитывая текущие обстоятельства? – Стив мог бы посчитать, что это сарказм, если бы голос Тони в этот момент не был так невыразителен и не отливал металлом. – Да. Совершенно верно.  
Стив сжал кулаки.  
– Я по-прежнему считаю, что мы совершаем ошибку, инсценируя мою смерть. Ты говорил, что скруллы тут ни при чем. Мы могли бы остановить Красного Черепа и…  
– И что? – перебил его Железный Человек. – Что дальше?  
– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я залег на дно и наблюдал с задних рядов, как ты делаешь всю работу? – прорычал Стив. – Если ты в самом деле хочешь спасти мир и защитить людей, и все это в одиночку … ты уже показал, как замечательно у тебя выходит.  
Железный Человек чуть склонил голову набок и посмотрел на него искоса – жест Тони. Даже после всех этих лет тревожно было видеть, как знакомые слова говорит робот, вдруг решивший поиграть в человека.  
– Да, я не справлюсь, – сказал он. – Именно поэтому ты мне и нужен.  
Как и всегда, ничто не дрогнуло в металлическом голосе, но он мог только догадываться, что на самом деле творилось у Тони в душе. Стив часто – пожалуй, даже слишком часто – слышал в его голосе эту интонацию. Обычно она значила, что Тони думает: весь мир ненавидит меня и вполне заслуженно.  
Стив выругался про себя. Предполагалось, что они должны вместе работать над этим, и даже если все сказанное было правдой, он не должен был так это преподносить. Особенно учитывая, что сейчас Тони пытался помочь.  
– Тони, – нерешительно начал Стив. – Послушай, мне жаль. Я не должен был…  
– Это не важно. Я… – Тони оборвал себя.  
Стив нахмурился:  
– Что случилось?  
– Похоже, тебе почти удалось сбежать, Кэп. Мария только что поймала тебя при попытке угнать квинджет.  
Стив подмигнул ему.  
– Они такие миленькие, – с невозмутимым видом сказал он. – Неужели ты меня осуждаешь?  
– О боже, Кэп, – сказал Тони после долгой паузы. – Пожалуйста, никогда, никогда больше так не делай.  
– Что бы ни говорили остальные, ты же знаешь, что у меня есть чувство юмора.  
– Есть, – кивнул Железный Человек. – Но тебе не стоит использовать его на ничего не подозревающих людях без предупреждения. Как насчет светящейся таблички на лбу?  
Стив закатил глаза.  
– А что насчет того временного отключения света? У тебя не будет неприятностей?  
– Плановое техническое обслуживание сложно отследить, – сказал Тони. – Хилл следовало бы проверить расписание отключений, прежде чем она повела тебя в 34-ый отсек. Но ты ведь снова сидишь в камере, так что вряд ли она заслуживает чего-то серьезней выговора.  
Стив фыркнул и встряхнул головой.  
– Тони, – сказал он, подняв взгляд. – Мне жаль. Я действительно сказал, не подумав. Я хочу помочь тебе, но только на приемлемых для меня условиях.  
– Все в порядке, Кэп, – ответил Тони, выйдя из-за стола и направившись к двери. Жестом он предложил Стиву идти следом. – Ты уже проявил гораздо больше понимания, чем я ожидал. Я знаю, что у тебя нет никаких оснований верить мне и что тебе не понравится мое предложение, но это лучше, чем если бы я попросил тебя сидеть тихо и не высовываться, так что…  
Стив начал сомневаться, что ему понравится продолжение этой речи.  
– О чем ты, Тони?  
– Это пришло мне в голову около часа назад, – продолжил тот, не отвечая на вопрос.  
– Тони… – предупреждающе начал Стив, но Тони больше ничего не сказал.  
Было странно без помех идти по авианосцу вслед за Тони, все еще не снявшим доспех, и встречать других агентов – если учесть, что всего пару часов назад он был беглецом и заключенным. Теперь, по всей видимости, он снова вернулся за решетку. Ну, или его клон. Который по чистой случайности оказался у Тони под рукой.  
Сейчас они объединились против общего врага, но им необходимо установить некоторые правила.  
Тони остановился возле двери, ввел код, и створка отъехала в сторону. Как только они прошли дальше порога, дверь тут же закрылась, погружая все во тьму. Мигнув, ожил неоновый свет, и Стив смог рассмотреть комнату.  
Это место напоминало полупустой склад – здесь не было ничего, кроме двух рабочих столов, разбросанных вокруг деталей и…  
– Тони, что это? – спросил Стив. Его голос едва заметно дрожал.  
Тони ответил после паузы:  
– Это доспех.  
И это действительно был доспех. Он напоминал тот, который Тони сконструировал для Стива, когда у него возникли проблемы с сывороткой супер-солдата, – с помощью этого доспеха Капитан Америка по-прежнему мог сражаться как супергерой. Однако дизайн изменился, и теперь доспех больше напоминал Железного Человека; к тому же он был гораздо больше старого, и в отличие от доспеха Тони, отливал белым, красным и синим.  
– Тони, – медленно повторил Стив. – Что. Это. Такое?  
– Я… Он должен был стать подарком, – сказал Тони, отведя глаза, и этот почти человеческий жест снова нарушил образ бесстрастного робота, – но регистрация…  
Подарок. Только Тони мог вручить кому-то высокотехнологичный доспех и назвать его подарком.  
– Это… подарок? – неверяще переспросил он.  
– Ну, вроде того. А также предосторожность, – ответил Тони, – на случай, если кто-то взломает мой доспех или Старктех.  
– Сколько он тут простоял?  
– Это… долгая история, – сказал Тони. – Если вкратце, то сразу после того, как я заполучил Экстремис и малыш Йинсен использовал меня для убийства кучи народу, я решил немного модернизировать твой костюм, не вовлекая Старктех. На случай, если тебе придется меня… останавливать.  
Остановить его.  
– Ты имеешь в виду убить?  
– А потом случилась Гражданская Война. Чувствуешь иронию?  
– Тони…  
– Хотя, – перебил его Тони, – угадай, что случится дальше? Старктех взломают. Снова. Так что с этой штукой нам здорово повезло.  
– Тони…  
– Хочешь вывести его на прогулку? – продолжил Тони, словно не слыша возражений. – Тебе нужно освоить новый пользовательский интерфейс и управление; я многое в нем изменил.  
Стив развернул Тони так, чтобы они стояли лицом к лицу. Или лицом к лицевой пластине. Железный Человек неподвижно замер, глядя на него, – и молчал.  
– Тони, – в последний раз повторил Стив, и по голосу было ясно, что он не потерпит возражений. – Если эта штука хоть в чем-то похожа на твой доспех, то она является самым мощным оружием из когда-либо созданного. Я не использую оружия. С чего ты взял, что я воспользуюсь доспехом?  
– Я создал его, потому что Капитан Америка не использует оружие. Никогда. Я знал, что ты воспользовался бы им, только если бы не осталось другого выхода, – ответил Тони, и Стив не стал обращать внимания на его оговорку. – Так что я специально сконструировал этот доспех так, чтобы он мог остановить меня с Экстремис. Твой гораздо мощнее.  
Тони сконструировал новый доспех, чтобы Стив мог убить его, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Вдруг он вспомнил, как стоял над неподвижным телом Тони, занося щит для удара, и почувствовал тошноту. Их сражения, связанные с законом о регистрации супергероев, нельзя было назвать войной в строгом смысле этого слова – но все равно это была война, а Стив помнил, как текут войны. Он помнил, как искажаются, извращаются даже самые невинные и незначительные вещи, как война ослепляет и застилает глаза, делая все вокруг болезненно неправильным. И хуже всего – Стив был готов убить Тони, убить своего друга. Неважно, что мысль была мимолетной и прожила не дольше пары секунд, он все равно помнил – помнил, что хотел убить Тони.  
Теперь же Тони практически дал ему свое благословение и орудие для убийства.  
– Что мне с ним делать? – помедлив, спросил Стив. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты испытал его, привык к нему, – ответил Тони. – Первая атака скруллов будет направлена против меня и моей компании. Я буду пытаться предотвратить это всеми возможными способами, но практически все передовые системы безопасности в мире используют мои технологии, так что это без толку  
– А как насчет тебя? – напомнил Стив. Тони делился с ним только небольшими крупицами своих знаний, и он задавался вопросом, сколького еще не знает и как долго Тони собирается держать его в неведении. Пока что в этом «будущем», откуда предположительно пришел Тони, не было ничего хорошего.  
– Вирус лишит меня доступа к Экстремис. Поскольку именно я приложил руку к написанию исходного кода, то, боюсь, здесь я тоже ничего не смогу поделать.  
Взломать самые эффективные в мире системы безопасности, а потом избавиться от их создателя – еще одно очко в пользу скруллов. Пока даже то немногое, что было известно Стиву, буквально кричало во весь голос: скруллы окажутся крайне опасными врагами, готовыми тщательно продумывать свои планы и ждать подходящего момента для их реализации. Это совершенно не радовало. Словно им было мало подменить часть его друзей и соратников…  
– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я хочу, чтобы ты воспользовался доспехом, – сказал Тони. – Я сходным образом модернизировал доспех Руди, но если ты появишься на поле битвы в доспехе… Этого точно никто не ждет.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Тони… – он вздохнул. – Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но сражаться так… Это неправильно. Я бы чувствовал себя…  
– Трусом? – невозможно было прочесть интонацию, когда лицо Тони скрывал шлем.  
– Нет, – уверенно возразил Стив, – ты не трус, Тони, – «не поэтому», добавил он мысленно. – Я просто имел в виду, что мне будет неудобно в этом…  
– Ну, тогда смирись с этим.  
На какую-то секунду Стив потерял дар речи.  
– Что?  
– Смирись с этим, Стив, – повторил Тони. – Я прошел через все круги ада. Мы все через них прошли, что по большей части было моей виной. Но сейчас я могу это исправить, и я не дам все разрушить, потому что тебе… будет неудобно в доспехе. Ты…  
– Сними шлем, – резко перебил его Стив.  
– Что?  
– Твой шлем, – повторил Стив. – Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты со мной разговариваешь.  
Стив знал, что Тони поймет намек. Повисла пауза, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Когда Стив уже думал, что Тони так и не решится, лицевая пластина со слабым шипением отъехала в сторону, открывая лицо. Тони прятал глаза.  
– Тебе придется убить Королеву, Стив, – едва слышно произнес он. – Тебе придется убить Джессику.  
Честно говоря, он не представлял, что можно ответить на такое.  
– Я... смирюсь с этим, – сказал Стив, когда Тони наконец поднял взгляд. – Но ты должен пообещать мне одну вещь, Тони.  
– Все, что угодно.  
– Пообещай, что ты все мне расскажешь, – медленно проговорил Стив, не отводя глаз. – Все.  
– Я обещаю, – помедлив, сказал Тони, и Стиву хотелось бы знать, говорит ли он на этот раз правду.  
– Тони, я…  
– Мне нужно отправить сообщение Питеру, – перебил его Тони.  
Стив удивленно моргнул.  
– Что?  
– Эм Джей и его тетя в опасности.  
Он забыл, что собирался сказать, разум вдруг стал совершенно пустым.  
– Что? – прошептал он, надеясь, что ослышался.  
– Миссис Паркер и Эм Джей, – повторил Тони. – Ему нужно забрать их оттуда, где они прячутся. Найти безопасное место, – он не отводил взгляд.  
Стив растерянно почесал макушку и вздохнул:  
– Я не знаю, я…  
– Стив, какие бы способы связи у тебя ни были – воспользуйся ими, – сказал Тони. – Ты вправе не доверять мне, но пострадают невинные люди, если ты этого не сделаешь.  
На мгновение Стиву захотелось его ударить, впечатать костяшки в мягкую плоть. Но так уже было – всего пару часов назад, – и Тони был прав: Стив не доверял ему, но могли пострадать невинные люди. Он был прав, и именно поэтому Стиву так хотелось ему врезать.  
Тони был прав, а Стив ошибался, но в тоже время прав был Стив, а Тони заблуждался.  
Тони поднял взгляд от напряженно сжатых кулаков и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо.  
– Стив, – тихо сказал Тони. Было больно, почти физически больно слышать его голос, потому что он звучал так, будто Тони почти разочаровался в нем. Разочаровался в Капитане Америке.  
Одни враги уважали его, другие – нет. И хотя он никогда не считал Тони врагом – он заслуживал отдельной категории, вместе со всеми смешанными чувствами, которые Стив к нему испытывал, – но его удивляло, как уважение Тони все еще может что-то для него значить после всей лжи, после всех тех вещей, которые Тони совершил.  
– Я попробую связаться с Сэмом, – чуть помедлив, сказал Стив. – И мне нужно отправить весточку Джонни.  
– Ты хочешь снова попробовать сигнал Паучка? Разве это не слишком рискованно?  
– У тебя есть идея получше?  
Тони вздохнул и покачал головой.  
– Впрочем, в каком-то смысле так будет проще. Все получат временную амнистию, чтобы помочь… с жертвами.  
– Да, потому что сейчас мы нужны тебе. Но как только ты решишь свои проблемы, нам придется снова уйти в бега.  
– Ты забываешь, ради чего я все это задумал, Стив, – тихо произнес Тони.  
– Возможно, – фыркнул Стив, – но я прекрасно помню твои методы.  
Тони взлетел, иначе не скажешь, и что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, прежде чем они снова стали совершенно непроницаемыми.  
Он развернулся и передал Стиву устройство, лежавшее на одном из столов. При более тщательном изучении это оказался мобильный телефон.  
– Воспользуйся им. Я понимаю, что сейчас мое слово для тебя мало что значит, но я клянусь, что никто не сможет отследить твой звонок.  
Стив кивнул и взял телефон.  
– И я не буду подслушивать, – продолжил Тони, прижимая два пальца к виску. Отключая Экстремис. – Пойду выясню, можно ли помочь тебе связаться с Джонни.  
Стив не сводил глаз с телефона еще какое-то время после того, как Железный Человек вышел из комнаты. Тони был прав – он не мог сейчас доверять ему. Он хотел бы, но не мог. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, от их разногласий не должны больше страдать невинные люди: они защищали людей – и это было единственным, что в последнее время объединяло его с Тони.  
Он открыл телефон и начал набирать сообщение.  
Тони вернулся полтора часа спустя, но они не сказали друг другу ни слова, даже когда Стив примерял доспех. Как выяснилось, он сидел идеально.  
Поначалу Стив боялся, что все эти обновления сильно изменили доспех, но интерфейс оказался на удивление удобным, а управлять собственными движениями стало гораздо проще, чем когда он в последний раз пользовался им несколько лет назад.  
Тони сказал что-то о том, что хочет испытать новый дистанционно управляемый доспех, когда они сбежали с авианосца. Как ни странно, ни у кого, казалось, не возникло никаких вопросов; никого не смутила такая довольно поверхностная отговорка.  
Честно говоря, никто просто не обратил на Тони внимания. Стив не думал, что здесь его сильно любят, и это многое объясняло. Щ.И.Т. был полувоенной организацией; Тони успешно руководил людьми и раньше, но он был только генеральным директором. Бесспорно очень талантливым генеральным директором одной из крупнейших мировых корпораций – но все равно он оставался гражданским, вынужденным играть роль военного лидера.  
На востоке на фоне вечернего неба взорвался огненный шар. Это не похоже было на символ Питера. В действительно это больше напоминало…  
– Бэт-сигнал? – скептически спросил он про радиосвязи.  
– Ну, мы же не хотим слишком откровенно подставляться.  
– То есть ты считаешь, что сейчас мы не подставляемся?  
– Все решат, что это шутка, – сказал Тони. – А те, кто воспримет сообщение всерьез, все равно не смогут его разгадать.  
– Остается надеяться, что Питер сможет.  
– Сможет, – сказал Тони, и уверенность в его голосе немного обнадеживала. – Ты отправил весточку Соколу?  
– Да, – ответил Стив.  
«Теперь нам остается только сидеть и ждать», – осталось висеть между ними несказанным, поскольку оба они не умели ждать долго.  
Оставшуюся часть дня Тони учил его пользоваться всеми функциями доспеха. Когда Стив включил ускорители на ботинках, скорость стала просто невероятной.  
По-видимому, Тони был честен с утверждением, что сконструировал его, рассчитывая нейтрализовать Железного Человека. Одна только мощь репульсоров поражала воображение. По словам Тони, доспехи были связанны между собой, и как только соединение обрывалось – взлом Старктех, проблемы с Экстремис, смерть Тони, – доспех Стива активировался.  
Также он мог в любое время определить местонахождение Тони.  
Если бы Тони отдал ему доспех до начала Гражданской Войны… В какой-то степени Стив был рад, что этого не случилось. Он не знал, как поступил бы, будь у него такая власть над Тони; Стив не любил навязывать свое мнение, даже когда был прав.  
За эти годы у них не раз возникали серьезные разногласия; Тони приходил к нему во время Гражданской Войны, пытаясь найти компромиссы и восстановить дружбу, но некоторые вещи невозможно было простить. Убийство. Предательство друзей.  
Когда пришло время возвращаться на авианосец, они полетели быстро, быстрей, чем Тони когда-либо летал вместе со Стивом. Логично, учитывая, что обычный человек – даже с сывороткой супер-солдата – точно не перенес бы такой скорости без какой-либо защиты.  
– Меня немного потряхивает, – поделился он с Тони по радиоканалу.  
– Эй, это твой первый полет, – в ответе читалась легкая усмешка. – Хотя у тебя отлично выходит… не то чтобы меня это удивляло, конечно.  
– Я лечу без искусственных стабилизаторов последние пятнадцать минут, – с гордостью признался Стив, немного смущенный тем, что действительно гордится.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Тони. – Включи их обратно, человеческие рефлексы не могут компенсировать… пятнадцать минут? – он был впечатлен. – Вау, Стив. Но все же… Включи их обратно.  
– Да, мамочка, – проворчал Стив, включая стабилизаторы; тряска наконец прекратилась. Тони никогда не должен был об этом узнать.  
– Вижу, тебе понравилось. Нужно придумать тебе новое супергеройское имя.  
– Думаю, Капитан Америка мне вполне подходит, – с иронией, но в то же время серьезно ответил Стив.  
Тони промолчал. Стива снова поразило, как легко они вернулись к взаимным подколкам, начали болтать всякую ерунду и просто наслаждаться компанией друг друга, в то время как на самом деле они… не были врагами, но и друзьями тоже не были. И каждый раз рано или поздно кто-то из них говорили что-то, яростно об этом напоминавшее.  
Они молчали до тех пор, пока не приземлились на борт авианосца; там их уже ждала Кэрол в своем костюме Мисс Марвел. Ну, по крайней мере, она ждала Тони.  
Кэрол подошла к Тони, как только он опустился на пол.  
– Я слышала, что… Что это? – воскликнула она, указывая в сторону Стива.  
Стив обернулся посмотреть, прежде чем понял, что Кэрол имела в виду его самого. Он застыл, надясь, что она не заметила эту ошибку.  
Тони окинул его взглядом.  
– Это? Давно лежало на складе. Решил протестировать.  
Кэрол прищурилась и медленно сказала:  
– Тони, это же цвета Стива.  
– Не сейчас, Кэрол, – оборвал ее Тони. – Так что ты слышала?  
– Я слышала, что Кэпу удалось сбежать, и… – начала она, но Тони перебил ее прежде, чем ей удалось что-то добавить:  
– Устаревшая информация, – он неопределенно махнул рукой. – А теперь прости, но мне нужно подготовить бумаги к суду над Кэпом.  
Точно. Пока они с Тони развлекались, ночь почти подошла к концу. Сейчас должно было быть как минимум три утра. Он обратился к доспеху, и прямо перед глазами высветилось время: четыре пятнадцать.  
Остаток ночи они провели в кабинете у Тони, ожидая чего-то, о чем только Тони мог знать. Утром словно сам по себе включился большой жидкокристаллический дисплей, но никто из них не повернул голову в его сторону.  
Стив молча наблюдал за Тони. Долгое время он сидел неподвижно, и в доспехе на таком расстоянии нельзя было услышать его дыхание. Стива это всегда беспокоило – нельзя было понять, дышит Железный Человек или нет; это беспокойство проявлялось каждый раз, когда Стив видел, как он падает, как неподвижный и бездыханный лежит на земле.  
Теперь же Тони напоминал статую, очень усталую и изможденную статую.  
Стив отвернулся и стал смотреть, как на экране телевизора он сам делал последние шаги к зданию суда. Возможно, Тони был неправ, возможно, он рехнулся, возможно, клону Стива ничего не грозит и он не умрет, окруженный людьми, которые любили его, ненавидели его и никогда не знали по-настоящему.  
Возможно…  
Он не удивился, когда раздались выстрелы.  
Тони рядом с ним – который уже знал, который должен был оказаться готовым к тому, что произойдет – потрясенно ахнул. Когда Стив обернулся спросить, все ли в порядке, то увидел лишь, как бородка скрылась за лицевой пластиной, снова оставляя его наедине с Железным Человеком.


	6. Прогоните те сны, что напоминают мне о прошлом

Экран телевизора замерцал и погас.  
Тони довольно долго не пользовался Экстремис, но привыкнуть к ней заново оказалось делом пары минут. Стив все еще не сводил с него глаз, и против этого Тони был бессилен; чтобы Стив доверял ему, он должен был доказать свою честность.  
– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить, – помедлив, сказал Тони.  
Нахмурившись, Стив признался:  
– Это было… жутко. – Жутко? Определенно не то слово. – Как-то нереально.  
От обилия вновь поступающей информации раскалывалась голова: агенты докладывали с места события, репортеры напрашивались на интервью, Мария сообщала, что уже взяла происходящее под личный контроль. Продолжая параллельно отдавать приказы, Тони повернулся к Стиву и сказал:  
– Мария прикроет хвосты. Теперь все в ее руках.  
– Как она… Когда проведут вскрытие, выяснится, что это клон.  
Тони покачал головой:  
– Он скончается по дороге в госпиталь; тут уже ничего нельзя сделать. Надевай доспех. Пора навестить Мстителей, поскольку Женщина-Паук будет очень занята в ближайшую пару часов.  
– Сейчас? – неверяще спросил Стив. – Именно сейчас?  
– Я оставил за себя Марию Хилл, – Тони пожал плечами. – Все решат, что я улаживаю формальности. Или злорадствую.  
Самое печальное, что он не шутил – некоторые решат, будто смерть Кэпа его обрадовала. Так было в другом будущем, так будет и сейчас.  
– Тони… – он безошибочно узнал интонацию «Тони-ты-опять-ведешь-себя-глупо». Вероятно, Стив собирался сказать что-то вроде «ты не прав, не все тебя ненавидят» – но, видимо, передумал. Или понял, как абсурдно это прозвучит: разумеется, Тони все ненавидят, а те, кто раньше относился к нему как-то иначе, теперь точно возненавидят, – и потому изменил окончание фразы: – Ты уверен, что разумно оставлять Хилл за главную?  
– Я знаю, что ты не доверяешь ей, Стив, – подумав, сказал Тони. – Но она была со мной до конца, когда рядом уже больше никого не осталось, и помогла мне, когда я нуждался в этом больше всего. Ей можно верить.  
Казалось, Стив некоторое время обдумывал эти слова. Может, они до сих пор казались ему полной чепухой.  
– Тони, я верю тебе, – сказал Стив. – Ты мог положиться на нее, когда рядом больше никого не осталось – вероятно, это правда. Но еще не конец, Тони, еще только начало. Ты уверен, что вы с Марией Хилл хотите одного и того же?  
– Разумеется, мы хотим одного и того же, – ответил Тони. – А как насчет тебя? Или это мои цели кажутся тебе сомнительными?  
– Нет. Если бы ты ничуть не изменился, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. Я умер бы на носилках, не доезжая до госпиталя.  
Разумеется, Стив был прав. Был ли он вообще когда-либо не прав? Даже когда Стив заблуждался, в его словах по-прежнему оставалось разумное зерно.  
Тщательно обдумывая каждую мелочь, Тони не учел, что Мария могла предать их. Фактически большая часть его планов строилась на уверенности, что она будет беспрекословно следовать приказам. Никто не хочет, чтобы зеленые пришельцы захватили Землю, и все же смерти Стива было мало, чтобы убедить ее. Нет, Мария не поверит, пока не увидит скруллов собственными глазами – что полностью разрушит всю конспирацию.  
Нужно придумать запасной план на случай, если Стив окажется прав и Мария начнет действовать на свое усмотрение. Возможно, придется инсценировать собственную смерть. Гениальная идея. У него нет тайных союзников, готовых предоставить укрытие, каждая собака в Нью-Йорке знает, что Тони Старк – Железный Человек, и без доспеха он почти бесполезен.  
– Тони, – окликнул его Стив, и Тони вспомнил о своем обещании. «Я расскажу тебе все», – сказал он тогда.  
Тони перевел взгляд на погасший экран телевизора. Он дал слово, уже собираясь нарушить его, но у него не было другого выхода. Рано или поздно обман вскроется – особенно если Сэм или Барнс приложат к этому руку, – но сейчас Тони просто не мог рассказать всю правду.  
Хотя вместе они как-нибудь с этим разберутся.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – произнес Тони, – если до этого дойдет.  
Стив замолк. Он наклонился вперед и замер, нервно постукивая пальцами по колену.  
– Значит, мне придется облачиться в доспех? – спросил он.  
– Придется, – поднимаясь на ноги, ответил Тони. – После этого ты заблокируешь мой доспех, и мы отправимся в путь.  
Стив непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
– Блокировать твой доспех? Зачем?  
– Разве ты забыл, что я твой враг? – фыркнул Тони. – Если я заявлюсь в тайное убежище Мстителей в доспехе, сколько я, по-твоему, протяну? То же касается и Экстремис.  
– А с что Экстремис? – с подозрением спросил Стив, всегда отрицательно относившийся к ее использованию. Совершенно несправедливо, по правде говоря.  
Тони подошел к столу, открыл ящик, куда до этого спрятал ножной браслет, достал его и продемонстрировал Стиву.  
– Доктор Самсон воспользовался им, когда меня временно отстранили от должности. Довольно эффективно глушит сигнал Экстремис.  
– Тебя отстранили? – спросил Стив, игнорируя главное. – Почему?  
– На время психиатрической экспертизы, – ответил Тони. – Тогда у меня внезапно нашли сразу несколько психических заболеваний. Разумеется, Мандарин не мог выбрать лучшего момента, чтобы устроить очередной Конец Света, и мне пришлось сражаться в одном из старых доспехов. Не самое приятное воспоминание.  
Еще один пункт в бесконечном списке «вещи-которые-я-должен-предотвратить».  
Стив пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Психические заболевания? – уточнил он, снова игнорируя суть. – Тебе пришлось драться с Мандарином в одном из своих старых доспехов? Когда все это случилось? Пока мы сражались?  
– Расслабься, Стив, – попытался успокоить его Тони, хотя вряд ли нужная интонация была заметна в бесстрастном голосе Железного Человека, – до этого еще пара недель.  
– Расслабиться? – фыркнул Стив. – Как тут расслабиться, если мы имеем дело не только с инопланетным вторжением, но и с атакой Мандарина? – Тони промолчал. Несмотря на свое обещание, он так и не решился рассказать Стиву, что Мандарин – только верхушка айсберга, и что следующие восемнадцать месяцев будут худшими в его в жизни. Как и в жизни многих других. – То есть ты сражался с ним в старом доспехе, будучи не в себе?  
– Ну, я справился, – пожал плечами Тони. – Кажется, тебя не слишком беспокоило мое физическое и психическое состояние, когда ты собирался снести мне голову.  
Стив выглядел так, будто ему хорошенько врезали, да и на Тони собственные слова произвели не меньшее впечатление. Он привык считать, что никогда больше не увидит Стива, не сможет извиниться и поговорить с ним. Казалось, что выдайся ему такая возможность – и все тут же наладится. Теперь же Тони понимал, насколько ошибся. В этом не было ничего удивительного: разговаривать и пытаться выработать компромисс их противоречиями было гораздо сложнее, чем бить друг другу морды.  
Хотя кое-что совершенно не изменилась. Снова разговаривать со Стивом, расставлять все по местам… это того стоило.  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Мне жаль, – извинился он. – Я просто… Я хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось.  
Стив медленно кивнул.  
– Да, я тоже, – сказал он со вздохом. – Мы оба через многое прошли… заставили друг друга пройти. И ты прав, еще вчера я пытался убить тебя. А ты – арестовать меня и судить за измену.  
Тони кивнул, принимая извинения. Они все еще испытывали друг друга, пытаясь понять, насколько крепко их перемирие. Конечно, Тони надеялся, что рано или поздно они снова будут полностью доверять друг другу, но для этого еще многое предстояло сделать.  
– Я понесу свой доспех в чемодане, – сказал ему Тони. – Но он должен быть заблокирован.  
Стив кивнул.  
– Используй экстренные коды доступа, – Стив непонимающе посмотрел на него, и Тони напомнил: – Эй, у нас не так много времени.  
– Я не знаю экстренных кодов, Тони.  
– Разумеется, знаешь.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Что ты… – он так и не закончил фразу. – То есть старые коды до сих пор актуальны? – спросил он вместо этого. – Ты их так и не сменил?  
При других обстоятельствах его растерянность можно было бы назвать забавной.  
– Разумеется, нет, – фыркнул Тони. – Даже если бы я захотел, то не смог. Экстренные коды не просто так назвали экстренными.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, – прищурился Стив, – что я мог в любой момент заблокировать твой доспех?  
Когда Тони лишь приподнял брови, не удостаивая его ответом, он продолжил:  
– Я никогда не думал… Нельзя давать врагу такое преимущество – это глупейшая тактическая ошибка. Да я и подумать не мог, что ты… Что?  
– Вслушайся в свои слова, – сказал Тони. – Я не… Ты мне не враг, Стив.  
Стив задержал на нем взгляд.  
– Мы яростно сражались, не щадя друг друга.  
– Да, – отстраненно кивнул Тони, – но ведь в подобном нет ничего нового? Просто в этот раз все зашло слишком далеко.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, Тони, – возразил Стив, и в его голосе слышалась угроза. – Не воспринимай все на свой счет. Дело не в нас.  
– А я говорил тебе, что дело в нас, – ответил Тони. – Видишь? Мы все время спорим.  
Иногда Тони поражало, как они вообще смогли подружиться. Вернее, почему дружили так долго.  
Казалось, Стив хотел что-то добавить, но в последний момент передумал, и слова застряли у него в горле. Его тело заметно напряглось, руки сами сжались в кулаки, и Тони видел, как он безуспешно пытается расслабиться.  
Когда Стив наконец-то сказал экстренный код доступа, доспех грудой металла упал к его ногам. Тони попытался перехватить контроль, используя Экстремис, но ничего не произошло. Хорошо. Теперь браслет.  
Тони разжал ладонь и передал его Стиву.  
– Нужно установить таймер, – сказал Тони. – Двенадцати часов хватит? До этого я не смогу его снять.  
Если только не отрежу себе ногу. Но он не стал об этом упоминать, иначе Стив бы решил, что он говорит по личному опыту.  
– А не слишком долго? – нахмурился Стив. – Четырех часов вполне хватит.  
Тони покачал головой:  
– Восемь часов – минимум.  
– Тогда пусть будет восемь.  
Тони кивнул и установил таймер. Как только браслет сомкнулся вокруг лодыжки, золотистая нательная броня исчезла, абсорбированная его телом. В помещении было прохладно, он поежился от холода и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. И тут посмотрел вниз.  
Ну, он остался в одних трусах.  
– Принято, – сказал Тони. – Но для начала – одежда.  
– Собираешься продефилировать через всю базу в одном нижнем белье? – с легкой издевкой поинтересовался Стив.  
– Боюсь, сегодня им не светит столь сногсшибательное зрелище, – с каменным лицом ответил Тони. – У меня есть запасная униформа.  
Тони быстро надел ее. Обернувшись, он заметил, что Стив смотрит на него крайне озадаченно.  
– Что не так? – нахмурился он.  
– Ну, просто… – Стив закашлялся. – Странно видеть тебя в военной форме.  
– А мне странно видеть тебя в доспехе, – ответил Тони, кивая в сторону полностью собранного доспеха, стоящего у стены.  
Стив посмотрел на доспех с подозрением:  
– Как, ты говорил, он работает?  
– Доспех запрограммирован отвечать на команды, – пояснил Тони. – Просто прикажи ему что-нибудь.  
Стив приподнял брови:  
– Сказать волшебное слово? – Тони вытаращил глаза, и Стив усмехнулся. – Доспех: к бою.  
Всего за пару секунд доспех сорвался с места и собрался вокруг его тела, гладкий белый шлем скрыл лицо. Тони настолько привык быть Железным Человеком, что практически забыл, как пугающе тот выглядит со стороны.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Стив. Голос, прошедший через фильтр, казался лишенным эмоций.  
Возможно, Стив был прав – доспехи ему не идут. Для Капитана Америки его голос и взгляд были таким же оружием, как щит; без них он казался совершенно другим человеком.  
Тони заставил себя отвести глаза, и покачал головой.  
– Ничего, – пробормотал он, а затем добавил чуть громче: – Нам нужно идти.  
– Ладно, ты был прав – ты выглядишь странно! – спустя десять минут все же не выдержал Тони. Ему пришлось практически сорваться на крик, чтобы Стив услышал.  
В этом действительно было что-то странное. Они летели, как летали всегда – человеческая рука, уцепившаяся за металлическое плечо, тяжелая перчатка, удерживающая запястье, пальцы осторожно сомкнуты вокруг бедра. Только теперь они поменялись местами.  
Стив контролировал полет, и Тони оставались только попытки удержаться одной рукой – во второй он крепко сжимал чемодан с костюмом Железного Человека. Ему постоянно приходилось менять позу, так как он продолжал соскальзывать, а рука, державшаяся за плечо Стива, начала уставать. Как Стив вообще с этим справлялся?  
Нет, правда, если бы Тони знал раньше, то позволил бы Стиву ездить на закорках – как бы нелепо это ни выглядело.  
Разумеется, повязка на глазах – предосторожность, на которой он сам настоял – только осложняла ситуацию.  
– Нет, я серьезно! – закричал Тони. – Я подумываю добавить удобный поручень при следующем апгрейде.  
– Тони, я прекрасно тебя слышу, – из доспеха голос Стива звучал совершенно иначе. – Поручни отличная идея, если ты хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь суперзлодей тебя оседлал.  
Тони заморгал, обдумывая его слова, и наконец спросил (вернее, прокричал):  
– Ты пошутил?  
– Нет, – ответил Стив. И с небольшим креном они все-таки приземлились.  
Споткнувшись, Тони едва не впечатался лицом в землю.  
– Тебе стоит поработать над приземлением.  
– Я умею приземляться, – возразил Стив, и Тони мог легко домыслить его оскорбленный тон. – Просто я не учел твое присутствие.  
– Я как раз это и подразумевал.   
– Выдай мне инструкцию к своей штуковине, тогда и поговорим.  
– Проехали, – сдался Тони. – Мы уже на месте? – он пытался сориентироваться на слух. Шум машин и людской гам звучали приглушенно, словно издалека.  
Если прибавить к этому отвратительный запах мусора, становилось ясно, что они, скорее всего, были где-то в трущобах.  
– Уже недалеко, – ответил Стив. – Положи руку мне на плечо, и будь осторожен.  
Тони последовал совету. Он настолько сосредоточился на использовании оставшихся органов чувств, пытаясь не споткнуться еще раз и не упасть, что не заметил, когда Стив наконец остановился – и потому врезался прямо в него. Или скорее врезался в заднюю часть его холодного, твердого металлического доспеха.  
– Пожалуйста, предупреждай в следующий раз, – пробормотал Тони, разгибаясь. – Надеюсь, поблизости никого нет.  
– Боишься, что кто-то увидит, как ты сел в лужу? – уточнил Стив. Да, слышать сарказм в исполнении робота было действительно странно.  
– Нет, потому что я ни черта не вижу и на мне униформа Щ.И.Т.а, – сказал Тони. – А на тебе доспех цвета национального флага, и в руках щит Капитана Америки. Если кто-нибудь увидит нас вместе, то можем попрощаться с секретной операцией по спасению мира.  
Возвращать Стиву щит, учитывая предшествующие речи на тему «мы не должны сильно изменять прошлое», было глупо. Но несмотря на то, что весь мир считал его мертвым, Стив был жив – и щит принадлежал ему, был его частью. Разлучить Капитана Америку со щитом было все равно что отрезать ему ногу. И та мягкая улыбка, с которой он принял щит из рук Тони, его взгляд, мягкое прикосновение к кромке…  
Он придумает, как поступить с Баки, когда до этого дойдет дело.  
– Ты в курсе, что я не первый год этим занимаюсь? – ответил Стив. – Я стал супергероем еще до того, как ты родился.  
– Конечно-конечно, – снисходительно вздохнул Тони. – Веди меня, ветеран.  
Раздался звук открывающейся металлической двери, и Стив задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Что там?  
– Лестница, – Стив произнес это так, как будто одно слово все объясняло.  
– И в чем проблема? – не понял Тони.  
Он вскрикнул и едва не выронил чемодан, когда металлическая рука сомкнулась вокруг его запястья и подняла вверх.  
– Что за черт? – возмутился он, немного отойдя от шока и поняв, что его тащат, словно игрушку. – Поставь меня на место!  
– Здесь несколько пролетов, – объяснил Стив. Подошвы его ботинок загремели, когда он начал подниматься по лестнице. – С завязанными глазами тебе понадобится целая вечность, чтобы забраться наверх.  
Тони обреченно вздохнул и, помедлив, взмолился:  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что поблизости нет камер.  
Стив промолчал.  
– Чудесно, – фыркнул Тони. – Если в интернете появится демотиваторы, я буду знать, кого винить.  
– Демо…что?  
Тони встряхнул головой и изо всех постарался выглядеть достойно, даже беспомощно повиснув в воздухе.  
Лестничные пролеты казались бесконечными. Они потеряли бы кучу времени, взбирайся Тони самостоятельно, но этот факт нисколько не улучшил ситуацию. Стив перевернул его и поставил на ноги, поддерживая металлической перчаткой.  
Потерять ориентацию в пространстве с завязанными глазами было… занимательным опытом.  
– Можно снять? – спросил Тони, надеясь, что показал на повязку.  
– Да, думаю, что ты…  
Тони так и не узнал, что думает Стив – вместо этого кто-то прорычал «Старк!» и набросился на него, словно разъяренный носорог.  
– Что за… Подожд… – выдохнул Тони прежде, чем здоровенная ручища сжалась на его глотке, практически перекрывая доступ воздуха. Оставшийся воздух выбило из легких, когда его швырнули к стене.  
– Прекратить! – приказал Стив.  
Повязка соскользнула, открывая взгляду разъяренного Люка Кейджа.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прорычал он. – И что это за хреновина? – продолжил Люк, указывая на Стива. – Цвета Кэпа, да как у тебя духу хватило?  
Тони попытался освободиться, даже зная, что это бесполезно.  
– Прекратить! – повторил Стив. Видимо, это должно было звучать как приказ, но из-за доспеха голос звучал незнакомо и сухо. – Сейчас не время сражаться друг с другом! Мы должны объединиться перед лицом общей угрозы.  
– Великолепно, – фыркнул Люк. Тони прекрасно знал, что Люк опасен, но прежде никогда не понимал, насколько. Хотя, честно говоря, Тони предпочел бы и дальше жить без этого знания, и вообще оказаться подальше отсюда. Было видно, как напрягаются перед ударом мускулы. Это будет чертовски больно. – Эта хреновина даже говорит так же.   
Внезапно давление вокруг шеи исчезло вместе с хваткой, удерживавшей его вертикально, и Тони, кашляя и жадно глотая воздух, сполз вниз по стене.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то увидел, что Стив оттащил Люка в сторону и держит его, прижав руки к телу. Но вряд ли это могло остановить Люка Кейджа надолго, особенно если другие Мстители были на подходе.  
Воспользовавшись замешательством, к сражению присоединились Железный Кулак и Человек-Паук.  
– Нет! – Тони пытался закричать, но вышел только сдавленный хрип. Он прокашлялся. – Стойте, это же Стив!  
Все замерли, а Стив, видимо, наконец вспомнил, что на нем надет шлем. Он отпустил Люка и поднял лицевую пластину.  
– Не трогайте его. Он не опасен.  
Тони поднялся на ноги.  
– Думаю, тебе лучше снять это, – он указал на доспех.  
Кивнув, Стив отдал команду. Через пару секунд доспех исчез, сложившись в нескольких шагах позади него. Под доспехом все еще была надета униформа Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Выходит, – задумчиво сказал Питер, свешиваясь с потолка, – ты жив. Видите, я был прав! Он жив, а другой Стив был клоном.  
– Или этот может быть клоном, – заявил Люк. Впрочем, несмотря на враждебный тон, он не попытался снова напасть. – Или жизнеспособной копией. Со Старком никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто.  
– Нет здесь никаких клонов, – возразил Стив. Обида на его лице при других обстоятельствах могла бы быть забавной. – Я настоящий Стив Роджерс!  
– Мы видели, как ты умер! – воскликнул Железный Кулак. – Это показывали по телевизору.  
– Ну, это была жизнеспособная копия, – признался Тони. – Правда, вместо него должны были застрелить Стива…  
– Поняли? – воскликнул Питер, спрыгивая вниз. – Я же говорил, что это фальшивка! Нельзя верить всему, что показывают по телевизору!  
– Но я все еще не…  
Стива окружили разноцветные искры. Он моргнул и сделал шаг назад, но искры исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились.  
– Это Стив, – заключил Стрендж, выйдя наконец из тени. – Заклинание разоблачило бы клона или жизнеспособную копию.  
Ну в самом деле, заклинание. Хотя стоило признать, что иногда и от магии бывала польза.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел на появившегося Стренджа.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты… – он на секунду замешкался, подбирая слова, – путешествуешь.  
– Я недавно вернулся, – ответил Стрендж. – И как только я узнал, что … – он не договорил.  
Стив закашлялся.  
– Спасибо.  
Когда все убедились, что Стив – это Стив, то обратили внимание на Тони.  
– Зачем ты притащил сюда Старка? – спросил Люк. – Он промыл тебе мозги?  
– Он стоит прямо перед тобой, – закатил глаза Тони. – И я никому ничего не промывал.  
Разумеется, его проигнорировали.  
– Тони и я заключили соглашение, – сказал Стив. – Поэтому я привел его сюда.  
– Мы приняли все меры предосторожности, – Тони встрял в разговор, прежде чем кто-либо успел возразить. – Я не смогу активировать доспех, пока Стив не позволит мне, Экстремис отключена на ближайшие семь с половиной часов, и я пришел сюда с повязкой на глазах, так что координаты вашего убежища мне неизвестны.  
Никто не знал, что на это сказать. К счастью, спустя нескольких минут неловкой тишины их спасла Джессика. Держа на руках свою дочь, она вышла и спросила:  
– Все в порядке? Мы уже можем выходить?  
– Привет, милая, – нежно приветствовал их Люк, ничуть не похожий на мужчину, пару минут назад пытавшегося задушить Тони.  
Он подошел к своей жене и начал тихо ворковать над дочерью.  
– Меня это достало, – заявила Джессика, хоть ее возмущение казалось чуть наигранным. – Я все время сижу ребенком, а вы развлекаетесь, выбивая кому-нибудь зубы.  
– Ну, вряд ли я смогу покормить ее грудью, когда она проголодается, – усмехнулся Люк.  
И хотя они оба были преступниками, каждый раз рискующими жизнью и свободой, когда выходили из укрытия, сейчас они выглядели самой счастливой семьей на свете. На секунду Тони застыл, зачарованный этой картиной. Перед его глазами внезапно появились совсем другие лица, которые он видел в другом будущем – орущая Джессика, разгневанный Люк, беспомощное выражение лица Кэрол, – когда добрался до Башни Мстителей.  
– Что он здесь делает? – спросила Джессика, указывая на Тони.  
Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания. Сейчас это было бесполезно; все случится совсем иначе, и он проследит за этим. Именно ради этого Тони вообще вернулся в прошлое. Подняв голову, он поймал ее взгляд и тихо сказал:  
– Я здесь, чтобы поговорить.  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Так говори.  
Пару минут спустя все они сидели за длинным столом в большой комнате – должно быть, гостиной. Тони кожей чувствовал чужие взгляды, хотя смотрел только на свои сложенные руки.  
Когда он начал говорить, голос его стал тихим и низким. Он рассказал им все, что знал о скруллах, вторжении, Дикой Земле и нападении на Нью-Йорк. Он рассказал им о корабле, где держат их друзей. О том, что Тор все еще жив. О том, что случится с дочерью Люка и Джессики. О Джен.  
Закончив, он спрятал лицо в ладонях и сделал глубокий вдох. Он не чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным с тех пор, как… с тех пор как отправился искать Ванду.  
Тишина была оглушающей.  
Первой заговорила Джессика, пускай и бессвязно от попыток выразить свои чувства:  
– Это… это… О господи, Тони.  
– Если ты лжешь… – прорычал Люк, и недоговоренная угроза повисла в воздухе.  
– Я говорю правду, – покачав головой, сказал Тони. – И я еще не закончил.  
Питер спустился с потолка и приземлился на стол, повернувшись к Тони. Паучья маска скрывала лицо, но его выражение можно было угадать и так.  
– Дела действительно так плохи? – спросил он. – В смысле, что может быть хуже вторжения скруллов?  
– Власти обвинят во всем меня, – сказал Тони. – И расформируют Щ.И.Т.  
– Разве они могут расформировать Щ.И.Т.? – озадачился Питер. – Это же организация, базирующаяся не только в Штатах, но и… – он хотел было продолжить, но замолк под бесстрастным взглядом Тони. – Ну да. В идеальном мире.  
– Итак, скоро они тебя вышвырнут? – фыркнул Люк. – Первая хорошая новость за долгое время.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Тони, потому что Люк в чем-то был прав. – И посадят на мое место Нормана Осборна.


	7. С удовольствием поболтал бы, только здесь чужие уши

Стив сглотнул. Он давно уже подозревал, что надвигались беды гораздо опасней скруллов, настолько чудовищные, что ради этого Тони изменил свое отношение к перемещениям во времени.  
Теперь же, когда его подозрения подтвердились… Это было сложно объяснить, но если у него и оставались какие-то сомнения в правдивости Тони, то после того, как он заглянул ему в глаза, как услышал его голос – они окончательно исчезли.  
Питер отчаянно вскрикнул, и тут же замолчал.  
– Вот поэтому мне лучше совсем не открывать рот, – пробормотал он. – Это звучит настолько кошмарно, что хочется попросить «эй, кто-нибудь, разбудите меня!».   
– Я забрал с собой все, что мог, – продолжил рассказывать Тони. – Начиная с проектов «Старк Индастриз» и заканчивая базой данных регистрации. Осборн тем временем перебрался в мою резиденцию и наложил руку на один из моих доспехов, – он обернулся к Стиву. – На твой доспех, если быть точным. Потом он собрал Темных Мстителей.  
Стив до боли стиснул зубы. В комнате – если не считать монотонного голоса Тони, перечислявшего события из будущего – царила полная тишина. Жуткая тишина, и застывшие в потрясении лица это только подчеркивали.  
Их глаза все больше расширялись от ужаса, когда Тони поделился с ними, кто занял места Мисс Марвел, Хоукая, Россомахи и Человека-Паука.  
– Когда он понял, что я сделал… – Тони на мгновение замер, и его взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль. Стив знал, что эта история плохо кончилась; понял еще вчера, когда Тони снял шлем и впервые за долгое время посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я пытался бежать, но без Экстремис мой доспех был практически бесполезен, а другие – слишком устарели. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как стереть всю информацию, хранящуюся в моей голове.  
Стив почувствовал, что задыхается. Вероятно, после стольких лет дружбы ему не стоило удивляться. Когда Тони загоняли в угол, он терял рассудок и самоубийственно пер напролом, и какова бы ни была угроза, он выбирал самый разрушительный способ противостояния, не щадя никого – ни себя, ни своего врага.  
Сколько раз он практически жертвовал собой – иногда ему действительно это удавалось, на целых тридцать семь минут, – ради Стива и других Мстителей? И это было лучшим свидетельством, что несмотря на регистрацию и огромное количество врагов, самым худшим врагом Тони был он сам.  
– Но я не успел, – продолжил свой рассказ Тони. Должно быть, будущее действительно было ужасно, если ему оказалось так больно признаваться в проваленном самоубийстве. – Осборн со своими Мстителями провел облаву там, где я прятался. Меня было несложно вычислить… особенно после того, как к ним присоединился Часовой.  
Прежде, чем он понял, что делает, Стив изо всех сил ударил кулаком по столу. Все присутствующие вздрогнули.  
– Боб никогда не связался бы с подобными типами! – крикнул Стив. – Он бы никогда… – он замолчал, увидев выражение лица Тони.  
Тони пристально рассматривал свою левую руку, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
– Он был там, когда Осборн отрезал мне левую руку, – сказал он с обманчивым спокойствием в голосе. – Вместе с доспехом. – Он посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, и впервые за долгие месяцы Стив захотел, чтобы Тони лгал. – Благослови, Боже, Марию Хилл и ее реактивную гранату. И Кэрол. Они отвлекли Темных Мстителей, пока… я отвратительно себя чувствовал, но все равно смог сбежать. Не знаю, что с ними случилось потом.  
Тони еще сильнее нахмурился и сделал глубокий вдох. Стив понимал, что нельзя обрывать на этом рассказ – они еще не выяснили, каким образом Тони вернулся в прошлое. Он также понимал, что им необходимо узнать как можно больше, но голос Тони был усталым и вымотанным, и сам он выглядел не лучше; Стив жалел, что не убедил его рассказать все прежде, чем они добрались до Мстителей.  
Тогда он не блуждал бы сейчас во тьме.  
– Чтобы восстановиться, я сбежал в Канаду. Закон о регистрации супергероев не действовал на территории другого государства. И хотя Осборн плевать хотел на такие формальности, ему нужно было не только выследить меня, но и не вызвать подозрений, так что это помогло мне выиграть немного времени, – продолжил Тони. – Я как мог залатал свою руку и отправился в Европу.  
– И что потом? – спросил Питер, пересевший к Тони поближе. – Что случилось в Европе?  
– Тони, – вмешался Стрендж впервые после того, как Тони начал говорить, – что ты наделал?  
– У меня не было выбора, – ответил Тони. Стив ждал этих слов, но все равно они прозвучали слишком скоро.  
– Как ты нашел ее? – спросил Стрендж. По-видимому, у них с Тони был какой-то свой, параллельный разговор, не касающийся остальных.  
– Я следил за ней, – признался Тони, – чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке.  
– То есть ты шпионил за ней, – сощурившись, сказал Стрендж.  
– Кто-нибудь поведает вашу страшную тайну нам, простым смертным?  
На мгновение Тони перевел взгляд на Питера, а затем, откашлявшись, пояснил:  
– Я поехал в Европу, чтобы найти Ванду.  
У всех перехватило дыхание. В разговор снова вмешался Стрендж:  
– Тони, ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление, что натворил?  
– По правде говоря, нет, – фыркнул Тони. – Но в тот момент это не слишком меня заботило.  
– То есть, ты отправился к Алой Ведьме и попросил ее вернуть тебя в прошлое, чтобы все исправить? – переспросил Питер. – Не знаю, как насчет вас, парни, но мне это не кажется плохой идеей. Несмотря на все безумие Дома М.  
– Если он сказал нам правду, – фыркнул Люк, – то у нас большие проблемы.  
– Ты имеешь полное право сомневаться в моих словах, – вздохнул Тони, взглянув Люку в глаза. – В конце концов, сейчас я и сам не уверен в том, что видел.  
– Я думаю, лучше предположить, что он говорит правду, – предложил Стив. – Ты сказал, что Красный Череп попробует убить меня, и это произошло.  
– Выходит, за покушением снова стоял Череп? – перебил его Питер. – Он вообще когда-нибудь сдастся?  
Железный Кулак пожал плечами.  
– Судя по моему опыту, злодеи никогда не сдаются.  
– Удобно, правда? Она вернула тебя в прошлое, чтобы ты мог спасти Кэпа. Не принимай на свой счет, – сказал Люк, оглянувшись на Стива. – Не могу осуждать ее выбор, но почему именно сюда? Почему бы ей не отправить тебя в то время, когда ты еще не начал поддерживать новый фашисткий режим? А твой ручной Тор не прикончил Голиафа?  
– Или до того, как Хэппи… – Тони не договорил. – Я не знаю. Я просто попросил ее помочь, и не слишком ясно выразился насчет времени. Кто знает, может, это лишь безумный сон, и на самом деле я лежу в снегу и умираю от переохлаждения… – он моргнул, словно понял вдруг что-то важное. – Или, может, все дело в том, что я упомянул Клинта…  
Стив нахмурился.  
– А что с Клинтом?  
– Она воскресила его, – ответил Тони. – Пару недель или месяцев назад. Клинт жив.  
– Клинта? – нахмурился Люк. – Ты имеешь в виду Хоукая? Клинта Бартона?  
– Отлично, – всплеснула руками Джессика. – Вынуждена признать – чем дольше я тебя слушаю, тем невероятней мне кажутся твои слова.  
– Он говорит правду, – внезапно сказал Стрендж, сосредоточенно глядя на Тони. – Я видел Клинта пару месяцев назад, он искал Алую Ведьму. Я постарался помочь ему советами, и после этого он ушел. Кажется, он не собирался возвращаться к своей прежней жизни.  
– Это уже за пределами моего понимания, – пробормотал Железный Кулак, и Стив не мог с ним не согласиться.  
Он понимал, что им предстоит непростой разговор, но с каждой минутой картина становилось все масштабней. События и люди, чье участие в этих событиях казалось невозможным, выстраивались друг за другом как по волшебству.  
– Сейчас важно другое, – сказал Тони, снова привлекая к себе внимание.  
– То, что Клинт жив, очень важно, – возразил Стив.  
– Не в данный момент, – покачал головой Тони. – Без понятия, как долго Кэрол сможет отвлекать Женщину-Паука, а нам нужно придумать план действий.  
Джессика вздохнула.  
– До сих пор не могу поверить, что она… – Джессика замолчала, взглянув на Люка. – Мы должны перевезти ребенка в безопасное место.  
Стив посмотрел на Тони.  
– Ты мог бы…  
– Нет, – перебил его Тони, не дослушав. – Ты что, не слышишь, о чем я говорю? Скорее всего, Джарвиса уже подменили на скрулла, и я… – он протер глаза. – Прямо сейчас ребенку будет гораздо безопасней вдали от меня. Да и вам лучше оставаться в бегах.  
Поначалу Стив нахмурился, а потом вспомнил про Мандарина.  
– Ты прав, – согласился он. – Что насчет Мандарина?  
– Опять?! – воскликнул Питер.  
– Я справлюсь с ним, – сквозь зубы ответил Тони, и повернулся к Питеру. – Эм Джей и твоя тетя…они в безопасности?  
– Кстати, – сказал Питер. – Я как раз собирался спросить: зачем вы устроили эту нелепицу с бэт-сигналом?  
– Они в безопасности? – повторил Тони.  
– Они здесь, – ответил за Питера доктор Стрендж.  
Тони облегченно выдохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
– С чего ты взял, что… – начал Питер.  
– Кингпин заказал их убийство, – сказал Тони.  
На мгновение Питер замер, а потом бросился вперед и схватил Тони за горло.  
– Кингпин заказал что? – закричал он. – И когда ты собирался рассказать мне об этом?!  
– Ну, я только что это сделал, разве нет? – ответил Тони, но Питер не ослабил хватки.  
– Что, жалеешь теперь, что покрасовался на публике? – фыркнул Люк.  
– Хватит! – повысил голос Стив, поднимаясь со стула. – Человек-Паук, отпусти его, – приказал он. – У нас мало времени, и нужно разработать план действий.  
– О чем я и говорил, – проворчал Тони.  
– Тебя это тоже касается, – сердито посмотрел на него Стив. – Тони, заткнись.  
– Я все еще не доверяю ему, – сказал Люк, сложив руки на груди.  
Внезапно их окружили разноцветные искры. Одна из них задела руку Стива, и даже сквозь униформу он почувствовал ровную пульсацию энергии.  
– Что это такое? – нахмурившись, спросил Питер. Его лицо просветлело, и он засмеялся, когда желтый круг света коснулся его вытянутой руки. – Эй, щекотно же!  
– Магия, – сказал Тони, и впервые это прозвучало удивленно, а не раздраженно.  
– Это заклинание, – объяснил Стрендж после того, как один за другим исчезли круги. – Оно показывает, не замыслил ли кто из нас недоброе.  
– И как, работает? – спросил Питер.  
– Ну, мы можем доверять словам друг друга, – пожал плечами Стрендж.  
Тони фыркнул:  
– Приятно услышать об этом столько времени спустя.  
– Выходит, ничего страшного, что я солгал Логану о том, куда делось его пиво, – протянул Питер.  
– Приятель, ты уже написал завещание? – спросил Люк, скептически посмотрев на него.  
– Так что у нас за план, Кэп? – спросил Тони, обернувшись.  
– Только ты знаешь все, – сказал Стив. – Ты и говори.  
Разумеется, Тони не был бы Тони, если бы не подготовил пару вариантов заранее.  
– Женщина-Паук не должна ничего заподозрить, – начал он. – И нужно придумать безопасный способ обмена информацией.  
– А как насчет Щ.И.Т.а и всех тех головорезов, которых ты на нас натравил? – напомнил Люк.  
– Я разберусь с этим, – сказал Тони. – И посмотрю, смогу ли добиться амнистии для тех, кто поможет с зачисткой после вторжения. Они вас не потревожат.  
– Обнадеживающе, – фыркнул Люк.  
– Почему, ты думаешь, вас до сих пор не нашли? – тихо спросил Тони. – И даже если находили, вам всегда удавалось сбежать? Прячась здесь, все вы чувствуете себя в безопасности, я это понимаю, – но как насчет улиц? Сейчас повсюду камеры и мобильные телефоны, а значит, я мог найти вас в любой момент.  
Стив видел, как с каждым словом мрачнеет лицо Люка. Он уже готов был снова вмешаться, но решил оставить все как есть. Дать им немного спустить пар; возможность высказать претензии друг другу в лицо пригодится им в будущем.  
– И что теперь? – фыркнул Люк. – Мы должны поверить, что все это время ты пытался нам помочь? Прости, но я вроде припоминаю, как один ублюдок в доспехе изо всех сил пытался засадить нас за решетку.  
– Как ты думаешь, почему я согласился возглавить Щ.И.Т? Да если бы меня там не было, чтобы проследить за каждой мелочью, где бы вы все оказались?  
Стив мог только гадать, как бы тогда все обернулось. Он верил, что Тони лишь пошел не тем путем – в основе регистрации лежали верные принципы, но ее методы были чудовищны. И что бы ни говорили другие люди, цель никогда не оправдывает средства; средства определяют конечный результат. Если ты пожертвуешь всем, чтобы добиться цели, будет ли она того стоить?  
Возможно, Тони действительно верил, что это ради их блага. Он не понимал одного: безопасность ничего не значит без свободы. Супергероям нужна свобода, пространство для маневра, чтобы мгновенно реагировать на события. Следуя пути, предложенному Тони, все они погрязли бы в бюрократии и политике.  
– О, даже не знаю, – мрачно усмехнулся Люк. – Негативную Зону сложно назвать гуманным решением.  
– Поверь, так и было, – мрачно ответил Тони, – Ты не хочешь знать о других вариантах. И как бы то ни было, это было временной мерой.  
– Разумеется. Пока мы не согласимся работать на…  
Это зашло слишком далеко. Стив откашлялся, и Люк тут же замолк. Все уставились на него, ожидая, что Стив скажет дальше.  
– Эмм, – протянул Питер. – Так на чем мы остановились?  
– Как насчет скрулл-детектора? – спросил Стив, обращаясь к Тони. – Ты говорил, что можешь его сделать.  
– А он существует? – воскликнул Питер. – Правда?  
– Я говорил, Рид может его сделать, – поправил Тони. – Сейчас он немного не в форме. Но как только встанет на ноги, то начнет работу.  
– А Красный Череп? – спросил Стив. Фактически покушение провалилось, и пока Стив не появится на публике, Череп не узнает об этом, – но нельзя было упускать его из вида.  
Насколько Стив знал своего врага, убийство Капитана Америки – только начало чего-то большего.  
– Я сам с этим разберусь, – ответил Тони.  
Стив вздохнул.  
– Тони, ты не можешь…  
– Сокол с Баки уже должны выследить Кроссбоунса, – сказал Тони. – Пускай они с ним и разбираются.  
– Он пытался убить меня, – воскликнул Стив. – Ты не думал, что я имею право…  
– Нет, – перебил его Тони. – Ты нужен мне для другого.  
– Подумать только, – чуть насмешливо сказал Питер. – За пару часов из разыскиваемых преступников мы превратились в агентов Щ.И.Т.а под прикрытием.  
– Любопытно, а не закончатся ли наши приключения в Негативной Зоне? – фыркнул Люк. – Если дела пойдут совсем хреново, вдруг мы вообще зарегистрируемся?  
– Никому не придется регистрироваться, – повысив голос, заявил Стив.  
Тони намекал, что у него есть несколько идей насчет регистрации. Стив не мог доверять ему полностью (если вообще когда-нибудь снова сможет), однако надеялся, что Тони понимает – он на такое не купится. Возможно, Стив отказался от прямой конфронтации, когда понял, что за чудовищные последствия она влечет для людей, которых они клялись защищать, – но это не значило, что он прекратит сражаться против регистрации до последней капли крови.  
– Кэп прав, – сказал Тони. – У нас есть примерно тринадцать месяцев до крупномасштабной атаки скруллов. Я хотел бы иметь чуть больше времени в запасе, но попытаюсь сделать, что могу.  
– Уверен, для тебя это будет раз плюнуть, – фыркнул Люк. – Ты ведь уже привык целовать задницы политикам.  
Тони прищурился.  
– Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, сколько задниц мне пришлось поцеловать, чтобы по новому закону вас всех не отправили в лаборатории.  
– Считаешь, Негативная Зона лучше?  
– Если честно…  
– Ну вот, опять, – вздохнул Питер. – Парни, придумайте что-нибудь новое.  
Стив ударил кулаком по столу. Все резко замолчали.  
– Вы вообще понимаете, о чем говорите? – резко сказал он. – Нам грозит инопланетное вторжение, а вы ругаетесь, как малые дети!  
Тони и Люк все еще буравили друг друга взглядами. Затем Тони сделал глубокий вдох, и его плечи расслабились.  
– Ты прав, – сказал он, обернувшись к Стиву. – Мы можем поддерживать связь через доспехи. И думаю, Сокол и Барнс скоро вернутся с миссии, так что мне пора возвращаться.  
– А как насчет нас? – спросил Питер. – Что нам делать?  
Тони вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, переадресовав вопрос ему.  
– Мы будем организовывать наступление, – подумав, ответил Стив. – Свяжемся с теми, кто ушел в подполье или сейчас в бегах, и подготовимся к грядущей атаке. Разумеется, полагаться можно только на тех, о ком точно известно, что они не скруллы.  
Тони кивнул:  
– Им не удастся захватить нас врасплох.  
– Вот еще что, – пробормотал Питер. – Наверное, глупый вопрос, но… как насчет фальшивой Женщины-Паука? Разве она, ну, типа не заметит, что Кэп жив?  
– Пока она думает, что мы по-прежнему сражаемся друг с другом, это не важно, – ответил Тони.  
Стива передернуло, когда он вспомнил, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Казалось таким естественным, что они с Тони обсуждают план действий. Казалось, что все они снова были одной командой. Но если присмотреться, становилось заметно, что остальные стараются держаться подальше от Тони, и что он сам держит дистанцию, сутулится на стуле, баюкает левую руку, словно ждет, что она в любую секунду исчезнет. Его взгляд был понурым, а лицо – изможденным. Синяки, оставленные кулаком Стива и недавней встречей с дверью, резко выделялись на бледной коже.  
Стив подозревал, что сам он выглядел не лучше.  
– Экстремис станет доступна только через пару часов, – сказал Тони, – но я и без нее как-нибудь дотяну до авианосца.  
– Ты уверен? – нахмурился Стив. – Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Бывало и хуже, – заметил он. – Я справлюсь, – он поднялся со стула. – Пора идти. Нужно еще подделать отчет о вскрытии. И организовать похороны.  
Кто-то смущенно закашлялся. Кажется, это был Питер.  
Тони посмотрел на Стива, и теперь в его взгляде крылась усмешка.  
– Проводишь меня, – сказал он, взяв повязку в руки. – И забросишь куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
Стив кивнул. Повинуясь команде, доспех собрался вокруг его тела.  
– И правда, – сказал Питер. – Жутковато выглядит.  
Стив взял чемодан с доспехом Железного Человека и подождал, пока Тони наденет повязку на глаза. Когда они уходили, никто не произнес ни слова.  
Спустя пятьдесят минут в темном и уединенном проулке Стив снова активировал доспех Тони. Он старался не думать, какую власть сейчас имел над другим человеком. Без Экстремис доспех Тони был практически бесполезен, а в рукопашную у него не было ни единого шанса – особенно учитывая, что сейчас на Стиве был красно-бело-синий доспех.  
В прошлый раз на авианосце Тони остался практически в одних трусах. Но даже теперь, когда на нем была униформа Щ.И.Т.а, он выглядел таким же уязвимым. Перед глазами Стива до сих пор стоял изгиб его обнаженной шеи.  
«Я мог бы убить тебя», – вдруг подумал Стив. И он мог. Достаточно было протянуть перчатку – даже просто вытянуть руку, сомкнуть пальцы вокруг шеи и сжать. Но Тони и правда не считал его врагом, причем не считал никогда. Возможно, Стив действительно заслужил подобное доверие.  
Впервые за долгое время Стиву хотелось ему верить… и возможно, возможно он действительно мог ему верить.  
Доспех Железного Человека собрался вокруг Тони. Чуть помедлив, он сделал шаг, еще один, а затем запнулся.  
Стив успел поймать его и помог восстановить равновесие.  
– Ты уверен, что в порядке? – спросил он. – Я мог бы…  
Тони высвободился из его хватки.  
– Не нужно, – сказал он. – Я в норме.  
Он включил репульсоры на ногах и поднялся в воздух.  
Когда голос Тони раздался в наушниках, он уже превратился в маленькую красную точку на горизонте.  
– Будь осторожен, Стив.  
– Ты тоже, – ответил Стив, и вернулся обратно в укрытие.  
Первым, что он услышал по возвращению, был ее голос.  
– Я видела Кэрол! – взволнованно сказала Джессика, и ее было слышно еще из коридора.  
Стрендж вышел Стиву навстречу.  
– Это тебе лучше снять, – сказал он, указав на доспех.  
Доспех разобрался, повинуясь команде. Нахмурившись, Стив сказал:  
– Нужно найти место, чтобы …  
– Предоставь это мне, – улыбнулся Стрендж.  
Стив моргнул. Возможно, Тони был прав: у Стренджа действительно есть отдельные заклинания для всего. Стив заворожено смотрел, как магия окутывает доспех; Стрендж опустил руку, довольный результатом.  
– Все, – сказал он.  
Стив окинул взглядом доспех, все еще стоявший на виду, и обернулся к Стренджу.  
– Он скрыт от ее взора, – сказал Стрендж. – Все, кроме нее, могут его видеть.  
– Спасибо, этого достаточно, – снова кивнув, Стив зашел в комнату, где шел оживленный разговор. Всего пару минут назад они разговаривали здесь же с Тони. Джессика стояла как раз там, где он сидел.  
– Она сказала мне, что Кэп, – Джессика растерянно моргнула, увидев его, – еще жив…  
– Да, я жив, – усмехнулся Стив.   
Она снова моргнула, а затем бросилась ему на шею. Стив обнял ее в ответ. Поверх плеча Джессики он видел ошарашенные лица друзей; Питер снял маску и теперь растерянно хлопал глазами. Казалось, все забыли о том, что он им говорил.  
Стив умел лгать. Обманывать.  
Внезапно Джессика отпрянула, нахмурив брови:  
– Что происходит?  
Стив улыбнулся ей. Как говорится, правда гораздо правдоподобней лжи.  
– По телевизору показали смерть моей жизнеспособной копии, а может, клона, – сказал он. – Меня держали на авианосце, но я сумел сбежать.  
– Как ты смог ускользнуть от их системы безопасности? – спросила она, и в ее прищуренных глазах читалось сомнение. В глазах, принадлежавших настоящей Джессике. – Когда я в последний раз попала в их тюрьму, понадобилась вся мощь Гидры, чтобы вызволить меня.  
– Ему немного помогли, – сказал Стрендж, появляясь в комнате.  
Джессика переводила взгляд с одного на другого, а затем просто опустила глаза.  
– Тогда Кэрол… – она замолчала, признав свое поражение.  
– Солгала тебе, – ответил Стив. Это было правдой. – По-видимому, они пытаются скрыть мой побег.  
Внезапно она с яростным криком метнулась прочь из комнаты. Стив успел заметить, что в глазах у нее стояли слезы.  
Теперь они знали, кем она была на самом деле – или, вернее, кем не была. Но когда ты смотрел на нее, надеясь почувствовать разницу, отчаянно пытаясь найти в ней что-то фальшивое, и видел лишь знакомые черты, это… сбивало с толку.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
Это будет крайне непросто.


	8. Каждым утром, в каждом шепоте я пытаюсь исповедаться

Кэрол ворвалась его в офис с красным от злости лицом. То, что двери перед ней бесшумно разъехались, а не с грохотом ударились друг о друга, впечатления ничуть не испортило.  
– Я не… – начала она и резко оборвала фразу. Потом нахмурилась, взглянув на него.  
– Джессика моя подруга! – с нажимом сказала Кэрол. – А теперь я должна говорить ей, что…  
– Все равно они там не появятся, – сказал Тони, пожав плечами. Впрочем, из-за доспеха жест был почти не заметен.  
– Они там не… Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила Кэрол. – Откуда ты вообще можешь это знать?  
Казалось, вся ее злость куда-то испарилась. Кэрол пристально смотрела на него; сложно было сказать наверняка, но Тони подозревал, что в глубине души она его жалеет.  
– Тони, я тут подумала… – не договорив, она заглянула ему в глаза. – Стив мертв.  
Тони сглотнул.  
– И это проблема?  
– Очнись, Тони! – Кэрол повысила голос. – Плевать на ваши разногласия из-за регистрации – он был твоим лучшим другом!  
– Кэрол, – мягко произнес Тони, но интонация потерялась в глухом металлическом голосе.  
– Прошло всего пару часов, Тони, – продолжила Кэрол. – Несколько часов. А ты уже разгуливаешь по округе с роботом, похожим на Кэпа, и просишь меня заманить друзей в ловушку, используя жизнеспособную копию своего лучшего друга!  
«Ну, – хотелось ей напомнить, – ты все равно согласилась?»  
Хоть момент был неподходящий, и Кэрол не знала всей правды, ее злость была понятна. Они использовали этот трюк в его времени, потому что им было необходимо выманить Новых Мстителей из укрытия.  
«Для их же блага», – напомнил себе Тони. Поначалу он и правда в это верил – но после смерти Стива, после того, как мир с пугающей скоростью начал разваливаться на части, фраза лишилась своего смысла.   
Возможно, он с самого начала обманывал себя, но в конце концов ему пришлось смириться с правдой. Тони прекрасно помнил тот день, когда Ник Фьюри впервые показал ему черновик закона о регистрации. Первым делом он подумал: «Теперь все непременно изменится»; и сразу следом – «Стив будет стоять насмерть, но никогда не согласится».  
Еще никогда в жизни Тони не был так испуган. Однако закон внушал не только ужас, но и мягкую, спокойную уверенность. Это казалось необходимой мерой, и Тони должен был воплотить ее в жизнь.  
Такой довод стал единственным, помогавшим ему держаться. До смерти Стива. До того, как он узнал – как все могло бы повернуться, скажи он правду.  
Стив боролся за свободу, даже если она стоила ему жизни, но за что боролся сам Тони? Чего он мог добиться – чего добился, – пожертвовав всем? Что за ирония: Стив умер, лишь окончательно сдавшись, словно ему и правда оказалась не мила жизнь без свободы.  
А всем остальным… Тони пришлось нести этот грех, безуспешно пытаясь искупить его.  
Что лучше – умереть ради свободы или немного уступить и спасти множество жизней? Тони знал, что Стив никогда не примет его точку зрения. Но это было не страшно: лучше одному нести свою ношу, чем умирать, зная, что твоя смерть тяжким грузом ляжет на чужие плечи.  
– Стив жив, – сказал он, поняв, что Кэрол все еще ждет ответа.  
Она пристально посмотрела на него.  
– Тони, – сказала Кэрол, и ее голос звучал так, будто ей было больно говорить. – Тони. Стив умер.  
– Нет, Стив не умирал, – возразил Тони. – Я объясню тебе, когда Мария и… Джен будут здесь.  
Он сглотнул, надеясь, что Кэрол не заметила секундную паузу.  
Кэрол взяла его за руку:  
– Тони, ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь?  
Его лицо скрывал металлический доспех, так что Кэрол не видела глаз Тони; видимо, потому секунду спустя она и убрала руку. Она вздохнула, а затем потеребила свои волосы.  
– Думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказала Кэрол. – Просто приляг, и через пару часов мы вернемся к этой теме.  
– Забавно, – сказал Тони, – все вы считаете меня безумцем, но надеетесь, что мне станет лучше, как только я посплю.  
– Тони, насколько я тебя знаю, хоть я сейчас ни в чем не уверена, – сказала Кэрол, – ты не спал со дня смерти Стива. И до этого, скорее всего, тоже не спал.  
– Почему все вы забываете, что я генеральный директор международной корпорации? – задумчиво спросил Тони. – Еще до того, как я стал Железным Человеком, случались бессонные рабочие ночи, целые недели, когда только кофе помогало мне не заснуть.  
– Похороны – это не очередная бизнес-встреча, Тони, – тихо сказала Кэрол.  
– Ты права, – кивнул он.  
Кэрол была права, как бы ему не хотелось это признавать. Никакие нежданные суперзлодейские атаки или межгалактические кризисы не требовали его вмешательства.  
Пеппер еще не вернулась из Калифорнии.  
Кэрол собиралась что-то сказать в ответ, но Экстремис поймала сигнал с камер: Мария с Джен вот-вот должны были подойти. Тони распахнул двери, и Кэрол удивленно – даже немного ошарашено – посмотрела на него.  
Да, этот трюк никогда не выйдет из моды.  
– Сэр, – кивнув, поприветствовала его Мария.  
Следом за ней вошла хмурая Джанет ван Дайн. На мгновение сердце Тони замерло, и он понятия не имел, что отразилось у него на лице. Тони не видела Джанет с тех пор, как она…  
Она потрясающе выглядела. Просто великолепно. Она была жива.  
Ему вдруг захотелось подойти к ней и обнять, но пришлось сдержать порыв. Тони редко прикасался к людям, особенно к женщинам, без сексуального подтекста, и к тому же со стороны это выглядело бы нелепо – робот сжимает девушку в объятиях.  
Поскольку на нем был доспех, никто, казалось, не заметил его замешательства. Тони глубоко вдохнул, повернулся к Марии и спросил:  
– Все прошло без эксцессов?  
Она пожала плечами.  
– Это было сложнее, чем ты описывал, – сказала Мария, – но я справилась.  
– Вот видишь, – сказал Тони. – Я же говорил, что все получится.  
– Меня несказанно радует, что вы так уверены в моих силах, сэр, – ее голос сочился сарказмом.  
– Что происходит? – спросила Джен. – Мария сказала, что мне нельзя ни с кем разговаривать, и привела меня сюда.  
– Тони? – повернулась к нему Кэрол.  
– Думаю, вам лучше присесть, – сказал Тони, указав на стулья. – Разговор будет долгим.  
Джен с Кэрол переглянулись, но все же сели.  
Тони уступил свой стул Марии, оставшись стоять.  
– То, что я собираюсь вам рассказать, может показаться вам выдумкой или даже чистым безумием, – начал он, – но не перебивайте, пока я не закончу.  
Никто не перебивал.  
Когда он закончил свой рассказ, их реакция напомнила ему команду Стива. Никто долго не решался сказать ни слова.  
Потом Кэрол опустила голову, нервно ероша затылок, и сказала, положив локти на колени:  
– Господи, Тони.  
– Знаю, в это сложно поверить, но…  
Джен вскочила на ноги и закричала:  
– Ты понимаешь, какой бред несешь?! Хэнк не может … просто не может… он не…  
– Не нужно, Джен, – сказал он, подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте. – Я хотел бы, чтобы с Хэнком все было в порядке, правда. Но раз мы знаем, то сможем их остановить.  
Джен собиралась что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумала и опустилась на место. Кэрол все еще сидела неподвижно и молча.  
– Хэнк, – чуть помедлив, пробормотала Джен. – Он в порядке?  
– А Джессика? – спросила Кэрол, поднимая на него взгляд.  
– Их держат в заложниках на корабле скруллов, – ответил Тони. – Но они должны быть живы.  
– Значит, мы уже прошли стадию отрицания? – спросила Мария, привлекая к себе внимание. – И совладали с эмоциями?  
Кэрол рассерженно взглянула на нее, когда Мария перегнулась через спинку стула. Его стула.  
Тони старался не думать, что бы сказал на это Стив. Мария не предаст его, если существует хоть малейшая вероятность, что Тони говорит правду. Она будет помогать и подчиняться его приказам – по крайней мере, пока реальность совпадает с его предсказаниями. Или пока не появятся новые, более весомые доказательства.  
Но Тони не собирался рассказывать ей все. Он поделится информацией, но лишь самой необходимой, и к тому времени, как она в ней усомнится – а это неизбежно: даже в том будущем, где Мария осталась с ним до конца, она все равно сомневалась, – у него появятся доказательства вторжения.  
Мария повернулась к Тони:  
– Уилсон поймал Кроссбоунса. Как ты и говорил. – Он жестом попросил ее продолжить. – И ы задержали агента Картер по твоему приказу. Сейчас она в тюрьме.  
Тони кивнул.  
– С ней все в порядке?  
– Она все время спрашивает, что случилось с Роджерсом, – ответила Мария. – Я приказала ничего ей не говорить.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Тони. Возможно, он и это смог бы устроить. Стив с Шерон могли бы… Тони отбросил эту мысль прежде, чем она завела его слишком далеко. – Доктор Самсон уже прибыл?  
– Он в пути, – ответила Мария. – Хоть я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем он тебе нужен.  
– Так это правда, – сказала Кэрол. – И Кэп…  
– Он жив. Хотя официально все еще мертв, – его голос даже не дрогнул, когда Тони сказал это. – Он заляжет на дно, а мы будем делать вид, что ничего об этом не знаем. Команда Стива – по-прежнему разыскиваемые преступники, а Могучие Мстители будут пытаться их выследить и арестовать. По крайней мере, так прозвучит официальная версия.  
– Могучие… кто? – нахмурилась Кэрол.  
– Что насчет регистрации? – спросила Джен.  
– Да, директор, – в тон ей отозвалась Мария, – что мы будем делать с регистрацией?  
Тони проигнорировал их, ответив лишь на вопрос Кэрол:  
– Я собираю новую команду. И ты ее возглавишь.  
– Я… – Кэрол моргнула. – Возглавлю?  
– Ты будешь возглавлять Могучих Мстителей, – повторил Тони. – Все остальное на твое усмотрение. Можешь позвать кого хочешь.  
Кэрол прищурилась:  
– А чем мы будем заниматься? Ты говорил, что официальная версия – мы охотимся за другими героями, но в то же время я не могу никому рассказать, что происходит на самом деле. И как я должна отдавать приказы в таких условиях?  
– Уверен, ты найдешь способ, – заметил Тони. – Я скажу, кому из них нельзя доверять.  
– Можешь позвать кого хочешь, значит, – недовольно пробормотала Кэрол.  
– Мы не можем полагаться на случайности, – сказал ей Тони. – Если мы посвятим в наш план слишком много народу, есть шанс, что кто-нибудь проболтается.  
– А какие еще варианты? – спросила Джен. – Будем спасать мир вчетвером?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Тони. – Важно, чтобы мы выступили единым фронтом, когда начнется вторжение.  
Они должны были смочь действовать самостоятельно, потому что Тони не придет им на помощь, когда начнется вторжение. Если скруллы снова используют вирус, то выведут его из строя; но даже если не считать вирус, он все равно окажется в полном дерьме, когда вторжение закончится и политики станут искать козла отпущения.  
– Что снова ставит ребром вопрос о Мстителях, не прошедших регистрацию, – сказала Мария. – Какие у тебя были планы на этот счет?  
– Я… – Тони не знал, что ей сказать. К счастью, в этот момент ожил коммуникатор.  
«Доктор Самсон уже прибыл, сэр», – сообщил агент Льюис.  
– Приведите его в камеру агента Картер и скажите, что я сейчас буду, – Тони повернулся к сидевшим перед ним женщинам. – Самое важное мы уже обсудили. Я скоро вернусь.  
– Сэр! – обратилась к нему Мария. – Сэр! Вы не можете уходить от ответа!  
– Тони… – начала Кэрол, но к тому времени он уже скрылся в дверях.

Самсон стоял возле тюремного блока в сопровождении двух охранников.  
– Директор Старк, – поздоровался он.  
– Можешь звать меня Тони, – ответил Тони. – Мы уже переходили на «ты».  
– Я не хотел показаться невежливым, – чуть улыбнулся Самсон. – Последний раз я разговаривал с Железным Человеком, а не с главой Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Выйдите, – приказал охранникам Тони.  
– Так что стряслось настолько секретного и срочного? – спросил Самсон, когда они остались одни.  
Никоим образом нельзя было сгладить неловкость ситуации, поэтому Тони сразу перешел к делу.  
– Я вызвал тебя из-за агента Картер.  
Самсон вздохнул, и его взгляд помрачнел.  
– Понимаю, – сказал он. – После смерти Капитана Америки она должна быть…  
– Ей промыли мозги, – перебил его Тони. – Она должна была убить Кэпа.  
Глаза Самсона расширились от удивления, но, к его чести, он быстро пришел в себя.  
– Не мог бы ты конкретизировать?  
– Нам удалось это вовремя предотвратить, – сказал Тони. Самсон кивнул, внимательно слушая; когда ты постоянно работаешь с суперзлодеями и супергероями, мало что может тебя удивить. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты исправил то, что сделал с ней Доктор Фауст.  
Самсон нахмурился, потерев кончик носа.  
– Тони, внедренные под гипнозом установки могут быть совершенно непредсказуемы, – сказал он. – Если я стану работать вслепую, не зная, как и что с ней делали, то нанесу гораздо больше вреда, чем пользы. Человеческий мозг – слишком сложный механизм. – Он внимательно посмотрел на Тони. – Хотя кому я говорю, ты должен сам это понимать.  
– Я понимаю, – ответил Тони, – но что еще мы можем? Я пока держу ее в полной информационной изоляции, так что она ничего не знает, но…  
– Она не знает о смерти Капитана Америки? – воскликнул Самсон.  
– Нет, ее арестовали прямо у здания суда, – сказал Тони. – И Кэп жив.  
– Что? – потрясенно прошептал Самсон, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. В этом не было необходимости: Тони контролировал все камеры на авианосце. – То есть ты хочешь сказать… Но ведь уже назначена дата похорон.  
– Это так, – кивнул Тони. – И я приду на церемонию вместе со всеми. Но Стив жив.  
– Тогда почему…  
– Сейчас это не важно, – перебил его Тони. – Мне нужно, чтобы агент Картер не вмешивалась в происходящее, поэтому я прошу тебя поработать с ней. Скажи ей не верить тому, что болтают по телевизору.   
– По-моему, ты до конца не понимаешь, о чем просишь, – сказал Самсон, подняв руку. – Ты просишь меня покопаться в подсознании Шерон, где, кстати, совсем недавно копался доктор Фаустус, а потом рассказать ей правду – злодеи заставили ее убить возлюбленного.  
– Она не убивала его.  
– Слабое утешение, правда? Ведь Стив Роджерс все равно мертв, Тони, – тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, будто Тони вдруг резко поглупел, сказал Самсон. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я лгал агенту Картер в невероятно тяжелый для нее период. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, какие чудовищные последствия это может вызвать.  
– Стив жив, – повторил Тони.  
– Его застрелили на ступенях перед зданием суда, – напомнил Самсон. Его голос был тихим и спокойным: так разговаривают с испуганными животными и детьми.  
– Это была жизнеспособная копия.  
– Проводили вскрытие.  
– Фальшивка.  
Самсон тяжело вздохнул, пристально глядя на него.  
– Почему бы тебе не снять шлем и не повторить все это, глядя мне в глаза?  
Тони прекрасно знал, чем это закончится.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Мне плевать, веришь ты мне или считаешь полным безумцем.  
– Тони, это не…  
– Я уже сказал, что нужно делать, – перебил его Тони, указав на двери камеры. – Этой женщине нужна твоя помощь, и ты поможешь ей.  
Самсон не отрывал от него взгляда; чувствовалось, что разговор еще не закончен. Однако Самсон был профессионалом – потому, собственно, Тони к нему и обратился. Если бы он все время отступал, сталкиваясь с трудностями, то не стал бы первоклассным врачом.  
– Хорошо, – наконец кивнул Самсон, сдавшись. – Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Но предупреждаю – я не специалист в области гипноза.  
– Ты получишь все, что будет тебе нужно, – сказал Тони. – Только учитывай, что ты должен хранить тайну. Ты должен увести ее отсюда и пропасть, не говоря никому ни слова о том, куда вы отправитесь. Даже мне.  
– Тони, – помедлив, спросил Самсон, – от кого мы прячемся?  
– Поверь, – ответил Тони, – ты не хочешь этого знать.  
Самсон кивнул.  
– Когда мы должны уехать?  
– Как можно скорее, – ответил Тони. – И кстати, Док, сделай ей тест на беременность.  
– Что?  
– Просто, – сказал Тони, глубоко вдохнув, – просто сделай этот тест.   
Договорив, он направился к выходу из комнаты.   
– Что… Тони! – закричал Самсон ему вслед. Тони не замедлил шага и не обернулся. – Старк! Старк!

Теперь жизнь Шерон была в руках доктора Самсона, и несмотря на его сомнения, Тони чувствовал, что он сможет помочь. Но до тех пор ни одна живая душа не должна была знать, где они прячутся. Даже он сам. Если никто не будет знать, не придется лгать Стиву, когда тот спросит о Шерон; Тони скажет ему лишь правду – Шерон запрограммировали на его убийство, и теперь она уехала немного проветрить голову. Буквально.  
Разумеется, Стив все равно попытается найти Шерон, но у него ничего не выйдет. В конце концов, это ради общего блага: там, куда направится Самсон, до агента Картер не доберутся ни Доктор Фаустус, ни Красный Череп. А оставаясь на авианосце, она представляла бы потенциальную угрозу. Тони не мог допустить, чтобы со Стивом еще раз что-то случилось.  
Да, Тони сам втянул его в это рисковое дело – но для защиты от врагов он подарил Стиву доспех. Что же касается Шерон… Стив часто терял бдительность наедине с близкими. Кто знает, вдруг Шерон снова попытается его убить?  
Самсон поможет ей, и рано или поздно Шерон станет прежней. Тогда Стив сможет с ней встретиться. Она беременна, и решит оставить ребенка, когда узнает, что Стив жив; из Стива же выйдет прекрасный отец, а сам Тони…  
Тони.  
Сейчас было не время для таких мыслей. На этот раз все будет хорошо, и Стив сможет быть с любимой женщиной. Со своей семьей. Тони сделает все возможное, чтобы Стив получил заслуженный счастливый конец. Что станет с ним самим, далеко не так важно.  
Камера наблюдения в приемной показывала, что Сэм Уилсон ждет под дверью. Точно. После того, как Стив вышел на связь, это было неизбежно. Тони понятия не имел, что он рассказал Сэму, и удалось ли ему вообще убедить Сокола, что перед ним настоящий Капитан Америка. Тони ненавидел начинать переговоры, не имея путей отступления.  
Но хотя Сокол вряд ли так просто отстанет от Тони, он не представляет угрозы. Скорее всего, не представляет.  
Когда двери открылись, Сэм решительно шагнул внутрь.  
– Ты! – воскликнул он, обвиняющие ткнув пальцем в Тони. – Когда ты собирался рассказать мне?  
– О чем?  
– Сначала некий аноним советует перевести семью Человека-Паука в другое место, – сказал Сэм. – Потом я лечу к Мстителям, чтобы убедится, что у них все в порядке, и что я вижу? – он свирепо уставился на Тони.  
Тони не слишком хорошо знал Сэма Уилсона – тот чаще общался со Стивом. Они не были врагами, но и задушевными приятелями тоже не были. Хотя сейчас любому было бы ясно, что Сэм в ярости.  
– Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка. Жив.  
– Сэм…  
– Я еще не закончил, – перебил Сэм, подняв руку. – И когда я спросил Стива, что за хрень тут происходит, вдруг выяснилось, что нас захватили пришельцы!  
– Сэм…  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Сэм. – А когда я вернулся в поисках разумного объяснения, то узнал, что ты арестовал Шерон и посадил ее в камеру!  
– Она собиралась застрелить… ну, не совсем Стива, но Шерон была одной из тех, кто…  
– Брехня, – перебил его Сэм. – Шерон любит Стива, и уже тебе точно не стоило…  
– Дай мне договорить, – попросил Тони. Забавно: он мог предугадывать реплики, но это не меняло человеческие реакции, направления их мыслей. – Ей промыли мозги. Ей и еще двадцати агентам Щ.И.Т.а. Если бы я не вмешался, они бы освободили Кроссбоунса.  
Сэм спрятал лицо в ладонях. Тихо выругавшись, он снова пристально посмотрел на Тони.  
– И что мне теперь делать?  
– Поступай так, будто Кэп действительно мертв, – ответил Тони. – Вы с Барнсом, скорее всего, отправились бы выслеживать Красного Черепа. Кстати, ты в курсе, где сейчас Барнс?  
Сэм покачал головой.  
– После поимки Кроссбоунса я посоветовал ему скрыться.  
– Ну, думаю, сейчас он уже точно в курсе новостей, – нервно засмеялся Тони.  
Сэм пристально посмотрел на него, а затем то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез сказал:  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, что за неприятности тебя ждут.  
– Они уже начались, – не стал отрицать Тони.  
Нужно было что-то придумать: зная, что Стив жив, Барнс ни за что не согласится надеть его форму. Так же глупо было рассчитывать, что Стив добровольно отдаст свой щит – даже Баки.  
– Посоветуй Барнсу не высовываться, – сказал Тони. – Так будет безопасней… к тому же вместе вы сможете присматривать за Стивом.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Я знаю, что Барнс поддерживает связь с Фьюри, – продолжил Тони. Сэм в ответ сощурился. – Передай ему, что у меня есть соблазнительное предложение для старины Ника.   
Сэм поколебался, но затем все же кивнул.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Смотри в оба, – сказал Тони. – Делай вид, что ни о чем не подозреваешь.  
Сэм еще раз кивнул. И добавил:  
– Стив сказал, что я буду твоим связным с Мстителями на крайний случай.  
– Да, – кивнул Тони, – это… хорошая идея. А теперь… – он не договорил.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Сэм просто ушел, оставив Тони в одиночестве.  
И правильно.  
Тони еще нужно было подделать отчет о вскрытии. И организовать похороны.


	9. Когда придет мой час, не плачьте надо мной

Голос Тони по коммуникатору казался совсем тихим. С их последней встречи прошла уже почти неделя, и Тони тогда был в доспехе, поэтому слышать обычный человеческий голос было особенно приятно. Стив начал забывать, как он звучит.  
Тони любил напоминать, что коммуникатор исключительно для экстренных случаев, но Стив считал, что данный случай экстренный. Через несколько часов Америка будет хоронить своего Капитана, и Стив хотел услышать голос Тони. Хотя сложно было сказать, кто нуждался в этом разговоре больше – он или сам Стив.  
– Ты попросил меня помочь Баки, – сказал Тони, – не позволить мечте умереть.  
– Да, – подтвердил Стив. – Я написал завещание, как только узнал о Баки, и немного подправил его с началом Гражданской войны. На случай, ну, вдруг со мной что-то… – он не стал договаривать.  
Тони ненадолго замолк.  
– Да. Я отдал твой щит Баки, и он стал новым Капитаном Америкой.  
– А что теперь?  
– Не знаю, – признался Тони. – Но если мы собираемся и дальше избегать резких расхождений с тем будущим, что я знаю… – он помедлил. – Думаю, история должна повториться.  
Пару дней назад, когда Баки и Сэм искали их убежище, Стив приказал Стренджу убрать иллюзию, чтобы они могли его увидеть. Да, их обоих потрясло, что Стив жив и здоров, но выражение лица Баки…  
Он словно окаменел, и невозможно было понять, о чем Баки думает. Еще одно свидетельство простершейся между ними бездны.  
Тони как мог уважил его просьбу. Да, этого было мало, и все зашло уже слишком далеко – но Стива все равно радовало, что он еще что-то для него значил. Они могли бы попытаться восстановить дружбу. Или по крайней сделать вид, что пытаются.  
– Почему ты молчишь? – озадаченно спросил Тони, и вдруг рассмеялся, не дожидаясь ответа. – Представляю, как ты сейчас сидишь и прижимаешь к груди свой драгоценный щит. Не переживай так, Стив, я не отберу у тебя твоего ребенка.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Мой щит не… ребенок, – раздраженно ответил он, и Тони снова рассмеялся. Вряд ли у него в последнее время выдалось много поводов для смеха, так что Стив решил спустить ему это с рук.  
– Честно говоря, у меня есть копия – сделал на всякий случай, – признался Тони. – Она основана на тех чертежах, которые я успел набросать, когда ты потерял свой щит. Кроме тебя, никто не заметит разницы.  
Стив протер глаза. От усталости заломило в висках.  
– Насколько тщательно ты все это спланировал?  
Тони задумался.  
– Очень тщательно, – сказал он, и уже тише добавил: – Я надеюсь.  
– Невозможно предусмотреть все, – вздохнул Стив.  
– Ну, можно попытаться, – ответил Тони, и Стив легко представил его полное иронии выражение лица. – Я хочу встретить угрозу во всеоружии.  
– А ты не думал, – помедлив, сказал Стив, – что мы могли бы первыми атаковать скруллов?  
– Ты мыслишь как стратег, Стив. Но Рид еще не доделал скрулл-детектор. Ему требуется больше времени, чем я думал, поскольку мы не знаем, можно ли доверять Сью или ее уже… подменили. Стоит соблюдать осторожность, – объяснил Тони, а затем добавил: – Мне нужно идти.  
Стив посмотрел на часы. Точно, скоро его… похороны. Стив никак не мог привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
– Поговорим позже? – спросил он, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
– Посмотрим, – сказал Тони и оборвал связь прежде, чем Стив успел вставить хоть слово.  
Стив снял доспех и произнес волшебное слово, после чего доспех исчез в другом слое реальности. Так объяснил ему Стрендж. Хоть Стив и не разделял ненависти Тони к магии, сложно было отрицать, что временами она казалась совершенно невероятной.  
Королева скруллов, притворявшаяся Джессикой Дрю, пока ничего не заметила – значит, фокусы Стренджа и правда работали.  
Все уже сгрудились перед телевизором, когда Стив зашел в комнату – Питер даже принес попкорн, и Эм Джей посматривала на него с неодобрением.  
– Подумала, что это дурной тон, – нахмурившись, объяснила она.  
Баки сидел в углу и, казалось, с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы вцепиться фальшивой Женщине-Пауку в глотку. Увидев Стива, он посмотрел на него, кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию – продолжил испепелять Джессику взглядом. Стив кивнул в ответ.  
– В каком смысле дурной тон? – спросил Стив, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Никто не спешил ему отвечать.  
– Так что вы смотрите? – требовательно спросил Стив, указывая в сторону телевизора.  
– Сейчас будут показывать твои похороны, – наконец ответил ему Люк. – В смысле не настоящие похороны, но… ты понял… – он замолчал, когда Джессика пихнула его локтем.  
Стив нахмурился, признавшись:  
– Не хочу видеть, как мой гроб опускают в землю.  
– Да брось! – воскликнул Питер. – Как часто тебе выдается возможность наблюдать за своими похоронами?  
– Жутко, должно быть, – признал, нахмурившись, Дэнни.  
– И немного нездорово, – добавил Стив.  
– Смотри, они поставили тебе памятник! – воскликнул Питер. Как и следовало ожидать, это была статуя Капитана Америки. Разумеется, установили ее на Арлингтонском кладбище. Хотя Стив прекрасно понимал важность этого символа для всего американского народа, в первую очередь он всегда был Стивом Роджерсом, простым солдатом, и хотел бы – хочет, ведь это не его похороны – быть похороненным рядом с другими солдатами, лежать в одной из бессчетных мраморно-белых могил.  
– Впечатляюще, – приподняв брови, сказала Джессика Джонс. Дочка уснула у нее на руках.  
– Мне кажется, немного неправдоподобно, – надувшись, заявил Питер, и скрестил руки на груди.  
Женщина-Паук хихикнула и шутливо ткнула его в бок. Питер напрягся – всего на секунду, почти незаметно.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, – сказала она.  
– А вот и нет, – пробурчал Питер.  
– О чем вы спорите? – спросил Стив, переводя взгляд с экрана на Мстителей и обратно.  
– Понимаешь… – протянул Питер, смущенно отводя взгляд.  
– Давайте просто признаем, что скульптор был крайне внимателен к деталям, – ухмыляясь, сказала Эм Джей.  
– Что? – обернувшись к ней, прошипел Питер. – Тебе-то откуда знать?!  
– Не бери в голову, Паучок, – съязвил Росомаха. – Мужик много лет разгуливает в одних и тех же обтягивающих кожаных штанах, как тут не заметить.  
Питер потрясенно на него вытаращился.  
– Никогда-никогда-никогда не говори при мне про обтягивающие штаны Кэпа. Никогда больше.  
Стив почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.  
– Да какое отношение мои штаны имеют к… – он замолчал, повнимательней присмотревшись к статуе.  
Логан заржал.  
– Отдадим честь национальному символу! – заявил он, изображая шутливый салют.  
Стив покраснел.  
Питер завопил что-то невнятное и быстро заткнул уши руками.  
– Матерь божья, – воскликнул он. – Никогда в жизни больше при мне так не шути!  
– Заткнитесь, – сказал Люк, удостоив их всех свирепым взглядом. – Это похороны, можно и проявить немного уважения, – добавил он. Но было очевидно, что он изо всех сил пытается не засмеяться.  
– Вы бы знали, в какие места нас забрасывало во время войны, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Разумеется, Стив всегда вел себя, как джентльмен… и разбивал все страстные девичьи грезы.  
С подачи Питера Баки рассказал еще парочку пикантных и крайне неловких (для Стива) военных баек. Хотя остальные по-прежнему не знали, как вести себя с ним, смех немного их сблизил. Особенно когда Баки дошел до той истории с переодеванием.  
Теперь они все вместе смеялись над Стивом – несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, несмотря на то, что по телевизору транслировали его похороны. И Стив не возражал, если это помогло им ненадолго забыть об инопланетном вторжении, а также не думать о том, что если бы Тони не спас его, в гробу лежало бы настоящее тело.  
Они все еще улыбались, когда Тони поднялся на сцену. Он опустил взгляд, собираясь прочесть речь с бумажки. Впервые за долгое время на нем была не привычная униформа Щ.И.Т.а, а обычный костюм. Тони выглядел усталым, изможденным и… постаревшим.  
Камера приблизила его лицо, и Стив заметил синяк на щеке. Благодаря исцеляющему фактору Экстремис, синяк от встречи с дверным косяком и тот, полученный в тюремной камере, давно сошли. У Тони не должно было быть синяков. Тем более свежих.  
Его руки, комкавшие бумажку с некрологом, дрожали.  
– Я… – запинаясь, начал Тони, переведя взгляд на гроб, покрытый национальным флагом. Затем посмотрел на свои руки.  
В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина – такая же жуткая, как и на церемонии.  
– Я… – попытался продолжить Тони и вдруг резко замер, уйдя в себя, прикрыв глаза ладонями. Его плечи заметно подрагивали.  
– А разве, – начал Питер, – разве он не знает, что ты жив? – потом оглянулся на Женщину-Паука и добавил, пытаясь исправить оговорку: – Он же директор Щ.И.Т.а. Ему должны были сообщить, что ты сбежал.  
– Разумеется, он все знает, – фыркнул Люк. – Просто хорошо притворяется.  
Стив присмотрелся к Тони. В толпе на похоронах начали тихонько перешептываться.  
– Не притворяется, – сказал он, глянув Люку в глаза.  
Люк пристально на него посмотрел, а потом повернулся к телевизору.  
– Да, ты прав, – наконец согласился он. – Боже, да он, наверное, пьян.  
Стив не понимал этого: Тони сам предложил этот план, а теперь готов был сломаться у всех на виду. Ведь он знал, что Стив жив, и все равно плакал, не в состоянии связать два слова на подставных похоронах.  
– Я не могу, – пробормотал Тони. – Простите, я не… – он спустился со сцены, словно слабо понимал, где находится.  
Кэрол взяла его под руку и увела прочь, Сэм занял его место.  
Перешептывания в толпе становились все громче.  
– Не понимаю, – сказала Женщина-Паук. – Разве они не сообщили ему, что Стиву удалось сбежать?  
Стив совсем забыл о ней. И что теперь сказать ей? К счастью, Люк ответил за него:  
– Может быть, как и предположил Паучок, он не знает наверняка. В последнее время в мире творится много странных вещей. Взять, к примеру, Новых Мстителей.  
Питер нахмурился.  
– Что в нас странного-то? – спросил он. – А, понял. Ты так пошутил?  
Люк покачал головой.  
– Поразительное стечение обстоятельств – злодеи готовят побег из тюрьмы, и мы все оказываемся поблизости, чтобы им помешать.  
– Ради этого мы и стали героями, – сказал Питер. – Пусть мне не всегда понятно, что там себе думает наше правительство, но массовый побег из тюрьмы – скверная штука. Очень скверная. Если только ты не злодей, пытающийся сбежать.  
Казалось, Люк не слышал его слов.  
– Потом эта заварушка на Дикой Земле, Щ.И.Т., ГИДРА. И правительство, настроившее нас друг против друга.  
– Думаешь, кто-то использует Тони как марионетку? – спросила Женщина-Паук, удивленно приподняв брови.  
Люк почесал макушку.  
– Думаю, – сказал он, – это все как-то связано. И это чертовски меня пугает.  
– Связано? Каким образом? – снисходительно фыркнул Логан. – Нет никакой теории заговора, чувак. Фигня случается, и нам приходится разбираться с ней.  
– Как неприятно ни было бы это признавать, – сказал Питер, – Росомаха прав. Что дальше, Люк? Маленькие зеленые человечки захватывают Землю? Галактус поднимается со дна океана?  
Все обмерли после слов Питера, Женщина-Паук осталась совершенно невозмутимой, словно не заметила оговорки. Несмотря на то, что она была врагом, Стив в глубине души все равно восхищался ею – не так-то просто вторгнуться на чужую территорию и за столько времени ничем себя не выдать.  
Люк нахмурился, затем пожал плечами.  
– Да я просто так болтал.  
– Угу, поэтому твой потолок – бить морды плохим парням, – ухмыльнулся Железный Кулак. – Оставь мировые заговоры парням помозговитей.  
– Правда? – сказал Люк, приподняв брови. – И кто у нас такой мозговитый? Ты, что ли? – он фыркнул, одним ловким движением (и все же недостаточно ловким, чтобы от него нельзя было уклониться при желании) сграбастал Дэнни за шею и выволок на середину комнаты. Впрочем, вскоре импровизированную потасовку пришлось прервать.  
Джессика Джонс окинула их неодобрительным взглядом, но на губах у нее играла улыбка.  
– Видела? – прошептала она спящей дочке. – И эти придурки должны дать тебе представление о том, как ведут себя по-настоящему крутые мужики, – она вздохнула и пожала плечами. – Не знаю, почему я все еще на это надеюсь.  
Женщина-Паук взяла пульт, убавила звук – Сэм как раз читал надгробную речь – и повернулась к Стиву.  
– Ты должен был придти на похороны, – сказала она. – Заявить, что ты жив и продолжаешь сражаться.  
Стив вдруг почувствовал, насколько он устал от всего этого. Ему нужно было поговорить с Тони. Ведь Тони искренне горевал на похоронах, и Стив должен был знать, что он понимает, что происходит, и сможет воплотить придуманный план. Стив сказал, что справится, заверил, что Мстители готовы сражаться с врагом, во много раз превосходящим их по силе. Только вот Стив не спросил, готов ли Тони.  
Джессика, которая на самом деле не была Джессикой, смотрела на него с любопытством. Стив покачал головой.  
– А смысл? – вздохнул он. – Я сдался властям не просто так. Я понял, что сражаясь против Закона о регистрации Супергероев, мы ничем не поможем людям. Людям, которых мы должны защитить.  
– И что нам теперь делать? – спросила она, повышая голос. Теперь все смотрели только на них. – Пойти и зарегистрироваться?  
– Нет, не пойдем, – зарычал Люк.  
– Мы будем делать то же, что и всегда, – встав с дивана, сказал Стив. – Помогать людям.  
– Они не позволят нам, пока мы не зарегистрируемся! – голос Женщины-Паука сорвался до крика. – Думаешь, так будешь продолжаться бесконечно? Нам придется все время прятаться, как обычным преступникам!  
– До тебя еще не дошло? – Питер забрался на потолок и повис на паутине, глядя на нее снизу вверх. – Мы и есть обычные преступники. В смысле, преступники со сверхспособностями. – И добавил: – Что делает нас несколько необычными, но суть та же.  
– Я не собираюсь ни регистрироваться, ни уходить на покой, – резко заявил ей Стив. – Если у тебя есть идеи получше, дай мне знать. Я буду в своей комнате.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел, поднялся по лестнице в спальню и потянулся к доспеху.  
– Тони, – позвал Стив по радио-каналу.  
Повисла долгая пауза; с той стороны никто не отвечал. Тони не мог его не слышать – Экстремис в любое время дня и ночи принимала сигнал.  
– Тони, – повторил Стив. – Ты знаешь, что я жив. Что я здесь.  
Раздался шум за дверью – кто-то поднимался по лестнице. Стив прошептал волшебное слово и спрятал доспех.  
В дверь постучали.  
– Стив, – позвал Баки.  
– Заходи, – ответил Стив.  
Баки зашел в комнату, но смотрел он куда угодно, только не на Стива.  
– Я просто зашел сказать… – он начал и не смог договорить. – В общем… Когда я увидел, как ты… я думал, что это ты, что это ты там упал… – Нахмурившись, он попытался снова: – Я…  
Стив кивнул:  
– Все хорошо. Сэм сказал мне, что вы поймали Кроссбоунса.  
– Да, но он был лишь исполнителем, – сказал Баки. – Нужно найти заказчика.  
– Красный Череп, – сказал Стив. – Что тебе удалось выяснить?  
Баки пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Старк просил не говорить тебе, – сказал Баки. – Мне нет дела до его просьб, но думаю, в этом он прав.  
– Да что с вами такое? – нахмурившись, спросил Стив. – Вы все вдруг решили, что я беззащитен, как новорожденный младенец. Да, я мог лежать в том гробу, но я никогда не был неуязвимым. Вы должны были привыкнуть к мысли, что я могу умереть так же, как и любой другой.  
Баки смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
– По правде говоря, – помедлив, сказал он, – я сейчас не об этом.  
– Тогда о чем?  
– Тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас расскажу, – сказал Баки. – И это сильно отвлечет тебя от нашей общей цели.  
– Мы и так в полном дерьме, – сказал Стив. – И если это может так сильно меня отвлечь, я хочу знать сейчас.  
Баки кивнул.  
– Твоя девушка. Шерон Картер.  
На секунду Стив забыл, как дышать. Шерон. Вокруг столько всего происходило – Мстители, вторжение, Тони, – что он почти забыл о ней. Что случилось с Шерон? Возможно, она в опасности, возможно, думает, что он мертв. Нет, Тони должен был рассказать ей. Тони не стал бы…  
– Тони арестовал ее, – сказал Баки. – Именно она должна была убить тебя. Кроссбоунс был там лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание.  
Какое-то время Стив просто не мог найти слов. Это не укладывалось в его голове.  
– Что? – прошипел он, обретя дар речи. – Что ты сказал?  
– Кроссбоунс ранил тебя… твою жизнеспособную копию. Именно Шерон должна была сделать контрольный выстрел, – повторил Баки, глядя ему в глаза. Он не лгал.  
– Шерон бы никогда…  
– Разумеется, она не стала бы делать этого по собственной воле, – перебил его Баки. Казалось, он разозлился от одного допущения Стива, что его девушка подняла на него руку. – Ей промыли мозги.  
– Что? Когда?  
– Не знаю, – Баки покачал головой. – Старк рассказал Сэму, Сэм рассказал мне.  
– Тони знал.  
Разумеется, Тони все знал – иначе он не смог бы сорвать план Красного Черепа, не учтя всех деталей. Когда Тони обещал рассказать ему всю правду, то… каждому из обещаний Тони можно верить разве что первую пару секунд. Как Стив вообще мог надеяться, что вместе они смогут что-то исправить?  
– Где она? – спросил Стив.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Баки. – Послушай, я рассказал тебе, потому что ты имеешь право знать, а не чтобы ты сломя голову ринулся на ее поиски.  
– Я хочу поговорить с ней, – сказал Стив. – Показать, что я жив. Где она?  
– Я не знаю, – повторил Баки. – И Старк тоже не в курсе.  
Стив прищурился. Баки смотрел в пол и, сам того не замечая, чуть сжимал и разжимал пальцы металлической левой руки.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Мы с ним виделись, – признался Баки, все еще избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Тот синяк на щеке… – понял Стив.  
– Он арестовал твою девушку, – пробормотал Баки. – Я не мог так просто это оставить.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Спасибо, что поделился со мной… – раньше Стив бы сказал «Баки», но прошло слишком много времени. Как его теперь называть? – Джеймс.  
Баки посмотрел на него с удивлением, но заметно расслабился.  
– Кэп, можешь звать меня Бак, – помедлив, предложил он. – Я ведь давно не тот маленький мальчик.  
Я никогда не считал тебя ребенком, хотел сказать Стив. Дети не бегают с пулеметом наперевес по зоне боевых действий – или, по крайней мере, после этого их уже нельзя называть детьми.  
Стив кивнул, и ему с едва заметной улыбкой кивнули в ответ.  
Сразу после ухода Баки Стив надел доспех. Он звал Тони и задавал ему вопросы: о Шерон, о том, почему он ничего не сказал, и о том, все ли с ней в порядке? По ощущениям прошел целый час, но Стиву так никто и не ответил.

Он попытался снова – пытался каждую ночь, но слышал в ответ лишь тишину.  
И так было до тех пор, пока он не сорвался – это случилось через две недели после похорон. Им нужно было сменить убежище, и список людей, стоивших доверия, с каждым днем становился все короче и короче. А Стив был обычным человеком из плоти и крови.  
– Думаю, ты прекрасно проводишь время, сидя на своем троне и наблюдая за миром, – сказал ему Стив. – Все повторяется – ты снова лишаешь нас свободы выбора. Как нам работать вместе, если ты не собираешься раскрывать свои карты? Ты обещал мне рассказать правду, Тони. Всю правду.  
Как обычно, лишь тишина была ему ответом. После пяти минут молчания Стив собирался отрубить связь, но Тони вдруг заговорил.  
– Есть кое-что, о чем я так тебе и не сказал, – признался Тони. – До того, как ты… И потом я очень сожалел, что не смог сказать, пока еще было время, пока ты не… ты был единственным, кому я мог об этом рассказать. Но сейчас… – он снова замолчал.  
Стив ничего не ответил, и после недолгого молчания решил, что на этом разговор закончен. Но Тони заговорил снова:  
– Теперь ты жив, и я должен сказать тебе, что… только я не могу, Стив, – прошептал Тони. Это больше напоминало исповедь. – Я не могу.  
– На похоронах, – сказал Стив, – ты плакал. Правда плакал, Тони.  
Тони не ответил.  
– Тебя настигли воспоминания? – спросил Стив.  
Тони не ответил.  
– О чем ты должен мне рассказать?  
Тони не ответил.  
Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем он получил от Тони свежую информацию. Стив не доверял тому, что говорили по телевизору и в новостях. Там всегда показывали либо Железного Человека, либо то, как Тони плакал на его похоронах.  
Они выбрали место подальше от центра города, чтобы избежать серьезных разрушений, и ввязались в стычку с Могучими Мстителями, чтобы все остальные поверили в позорный побег Тайных Мстителей из города. По большей части это была игра на камеру.  
Несмотря на то, что Стив не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным со времен начала Гражданской войны, ему нравились эти стычки. Они позволяли обеим командам держать себя в форме, а также убеждали весь остальной мир, что ничего не изменилось – противники и сторонники Закона о регистрации все еще заняты своей междоусобной войной.  
Разумеется, это было непросто. Им приходилось драться всерьез, пытаясь одновременно не покалечить друг друга и убедить в реальности своих намерений Женщину-Паука. Чаще всего с ней дрались Саймон и Кэрол, а Тайные Мстители вмешивались, «спасая» ее каждый раз, когда казалось, что она может раскусить их игру.   
Во время одной из таких схваток Кэрол схватила его и унесла подальше – туда, где Женщина-Паук не могла их услышать. Однако теперь, когда они стояли лицом к лицу, Кэрол, казалось, забыла, что хотела ему сказать. Она нервно теребила свои волосы.  
– Ты хотела поговорить со мной? – мягко напомнил ей Стив.  
– О Тони, – Кэрол сказала это таким голосом, что кровь застыла в его жилах.  
– Что-то случилось с Тони? – спросил Стив. – Он в порядке?  
– Не знаю, – призналась она, покачав головой. – В последнее время я ни разу не видела его без доспеха. А под доспехом может быть кто угодно.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с ним, – сказал Стив, и прежде, чем она попыталась ему возразить, продолжил: – Только не говори, насколько это опасно. Ты обратилась ко мне, а значит, ему действительно нужна помощь.  
– Честно говоря, – улыбнувшись уголками губ, сказала Кэрол, – я как раз собиралась рассказать тебе, как лучше это сделать. Все норовят покомандовать тобой, да, Кэп?  
Не удержавшись, он кивнул.  
– Хотелось бы, чтобы они наконец поняли: я и раньше был обычным человеком… был смертен.  
– Дай им немного времени, чтобы смириться с этим печальным фактом, – улыбнулась Кэрол. – Кстати, раз уж речь зашла о плане… не хочешь просто вернуться со мной на авианосец?  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Назови место и захвати с собой свой доспех, – сказала Кэрол. – Никто не удивится, что я возвращаюсь домой с игрушечным роботом Старка.  
В принципе, если ставить вопрос так…  
Стив кивнул. Но сейчас у них не оставалось времени – Женщина-Паук неслась к ним на полной скорости.  
– Особняк, – сказал он и выпрямился, всем своим видом источая враждебность и ненависть.  
Казалось, Кэрол решила ему подыграть: она ссутулилась и посмотрела на него с тоской.  
– Просто подумай над моими словами, – крикнула Кэрол ему в спину, и улетела прочь.  
Из-за маски выражение лица Джессики было совершенно нечитаемым, но судя по изгибу губ, она сердито нахмурилась.  
– Чего она хочет?  
– Снова предлагала нам сдаться.  
Прошло четыре часа, прежде чем ему удалось незаметно улизнуть из убежища. Пешком путь до бывшего особняка Мстителей занял бы у него около часа, но в доспехе Стив долетел за пару минут.  
Приземлившись, он сразу нашел Кэрол благодаря тепловым сканерам, встроенным в доспех. Ее было видно издалека – если знать, куда смотреть. Она стояла в саду перед памятником первым Мстителям.  
Кэрол в последний раз посмотрела на каменный памятник, а затем обернулась к Стиву.  
– Хорошие были времена, правда? – спросила Кэрол. Стив слышал горечь в ее голосе.  
– Идем, – сказал он.  
С этим местом было связано слишком много воспоминаний – старых и совсем недавних, хороших и плохих. Хотя сейчас у него перед глазами стоял последний раз, когда он был здесь: нерешенный конфликт, тот разговор, который они с Тони не закончили тогда в камере на авианосце.  
Кэрол была права – никому и в голову не пришло проверить доспех цветов Капитана Америки, который Мисс Марвел конвоировала по коридору.  
– Я понимаю, чем рискую, снова приводя тебя сюда, – сказала Кэрол. Она смотрела вперед, прямо перед собой, и ее губы почти не двигались.  
Она говорила тихо, но Стив все равно ее слышал.  
– Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Тони, – ответил он.  
Когда они дошли до места, Стив уставился на закрытую дверь.  
– Он знает, что я здесь.  
– Разумеется, – кивнула Кэрол. – Он видит и слышит все, что здесь происходит.  
То, что все двери по дороге перед ними открывались как по команде, радовало.  
А вот то, что Тони не пытался выйти с ним на связь, уже нет.  
Кэрол растерянно уставилась на свои руки.  
– Тогда я, ну... – сказала она. – В общем, пойду.  
Стоило ей повернуться к нему спиной, как распахнулась последняя дверь. Приняв это за приглашение, Стив зашел внутрь.  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, доспех разобрался по его приказу.  
Железный Человек напротив выглядел совершенно бесстрастным – он даже не поднялся из-за со стоила.  
– Это плохая идея, – сказал он.  
– Уверен, ты предупредишь, если мне будет грозить опасность.  
Тони задержал взгляд на черной кожаной униформе.  
– Ну, – помедлив, произнес Тони, – хорошо хоть ностальгия не заставила тебя достать из шкафа свой старый костюм Номада.  
Стив прищурился.  
– Мне нужно было что-нибудь попроще, – сказал он. – И я думал, Баки теперь у нас Капитан Америка.  
Тони надолго замолк.  
– Он отказался, – наконец признался он.  
– Сними, – сказал Стив, указывая на доспех.  
– Зачем?  
– Кэрол сказала, что ты ни днем, ни ночью из него не вылазишь, – сказал Стив. – Снимай. – Когда это не подействовало, он добавил: – С каких это пор мне нужны оправдания, если я просто хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза?  
Как ни странно, это сработало.  
Тони медленно поднял руки и стянул шлем.  
Боже праведный.  
Это было ужасно. Лихорадочная бледность, недельная щетина, красные, ввалившиеся глаза. Больше всего Тони походил на… труп.  
– Тони…  
– Зачем ты пришел? – перебил Тони, и его голос звучал приглушенно и сухо.


	10. Я так боюсь, что если отпущу тебя, ты настигнешь меня во сне

Экстремис считывала данные с камер и показывала, как Стив с Кэрол медленно движутся по коридорам авианосца.  
– Никогда не учишься на своих ошибках, не так ли? – спросил Стив, уже полчаса как неподвижно зависший в углу его кабинета.  
Тони напомнил себе, что перед ним всего лишь галлюцинация.  
– Ты совершаешь ту же ошибку – не говоришь самого важного. – Казалось, ему было все равно, слушают его или нет. Возможно, дело было в том, что этот Стив порождался его подсознанием, которое никогда не лгало. – Скажи ему, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
– Ты не умирал, – не удержавшись, возразил Тони. – Я вижу тебя на экране камеры наблюдения. Ты идешь сюда. Ты жив.  
– Но я умер, – ответил Стив. – Стив, которого ты знал, мертв. Ты спас другого человека, Тони, а меня не смог. И никогда не сможешь.  
– Но ведь я вернулся в прошлое, и… – Тони замешкался, потеряв нить рассуждений.  
– Это ничего не изменит, – покачал головой Стив. – Ведь для тебя моя смерть так же реальна, как и то, что я вот-вот зайду в комнату.  
Тони знал, что он прав.  
Дверь открылась с легким шипением. Тони украдкой покосился в угол кабинета, убедившись, что галлюцинация пропала.  
Стив деактивировал доспех, под которым оказалась обычная черная униформа.  
– Это плохая идея, – устало напомнил Тони. Хотя он знал, что его слабый протест ничего не изменит. Это была скорее констатация факта.  
– Уверен, ты предупредишь, если мне будет грозить опасность, – уверенно заявил Стив. Он заметно нахмурился, словно пытаясь решить, злиться на Тони или нет.  
Тони вздохнул, и сказал чуть погодя:  
– Ну, хорошо хоть ностальгия не заставила тебя достать из шкафа свой старый костюм Номада.  
Стив пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Мне нужно было что-нибудь попроще, – сказал он. – И я думал, Баки теперь у нас Капитан Америка.  
Да, точно. Все прошло просто чудесно. Джеймс взъярился на него, как будто даже помыслить о таком было святотатством. Тони даже поразился его самоконтролю, когда Джеймс передумал впечатывать его в стену.  
– Он отказался, – наконец признался Тони.  
– Сними, – помедлив, попросил Стив, указывая на доспех.  
– Зачем?  
– Кэрол сказала, что ты ни днем, ни ночью из него не вылазишь, – сказал Стив. – Снимай.  
Как предсказуемо. В другом варианте прошлого у Тони не было никого ближе Кэрол, но она была слишком погружена в свои проблемы, чтобы помочь ему. Теперь же Стив был жив, и они сражались на одной стороне.  
– С каких пор мне нужны оправдания, если я просто хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза? – спросил Стив.  
Тони исполнил просьбу, медленно стянув шлем.  
Стив выглядел потрясенным увиденным. Тони подозревал, что видок у него потрепанный, но не настолько ужасный, чтобы так таращиться.  
– Тони…  
– Зачем ты пришел? – перебил его чертовски уставший Тони.  
– Я волнуюсь за тебя! – закричал на него Стив. – Мы все волнуемся.  
«Мы» – видимо, он имел в виду «я и Кэрол».  
– Не нужно волноваться.  
– А я думаю, нужно, – сказал Стив, сердито нахмурившись и сделав шаг вперед. – Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
Тони посмотрел в угол, где раньше стояла галлюцинация. И не ответил.  
– Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? – спросил Стив, докапываясь до сути.  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Я занят, – сказал Тони. – Множество преступлений и смертей еще можно предотвратить. Мне некогда спать. Не сейчас.  
Иногда ему удавалось прикорнуть на пару часов, но Тони не помнил, когда в последний раз нормально спал; в конце концов, он не знал, к чему это приведет. Что, если все происходящее – лишь сон, и он уснет и откроет глаза на заснеженном поле? Что, если Стив действительно… Тони еще раз посмотрел в угол, но галлюцинация исчезла.  
– Думаешь, лучше умереть от истощения? – фыркнул Стив.  
Тони снова сосредоточился на разговоре.  
– Экстремис не даст мне умереть.  
Стив тихо выругался.  
– Я не уйду, пока ты не уснешь, – сказал он, и в его глазах виднелась решимость идти до конца. Это был тот самый «сынок, не спорь со мной, я Капитан Америка» тон.  
На Тони он не действовал. Может быть, потому они и сдружились – и потому все рухнуло. Из-за Тони и его упрямства.  
Тони покачал головой.  
– Я не могу, – тихо сказал он, ожидая гневной отповеди.  
Честно говоря, его удивило, когда Стив изменился в лице, но ничего не сказал.  
– Тони, скажи, сколько лет мы уже дружим? – чуть погодя спросил Стив. – Долгие годы. Бывали хорошие времена и… плохие времена.  
– Можешь повторить еще раз, – фыркнул Тони, покачав головой.  
– Не перебивай, – рявкнул Стив. – Мы столько лет знаем друг друга, и я так и не смог понять, на черта ты каждый раз себя загоняешь.  
– Это не…  
– Я сказал, не перебивай, – повторил Стив. Обычно это значило, что он действительно зол. Тони решил не искушать судьбу и кивнул. – Ты вечно беспокоишься, что недостаточно хорош. А потом, найдя быстрый способ измениться к лучшему, в итоге совершаешь чудовищную ошибку.  
Отчасти Стив был прав… но решение найти Ванду точно не было ошибкой. Да, затея отдавала безумием, но Тони все сделал правильно. Иначе они со Стивом не смогли бы поговорить вот так – не срывая голос до крика. Иначе Стив был бы уже мертв.  
– Тони, ты всего лишь человек, – продолжил Стив. – Человек из плоти и крови, а людям простительно совершать ошибки.  
– Только если за эти ошибки не приходится расплачиваться человеческими жизнями, – озвучил Тони их общие мысли. – Я облажался, и мир развалился на части.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– В этом-то и проблема. Ты веришь, что на тебе лежит ответственность за судьбы целого мира, но рядом есть и другие люди, готовые помочь, разделить тяжесть этой ноши, – Стив тяжело вздохнул и подошел ближе, положив руку ему на плечо. – Тебе нужно немного расслабиться. Нельзя предусмотреть все, и ты лучше меня это знаешь.  
Тони фыркнул. Разумеется. Но сказать было проще, чем сделать. Тони всегда считал себя футуристом, и со временем мало что изменилось. Он мог предугадывать те или иные события, видел, к чему все идет; когда первая попытка принять закон о регистрации героев провалилась, стало ясно, что правительство на этом не остановится. Тони подозревал, что рано или поздно они примут подобный закон задолго до того, как о нем заговорили, – а еще он знал, что если не вмешаться, то этот закон заденет его друзей. Разве было у него время для отдыха, когда мир с каждым днем становился все безумней? Стив был прав: политики – бедствие похуже суперзлодеев, но их нельзя победить в честном поединке. Поэтому приходится идти на компромисс. Почему другие люди никак не могут этого понять?  
– Поэтому все зашло так далеко, – продолжил Стив. – Ты стремился контролировать весь мир, и не мог смириться с мыслью, что некоторые вещи нельзя предотвратить.  
Сглотнув, Тони попытался отодвинутся, скинуть чужую руку с плеча. Тут не должно было возникнуть трудностей: на нем был доспех, а Стив не пытался удержать его силой. Но ему и не нужно было.  
Ясные голубые глаза не давали сдвинуться с места, глядя прямо в душу.  
– Так нельзя, Тони, – сказал Стив. – Жизнь идет своим чередом, и невозможно предугадать все. Остается только реагировать на происходящее, поступать правильно.  
Едкий смешок невольно сорвался с его губ. Или скорее всхлип.  
– Точно, в прошлый раз это отлично сработало, – сказал Тони, отводя глаза, и сделал шаг в сторону.  
Стив опустил руку.  
– Вообще-то, – наконец сказал Тони, – дело не в этом. Есть одна серьезная нерешенная проблема, о которой ты должен знать.  
– И это… – вопросительно протянул Стив.  
– Мандарин, – ответил Тони.  
Стив потрясенно замер.  
– Прямо сейчас? – спросил он. – Я думал, еще есть время…  
– Уже нет, – покачал головой Тони. – Я пытался оттянуть это, как мог, но был слишком занят в последнее время – и Майя исчезла прежде, чем я сумел остановить ее. Кроме того, лучше сразу разобраться с источником проблемы.  
Стив приподнял брови.  
– И?  
– Стив, я помню планы Мандарина, и я должен его остановить, – оправдываясь, сказал Тони. Как будто для спасения мира ему нужно было оправдание.  
– Я все еще считаю, что ты должен поручить эту операцию кому-то другому, – взъерошив волосы на затылке, сказал Стив. – Ты глава военной организации. Разве это не научило тебя делегировать полномочия?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Ты прав, мне нужно контролировать все самому, – сказал он. – И все происходящее связано с Экстремис, а я единственный, кто, пользуясь ей, сумел выжить и сохранить здравый… ну, или почти здравый… рассудок, – он посмотрел на Стива. – Уж ты-то должен понимать, каково это.  
Тони понял, что задел за живое: Стив отвернулся с виноватым выражением лица. Тони мог многое рассказать о вине выжившего, особенно после смерти Йинсена; генетическая предрасположенность помогла его организму адаптироваться к Экстремис, и это только усугубляло вину. Возможно, с сывороткой суперсолдата было то же самое.  
– Однако, – помедлив, сказал Стив, – все равно должен быть другой способ.  
– 97.5% зараженных вирусом умрут, – ответил Тони. – По всему миру.  
Стив вытаращил глаза, а затем тихо выругался и пробормотал:  
– Он безумец.  
– Да, – согласился Тони. – Потому его нужно остановить. Это Экстремис, а значит, я несу ответственность.  
– Не ты создал Экстремис, Тони, – сказал Стив.  
– Ты думал, как бы чувствовал себя, оказавшись на моей месте? – возможно, слишком резко спросил Тони. Стив промолчал. – Подумай на досуге. А теперь мне нужно идти.  
Прежде чем он опустил лицевую пластину, Стив удержал его за плечо.  
– Да, ты отвечаешь за то, что происходит с Экстремис, – сказал он. – А я отвечаю за тебя. Поэтому ты не пойдешь туда один.  
Тони сглотнул. Это выражение лица ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
– Нет, – мгновенно, не думая, что говорит, ответил ему Тони. – Нет. Разумеется, нет. Я не могу… Что, если с тобой что-то случится?  
– Тони, я Капитан Америка, – сказал Стив, и решимость в его глазах на секунду сменилась гневом. – Я Мститель. Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.  
Разумеется, Тони понимал это. В теории. Но воспоминания о гробе с американским флагом были болезненно яркими, и казалось, они никогда его не отпустят – как и постоянные кошмары, приходившие, стоило закрыть глаза.  
– Но что, если ты погибнешь? – тихо прошептал Тони, обращаясь скорее к самому себе.  
– А прошлые наши совместные или одиночные миссии тебя не смущали? – парировал Стив. – А война? Я много раз мог умереть, но раньше ты так со мной не носился.  
– Потому что я не знал, каково будет тебя потерять, – ответил Тони. – Я… не выдержу во второй раз.  
Не сводя с него глаз, Стив наконец сказал:  
– Придется привыкнуть к мысли о том, что я смертен, Тони. И что ты больше не будешь принимать решения в одиночку.  
Тони отвел глаза, а затем задвинул лицевую пластину.  
– Я так понимаю, что спорить с тобой бесполезно, – сказал он. – Ты все равно пойдешь со мной.  
– Ты сам выдал мне универсальный навигатор для поиска Железного Человека, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Повинуясь приказу, доспех собрался вокруг его тела.  
– Так что ты хотел со мной обсудить? – помедлив, спросил Тони.  
– Когда? – голос Стива звучал немного растеряно.  
– Когда вы шли с Кэрол по коридору, – пояснил Тони, – ты сказал, что хочешь кое-что со мной обсудить.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
– Мы поговорим об этом в другой раз, – наконец выдавил Стив. – Сейчас у нас есть более актуальные проблемы.  
Так всегда. Каждый раз, когда они пытались обсудить что-то действительно важное, суперзлодеи, дипломатические инциденты в далеких галактиках или даже Ультрон вмешивались в их планы.  
– Ты готов? – спросил Тони.  
– А ты как думаешь?  
Тони кивнул:  
– Тогда идем.  
И они пошли.


	11. Продолжай, мой блудный сын, обретешь покой в конце своих трудов

Снова пришлось сидеть и ждать. Вся его жизнь превратилась в бесконечное ожидание.  
Они так легко разобрались с Мандарином, что это слегка разочаровывало. По словам Тони, в прошлом ему потребовалось провести две ожесточенных схватки, несколько раз он балансировал на грани жизни и смерти. Тогда у Тони был устаревший доспех, а Экстремис уже не работала.  
Теперь вышло иначе – даже самый коварный злодей не мог выстоять против двух героев в высокотехнологичной броне.  
Доспех своей тяжестью пригибал к земле, пускай Стив и понимал, что это лишь его ощущения. Он чертовски устал, и вовсе не из-за скоротечного поединка.  
Если бы у Стива еще оставались сомнения в словах Тони, сейчас бы они окончательно развеялись. Все его предсказания сбывались – Мандарин, Майя Хансен.  
Измененные вирусом люди.  
Воочию увидев, как Экстремис разрушает разум, сводит людей с ума, Стив понял, каким же везунчиком оказался Тони. Им всем дьявольски повезло. Тони часто рисковал по-глупому, но на сей раз превзошел себя – в одиночку управлял Экстремис, будучи тяжело раненным, практически при смерти. Им надо серьезно поговорить. Чем Тони думал, вколов себе малоизученный вирус, да еще и при таких обстоятельствах, когда это могло стоить ему жизни?  
Стоило заодно выяснить, о каких еще возможных побочных эффектах Тони умалчивал, хотя… Раньше Стив подозревал, что из-за новых способностей Тони постепенно теряет связь с реальностью, перестает быть человеком. Теперь он передумал. Поразительно, что Тони сумел сохранить хоть толику рассудка.  
Стив буравил взглядом закрытую дверь. Они вернулись на базу полтора часа назад, Тони сказал ему ждать в кабинете и исчез – вместе с Хилл отправился конвоировать Мандарина и Майю Хансен в место заключения.  
Стив недолюбливал Хилл и сомневался, что это когда-нибудь изменится, однако его восхищала ее дисциплина: она считала Тони неподходящей кандидатурой на должность директора Щ.И.Т.а (и тут он, пожалуй, был с ней согласен), и все равно безропотно исполняла его приказы. В нынешних обстоятельствах это было крайне важно.  
В любом случае, другого выхода, кроме как довериться ей, у них не было.  
Тони поделился с ним «экстренным планом». Стив хорошо его знал и прекрасно помнил, в каком состоянии он придумывает свои «экстренные планы» – обычно такие планы включали в себя крупномасштабные взрывы и бесщадное уничтожение любых форм жизни (в том числе самого Тони) в радиусе нескольких миль. Он все чаще перегибал палку.  
Стойкое подозрение, что у Тони в запасе найдется парочка планов похлеще, лишний раз убеждало Стива, что им нужно срочно поговорить.  
Прошло еще добрых десять минут, прежде чем появились какие-то вести о Тони. Голос Марии Хилл, раздавшийся по радио-каналу в доспехе, изрядно его удивил: Стив не ожидал, что у кого-то еще есть доступ. В принципе разумная предосторожность: если с Тони случится беда, Хилл и остальные все равно смогут выйти на связь.  
– Тони скоро будет у тебя, – сообщила Хилл. – Кажется, он немного не в себе.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Пусть Тони немного отдохнет, остынет, – Хилл пыталась держать себя в руках, но в голосе прорывалось раздражение. – Иначе в следующий раз, когда он такое выкинет, я отправлю его на гауптвахту, директор он или нет.  
– Могу посочувствовать, – вздохнул Стив. – Как в целом обстоят дела?  
– Мандарин обезврежен, – сказала Мария. – Мы пока не придумали, что делать со всеми этими… существами.  
– Они люди, – поправил ее Стив. – Не какие-то существа.  
– Они отвратительны, – ответила она и отключилась. Стиву было нечего на это сказать.  
Тони появился пару минут спустя; двери разъехались в стороны, когда он, двигаясь чуть неуклюже, зашел внутрь, и снова закрылись за ним.  
Теперь Тони наконец был здесь, своим видом напоминая металлическую статую. По мере того, как доспех восстанавливал себя, черные опалины от энергетических лучей Мандарина таяли на гладкой поверхности. Изменения происходили почти незаметно, но стоило отвернуться и подождать пару секунд, как ты видел разницу.  
Наверняка с его доспехом сейчас происходило то же самое. Стив посмотрел на свои перчатки, и его накрыло внезапным приступом дурноты. Он спрятался в металлической капсуле, отгородился от внешнего мира барьером многослойных фильтров, и от этого просто тошнило.  
Так нельзя. Он перестал чувствовать себя самим собой. Зачем было сражаться с Мандарином в доспехе? Стив справился бы с ним и как Капитан Америка, даже как простой солдат Стив Роджерс, он не раз побеждал, полагаясь лишь на свой щит.  
Стив вздрогнул, когда с глухим клацаньем доспех упал к его ногам. Наверное невольно он отдал команду.  
Стив заворожено смотрел на лежавшие на полу куски металла. Тони был поистине удивительным человеком. Он создал оружие, поддерживающее жизнь, обрел огромную силу, когда собственной оказалось недостаточно. Стив так и не понял, стал ли Тони супергероем из-за комплекса вины выжившего, преследовавшего его спустя годы после смерти Йинсена, и надежды, что отказ от создания высокотехнологичного оружия искупит грехи; или же просто потому, что не мог жить с мыслью, что не в силах ничего изменить.  
Тони прятался за маской Железного Человека, мечтая, чтобы однажды Тони Старк исчез с лица Земли. Стив знал об этом и отчаянно пытался донести до него: важно то, что внутри – без Тони, отдающего ему приказы, Железный Человек был бы всего лишь бездушным роботом. Тони всегда сложно было убедить, что в нем есть что-то хорошее.  
Злая ирония: каждый раз, когда Тони пытался измениться – ведь он правда полагал, что недостаточно хорош, как будто человечность была опасной болезнью, от которой можно вылечиться – каждый раз, пытаясь поступить «правильно» он неизбежно и стремительно приближался к чудовищной катастрофе.  
Стив знал, что у Тони создал десятки, сотни версий доспеха Железного Человека, возможно, их даже больше, чем можно вообразить. Тони использовал Экстремис. И в последнее время почти не снимал доспеха.  
– Кажется, ты все время пытаешься стать машиной, – с долей осуждения и ужаса в голосе сказал Стив. – Роботом.  
Его передернуло от одной мысли, что снова придется надеть доспех. Если спустя пару недель уже казалось, что доспех отрезал его от внешнего мира, то каково было Тони – носить доспех все эти годы?  
– Это я и имел в виду, говоря, что ты не до конца понимаешь, с какими силами играешь, – продолжил Стив, не дождавшись ответа. – Только теперь я понял, что дело не в Экстремис, все началось раньше.  
Тони промолчал.  
– Человек не может стать безликим механизмом, Тони, как бы сильно этого ни хотел, – сказал Стив. – Ты совершал чудовищные ошибки, но ты хороший человек и… – Стив не закончил, потому что Тони никак не реагировал на его слова, пустая трата времени. Тони похвалой не купишь.  
– Тони, ты в порядке? – спросил Стив и положил руку ему на плечо. Все было в порядке, когда они покончили с Мандарином; и даже если Тони всегда умело притворялся, преуменьшая свои увечья, но доспех показал бы ему, если бы ранение представляло опасность для жизни.  
– Хватит уже, – раздраженно шикнул на него Стив. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты просто стоял тут и слушал, – «или делал вид, что слушаешь» собирался добавить Стив. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
Им столько нужно было обсудить. Например, нездоровое желание Тони контролировать все вокруг, скруллов, Нормана Осборна. И другие куда более личные вопросы.  
Шерон.  
– Ты отправил ее черте куда, – на этот раз Стив не пытался скрыть раздражение, – и даже не дал нам попрощаться. Да какое ты вообще право имел распоряжаться нашими жизнями, как будто ты… Тони! – Стив осторожно потряс его за плечо, а когда это не сработало, потряс сильней.  
Его озарило внезапной догадкой. А как чувствовал себя Тони, когда пытался поговорить с ним, и все время что-то мешало? Возможно, это раздражало его ничуть не меньше, чем сейчас Стива – ты пытаешься достучаться до другого человека, но тебя игнорируют.  
Стив убрал руку с чужого плеча и отошел в сторону, произнеся экстренный код доступа. Тони медленно сполз на пол – Стив успел подхватить его только благодаря ускоренным рефлексам.  
Мышцы на правой руке, принявшей на себя вес тела, напряглись от натуги. Стив повернулся так, чтобы Тони опирался на него, а не безжизненно висел на вытянутой руке.  
Золотистый поддоспешник исчез, спрятанный в полостях между костями, и Тони остался в одних трусах. На первый взгляд у него не было серьезных ран или ушибов, тогда какого черта… Его лицо было полностью расслаблено, и казалось (несмотря на темные круги под глазами, щетину и общую бледность), что он безмятежно спит.  
Пару секунд спустя до Стива дошло, что так и есть – Тони уснул. Или скорее отрубился от истощения. Это было настолько забавно, что сложно было удержаться от смеха. Однажды, когда их дела не будут настолько плохи, как сейчас, Стив с удовольствием припомнит ему этот случай.  
Тони что-то сонно пробормотал, когда Стив повернул голову, пытаясь понять, как быть дальше. В кабинете не нашлось удобного места, где можно было прилечь, поэтому пришлось усадить его в кресло. Тони даже не шелохнулся.  
Ему жизненно необходимо было поспать, но стул не самое подходящее место для этого, да и в одном нижнем белье недолго замерзнуть. Стив потрогал Тони за плечо, кожа была прохладной на ощупь. Стоило его разбудить.  
– Тони, – позвал Стив. – Эй, Тони.  
Тони отреагировал не сразу. Его словно подбросило на месте, а потом он резко проснулся и начал судорожно оглядываться, пока не заметил Стива.  
– Ты уснул в доспехе, – объяснил Стив, с трудом пряча усмешку. Тони растерянно на него посмотрел, словно не понимая, о чем он. – Ты в порядке?  
– Я… – сказал Тони, отводя взгляд. – Ты здесь.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Разумеется, здесь, – с легким недоумением подтвердил он. – Мы же недавно вернулись из Омахи. Помнишь?  
Тони слабо кивнул, спрятал лицо в ладонях и взъерошил волосы. У Тони была прекрасная шевелюра, послушно принимавшая любую форму, Стив приучился определять по ней его настроение. Грязь, смешанная с металлической пылью, означала, что Тони всю ночь просидел в лаборатории, чертовски устал, но добился своего; зачесанные на бок волосы – Тони только проснулся, еще не выпил утреннюю чашку кофе и поэтому немного не в духе; если волосы были растрепаны (как сейчас), то Тони о чем-то беспокоился и сильно нервничал.  
– Ага, – тихо сказал Тони. – Мандарин.  
– Мы… – начал было Стив, но Тони его перебил.  
– Я устал, Стив, – пробормотал Тони, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Стив пристально на него посмотрел. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, он вытянул вперед руку, едва не касаясь чужого плеча. Стив посмотрел на свою руку, чувствую себя странно – как будто тело было больше ему не подвластно – и медленно опустил ее, прикасаясь к коже.  
Плечо Тони напряглось, но постепенно расслабилось, когда Стив осторожно сжал пальцы.  
– Понимаю, – тихо сказал Стив, он и правда понимал. Мстители залегли на дно, маясь от скуки и стараясь не выдать себя вражескому агенту. Оставалось сидеть и ждать, смотреть на то, как мир продолжает жить дальше без Капитана Америки, как Тони все глубже и глубже погружается в болото политических интриг. Тонет в нем.  
Раньше в глубине души Стив думал, что Тони заслужил все, что с ним произошло, своими руками вырыл себе могилу. Теперь, видя, насколько это его вымотало, практически уничтожило, Стив вдруг вспомнил, что Тони все еще его друг.  
Когда они яростно сражались друг против друга на Гражданской войне, вещи казались проще. Стив отстаивал свои убеждения, дрался с безликим доспехом, за которым больше не видел друга. Теперь же все перепуталось, встало с ног на голову.  
– Приляг, – помедлив, посоветовал Стив и тяжело вздохнул, когда Тони покачал головой. – Тони, тебе правда лучше поспать.  
– Со мной все нормально, – сказал Тони, протирая глаза.  
– Ты отрубился прямо в доспехе, – фыркнул Стив. – Это не нормально.  
– Я… – начал Тони и оборвал фразу на полуслове.  
– Тони?  
Тони что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.  
– Уходи, – сказал он чуть громче.  
– Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не ляжешь спать, – сообщил Стив. У него как раз была пара свободных часов – до наступления ночи, когда будет гораздо проще незаметно исчезнуть с авианосца.  
– Я не тебе, – сказал Тони, встряхнув головой. Потом он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, правой рукой прикрывая глаза.  
– Ты с трудом соображаешь от усталости, – сказал Стив. – И оденься.  
Тони чуть сдвинул руку, так чтобы видеть его одним глазом.  
– Слушай, Стив, я не… – он сглотнул, подбирая слова. – Я не могу заснуть, не зная, где проснусь потом.  
Стив вытаращил глаза.  
– Ты же не можешь до сих пор считать это все… – пробормотал Стив. – Что, это, по-твоему? Сон? Галлюцинация?  
– Стив…  
Стив присел на корточки, Тони даже убрал руку с лица, чтобы одарить его озадаченным взглядом.  
– Это все по-настоящему, Тони, – сказал Стив. – Нельзя совсем отказаться от сна только потому, что ты боишься заснуть.  
– Когда ты так ставишь вопрос, это звучит как-то нелепо.  
– Потому что это нелепо.  
– Нет, Стив, – покачал головой Тони. – Речь идет о Ванде, а она могла…  
Стив резко поднялся на ноги, Тони от неожиданности потерял дар речи – только сонно моргал и заворожено смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.  
– Тони, я жив, – сказал Стив и взял его за подбородок, когда Тони попытался отвести глаза. – Смотри. Жив.  
Несмотря на то, что Стив не давал отстраниться, глаза у Тони бегали из стороны в сторону. Стив отпустил его, заметив, что на коже остались красные полосы от пальцев. Насколько же отчаянно Тони пытался вырваться?  
– Что с тобой? – спросил Стив, непроизвольно наклоняясь вперед. Поняв, что снова сократил дистанцию, он сделал шаг назад. Тони итак вел себя, как запертое в клетке животное, ни к чему было усугублять положение.  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох, спрятал лицо в ладонях, но сразу же убрал руки на колени, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза.  
– В глубине души я считаю, – сказал Тони, – что ты все еще мертв.  
Стив расправил руки по швам, безумно хотелось схватить Тони за плечи и потрясти, пока он не придет в себя, ему удалось справиться с искушением.  
– Я видел твою смерть, видел твое тело, твой гроб, – тихо сказал Тони, – и это никогда не изменится. – Он замер, делая еще один глубокий вдох, и резко открыл глаза, продолжая, впрочем, смотреть в потолок. – Я знаю, к чему привели мои поступки, знаю, на что способен.  
– Тони…  
– Я ужасный человек, Стив. Не имеет значения, если никто никогда не поймет, насколько далеко я мог зайти, – сказал Тони. – Достаточно, что я помню это.  
Стив долго не мог подобрать слов – просто молча смотрел на него.  
– Поправь меня, если что, – наконец сказал он, – но ведь сейчас ты здесь, правда?  
Тони опустил голову и озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Ну да.  
– Ты оказался здесь, потому что решил исправить свои ошибки, поступить правильно, – сказал Стив. Тони временами не замечал очевидных вещей. Скорее всего, он пропустит это мимо ушей, но тогда Стив напомнит еще раз – будет напоминать, пока до него не дойдет.  
Возможно, ему самому ничуть не меньше было нужно об этом напоминать.  
– Тони, ты спас меня, потому что хотел спасти.  
– Конечно, я хотел спасти тебя, как я вообще мог…  
Стив протянул руку и ободряюще похлопал Тони по плечу.  
– Значит, ты хороший человек, Тони, – сказал Стив. – Ты учишься на своих ошибках.  
На этот раз Тони не отвел глаза.


	12. Незримое солнце согревает нас надеждой, когда все идет наперекосяк

– Думаю, – сказал Рид, нарушая повисшую тишину, – я закончил.   
Тони удивленно моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем шла речь. Рид работал над множеством проектов одновременно (как реальных, так и фиктивных – чтобы ввести в заблуждение Сью, ведь ее уже мог подменить вражеский агент).   
– Что? – спросил Тони и заметил, что Рид держит в руках устройство, похожее на пистолет. Оно несколько отличалось от того, что они использовали в прошлом, но это определенно был скрулл-детектор.   
– Закончил, – прошептал Тони, все еще не в силах поверить, что дело сделано.   
Рид кивнул, продолжая рассматривать устройство.  
– Разумеется, – сказал он, – нельзя быть уверенным сработает ли, пока не опробуем на практике.   
Тони приподнял брови.  
– Рид Ричардс сомневается в своей гениальности?   
– Я же строил его по твоим чертежам, – ответил Рид, он не пытался язвить, он просто, ну, был Ридом Ричардсом. Самым гениальным ученым в мире, не имевшим ни малейшего представления, как надо общаться с людьми.   
Тони подошел поближе и тоже стал изучать устройство. Стив уже несколько раз спрашивал, нельзя ли нанести по скруллам упреждающий удар, но Тони каждый раз объяснял ему, что это слишком опасно. Хотя теперь у них есть детектор и…  
Насколько изменится будущее, если они объединенными силами атакуют скруллов прямо сейчас? Изменится ли оно к худшему или к лучшему? Тони пока не установил местонахождение Осборна, но был абсолютно точно уверен, что если они ударят раньше, тот не успеет реализовать свой план.   
Тони бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, как Стив, именно Стив, убивает Веранке. Стив, словно феникс восставший из пепла. Это показывали бы по всем центральным каналам.   
Капитан Америка – герой, спасший Землю, никто бы и заикнуться не посмел о том, чтобы упечь его за решетку.   
Вместе, пользуясь поддержкой простого народа, они бы пересмотрели закон о регистрации, не боясь сопротивления со стороны правительства.   
Вопрос был в том, мог ли Тони сейчас начать арестовывать агентов скруллов?   
Его первостепенной задачей было не только не дать Норману Осборну придти к власти, но и защитить простых людей. Что если скруллы в отместку убьют всех захваченных агентов и героев? В прошлом корабль с пленниками нашли на околоземной орбите, и все были живы-здоровы, но вдруг пока их держат в другом месте?  
Начнутся аресты – пленники превратятся в заложников.   
– Тони? – позвал его Рид.   
Тони моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем они говорили.  
– Что такое?  
– Что нам теперь делать?  
Тони фыркнул и ответил.  
– Вопрос на миллион долларов. Мне понадобятся кое-какие твои расчеты.   
Неожиданно раздался сигнал тревоги, следом ожил экран компьютера, на который транслировались данные с камер в Бакстер Билдинг. Сью Шторм зашла в здание.   
– Мне пора уходить, – сказал Тони, взяв со стола детектор.   
Рид, изогнув шею под невероятным углом, приник к экрану монитора. Казалось, он и не заметил, что Тони ушел – даже не попрощался.   
В прошлом, когда они победили скруллов, другие более важные проблемы не дали ему разузнать побольше о поверженном враге, однако были основания полагать, что скруллы похищали людей по одному.   
А раз всех пленников нашли на одном корабле, получается, что этот корабль сейчас где-то на орбите, но никто до сих пор его не заметил.   
Стоит учесть, что большинство наземных систем защиты используют технологии Старктех, а Старктех взломали…  
Его пальцы еще крепче сжались на рукояти скрулл-детектора.   
Тони думал отправить на разведку Роуди, но передумал, опасаясь, что если его обнаружат, это разрушит весь план. А что если им действительно удастся захватить Веранке и скрулла, подменившего Хэнка?   
Придется действовать быстро – как только скруллы поймут, что происходит, они попытаются вывести из игры Тони и Стартех, и нападут в открытую. Как в прошлый раз.   
Голова шла кругом от огромного числа вариантов развития событий. Нужно было решать сейчас, пока у него есть преимущество, поскольку потом он не сможет ничем помочь – Тони не имел ни малейшего представления, как устроен чертов вирус.   
Когда он рассказал Кэрол, что сейчас работает над антивирусом, способным противостоять Экстремис, она рассмеялась. Но мигом посерьезнела, когда поняла, что это не шутка. Поэтому Тони никому больше не рассказывал о своих планах, кроме Рида.   
Рид согласился, что антивирус – отличная идея, и предложил помочь. Вот только скрулл-детектор был гораздо важнее. И пусть Рид Ричардс с его гениальностью мог работать над сотнями проектов одновременно, для создания детектора требовалось его безраздельное внимание.   
Он и без того постоянно мозолили друг другу глаза: Тони напоминал Риду, что даже гении нуждаются в отдыхе, сне и пище. Раньше этим занималась Сью, но они больше не могли ей доверять.   
Десять минут спустя Тони уже летел обратно, держа в руках готовый скрулл-детектор. Во время работы над детектором, Тони всякий раз забирал устройство с собой, чтобы Сью случайно на него не наткнулась. Рид был еще более упертым трудоголиком, чем он сам, не стоило оставлять его наедине с незавершенным проектом.   
Тони сидел в своем кабинете и рассматривал детектор. Он и раньше так делал, но теперь эта штука работала – дух захватывало от того, какие возможности открывались.   
Тони немного колебался, но когда сердитый Хэнк в сопровождении Марии Хилл и двух агентов зашел в его кабинет, стало ясно, что делать.   
Похоже, Тони вызвал их, сам того не осознавая.   
– Тони, я был занят, – сказал Хэнк. – Надеюсь у тебя что-то срочное. И зачем здесь все эти люди?  
Тони не понимал, почему Хэнк был настолько спокоен. Должен же он был что-то заподозрить, как-то выдать себя. А если Тони ошибся – Хэнк не был скруллом?  
Может быть, Тони просто сошел с ума.   
Мария Хилл молчала: все сомнения прекрасно читались по лицу. У нее явно было к нему множество вопросов, но она замерла в молчаливой покорности, и Тони ценил это.   
– Что за… – начал было Хэнк, но стоило Тони спустить курок, как его лицо изменило цвет. Стало зеленым.   
Выходит, детектор работал.   
Скрулл сыпал проклятиями и угрозами на родном языке, пока агенты Щ.И.Т.а во главе с Марией скручивали его.   
– Попался! – ухмыльнулся Тони, впервые жалея, что не снял шлем. Ребячество, конечно, но когда у него еще будет возможность насладиться победой.   
– Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, Старк, – скрулл перешел на английский. – Он любит тебя, и только что ты потерял свой последний шанс на спасение!   
– Думаю, как-нибудь смогу обойтись без спасения, – ответил Тони, жестом приказав Марии увести заключенного. – Сомневаюсь, что на всем белом свете еще остался кто-то, кто меня любит.   
Оставшись в одиночестве, Тони перевел взгляд на детектор, который все еще держал в руках.   
Началось.   
Он столько раз предупреждал Стива, Марию, Кэрол, что они не должны отходить от намеченного плана, теперь вот так запросто послал к черту все меры предосторожности.   
Зачем? Только из-за боли в глазах Рида, с помощью скрытых камер следившего за собственной женой? Из-за того, что Стив от скуки лез на стену и постоянно спрашивал, когда же они выступят?   
Тони фыркнул и бросил скрулл-детектор на стол.   
Видимо, он обречен снова и снова совершать одни и те же ошибки.   
Через десять минут Мария Хилл яростной фурией влетела в кабинет.   
– У меня вопрос, – с порога выпалила она. – Что за цирк ты, блядь, устроил?   
– Выяснилось, – сказал Тони, сняв шлем и положив его на стол, – что мой друг был скруллом.   
– Да знаю! – ответила Мария, почти срываясь на крик. – Я спрашиваю, чем ты думал, когда стрелял в Пима?  
– Да ведь это был не настоящий Хэнк, а…  
– Не уходи от темы!  
– Это устройство называется скрулл-детектор, – пожав плечами, продолжил Тони. – Да, банальное название, зато просто и понятно, – на Марию это не произвело впечатления. Она сейчас могла посоперничать со Стивом за звание обладателя самого свирепого взгляда. – Зато теперь мы знаем, что зеленые человечки не плод моего больного воображения, – закончил он, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закинув ноги на стол.   
Мария перегнулась через край стола и сказала:  
– Я убедилась, что ты не врал нам про скруллов. Насчет твоей адекватности я бы поспорила.   
– Что ж, спасибо за честность, – тихо пробормотал Тони.   
– Ты говорил мне, что нужно ждать, – отчеканила Мария, сопровождая каждое слово ударом по крышке стола. – Ты говорил мне, закрывать глаза на то, что эти ублюдки подменяют наших агентов.   
Тони кивнул.  
– Да, говорил.   
– А сегодня ты на голубом глазу вызвал Пима в свой кабинет и выстрелил в него этой чертовой хреновиной! – повысила голос Мария. – Объясни, как это вписывается в наш план?  
– Мы управились раньше, чем я рассчитывал, – сказал Тони. – Поэтому я подумал, что ничего страшного, если мы…  
Экстремис показала изображение с камеры наблюдения: Кэрол направлялась в его кабинет и судя по ее лицу, про Хэнка она уже знала. Вот сейчас начнется веселье.   
– … сделаем первый ход, – закончил Тони, невольно зажмурившись, когда Кэрол в ярости влетела в кабинет.   
– Тони! – закричала Кэрол. – Да чем ты вообще дум… – она сбавила тон, заметив Марию.   
– О, вижу, ты уже в курсе, – фыркнула Мария.   
Кэрол с недоумением на нее посмотрела, но вернулась к разговору с Тони:  
– Ты говорил мне, что…  
– … нужно ждать? – перебила ее Мария. – Делать вид, что мы ничего не подозреваем, да?  
– Ага, – ответила Кэрол, чуть растерявшая запал после того, как ее второй раз перебили.  
– Я первой задала этот вопрос, – сказала Мария. – И до сих пор жду ответа.   
– А знаете, – светским тоном поделился с ними Тони, теребя в руках шлем, – не могу вспомнить, когда последний раз женщины так яростно за меня сражались. – Он привлек их внимание. – Вам нужно немного остыть. Разве не классно, что теперь у нас есть неопровержимое доказательство вторжения?  
– Да мы и так знали, – Кэрол замерла на полуслове и нахмурилась. – Боже, Тони. Так это тебе нужны были доказательства, что вторжение реально?  
Тони сглотнул.  
– Нет, – наконец выдавил из себя он и продолжил объяснять: – Теперь мы можем их выявить. У нас появился шанс застать их врасплох, напасть первыми.   
– Это понятно, – кивнула Кэрол. – Но ты бы мог предупредить нас, а не действовать в одиночку. Кто дал тебе право решать?  
– Я директор Щ.И.Т.а, – сказал Тони. – На мне лежит ответственность.  
Он опять наступал на те же грабли.   
Мария фыркнула и покачала головой, пробормотав что-то в духе «это пока ты директор», но Тони решил не акцентировать на этом внимание.  
– Какие будут указания, сэр?  
У нее был талант – произносить «сэр» так, что это звучало, как оскорбление.   
Возможно, она была в чем-то права.   
– Ты арестуешь Дугана, – сказал Тони. – Узнаем, подменили ли его скруллы. Потом я изолирую авианосец и изучу все входящие и исходящие потоки данных. Затем мы проверим каждого члена команды. Включая присутствующих.   
– Как мило, – пробормотала Мария.   
– А смысл? – спросила Кэрол. – Если бы один из нас был скруллом, это бы давно вскрылось.  
– Таким образом мы покажем команде, что все под подозрением, даже высшие чины, – ответил Тони. – Это пригодится в будущем, когда нам понадобится их безоговорочное доверие.   
– О каком доверии идет речь, если нельзя никому доверять? – фыркнула Кэрол. – Какая-то бессмыслица.   
– Проверка покажет, что мы ни для кого не делаем исключений, – с чуть вопросительной интонацией продолжил Тони, – разве это не воодушевит их?   
Мария фыркнула и сказала:  
– Как скажете, сэр.  
– Держи меня в курсе, – сказал Тони ей в след.   
– Разве у тебя не везде есть глаза и уши? – спросила Мария, указав на камеру в углу кабинета, и ушла, хлопнув дверью.   
Кэрол в растерянности вытаращилась на то место, где только что стояла Мария.   
Тони долго рассматривал свой шлем и решил все же надеть его.   
– Тони…   
– Я знаю, – не дав ей договорить, перебил Тони. – Я на редкость хреновый директор Щ.И.Т.а, но больше некому поручить эту работу, – она фыркнула. – Как думаешь, чем бы все закончилось, стань директором, например, Хилл? Она выстрелила в Кэпа, когда он отказался зарегистрироваться.   
– А ты выследил его и арестовал, – заметила Кэрол.   
– Я никогда не пытался… – «убить его» собирался добавить Тони. А так ли это? Ведь в прошлом ему почти удалось. Да, Тони не нажимал на курок, но в том, что сложились столь благоприятные условия для покушения, была и его вина. Да, он не убивал Стива Роджерса, но уничтожил Капитана Америку, национального героя в глазах миллионов. – Я не желал ему зла. Я только хотел защитить своих друзей.   
Кэрол вздохнула.   
– Тони, ты… – Кэрол почесала кончик носа. – Ты никогда не будешь править всем миром. Когда до тебя наконец дойдет? – она покачала головой. – Однажды в благодарность за твои заслуги толпа распнет тебя на кресте и протащит по улицам.   
– Я не хочу править, – возразил Тони. – Я просто пытаюсь… Ладно, проехали.   
Кэрол кивнула, но осталась при своем мнении.   
– Чего ты от нас хочешь? – спросила она. – В смысле от Могучих Мстителей. Ты назначил меня главной, но это, так понимаю, не дает мне никаких полномочий.   
– Я думал тебе не важно, кто отдает приказы, – ответил Тони.   
– Конечно, тебе не важно, – резко возразила Кэрол. – Ведь ты, похоже, единственный, кто здесь принимает решения.   
– Кэрол, я…   
– … несу за всех ответственность, точно. Я уже слышала, можешь не повторять, – припечатала его Кэрол. – Знаешь, единственное, что меня радует – рано или поздно Кэп обо всем узнает. Жду не дождусь того разноса, что он тебе устроит.   
– Кэп понимает, что самое важное – как можно быстрее разобраться со скруллами.   
– Подозреваю, что он не придет в восторг от того, как ты всеми командуешь, – ответила Кэрол. – Пойду-ка я лучше соберу на брифинг Могучих Мстителей, раз тебе наплевать на мое мнение.   
– Верно, собирай, – сказал Тони. – И я слышал, что ты сказала.   
– Точно. Ты слышал меня, но не собираешься прислушиваться, – парировала Кэрол, уже дойдя до двери. – Кэп единственный, чьи слова для тебя когда-либо имели значение.   
Кэп. Точно.   
Нужно было сообщить ему новости. В одном Кэрол была права: Стив чертовски на него разозлится, но в конце концов поймет, почему он так поступил. Тем более у них сейчас не было времени на препирательства.   
Стив и Мстители позаботятся о Королеве, а потом Стив вместе Роуди найдут тот корабль на орбите и освободят заложников.   
А потом.  
Тони вздохнул.   
Как только скруллы заподозрят неладное, то активируют вирус.   
Он пристально посмотрел на детектор.   
Надо выяснить, подменили ли Джарвиса. И Сью Ричардс.   
Тони уже подлетал к Башне Старка, когда в наушниках раздался голос Стива.   
– Старк, что ты творишь?! – прорычал Стив. Тони не помнил, когда Стив в последний раз называл его по фамилии. Обычно это означало сильную злость.   
– В данный момент я иду навестить старого друга, – ответил Тони. Хотя скорее убедиться, что место старого друга занял зеленый пришелец.   
– Тони!   
– Главное не дайте ей сбежать или выйти на связь с сообщниками, – сказал Тони. – Попросите Стренджа наложить на нее какое-нибудь заклинание. Он в этом мастер.   
Повисла долгая пауза.   
– Тони, – наконец сказал Стив, чуть сбавив тон, хотя чувствовалось, что он все еще на него злится, – что ты делаешь?   
– Не знаю, Стив, – с ошеломившей его самого честностью признался Тони. – Уже не знаю.   
Тони связал скрулла, подменившего Джарвиса, и оставил дожидаться приезда агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Вряд ли его слегка потрепанный вид их удивит. Разумеется, Тони следил за всем через камеры наблюдения. Глупо потратить столько сил на поимку лазутчика и его упустить.   
С помощью тех же камер Тони видел, как Рид обнимает Сью – настоящую Сью – как они шепчутся, до боли сжимая друг друга в объятиях, и не имел ни малейшего представления, что делает.


	13. Позволь мне сдаться, и я охотно тебе уступлю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://i.imgur.com/n4Ynyr4.jpg)

Стив наконец встретился с Тони только спустя три часа. К нему прилетел Железный Человек, державший в руках огромную пушку. Должно быть, это и был скрулл-детектор.  
Тони едва приземлился, а уже начал задавать вопросы:  
– Почему ты не в доспехе? Я несколько раз пытался с тобой связаться, но ты не отвечал. Вы поймали ее?  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Тони, нужно поговорить.  
– У меня нет времени, Стив, – сказал Железный Человек. – Так она у вас?  
– Да, и она никуда не денется, – ответил Стив, взял его за металлическую перчатку и нетерпящим возражений тоном повторил: – Нужно поговорить.  
Казалось, Тони смирился с этим и пошел следом, но потом сообразил, что они направляются в убежище.  
– Стив, – когда Стив обернулся посмотреть, что случилось, то заметил, что Тони замедлил шаг, – разве ты не должен завязать мне глаза?  
Стив снисходительно фыркнул.  
– А это что-то изменит?  
Тони промолчал и покорно последовал за ним к заброшенному зданию, служившему убежищем в этом месяце. Они часто переезжали, но скоро список проверенных мест подошел к концу, так что Стрендж предложил пока пожить в здании старого склада.  
Внутри склад выглядел гораздо чище и просторней, чем снаружи. Поначалу его размеры немного пугали, но Стив быстро привык.  
– Вау, – прокомментировал Тони, сняв шлем, – эта штука больше внутри, чем снаружи. – Его тон намекал, что это цитата из какого-то кинофильма, но Стив не смог ее опознать. – Как Тардис в Докторе.  
– Что?  
– Не что, а Кто.  
– Что?  
– Неважно.  
Стив не стал заглядывать в гостиную; основная часть команды уже была там, но ему хотелось поговорить с глазу на глаз. Поэтому он сразу направился к лестнице. Нужно было положить конец постоянным недоговоркам и поговорить по душам.  
– Стив, – тихо сказал Тони, судя по голосу, он понял, куда Стив его ведет. – Я прилетел только чтобы забрать ее на авианосец. Все ждут моего возвращения.  
– Ничего, подождут еще, – сказал Стив, зная, что Тони не станет возражать – «все ждут» звучало скорее как отговорка. – А нам нужно поговорить.  
– Стив, я… – Стив взял его за руку и втолкнул в комнату, не дав договорить, закрыл дверь и повернулся к Тони, скрестив руки на груди.  
Тони уставился на трещину на стене. Не самое захватывающее зрелище.  
Так прошло несколько минут. Тони молчал, поэтому Стив решил начать первым.  
– Как идут дела с регистрацией?  
Тони все еще буравил взглядом стену.  
– Я делаю, что могу, – сказал он, – но у меня сейчас другие заботы.  
– Например? – спросил Стив, пытаясь держать под контролем эмоции. Тони хранил молчание. – Отвечай!  
– Я… – Тони замялся. – Есть одно поручение для тебя и Роуди.  
Стив сократил дистанцию и взял Тони за руку.  
– Я не об этом тебя спрашивал.  
Тони дерзко посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Мне больше нечего тебе сказать на данный момент.  
Стив фыркнул.  
– Ловко. Если мы закрыли тему регистрации, то у меня есть и другие вопросы.  
Тони моргнул, нервно сглотнул и отвернулся, не выдержав тяжести его взгляда.  
– Ты говорил, что нельзя полагаться на случайности, – сказал Стив, встряхнув Тони за плечи, чтобы лучше донести свои слова. – Ты говорил, что опасно отходить от плана. И что же произошло? Ты сам поступил необдуманно.  
Тони снова посмотрел ему в глаза и с раздражением выпалил:  
– И это сработало!  
Ну, хоть какая-то реакция.  
– А что, если ты ошибся? Вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Мы по-прежнему вне закона, куда мы сможем податься? – Стив дал Тони время обдумать возможные варианты и продолжил: – Мы несколько месяцев жили рядом с вражеским агентом, зная, что стоит раз проколоться, и все покатится к черту. С нами были и гражданские – дочка Джессики, тетя Питера, его жена.  
Стив заботился о них, потому что был лидером.  
И думал, что Тони разделяет тяжесть его ноши. Хотя, видимо, Тони никто был не указ. Он принимал безрассудные решения, которые могли разрушить – или скоро разрушат – судьбы других людей.  
Как это похоже на Тони. Еще до Гражданской войны, до распада Мстителей он скрывал свою вторую личность и проблемы с сердцем, хотя они могли дорого стоить команде. Он скрывал свои проблемы с выпивкой, проблемы с Экстремис. Тони считал, что один может решать за всех.  
– Я не говорил, что будет легко! – эта внезапная вспышка ошарашила Стива. – Я делаю все, что в моих силах!  
– Ты мог бы рассказать мне о Шерон! Мог рассказать о Мандарине!  
Глаза Тони расширились, рот удивленно приоткрылся, но он почти мгновенно пришел в себя. Стив не мог понять, не почудилось ли ему.  
Тони долго не сводил с него глаз, лицо его казалось лишенным эмоций. Он сделал шаг назад, потом еще один. Теперь он стоял возле кровати и внимательно разглядывал пол.  
Одним плавным движением Тони положил скрулл-детектор на тумбочку.  
– Хорошо, – тихо произнес он, посмотрев на Стива, лицо его осталось непроницаемым. – Ты победил, доволен? Победил.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– О чем…  
– Я был готов заплатить любую цену, – продолжил Тони, эта его отсутствующая интонация начинала пугать. Казалась неправильной. Тони включал ее, когда разговаривал с суперзлодеями, прессой или теми, кому не доверял. Так он отгораживался от мира, если положение казалось безвыходным. – Слышишь, любую. Только бы ты был жив.  
Доспех разобрался, теперь на Тони был лишь поддоспешник.  
– И я все равно проиграл. Потерял тебя.  
Внезапно Стив понял, чем его пугала новая интонация: Тони никогда раньше так с ним не говорил. Даже когда дела были совсем плохи, и Стив пытался убить его. Даже когда они сошлись в яростном поединке в особняке Мстителей.  
Стив потрясенно замер, не дыша. Потому что теперь Тони был совершенно беззащитен. Единственная привилегия, которую он себе оставил – непроницаемый взгляд. Он говорил тихо, но уверенно, словно боясь сорваться.  
Тони говорил так, как будто несколько раз репетировал свою речь.  
– Я проиграл, – сказал Тони, от обреченности в его голосе хотелось зажмуриться, лишь бы не слышать, не видеть этот пустой взгляд. – Ты никогда не умел проигрывать, зато я стал в этом мастером.  
Похоже, еще одна отсылка, но Стив так и не понял, к чему. Он посмотрел на Тони. Золотистый поддоспешник таял, абсорбированный его телом. Тони был практически обнажен.  
– Ты победил, Стив, – сказал Тони. – Что мне теперь делать?  
Стив уставился на него. Тони обожал все драматизировать, но в этот раз превзошел себя. Словно напрашивался на взбучку – как тогда в тюремной камере. Черт, неужели это было… несколько месяцев назад? Возможно, Тони пытался вернуться к той схватке в особняке Мстителей.  
Или Тони его провоцировал, Стив не мог понять, какой он добивался реакции. Ведь они оба понимали, что кулаками тут ничего не решить. Стив хотел, чтобы они снова работали вместе, преодолевая возможные разногласия, и прекрасно понимал, что если они сейчас начнут, то не смогут остановиться, пока один из них не останется без сознания лежать на полу. А учитывая, что Тони был сильно подавлен и без доспеха все равно что голый, сразу ясно, кто выиграет.  
Накопилось слишком много невысказанного: они начали отдаляться друг от друга после того, как Тони получил Экстремис, или даже раньше. Стив понимал, что был виноват ничуть не меньше, чем Тони, но не мог подобрать слов. Им не нужны были слова. Оба были слишком упрямы и уверены в своей правоте, поэтому часто яростно спорили, но так или иначе решали свои разногласия. Ни одна их былая ссора не могла сравниться с Гражданской войной.  
Стив замер, догадавшись, что Тони не напрашивался на взбучку. Совсем наоборот – его глаза больше не были непроницаемыми, в них читался вопрос.  
Тони не драться хотел, а просил подсказать, что ему делать дальше. И это было настолько искренне, что совершенно обезоруживало. Невозможно было больше на него злиться.  
– Стив? – просительно сдвинув брови, позвал Тони. Теперь он был полностью обнажен, но не пытался прикрыться.  
Было уже поздно; за окном догорал закат. Солнце заливало комнату теплым оранжевым светом, обнаженное тело должно было соблазнительно играть в этих лучах. Тони бледной тенью стоял в центре комнаты, разобранный доспех лежал у его ног.  
Он казался глубоко несчастным. Одиноким.  
– Прикройся, – севшим голосом сказал Стив. – Такое чувство, что ты… – «голый» собирался сказать он, но это было глупо, потому что Тони и был голым, – замерз.  
Тони удивился, но кивнул и вскоре закатные лучи заиграли на блестящей золотистой поверхности.  
– Я… – Стив не знал, что сказать.  
– Стив…  
Нужное слово вдруг пришло.  
– Извини, – сказал он.  
Глаза Тони стали размером с плошку, в другой ситуации Стива бы это позабавило. А сейчас хотелось извиниться еще раз.  
Тони снова начал следить за мимикой.  
– Стив, не нужно…  
– Нет, нужно, – встряхнув головой, возразил Стив. – Сколько лет мы знакомы? – Тони растеряно моргнул. – Больше десяти лет, и я ни разу… – он не договорил, опустив глаза.  
Ему понадобилось больше десяти лет, чтобы понять. Когда они ссорились, первым (чья бы вина это не была) переступал через свою гордость и приходил мириться именно Тони. Так было и сейчас.  
В тот день в особняке Мстителей Тони сказал, что не может всегда соответствовать его ожиданиям, но Стив не услышал, зато сейчас…  
Если он и должен был на кого-то злиться, то только на себя. Стив проклинал Тони за упрямство, хотя сам был не лучше. В чужом глазу соринку увидел, а в своем бревна не заметил. Каждый раз, сходясь в споре, оба слышали только себя. Но прежде они не были столь слепо уверены в своей правоте, не ругались без надежды на примирение.  
Стив отвернулся от него, не выслушав, первым нарушил свое обещание всегда прикрывать спину.  
– Ты прав, – давясь горечью, сказал Стив, Тони нахмурился, очевидно не понимая, о чем речь. – Все превозносят Капитана Америку, и я пользуюсь этим, даже не осознавая.  
Лицо Тони резко изменилось. Стиву с трудом держал себя в руках, но вот Тони, казалось, вот-вот сорвется.  
– Стив, прекрати, пожалуйста, – тихо, едва слышно сказал Тони.  
– Но это правда, – повторил Стив, незаметно повышая голос. – Да, Тони?  
– Ты ждешь, что мы будем выкладываться на полную, – помедлив, сказал Тони. – Разве это плохо?  
– Мои требования не всегда разумны. Я задал слишком высокую планку. Мы герои, но в то же время всего лишь люди.  
– Стив, – глядя в пол, слабым голосом сказал Тони, – хватит.  
– Хватит? – громко спросил Стив. – Разве не это ты хотел услышать?  
На фоне его зычного голоса казалось, что Тони шепчет.  
– Нет, – возразил Тони. – Нет, я всего лишь хотел…  
Накатившая волна гнева ослепляла, лишила возможности мыслить. Стив не знал, на кого злится. На то, что Тони, Тони, арестовавший его, клонировавший Тора, убивший Билла, выглядит сейчас так потеряно и жалко. Или на то, что он сам почитал свое упрямство за добродетель. На судьбу, что отняла у него всех, кого он любил, лишила заслуженной победы, не дала уйти на покой даже после конца Второй мировой.  
– Что? – практически прорычал Стив.  
Тони все равно сократил разделявшую их дистанцию. Он вытянул руки и вдруг замер – его заметно потряхивало, словно ему ужасно хотелось, но он боялся к нему прикоснуться.  
Боялся посмотреть в глаза.  
– Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты наконец понял меня. Просто был рядом, мне ужасно тебя не хватало и… Я не знал, как жить без тебя. Не мог понять. Ты всегда умел в нужный момент осадить меня, потому что видел самое лучшее в каждом из нас, – Тони поднял на него взгляд. – Во мне.  
Если бы Тони не смотрел ему в глаза, Стив бы подумал, что Тони обращается к призраку.  
Стив перевел дыхание и сказал:  
– Тони…  
И тут Тони прижался губами к его губам, не позволяя закончить фразу.  
Тони все еще не решался к нему прикоснуться. Поцелуй был единственным, что их соединяло. Хотя это с натяжкой можно было назвать поцелуем – губы Тони были сухими и неподвижными, глаза крепко зажмурены.  
Возможно, Тони действительно обращался к призраку.  
Стив осторожно взял его за плечи и чуть встряхнул, приводя в чувство.  
– Что… – Стив сглотнул. – Тони, что это значит?  
Стив с тревогой посмотрел на дверь. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они вошли в спальню? Не пора ли уже спуститься вниз и заняться делом? Стратегии, новые планы. Нужно позаботиться о Женщине-Пауке – точнее, о королеве скруллов, принявшей ее личину – и Тони упомянул, что есть важная миссия для него и Роуди.  
Стив почесал кончик носа. Кто там говорил, что его «все ждут» на авианосце? Стив собирался напомнить об этом, но Тони пришел в себя. Когда он заговорил, Стив вдруг обнаружил, что они все еще стоят чудовищно близко – так близко, что было видно, ресницы Тони подрагивают с каждым сделанным вдохом.  
– Мне случалось якшаться с людьми, которых мы оба презирали, – сказал Тони, глядя прямо в глаза. Отчаяние звучало в его голосе, но лицо было полно решимости.  
– Тони, что ты…  
– Я лгал, обманывал, потерял все и всех, предал самого себя, – голос Тони чуть заметно дрожал, когда он придвинулся ближе, практически передавая слова из уст в уста: – Мне было наплевать, что со мной будет, потому что я боролся за правое дело, защищал людей.  
Тони наклонился и коснулся губами белой звезды на груди Стива, опустился ниже, упал на колени, словно рисуя своими поцелуями невидимую линию.  
– Ведь несмотря на все те ужасные поступки, что я совершил, всю ту бесконечную ложь, одна вещь всегда оставалась для меня свята.  
Это были не поцелуи, а легкие призрачные касания.  
– То, что никто не мог у меня отобрать. Оно было только моим – единственное, что я сберег.  
– Тони, я не понимаю, – сглатывая, пробормотал Стив. – Я…  
– Хоть это и не принесло мне счастья, – заключил Тони. Он так и стоял на коленях, обнимая руками его за талию, глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
До Стива наконец дошло, к чему все идет.  
Это смущало и совершенно сбивало с толку.  
– Тони, – выдавил из себя Стив и замолк, пока в его голосе не прорезались протест или поощрение. Он осторожно гладил Тони по голове, перебирая волосы, – ты не отдаешь себе отчета в своих действиях и…  
– Пожалуйста, – перебил Тони, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Позволь мне. Всего один раз, я…  
Стив посмотрел на темную макушку и вдруг вспомнил, что ему всегда больше нравилось, когда Тони стригся не так коротко, и волосы чуть вились на концах. Удобнее было бы перебирать их между пальцами.  
Тони едва слышно прошептал что-то и с такой силой потянул за пряжку ремня, что невольно Стив покачнулся. Он повторил попытку образумить его, но слова перешли в глухой стон, когда Тони губами коснулся промежности – это прекрасно ощущалось и через брюки.  
– Всего один раз, – повторил Тони. – Я правда хочу, позволь мне.  
Если прежде Стив был возбужден, то от того, как отчаянно Тони сражался с пряжкой, у него встало.  
– Тони, не думаю, что это… – но его тело было гораздо красноречивее слов, когда он сделал шаг по направлению к кровати.  
Тони все еще стоял на коленях, держа пальцы на пряжке. Его лицо было сосредоточено, словно он обдумывал план. Когда он поднял голову, глаза у него были, как у пьяного. Тони облизал губы.  
От этого зрелища подогнулись колени, и Стив грузно осел на кровать. Он взял Тони за плечи, помогая подняться. Им не сразу удалось найти удобную позу – Тони полусидел у него на коленях, а Стив пытался одновременно стянуть перчатки и покрепче обнять его. Но их губы соединились и, на этот раз, они поцеловались по-настоящему.  
Тони разомкнул губы, и Стив ответил тем же. Тони поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней, и сдавленно простонал ему в рот. Поцелуй вышел горячим и влажным. У Тони была мягкая кожа, но даже сквозь тонкий поддоспешник чувствовались рельефные мышцы.  
Тони чуть отстранился, прикусив Стиву нижнюю губу, его левая рука замерла, коснувшись белой звезды, пока правая спускалась по животу. Стив схватил Тони за бедра – господи, как же ему нравились эти бедра! – схватил сильно, до синяков. Ему никогда не нравилось причинять боль, но то, что у Тони останется своеобразная метка, напоминание о том, что он всегда, что бы ни случилось, может вернуться, и его примут, грело самолюбие.  
– Прости, – еще раз извинился Стив, шепча Тони прямо в губы. – Я не дам тебя в обиду. Никогда. Я не должен был… – «забывать об этом» собирался добавить он, но Тони не дал ему договорить. Они целовались с такой страстью, как будто это было последнее, что им осталось, а потом Тони сжал пальцы на его члене – и Стив мог только протяжно стонать.  
Тони изменил положение, разорвав поцелуй и встав между коленями Стива. Глаза его казались совсем темными – зрачок затопил радужку, щеки раскраснелись. Тони обхватил его член рукой и сделал несколько пробных толчков, от которых перед глазами у Стива все поплыло, но он все равно не сводил с Тони глаз.  
– Стив, – прошептал Тони, легко целуя его губы, подбородок, шею. Стив шире расставил колени, чтобы было удобней…  
Почувствовав горячий влажный язык на своем члене, Стив застонал и крепко сжал пальцы на затылке, притягивая ближе.  
Казалось, для Тони остальной мир перестал существовать: он послушно придвинулся ближе и с низким довольным стоном целиком взял в рот.  
Завораживающе жуткое зрелище.  
Стив сумел наконец оторвать взгляд от раскрасневшихся губ Тони, от того, как поднимается-опускается его затылок, и обратил внимание на плечи. Он заметил не сразу – золотистый металл поддоспешника таял там, где Стив к нему прикасался, расправленным металлом стекал вниз, обнажая кожу.  
Вскоре поддоспешник исчез. Стив обратил внимание на его пальцы на ногах. Тони стоял на коленях, поджав под себя ноги, поэтому были видны только кончики. Стив за всю свою жизнь не видел ничего более возбуждающего. Тони покачивался взад-вперед в такт сосанию, взгляд то и дело цеплялся за очертания его ягодиц, плеч, прямую спину.  
Стив запоздало сообразил, что слишком сильно тянет его за волосы и толкается вперед, когда с губ Тони сорвался полу-стон, полу-всхлип. От этого звука мурашки пошли по коже. Стив расслабил пальцы, стараясь сохранить остатки самоконтроля, и в следующую секунду Тони сжал пальцы на его бедрах, притягивая обратно.  
Какое счастье, что он так и не сумел Тони возненавидеть. Возможно, ненависть придала бы решимости во время Гражданской войны, но если бы Тони пришел к нему тогда и…  
«Единственное, что я сберег», – сказал Тони. Он не уточнял, о чем шла речь, но, должно быть, о чем-то прекрасном и хрупком, раз Тони так яростно хранил ото всех свою тайну. Ото всех, кроме Стива.  
Он ослабил хватку и большим пальцем, чуть надавливая, провел по щеке.  
– Если бы я ненавидел тебя, – тихо, но твердо произнес Стив, – то легко сломал бы сейчас.  
Уничтожил, втоптал в грязь.  
Тони поднял голову, выпустив член изо рта. Губы у него были ярко-алыми, влажными от слюны и смазки. Это должно было выглядеть вызывающе, непристойно.  
Только казалось таким естественным, таким прекрасным.  
– Ты не испытываешь ко мне ненависти, – сказал Тони. – А если испытываешь, то мне… Мне плевать. Желаешь ли ты отыграться, унизить или… Плевать.  
– Тони…  
– Ты умер Стив. Плевать, что станет со мной. Только живи, – ответил Тони, собираясь вернуться к своему занятию, но Стив не дал ему – взял под руки, помогая подняться.  
– Иди ко мне, – выдохнул Стив, и Тони снова сел к нему на колени, прижавшись бедрами, закинув ноги на кровать.  
Тони тоже был возбужден, но казалось, не замечал этого. Пока Стив не сжал оба их члена, проводя большим пальцем по головкам.  
Пальцы Тони впились в плечи, и они снова начали бешено целоваться. Стив решил, что это знак одобрения, и начал быстрее и резче двигать рукой.  
Тони сильно исхудал, но не потерял форму. Стив путешествовал по его телу, обводя рельефные мускулы. Кожа под его пальцами собиралась в складки и снова разглаживалась, Тони выгибался под прикосновениями, мычал и стонал ему в рот. Закончились поцелуи – тела двигались в диком ритме, они едва успевали перевести дыхание.  
С протяжным стоном Тони кончил ему в руку. Их члены стали мокрыми и липкими от спермы. Тони страстно его поцеловал.  
Тяжело дыша, они оторвались друг от друга. Кто-то из них (возможно, оба) пробормотал «черт, ты…». Стив издал примитивный, практически животный звук, когда Тони оттолкнул его руку и сам сжал пальцы на его члене. При других обстоятельствах ему стало бы неловко за эти звуки, но не сейчас.  
Стив нежно поглаживал его шею, прекрасную бесконечную спину. Они не прекращали целоваться; Стив положил руку на его поясницу, опустил ниже – на ягодицы, а Тони как раз откинулся назад, так что рука Стива оказалась прямо напротив…  
Это легко было бы счесть случайностью, если бы Тони не разорвал поцелуй и едва слышно не прошептал бы ему в губы:  
– Я хочу тебя. Давай.  
Стив мог только сидеть и смотреть, как Тони шепчет что-то ему в губы и выгибается, насаживаясь на пальцы. Сухие пальцы. Задний проход был настолько тесным, что без смазки это движение должно было причинять боль, – и все равно Тони стонал и подавался на встречу.  
– Боже, Тони…  
Тони, что, не понимал… Да он нарочно его провоцировал.  
Стив ухватил его под бедра, опрокинул на кровать и сам навалился сверху. Тони с готовностью раздвинул ноги, уступая место, вытянул руки вверх, и так на него посмотрел…  
Что Стив не выдержал и схватил его за запястья, буквально пришпиливая к подушке. Тони сложно было назвать хрупким, но в тот момент его запястья казались столь тонкими, будто их можно было сломать одним неосторожным движением.  
Стив повернул голову на бок – и Тони последовал его примеру, – и они снова медленно, лениво целовались. Полная противоположность тем резким толчкам, которыми Стив вбивался в горячее потное тело.  
Кончив, Стив выпустил его запястья и откатился в сторону. Тони дал ему время устроиться поудобней и повернулся на бок, снова поглаживая белоснежную звезду у него на груди.  
Им обоим следовало принять душ, спуститься к ждавшим внизу товарищам, спасти мир от вторжения пришельцев. Стив заглянул Тони в глаза и подумал, что больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно – как здорово было бы просто лежать так, не беспокоясь о последствиях, не придумывать никаких оправданий или объяснений случившемуся, не портить момент словами.  
Глаза Тони все еще были темны и непроницаемы, но из них пропало то знакомое загнанное выражение. Впервые за долгие месяцы взгляд его обрел ясность. Сам Тони – обнаженный, вспотевший, растрепанный, удовлетворенный, лежавший рядом на постели, нежась в лучах заходящего солнца – как будто ожил.  
Стив погладил его по щетинистой щеке, одновременно лаская большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Губы Тони распухли от бессчетных поцелуев, были все еще влажными, блестящими от слюны. Интересно, а если сейчас он его поцелует, то сможет почувствовать собственный вкус?  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох. Нужно как-то отвлечься, пока их снова не накрыло.  
– Нам никогда не давались разговоры, – глядя в глаза, сказал Стив.  
Тони слабо улыбнулся и сжал его руку.  
– Когда мы пытались поговорить раньше, дело заканчивалось дракой, а однажды я уснул, – сказал Тони. – Признай, это самый успешный акт коммуникации за всю историю наших отношений.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
– Это уж точно.


	14. Говорю только за себя, но мы оба могли погибнуть и прежде

Впервые за… сложно сказать, сколько прошло времени – долгие годы? – Тони обрел покой.   
Они держались за руки. Тони закрыл глаза, устроил голову на плече у Стива и с облегчением выдохнул, едва не касаясь губами кожи. Тони чувствовал, каждый его вдох и выдох.  
Стив убрал руку, перевернулся на бок и тихо произнес:  
– Тони, у нас нет времени.   
Времени и правда не было. Однако Тони все равно что-то возмущенно пробурчал, когда Стив встал, лишая Тони тепла своего тела и удобной подушки, пришлось сползти на матрас.   
Тони повернул голову и посмотрел вверх. Стив нависал над ним огромной мрачной фигурой, отблеск от окна формировал подобие нимба вокруг его головы. Стив так и не разделся до конца, Тони видел лишь край его бедер и начало дорожки волос внизу живота.   
«У меня, – подумал Тони. – У нас со Стивом был головокружительный секс».   
Все происходило, как во сне, Тони смутно помнил, как протянул руку и прикоснулся к нему. И Стив принял его, отвечал, целовал, ласкал – быть такого не могло. В реальном мире Стив не мог его хотеть, ведь он любил Шерон, Шерон Картер, у него бы не встало только от того, что Тони Старк стоит перед ним на коленях.   
Да только человеком, который смущенно хмурился, глядя на Тони, был именно Стив Роджерс.   
Тони почесал живот, измазанный в засохшей сперме. Стив заметил это движение, и, Тони готов был поклясться, покраснел. А может это был отблеск заходящего солнца. Хотя у Стива сбилось дыхание – что-то определенно за этим стояло.   
Тони скорчил рожу, сел на кровати и пробормотал:  
– Жуть. Нужно душ принять.   
– Тони…  
Тони положил руку на колено, а потом поднялся чуть выше, сомкнув пальцы на его члене. Стив поймал его за запястье, но держал не так уж крепко, так что Тони решил продолжить. Он провел рукой на пробу вверх-вниз и почувствовал, как член начинает твердеть. Стив шумно выдохнул и крепко сжал его руку.   
– Тони… – строгим голосом сказал Стив.   
– Сыворотка суперсолдата – лучшее изобретение в истории человечества, – ухмыльнувшись, заявил Тони.   
Он снова двинул рукой и как раз потянулся за поцелуем, когда вдруг открылась дверь в спальню.   
– Кэп, ты уже прибил его-ооо!  
Питер испугано вытаращил глаза и мгновенно захлопнул дверь.   
– Блядь, – выругался Тони. – Еб твою мать! – Стив видимо был настолько потрясен, что потерял дар речи. – Стив, для этого нормальные люди и запирают двери!  
Стив разозлился.  
– Так это я во всем виноват? – спросил он. – Я хотел только поговорить, и ты набросился на меня.   
Тони растерянно моргнул.  
– Я набро… – потрясенно переспросил Тони. – А, точно. В этом я весь – дай только кому-нибудь отсосать.   
– Ну, ты правда сделал это, – раздраженно сказал Стив. У него член торчал из трусов, и при этом он еще читал мораль.   
– Не заметил, что ты был против, – отрезал Тони, вставая с постели. – Где у тебя полотенца? – спросил Тони, открыв шкаф и шаря по полкам. Шкаф был полупустым. Если живешь в бегах, то не станешь брать лишнего.   
– Может, мне догнать его и все объяснить? – сказал Стив, но таким неуверенным тоном, что ясно было – хочет, чтобы его отговорили от этой затеи.   
Тони подыграл ему.  
– Отлично, – фыркнул он. – Дерзай. Заодно объяснишь ему, почему от тебя за милю несет сексом и член торчит из трусов.   
Стив молчал так долго, что Тони уже было решил, что перегнул палку. Он делал вид, что все еще ищет полотенца, хотя на самом деле отчаянно ждал реакции. Шорох одежды, застегнутая молния и шаги.   
Стив подошел – тепло его тела, его давящее присутствие чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду – и потянулся к верхней полке, достав оттуда два мягких белых полотенца. Тони поймал их и развернулся к нему лицом.   
Стив все еще был здесь. Черт, каким же он был здоровяком.   
Тони сглотнул. Стив недоуменно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, а потом обнял его за шею.   
– Стив, нам… – попытался возразить Тони, но окончание фразы вылетело из головы.   
Полотенца упали на пол – Тони выронил их, когда притянул Стива ближе, и они снова начали целоваться. Стив что-то пробормотал и положил руки ему на бедра, делая шаг вперед. Еще чуть-чуть и у Тони на груди отпечатались бы чешуйки от униформы.   
– Тони, – выдохнул Стив, разрывая поцелуй и прижав свой лоб ко лбу Тони, – что мы… это ведь…   
Тони не дал ему договорить: подняв руки, он вцепился в коротко-стриженные волосы Стива и надавил ему на затылок, вынудив склонить голову, и поцеловал. Стив попытался отстраниться, но Тони обхватил его правой ногой, не позволяя это сделать.   
Только немного не рассчитал, поэтому потерял равновесие и сильно ударился об полки. Впрочем, Стив помог ему удержаться на ногах и отвлек поцелуем.   
Крепкие руки сжались на заднице и подняли вверх. Тони воспользовался оказией и обхватил его уже обеими ногами. Стив перевел дыхание, дал время привыкнуть и снова вернулся к поцелуям, практически вжимая в шкаф. Края полок больно впивались в спину, но если этим удавалось удержать Стива на месте, можно и потерпеть.   
Боже, если Стив выдержит, они могли бы даже еще раз трахнуться. Могли бы…  
– Стив, – сдавленно прошептал Тони, пытаясь отстраниться. Учитывая, что он был зажат между полками и стеной стальных мускулов, затея была обречена на провал. – Стив, хватит – мы… – Стив прикусил его нижнюю губу и окончание фразы перешло в стон.   
Черт.   
Тони нажал ему на плечи и оттолкнул. Стив сразу же отпустил – он едва успел среагировать, чтобы не упасть и не выставить себя полным идиотом. Или кем похуже.   
Стив смотрел на него в полной растерянности.   
Тони сглотнул и попытался объяснить:  
– Душ. Потом скруллы.   
Стив кинул и облизал губы – раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев, все еще влажные – и Тони мимолетно подумал, а может, ну его к черту? Неважно, что станет с миром, если Стив будет смотреть на него так.   
Тони прокашлялся и наклонился за полотенцами.   
– Я… – не глядя на него, сказал Стив. – Рядом есть ванная. Небольшая, но с душем.   
Тони рассеянно кивнул.  
– Первым пойдешь?   
– Пойдем вместе, – сказал Стив, протянув руку. Потом он решил повторить намек, мягко подтолкнув Тони в сторону ванной. – Это сэкономит время и горячую воду.   
– Разве у Стренджа нет специального заклинания, чтобы согревать воду? – спросил Тони, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на том, что если они прямо сейчас вместе пойдут в душ, то выйдут оттуда еще не скоро.   
– Забыл спросить.   
Тони зашел первым и сделал воду погорячее, пока Стив раздевался. Ванная действительно оказалась небольшой. Практически крошечной. И душ был ей под стать – как они вдвоем туда влезут?   
Неудачная была мысль.   
Стив отодвинул светло-голубую шторку и прижался к нему. Тони откинулся назад и понял, что Стив все еще возбужден. Чертовски удачно они придумали – принять вместе душ.   
– Как ты терпишь? – пробормотал Стив, покрутив вентили. – Вода просто кипяток!  
Тони собирался возразить, что это теперь она слишком холодная, а Стив из-за сыворотки суперсолдата неадекватно воспринимает температуру, но все возражения вылетели из головы, когда его подтолкнули под струю воды и начали растирать мочалкой.   
Не было никакого подтекста, соблазнения – легкие экономные движения, направленные лишь на то, чтобы стереть грязь. Но, так или иначе, Стив прикасался к нему, и Тони этого хватило. После всех тех долгих лет сдерживаемого желания, горького безответного чувства, достигнувшего пика после смерти Стива, после того, как мир рухнул в пропасть, Тони не мог больше терять время.   
Он толкнул Стива изо всех сил – даже с помощью Экстремис он едва ли превосходил огромную мощь и боевой опыт Капитана Америки, но сейчас тот не ждал нападения. Стив лишь удивленно охнул, оказавшись прижатым к кафельной стенке.   
Впрочем, Тони не успел насладиться победой. Наверное, его выдали глаза – на этот раз Стив учуял подвох и помешал ему. Тони поскользнулся на мокром полу, бешено махая руками и пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться.   
Например, за шторку для душа.   
– Тони, нет! Стоооо… – воскликнул Стив, пытаясь поймать его.   
Раздался треск пластика, и Тони все же упал, увлекая его за собой. Пол был чертовски твердым, Тони отбил задницу, а когда Стив рухнул на него сверху, выбив весь дух, ударился головой.   
Стало тихо – только шумела вода.   
Потом Стив начал ерзать, пытаясь подняться, и это вызвало у Тони вполне определенную реакцию. Отбитая задница и возможное сотрясение мозга тут же перестали его волновать. Стив встал на четвереньки, нависая над ним – струи воды перестали хлестать по лицу – и внимательно на него посмотрел. Пластиковая шторка окутывала Стива подобно савану, и это выглядело чертовски забавно.   
Тони рассмеялся.   
– Ты в порядке? – нахмурившись, спросил Стив.   
Тони поднял голову и попытался принять сидячее положение, но тут же передумал.   
– Кажется, я отбил себе копчик, – охнув от боли, признался Тони.   
– Это еще что, – пожал плечами Стив. – Знал бы ты, как пострадала моя гордость!   
Тони не удержался и поддел его, тщетно пытаясь унять смех:  
– Ну, и где были твои хваленые рефлексы, Капитан Америка?   
Стив убрал в сторону шторку для душа и помог Тони подняться. Вода залила пол.   
Оставалось надеяться, что магия Стренджа справится и с этим.   
– Нам срочно надо заняться сексом, – заявил Тони, – пока мы не сломали еще что-нибудь. Обидно будет заработать сотрясение, так и не перейдя к делу.   
Стив удивленно на него посмотрел. Невероятно, Стив мог сидеть на полу голый, мокрый и возбужденный и даже не думать, какое впечатление производит на других людей. На Тони.   
Волна жгучей ревности накрыла Тони, когда он подумал, что возможно для Стива такая ситуация была вполне привычна. Глупое собственническое чувство, на которое он не имел права. Вот-вот должно было начаться вторжение, они даже сражались пока по разные стороны. И то, что сейчас случилось в спальне…  
Честно говоря, Тони пока не придумал подходящего определения.   
– Мы должны вымыться, – тяжело вздохнул Стив. – А не снова испачкаться.   
– Правда? – спросил Тони. – Пока это сложно назвать успешной попыткой.   
– И кто в этом виноват?  
Тони сделал вид, что не слышал вопроса.  
– Пока мы вымыли только пол, – сказал Тони, приподнимаясь на локтях и вытягивая ноги. На самом деле он был дьявольски хорош в двух вещах – одной была инженерия, но не она сейчас занимала его мысли…  
Одним ловким движением Стив подхватил его под мышки и помог встать. Тони чуть не поскользнулся еще раз, но на этот раз Стив успел его поймать и в свою очередь прислонил к стенке, локтем прижимая горло.   
Нельзя сказать, чтобы он сильно давил – так, всего лишь легкий, но недвусмысленный намек на возможность перекрыть воздух. Неудобное положение. Тони заерзал, пытаясь высвободиться, и задрал голову, чтобы уменьшить давление.   
У него и так перехватило дыхание, когда Стив поймал его, сейчас Тони почти задыхался. Стив буквально пожирал его взглядом – явно что-то задумал.   
– Стив, – попробовал сказать Тони, но его голос дрогнул, сорвался на стон, когда Стив просунул руку ему между ног и сжал член.   
– Тебе нравится, – пряча смущение заявил Стив. – Тебе понравилось, когда я…   
Тони не дал ему договорить – притянул к себе за затылок и поцеловал. Не очень удобно целоваться в такой позиции, но Тони честно пытался. Он беспомощно замычал, когда Стив начал дрочить ему, а потом разжал пальцы и взял в руку сразу оба их члена.   
Вода в душе стала еще холодней, тело покрылось мурашками. Но Тони не обращал внимания, гораздо больше его волновало то, как Стив ускорил темп, двигаясь быстрее и резче.   
– Блядь, Стив, – с губ сорвался очередной стон, ставший еще громче, когда Стив большим пальцем провел по головке его члена.   
– Сколько… Сколько лет ты, – выдохнул Стив, убирая руку с его горла и опираясь на стену, удерживая их обоих – Тони уже слабо стоял на ногах. – Мы могли бы…  
– Заткнись, – прорычал Тони, но от холода зуб на зуб не попадал и получилось как-то жалко. – Не надо…  
Нельзя было об этом говорить. Разговоры обычно влекут за собой признания, и если Стив испытывал то же самое, что испытывал к нему Тони (или хотя бы что-то близкое), то выходит, они потратили все эти годы впустую. А что если бы они были вместе, когда вступил в силу закон о регистрации? Помогло бы им это понять другу друга или сделало бы раскол еще более болезненным?   
Нельзя было даже думать об этом. Тони просто не мог.   
– Заткнись, – повторил Тони в отчаянии. – Заткнись. Заткнись.   
Слова потерялись между поцелуями. Стив прикусил ему нижнюю губу и начал покрывать поцелуями шею, ключицу, сосок – легко было догадаться, куда вела эта дорожка.   
– Черт, – Тони сглотнул. – О черт, черт, чеееерт, – он застонал, когда Стив взял в рот его член. Блядь, Стив, ему отсасывал.   
Вода была ледяной, но какая к черту разница, если можно было толкаться в этот обжигающе жаркий рот. Стив сжал пальцы на его бедрах, удерживая на месте, выпустил член изо рта и снова на пробу лизнул.   
Тони позорно быстро кончил, только слишком плохо соображал, чтобы это даже заметить. Ему не хватало воздуха, перед глазами плыло. Стив снова очутился совсем близко – лицом к лицу, их дыхание слилось в едином сумасшедшем ритме.   
Стив что-то тихо шептал – это могли быть слова молитвы, проклятия, даже имя Тони, все, что угодно, но Тони чувствовал лишь, как двигалась туда-сюда его рука, прижатая к животу.   
Все вокруг казалось нечетким и смазанным, Тони нашел губами его губы.  
– Ты можешь делать со мной все, что угодно, – тихо произнес Тони, – и я буду счастлив. Можешь нагнуть меня и затрахать до изнеможения. Или я могу тебе отсосать, о, в прошлый раз это было потрясающе, хочу еще… – Стив разорвал поцелуй и впился зубами в его шею, оставляя засос. – Стив, можешь… Все, что угодно, если…   
– Тони… – голос Стива почти сорвался на крик, он укусил его за плечо, вызвав вспышку боли. Стив кончил Тони на живот, и проточная вода смысла все следы.   
Тони подозревал, что умрет от переохлаждения, если проведет еще пару минут в ледяной воде, но Стив словно не чувствовал холода. Тони протянул руки и обнял, наслаждаясь теплом его тела.   
После стольких лет несбыточных фантазий Тони наконец мог к нему прикоснуться. И он собирался вдоволь насладиться этим, пока кто-нибудь из них не решит, что это неправильно и не приведет ни к чему хорошему, или пока реальный мир не попытается их разлучить.   
Сейчас Стив принадлежал ему и никому больше.   
Стив приходил в себя, уткнувшись головой в изгиб его шеи. Потом поднял голову и убрал со лба Тони мокрые прядки.   
– Раньше мне нравилось больше, – Стив смотрел на него со странным блеском в глазах, с какой-то затаенной грустью. – Тебе нужно снова отрастить волосы.   
Тони подвинулся и втащил его под ледяной душ, а Стив помог ему смыть мыльную пену. Холода он, видимо, и правда не чувствовал.   
– Тони, мы… – его глаза расширились от удивления. – Да у тебя губы синие, – сказал Стив и тут же перекрыл краны. Перестала бежать вода и повисла неловкая тишина. – И зубы стучат от холода. Почему ты мне… – он не стал договаривать, укоризненно покачав головой.   
Стив закутал Тони в полотенце и осторожно растирал задубевшие мышцы.   
Вскоре они уже оба терли друг друга полотенцами – не самая простая задача в тесной ванной, они то и дело сталкивались руками. У Тони вдруг защемило в груди – рядом с сердцем.   
Как будто внутри надулся и с громким треском лопнул мыльный пузырь.   
Стив искренне рассмеялся и минуту спустя Тони неожиданно легко подхватил его смех.   
Почему после всего пережитого на душе было так светло и безмятежно?


	15. Забирай, если хочешь, мое царство из грязи

Стив опустил руки. Волосы Тони еще не до конца высохли, но исправить положение мог только фен. Растрепанная шевелюра его омолаживала, даже несмотря на морщины и темные круги под глазами.  
– Тони, как давно ты…  
Тони широко раскрыл глаза.  
– Нет, – он протестовал столь отчаянно, что Стив не мог возразить. – Нельзя… Это плохо кончится.  
Кожа Тони скрылась под золотистым поддоспешником, Стив вдруг понял, что если они опять отложат этот разговор, то он никогда не состоится. Им нужно было поговорить – все их проблемы шли от недопонимания.  
Стив бросил полотенце на крышку туалетного сидения и начал натягивать штаны. Тони смотрел на него, как кот на сметану.  
– Что не так? – хмуро уточнил Стив, спешно застегивая молнию на брюках.  
Нельзя допустить, чтобы все опять закончилось безумным сексом. Неясно было, как вообще так вышло –дважды – в голове было туманно. Стив не помнил ничего, кроме того, как Тони опускается перед ним на колени. Никогда прежде он так никого не хотел.  
Между ними всегда было какое-то скрытое притяжение, взаимная симпатия; каждый раз, когда они сражались (плечом к плечу или же друг против друга), возникало напряжение, сравнимое с электрическим разрядом. Только раньше это не было настолько ярко, настолько отчаянно.  
– Неважно, – покачал головой Тони. – Я пытаюсь уложить в голове, что Капитан Америка ходит без нижнего белья.  
Стив почувствовал, как начинает краснеть. Глупость, раньше это ничуть его не смущало.  
– Сила привычки, – ответил Стив, пожав плечами. – У нас бывали проблемы со снабжением во время войны. А костюм…  
– … очень тесный, я заметил, – кивнул Тони. От его взгляда перехватило дыхание. – Я же не слепой.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Если ты не хочешь это обсуждать, – сказал он, – сам выбери тему.  
– Давай помолчим?  
– Тони, – нахмурился Стив. – Если мы снова хотим доверять друг другу, нужно решать проблемы, а не замалчивать их, – недомолвки встанут между ними и отравят жизнь им обоим, если не разобраться. – Я уже извинился перед тобой, – он постарался, чтобы это не прозвучало, как обвинение. – Думаю, твой черед… сказать мне что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
Тони отвел глаза, его все еще трясло от холода. Всего пару минут назад они были так близки (и физически, и духовно), а теперь отдалились.  
– Это не постельный разговор, Стив, – почесав затылок, сказал Тони.  
– А мы и не в постели.  
Повисла неловкая тишина.  
– Идем, – наконец сказал Тони. – Нас все уже потеряли. Если Питер, конечно, не поделился впечатлениями.  
– Он не станет болтать, – сказал Стив, взяв Тони за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. У Тони перехватило дыхание – всего на секунду, почти незаметно. Стив не ожидал, что это отзовется внутри острой вспышкой желания, сразу вспомнилось «можешь нагнуть меня и затрахать до изнеможения». Стив сглотнул. Нужно сосредоточиться. – Подождут еще – от них не убудет. Пока все не обсудим, ты не покинешь эту комнату.  
Какое-то время Тони не сводил с него глаз. Раньше Стив всегда (или почти всегда) знал, о чем он думает, сейчас же взгляд Тони казался совершенно непроницаемым.  
Тони отпрянул, сделав шаг назад, и сбросил его руку.  
– Тони…  
– Так понимаю, под «этой» комнатой ты подразумевал не ванную, – сказал Тони, уже стоя в дверях спальни.  
Стив кивнул, натянул футболку и последовал за ним.  
Тони терпеливо его ждал, сидя на кровати, уперев руки в колени и глядя куда-то вниз. Он молча наблюдал, как Стив садится рядом, наклоняется вниз за ботинками с носками. Вдруг Тони удивленно выдохнул и напрягся всем телом.  
Стив поднял на него вопросительный взгляд:  
– Что не так?  
Тони пристально рассматривал его ногу.  
– У тебя на носке дырка.  
Стив присмотрелся и правда нашел небольшую дырочку в левом носке – прямо над большим пальцем.  
– А, бывает, – пробормотал Стив, пожав плечами. – Ничего страшного, – заключил он, надевая ботинки.  
– У тебя дырявые носки, – повторил Тони.  
– Такое случается, – сказал Стив, глядя на него с удивлением, – даже с Капитаном Америкой.  
Тони неодобрительно покачал головой, опустил ее вниз, растирая виски, и тихо признался:  
– Меня это бесит.  
Стив удивленно фыркнул.  
– Не думал, что тебя так травмируют мои носки.  
– Забудь о дурацких носках, – отмахнулся от него Тони и раздраженно добавил: – Они все равно дырявые.  
Предложив поговорить, Стив и предположить не мог, что беседа перейдет в такое русло. В смысле у них были проблемы гораздо важнее носков.  
– Ты сам о них все время талдычишь!  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Меня бесит, что вам приходится скрываться от закона, жить в бегах, – пояснил он. – А вдруг с вами что-то случится? Вдруг понадобится медицинская помощь? А если…  
Стив решил не напоминать, что они скрываются от закона не первый месяц и раньше его не беспокоили подобные мелочи. В глазах всего мира Тони и Стив все еще были врагами, только сейчас они сидели плечом к плечу. После секса.  
– Брось, это всего лишь носки, – сказал Стив, пару мгновений колебавшийся перед тем, как положить руку Тони на колено. – Если меня чему-то и научили в армии, так это штопать носки.  
Тони фыркнул.  
– «Встань вровень с героями!» гораздо более вдохновляюще звучит.  
Снова стало тихо, Стив пристально смотрел на Тони, а сам Тони смотрел куда-то в пространство, словно видел что-то, недоступное Стиву.  
– Я понимал, что все сочтут меня полным ублюдком, но это было неважно, – внезапно сказал Тони. Судя по тихому и уверенному тону, это было признание. – Правда, не важно. Будучи ублюдком, я мог защитить вас. Тебя. Каждого из вас.  
Тони посмотрел на него, выражение его лица невозможно было передать словами. Он все еще молчал и Стив понял, что от него ждут ответа.  
– Нас бы упекли за решетку, и мы бы возненавидели тебя, – признался он. – Я бы возненавидел тебя.  
Тони покачал головой и улыбнулся. Стива бесила эта полуулыбка, обычно она означала, что Тони себя презирает. Никто не ненавидел Тони сильнее, чем он сам.  
– А это важно? – спросил Тони. – Ничтожная жертва. Вас помнили бы как хороших парней. Непогрешимых и безупречных. Героев.  
Боже, давным-давно нужно было все обсудить. Стив должен был догадаться, понять, что Тони просто руководствуется своей собственной инопланетной логикой. Такое случается даже с самыми гениальными людьми: они почему-то решают, что смогут справиться со всеми проблемами в одиночку – силой мысли.  
Кровать просела под его весом, Тони отодвинулся, чтобы скомпенсировать нагрузку. Стив положил руку ему на шею, уперев большой палец у горла, и начал плавно поглаживать. Все напряжение, так долго копившееся между ними, теперь окончательно исчезло – на смену ему пришло новое, пока не до конца ясное чувство. Смесь раздражения и принятия. Чаще всего Стив чувствовал себя немного по-идиотски. Секс не решил все их проблемы, но в любом случае так было лучше, чем драться и пытаться убить друг друга.  
Всего один крошечный связавший их шаг, они всегда лучше понимали друг друга без слов – на физическом уровне.  
– Если непогрешимость идет от невежества, то грош ей цена. И уж точно тут нет ничего героического. Зачем тебе нужно было… – Стив замер, пытаясь сбавить тон, скрыть свою злость. Ему это не удалось. – Ничтожная жертва. Мои чувства к тебе, наша дружба, разве они мало для тебя значили?  
Тони все еще рассматривал свои руки.  
– Нет.  
– А что насчет меня? Думаешь, я совсем не ценил нашу дружбу?  
Тони от этого вопроса впал в оцепенение, он смотрел на Стива так, как будто ждал подсказки.  
– Я… я не знаю, – наконец признался Тони. Он говорил искренне, Стив не мог больше на него злиться.  
– Я был зол на тебя, Тони, – признался Стив. Тони напрягся, и только тогда до него дошло, что он непроизвольно усилил хватку на его шее. Стив попытался расслабиться и продолжил: – Временами настолько зол, что готов был убить тебя. Но было что-то еще помимо той злости, и это било гораздо больней.  
Тони рассеянно кивнул.  
– Я… разочаровал тебя.  
– Мы были напарниками, ты меня предал, – сказал Стив, мысль об этом все еще отдавалась болью внутри. – Ты нас предал.  
Тони пристально на него посмотрел и, помедлив, ответил:  
– А ты предал меня.  
Стив резко выдохнул и прищурился. Тони продолжил:  
– Ты разочаровал меня. Когда поставил свою свободу выше безопасности людей, которых мы клялись защищать. Когда обвинил меня в том, что я ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить. Когда поверил, что я из одной только жажды власти якшался с людьми, которых ненавидел.  
Стиву нечего было возразить. Тони в чем-то был прав, но когда тебя ткнули лицом в твои ошибки, признать их гораздо сложней.  
– А потом ты ушел, – сказал Тони. – И я остался наедине с твоим разочарованием, твоей ненавистью и запоздалым письмом.  
Что Стив мог сказать в ответ? Он извинился, но не отвечал за свои поступки в другой вселенной. Хотя стоило попытаться.  
– Когда ты приходил ко мне, я должен был тебя выслушать.  
Лучше уж повторить.  
Тони рассеянно кивнул, но не слышал его слов. Он и раньше часто думал о чем-то своем, забывая об окружающем мире, с обретением Экстремис эта привычка только усугубилась. Стива это ужасно бесило; разум Тони казался пугающим местом. Особенно для самого Тони.  
Стив привлек к себе внимание и ответил, только убедившись, что Тони действительно слушает.  
– Прекрати винить себя. Тут есть и моя вина.  
Хотя казалось бы, настолько гениальный человек, как Тони Старк, должен понимать с первого раза.  
– Нет, я…  
К несчастью, Стив был неумолим.  
– Мы оба была чертовски упрямы. Я должен был тебя выслушать. Мы оба должны были быть внимательнее друг к другу.  
Стив понял, что сколько бы раз ему ни пришлось это повторять, он не сдастся.  
– Дело не в этом, – покачал головой Тони. – Теперь я точно знаю, что всего пара сказанных во время слов могли все исправить. Билл был бы жив. Мы разобрались бы с регистрацией.  
– Ты не мог этого знать, Тони, – мягко сказал ему Стив. Хотя сам не так давно обвинял его в том же. – Никто не мог.  
– Нет, я мог, – Тони говорил с такой убежденностью, что Стив чуть не поверил ему. Однако секунду спустя он понял: Тони просто мастер самоуничижения. Именно горячая вера Тони в то, что он может управлять всем миром, привела их к краху.  
– Знаешь, каково знать, что ты мог предотвратить весь этот ужас, если бы не был таким гордецом? – в конце его голос дрогнул, сорвался на всхлип. Однако глаза остались сухими. – А я знаю.  
День, когда Стив поймет хитросплетения логики в голове у Тони, будет достоин увековечивания. Стив погладил его по голове, взъерошив волосы – с короткой стрижкой волосы стояли торчком, забавно выглядело. Стиву все еще требовалось оправдание, чтобы к нему прикоснуться, и это говорило о многом.  
Стив мог к нему прикасаться, поскольку они только что переспали, но все равно не знал, оттолкнут его или нет.  
– Ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах, – подумав, сказал Стив.  
Тони фыркнул.  
– Все равно все будет плохо, но теперь мы не знаем, как именно, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Что я натворил, Стив? На что я рассчитывал? Я всегда считал, что нельзя менять прошлое, и вот я здесь!  
– Посмотри на меня, – приказал Стив, и когда Тони не отреагировал, встряхнул его за плечи. – Посмотри. На. Меня.  
Тони тотчас же ошеломленно вскинул голову.  
– Я жив, видишь? – медленно проговаривая слова, сказал Стив. – Рид и его семья в безопасности, мы помешали планам скруллов. Думаю, уже это немало, – он сделал паузу, и Тони кивнул. – А все это благодаря тебе, Тони.  
– Но регистрация…  
– Да, но возможно вместе мы сможем найти выход. Однако ни покушение, организованное Красным Черепом, ни вторжение скруллов никак не связаны с законом о регистрации. Они просто воспользовались моментом, – Тони моргнул и потер глаза. – Ты спас нас, Тони. Ты спас меня.  
Тони прикрыл глаза, сглотнул и тяжело вздохнул. Все еще не верил, зато по крайней мере перестал спорить.  
– Возможно, ты и правда мог остановить войну, – сказал Стив. – Но если бы я выслушал тебя тогда, в особняке Мстителей, войны бы не было. Ты говорил мне о том, что… Я… В чем-то ты был прав.  
Ему трудно было это признавать, но он будет повторять это столько раз, сколько потребуется, пока до Тони не дойдет. Ведь они должны работать вместе, особенно сейчас, когда есть что терять.  
Тони вздохнул.  
– Правильно, неправильно – это субъективные понятия, Стив. Все зависит от того, во что ты веришь. В какой-то мере мы оба правы, – с горькой улыбкой заключил Тони.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Или оба ошибаемся.  
– О том и речь, – ответил Тони, его улыбка превратилась в карикатурную усмешку.  
Стив наклонился за перчатками, натянул их и растопырил пальцы. Стояла такая тишина, что слышно было, как скрипнула кожа.  
Стив опустил руки и спросил:  
– Так что теперь будем делать?  
– Будем искать, как избежать бойни.  
Стив поджал губы.  
– Пойдем на уступки, – ему не удалось скрыть свое неудовольствие.  
Тони покачал головой.  
– Ни мой, ни твой способ не сработали. Я бы сказал, что пора придумать наш способ.  
Стив моргнул, смешок сорвался с губ.  
– Какой такой «наш»?  
В глазах Тони плясали черти, улыбка копировала улыбку Стива.  
– Для начала ты наденешь тот крутой доспех, что я тебе подарил, и слетаешь с Роуди освободить заложников с корабля скруллов.  
Тони поднялся, раскинув руки в стороны. Доспех собрался вокруг его тела. Остался только шлем, и Стива порадовало, что Тони не стал сразу его надевать. В другой руке у него был скрулл-детектор.  
Стив потянулся за щитом и спросил:  
– А потом?  
– А потом мы надерем скруллам задницы. Прямо отсюда и выступим.  
Стив закрепил щит за спиной.  
– Отличный план.  
– Полностью согласен, – сказал Тони. – Тогда идем? Все уже решили, что мы тут поубивали друг друга.  
На этот раз Тони не стал упоминать Питера.  
Они плечом к плечу подошли к двери и, развернувшись лицом к друг другу, оказались на расстоянии пары дюймов. Тони резко выдохнул и перевел взгляд на его губы. Ему вдруг перестало хватать воздуха.  
Поначалу было немного непривычно: в доспехе Тони был выше, но потом это стало неважно, остались только ощущения – прикосновения губ, щетина, царапающая кожу.  
– Боже, – выдохнул Стив. Он поцеловал Тони в сомкнутые губы, в нос, запечатлел поцелуй на веках. – Мы выбрали для этого самое неподходящее время.  
Тони закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
– Повтори еще раз, – фыркнул Тони и крепко обнял его, положив голову на плечо. Неловко было обниматься с роботом, но Стив постарался ничем не выдать смущения. Он не столько слышал слова Тони, сколько чувствовал их кожей. – Стив, что мы творим? Что мы, черт возьми, творим?  
Стив зажмурил глаза и сказал правду:  
– Я не знаю. Правда не знаю.  
Когда они спустились вниз, никто ничего не сказал. Хотя Питер определенно их избегал.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Тони, Стив заметил, что теперь он чуть меньше горбится и выше задирает голову. – Тогда я заберу у вас Королеву и полечу с ней на авианосец.  
Повисла долгая пауза, однако никто не решился спросить, что же они тогда обсуждали столько времени.  
– Я наложил на нее заклинание, – Стрендж вышел вперед и жестом указал Тони следовать за ним.  
Когда Тони проходил мимо, Стив услышал, как он пробурчал про себя «чего еще от тебя ожидать». Ему удалось сдержать улыбку, и тут он заметил, что Питер пристально на него смотрит. Улыбаться резко расхотелось.  
– Человек-Паук, на пару слов.  
Питер нервно оглянулся по сторонам, как школьник, которого вызвали к доске, а он не готов.  
– Ты мне? – переспросил он.  
– А здесь есть другой Человек-Паук? – фыркнул Люк.  
Стив вышел из комнаты, Питер последовал за ним, но держался на расстоянии. Не нужно было видеть его лица – итак было понятно, насколько ему неловко.  
Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу – или лицом к маске – Стив не знал, с чего начать. Поза, в которой застал их Питер, была достаточно… компрометирующей, никаких двойных толкований. Стив не стал бы оправдываться, лгать своим друзьям, и хотя они не обсуждали данный вопрос с Тони, ему, вероятно, было все равно.  
Питер заговорил первым, разрядив обстановку, и потом уже не мог остановиться:  
– Я никому ни слова не сказал, если вас это волнует. А знаешь, это многое объясняет. То есть я, конечно, не думал о том, что вам – и совсем не думаю, что это могло что-то исправить – потому что я, ну, не думаю об этом! Вообще не думаю. Хотя если бы все это накопившееся напряжение между вами двумя… Я правда не хочу об этом думать и обещаю, что научусь стучаться!  
Стив ошеломленно моргнул. Его всегда удивляло, как Питер умудряется тараторить так быстро. Поэтому он решил остановиться на самом очевидном.  
– Ага, научись стучаться.  
Питер перевел дыхание и снова начал:  
– Кэп, я, в общем, не мастак давать советы, – Питер развел руками, – и вообще не самый ответственный и надежный парень на планете, но… чем вы, черт возьми, думали?  
Стив потер лицо и вздохнул.  
– Мы оба совершали ошибки. Вовлекли в свои разборки невинных граждан. Я повел вас против наших друзей, других супергероев. Да, мной руководили эмоции, но я выбрал сражение… войну мирному разрешению конфликта.  
Он сглотнул, останавливая себя. Не время сейчас для таких признаний. Питер уж точно не при чем.  
– Они первые начали, – заявил Питер, мало убежденный его словами.  
– А я мог положить этому конец, – ответил Стив. – Тони… Тони никогда не лез первым в драку. Он же бизнесмен, сначала пытался договориться, прийти к соглашению.  
– Слушай, тебе не обязательно…  
– Я ни разу даже не выслушал его. Кто я после этого? – резко спросил Стив. Питер хранил молчание, но ему и не нужен был ответ, слова просто срывались с губ. – Я хорошо знал Тони. Даже тогда, хоть мне и казалось иначе, – руки сжались в кулаки. – Самое жуткое в Тони, что он сделает что угодно, принесет любую жертву, лишь бы защитить своих друзей. Продаст душу, лишит нас свободы. Я должен был понять уже тогда, но упрямо отказывался с ним встречаться. А он пытался и не раз поговорить со мной. Кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы я дал ему возможность высказаться?  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – начал Питер, его голос звучал непривычно, почти обижено. – После всей херни, что он натворил, ему достаточно было прийти и порыдать у тебя на груди, и ты бы сразу его простил? – его злость застала Стива врасплох. – Ты что все забыл? Тора? Негативную зону? Голиафа? – Питер встряхнул головой, и после следующих слов стало ясно, почему он так злится. – Большую часть времени я был на его стороне и ничего не заметил!  
– Ты не заметил, потому что Тони не позволял тебе, – мягко сказал Стив. Так и было. Он уверен был, что Тони привлек Питера на свою сторону, потому что хотел защитить. И как большинство его добрых намерений, связанных с законом о регистрации, это тоже пошло прахом. – Тони чертовски хорошо хранит секреты, если не хочет, чтобы о них кто-то узнал.  
Например, он скрывал свой алкоголизм, тяжелые ранения в бою или тот факт, что ему жизненно необходимо периодически подзаряжать свое сердце.  
– Я не говорю, что он невиновен, – осторожно сказал Стив. – Или во всем прав. Просто… мы оба совершали ошибки. И если он все равно пытался поговорить со мной, я должен был пойти ему навстречу.  
Питер пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Надеюсь, ты не совершаешь чудовищную ошибку, – помедлив, устало произнес Питер.  
– Мы были нужны ему. Я был нужен ему. И мы отвернулись от него.  
Питер молчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, легко было представить, как его взгляд рассеянно скользит по комнате, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретном. Он пожал плечами.  
– Я… – Питер замялся, неловкость момента нарушил Тони, позвавший Стива. – Я пойду.  
– Ага, – быстро согласился Стив, но Питер ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Он чуть замедлил шаг, поравнявшись с Тони, они обменялись пристальными взглядами, а потом Питер исчез в гостиной, оставив их наедине.  
– И как? – спросил Тони, указывая в сторону двери.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Пообещал, что научится стучаться.  
– Уже что-то, – Тони улыбнулся, но резко помрачнел, присмотревшись повнимательней. – А ты в порядке?  
– Разумеется. А что?  
– Ничего. Просто у тебя странное… да не важно.  
Стив присел на ступеньки и почесал затылок.  
– Учитывая все обстоятельства, неплохо прошло, – сказал он, косясь на Тони. – А ты уже закончил?  
Тони кивнул.  
– Кажется, тебе не придется убивать Королеву, – с сомнение в голосе сказал Тони. – Стив, они… Они здесь из-за глупого пророчества.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Пророчества?  
– Ага, что-то связанное с их богом. Это не так важно. Гораздо важней, что их планета мертва, они последние из своего вида.  
– Я… понимаю.  
– Я делюсь этим с тобой, потому что, – Тони опустил взгляд, его пальцы в металлических перчатках нервно поглаживали гладкую поверхность шлема. Возможно Экстремис и правда подарила Тони возможность ощущать сквозь слои металла, – надеялся, что сам придумаю, что с ними делать, когда придет время и… – он покачал головой.  
– Ты не смог.  
– Нет, не в этом деле, – когда Тони поднял глаза, его взгляд был темным и пугающим. Стив не помнил этого взгляда, там, в будущем, Тони видел что-то поистине чудовищное, если сейчас так смотрел. – Я не могу позволить вам совершить геноцид, Стив. Даже если бы я не сказал тебе, то все равно не смог.  
Его должно было ужаснуть, что Тони рассматривал такую возможность, но не осталось уже ничего, кроме усталости. Примерно так же он себя чувствовал, снова и снова пытаясь убедить Тони, что тот ничуть не хуже других. Не важно, на какие жертвы придется пойти, как низко пасть, по мнению Тони, цель оправдывала средства. Он всегда предпочитал сам делать грязную работу, чтобы другим не пришлось пачкать руки.  
Проблема была в том, что Тони знал, что делает чудовищные вещи пусть ради благого дела, а Стив знал, что в итоге Тони будет себя за это казнить.  
Что действительно пугало – Тони и правда верил, что любая жертва будет того стоить.  
– Мы предложим им сдаться.  
Тони покачал головой.  
– Они не согласятся.  
– Тогда мы ничем не сможем им помочь.  
Казалось, Тони ждал именно этих слов. Он кивнул, встал и надел шлем.  
– А сейчас мне пора идти, – сказал Железный Человек, – если я не хочу, чтобы Ультрон превратил меня в грудастую красотку.  
Сначала Стив подумал, что ему послышалось, но нет, Тони именно так и сказал. Бессмыслица какая-то.  
– Поверь, – сказал Тони, – когда это случается с тобой, тебе совсем не смешно.  
Стив решил не спрашивать.


	16. Когда сверкают молнии и гром в ушах грохочет

Мария Хилл, видимо, все еще была под впечатление.   
Она внимательно следила за тем, как ведут себя заключенные. Хотя смотреть было особо не на что. Камеры были переполнены, если придется арестовать кого-то еще до запланированного перевода заключенных в Негативную Зону, их просто негде будет разместить. Однако одна вещь определенно тревожила: скруллы смирно сидели в своих камерах, никто не пытался бежать – ни рядовые агенты, ни важные шишки вроде королевы Веранке.   
– А знаешь, – призналась Мария, посмотрев ему в глаза. – Я была крайне близка к тому, чтобы объявить тебя невменяемым и взять командование на себя.   
Тони не смог удержаться от смеха. Он ценил ее честность.  
– Кэп боялся, что ты так и сделаешь.   
Она странно на него посмотрела и снова вернулась к мониторам.  
– Разумеется, Кэп боялся.   
Тони помрачнел и сощурил глаза:  
– Чего ты к нему прицепилась?  
– Он не зарегистрировался, – сказала Мария. – Это подрывает доверие к агентам Щ.И.Т.а – мы сотрудничаем с преступниками. Нас могут всех отдать под трибунал и судить за измену.   
– Тогда иди и сдай меня, – хладнокровно сказал Тони. – Ты уже тысячу раз могла это сделать.  
Мария вздохнула и покачала головой.  
– А смысл? Я ведь погрязла в этом так же глубоко, как и ты.   
– Упустила такую возможность, – сказал Тони. – Совсем на тебя не похоже, Хилл.   
– Понимаете ли, сэр, зеленые человечки пытались захватили Землю.   
Тони нахмурился.  
– Как-то нелепо звучит.   
– Рада, что ты понял, насколько неправдоподобно звучало твое объяснения. Как-то слишком даже для супергеройских будней.   
– Эй, – запротестовал Тони, поднимая вверх руки. – Я самый обычный миллиардер в крутом металлическом доспехе.   
– Конечно, но, кажется, ты научился предсказывать будущее. Хоть я и не верю в твои предсказания.   
– Разумеется, – покачал головой Тони и все же из любопытства спросил: – Так почему ты передумала?  
– Без понятия, – призналась она. – Давай спишем все на женскую интуицию.  
– Надо же, Хилл, я всегда думал, что ты мыслишь, как солдат.   
Мария могла бы испепелить этим взглядом какого-нибудь новобранца. Тони только махнул на нее рукой.   
– Мне это не нравится, – немного поразмыслив, сказала она, с тревогой глядя на мониторы. – Они слишком спокойны.   
Тони вздохнул.  
– Да, я знаю, Стив уже говорил, что… – сказал Тони, Мария фыркнула. – В чем дело?  
Она покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.   
– Слушай, я понимаю, что ты не так себе это представляла, но…  
– Даже не знаю что вам сказать, сэр, – перебила его Мария, – раньше вы пытались убить друг друга, обратив в руины полгорода, а теперь друзья не разлей вода.   
– Кэп…  
– Кэпу придется зарегистрироваться, – отрезала Хилл. Обычно она хорошо себя контролировала, Тони, должно быть, правда ее довел. Ему случалось ее разозлить, но прежде это была тщательно выверенная ненависть, а не внезапные вспышки гнева. – Или ты так и будешь замалчивать этот вопрос?  
– Сейчас не время для…  
– А когда будет время? – фыркнула она, скрещивая руки на груди. – Почему-то мне кажется, что этот день никогда не наступит.   
Тони тяжело вздохнул.  
– Мария…   
– Неважно, – сказала Мария, махнув на него рукой. – Мы уже нарушили закон – что изменит еще одно маленькое преступление?  
Тони молчал. Как бы ни были противны Стиву принципы регистрации, все равно в них было разумное зерно. Ошибочны были сами методы, которыми ее пытались осуществить. Тони поставил своей задачей не дать случиться худшему, но не мог признаться в этом Марии. Ведь именно она открыла огонь, даже не дав Стиву высказаться.   
Стив был не обычным преступником или одним из этих выпендрежников из Новых Воителей, а Капитаном Америкой. И она выстрелила в него.   
– В чем дело? – спросила Мария.   
– Ни в чем, – покачал головой Тони, вертевший в руках шлем. Стоило наверное попросить Ванду отправить его в Стэмфорд, до того, как все началось, и выбить дурь из Новых Воителей. Тогда все сейчас не было бы так плохо. Или было. Законопроект появился задолго до трагедии в Стэмфорде – политики просто ждали удачного момента.   
Мария пристально на него посмотрела.  
– Пойду проверю, как там наши заключенные.   
Тони кивнул и сказал ей вслед:  
– Проверь заодно, что перевод в Негативную Зону пройдет по расписанию. – Нужно было как можно скорее убрать отсюда заключенных. Нельзя рисковать – камеры могли сдерживать скруллов, но скрулл-детектор был всего один. – И знаешь что, Мария? – она обернулась, уже стоя в дверях. – Спасибо тебе. За то, что не воспользовалась возможностью вышвырнуть меня отсюда и стать новым директором.   
Пусть ее взгляды были несколько резки, а методы слишком уж радикальны для Тони (и Стива), но она пришла на помощь, когда он отчаянно в ней нуждался, когда не к кому больше было обратиться. А зеленые человечки и правда пытались захватить Землю.   
– Я поручаю тебе самой решать все текущие вопросы, – продолжил Тони. – Ты главная, пока я не уговорю Фьюри вернуться.   
Мария замерла на мгновение, а потом пожала плечами.  
– Удачи, – фыркнула она и вышла из кабинета.   
Как нарочно, стоило двери закрыться, как раздался звонок. Сокол. Возможно, им с Барнсом все-таки удалось связаться с Фьюри.   
Тони свернул видео-трансляцию и ответил на вызов:  
– Старк.   
Он узнал этот резкий голос, хотя ожидал услышать совсем другого человека.  
– Старк! – прорычал Фьюри. В его исполнении это прозвучало как оскорбление.  
Кого он обманывал? Так и было.   
– Ник, – вежливо сказал Тони, – рад тебя слышать.   
Видео не было – только звук, но легко было представить, как изменилось выражение лица Фьюри.  
– Не трать впустую мое время.   
Тони был в кабинете один, но все равно закатил глаза.  
– Рад, что ты смог выкроить для меня пару минут в своем плотном графике, – фыркнул Тони. – Как тебе живется в бегах?  
– А тебе, повелитель мира? – парировал Фьюри. Тони знал, что он сказал так, чтобы его позлить, но от слов остался горький привкус.   
– Я не… – Тони тут же пожалел о проявленной слабости. Это же Ник Фьюри – половина, а то и все агенты Щ.И.Т.а сливали ему информацию. Он точно в курсе, насколько хреновый из Тони директор. – Барнс и Сэм уже рассказали тебе?  
– Слышал, что Капитан Америка жив, – с неопределенной интонацией сказал Фьюри. Поэтому Тони и не любил разговаривать по телефону: нельзя было увидеть лица собеседника. Впрочем с Фьюри не было особой разницы разговаривал ты с ним по телефону или с глазу на глаз: если он и проявлял какую-то эмоцию, то это был сарказм. – Ловко вы это провернули, – продолжил Фьюри. – Полагаю, вы закончили со своей детской игрой в войнушку.   
Тони правда достало все время объяснять одно и тоже.  
– Вопрос с регистрацией не так-то просто решить, но для ясности скажу, что да, мы выросли из этой игры.   
– Или ребята постарше решили занять вашу песочницу.  
– Ага, так и… – Тони нахмурился. – Ты знал, – это не было вопросом. Фьюри фыркнул. Разумеется, он знал. – Ты не думал, что нужно рассказать кому-нибудь?  
– У меня свои методы, – помедлив, ответил Фьюри. – И кому я мог рассказать? Сообщить в Щ.И.Т.? У вас там сейчас больше двойных агентов, чем в Германии во время Холодной войны. Тебе, что ли?  
– Мне удалось арестовать нескольких скруллов, в том числе Королеву, – стараясь не сильно уж хвастать, сказал Тони. – Я отправил Стива и Воителя вызволять похищенных людей.   
– А ты молодец, – звучало как похвала. Или скорее всего Тони неправильно его понял. – Что с Королевой?  
– Она выдавала себя за Женщину-Паука, мы… – Тони замер, заметив заминку Фьюри. – Что случилось?  
– Женщина-Паук, – повторил Фьюри. – Она была моим тройным агентом.   
– Что?  
– В ГИДРЕ, – пояснил он. – Щ.И.Т.е. И среди скруллов.   
– Так ты знал, что она скрулл? – воскликнул Тони. – Тогда какого черта ты…  
– Я понятия не имел, что она скрулл! – перебил его Фьюри. – Я лишь просил ее следить, не появится ли новых подставных агентов скруллов.   
Черт.  
Черт.   
Разумеется, они спокойно сидели себе в камерах. Они уже знали, что их раскрыли, но все указывало на то, что Ник Фьюри не будет направо налево болтать о вторжении. У них должен был быть какой-то скрытый козырь.   
Боже, как он мог быть настолько наивен? Скрулл-детектор, спасение Стива внушили ему ложное чувство безопасности. Стоило догадаться, что у скруллов есть запасной план. Они ведь так уже делали в его будущем – использовали Джен в качестве бомбы.   
Нужно как можно скорее выяснить, что они задумали. Может позвонить Эмме Фрост и попросить ее прочитать их мысли.   
Стив.   
У него замерло сердце, когда он решил проверить, есть ли соединение с доспехом. Пусть и нечеткий, но, тем не менее, сигнал был. Возможно, они все еще на орбите – расстояние и магнитные поля затрудняют передачу сигнала. Стив, Роуди, все их друзья были в порядке.   
Пока не поступало никаких сообщений о ходе спасательной операции, но это еще ничего не значило. Тони сам попросил Стива и Джима хранить радиомолчание. С ними все хорошо, они справятся.   
– Ты забыл о вирусе, – напомнила Джен.  
Тони настолько глубоко задумался, что едва не ответил ей вслух. Потом он понял, что в комнате, кроме него, никого нет. У Джен были длинные волосы, а не привычная короткая стрижка, делавшая ее похожей на Луизу Брукс. Тони напрягся, выпрямляясь на стуле.   
– Старк? – спросил его Фьюри. – Ты все еще здесь?  
Времени оставалось совсем ничего, нужно поскорее решить вопрос с Фьюри.  
– Я связался с тобой, чтобы предложить должность директора Щ.И.Т.а.  
– Что на этот раз? – Фьюри презрительно фыркнул. – У тебя закончились жизнеспособные копии?  
– Я не шучу, Фьюри, – ответил Тони сквозь зубы.   
– Я тоже. Должен сказать, меня удивляет, что ты сам мне позвонил, а не поручил это своей любимице Хилл.   
– У нас обоих неважная репутация. Нужен кто-то, кто не будет связан с… недавними событиями. Именно ты должен занять это кресло. Знаешь, что, – продолжил Тони, – ты ведь согласишься.   
Повисла долгая пауза, после чего Фьюри усмехнулся.   
– Смотрю, ты так в этом уверен.   
– Когда скруллы нападут, – начал Тони. Ведь что бы ни предлагал Стив, какие бы мирные альтернативы не искал Тони, в итоге все равно случится бойня. – Когда они нападут, то первым делом выведут меня из строя.   
«Вирус, – напомнил он себе. – Это будет вирус».  
Нужно поторапливаться, времени почти не осталось.  
– Подобное не должно произойти с директором Щ.И.Т.а. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Щ.И.Т. потерял контроль над ситуацией.   
– Мне жаль разбивать твои надежды, Старк, но я сейчас занят. Сам разбирайся со Щ.И.Т.ом, приятель.   
Фьюри всегда терпеть его не мог, фамильярное «приятель» скорее звучало как угроза. Тони она нисколько не впечатлила. Не было времени для этих игр, а инстинкта самосохранения он давно лишился.   
– Да плевать мне, что ты держишься в тени, лишь бы играться со своими Командос, Тайными Воинами или кто у тебя сейчас там, – прорычал Тони. На том конце трубки повисла подозрительная тишина. – Думал, я не знаю о них? – с издевкой спросил Тони. – У меня есть свои источники информации, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. – Разумеется, это было немного нечестно. Тони видел будущее и пользовался этим, но иногда все средства хороши: – Кстати, – помедлив, добавил он, – можешь не высовываться из убежища. Оформим на бумаге передачу полномочий, а потом заявим, что не успели объявить официально, так как скруллы захватили Землю.   
Фьюри молчал так долго, что казалось, что он отключился, но нет, канал связи все еще работал.   
– Ты что-то скрываешь от меня? – тихо и вкрадчиво спросил Фьюри.   
– Поверь мне, тебе это не понравится.   
– Поверь мне, – фыркнул Фьюри, – в мире столько вещей, которые мне не по нутру, что ими можно заполнить Марианскую впадину.   
«Я, например», – мысленно добавил Тони.  
Сложно было определить, насколько откровенным стоило быть с Фьюри. Пока полную версию событий Тони изложил только Мстителям, но они как члены семьи – или когда-то давным-давно так казалось, – и у Стренджа было специальное заклинание, чтобы отличать ложь.   
Тони сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Представь (чисто гипотетически), что Норман Осборн заполучит биологическое оружие и на глазах всего мира убьет Королеву скруллов.   
– Ты правда думаешь, что это так меня расстроит? – помедлив, спросил Фьюри. Странно, но он не поинтересовался, откуда Тони это знает.   
– Ну да. Представь, что Щ.И.Т. расформируют, а я стану… персоной нон-грата. И в скором времени Норман Осборн займется законом о регистрации супергероев и Инициативой Мстители.   
Фьюри ответил не сразу.  
– А в этом твоем «в скором времени» никому не придет в голову, что из Зеленого Гоблина еще более хреновый руководитель, чем из тебя?   
– Со всеми разом случится выборочная амнезия. Возможно.   
Фьюри тяжело вздохнул.  
– Не знаю, с чего ты это взял, но моя интуиция подсказывает, что ты не шутишь.   
– Нет, не шучу. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы все это было шуткой.   
– А как ты обоснуешь смену руководства тем большим шишкам? – наконец спросил Фьюри.   
– Разберусь, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – У меня осталась пара тузов в рукаве, – Фьюри фыркнул. – Поддерживай связь с Барнсом.   
– Кем ты себя возомнил, моей женой? – рассерженно спросил Фьюри и отключился.   
Вряд ли Тони мог придумать достаточно остроумный ответ. Шутка была не просто несмешной. Она была чудовищной.   
Тони проверил, как там заключенные в камерах, но ничего не изменилось. Они определенно чего-то дожидались.   
Тони переключился на более важные проблемы. Он сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы подготовить Нью-Йорк и весь мир к вторжению: поставил предохранители на большую часть своих разработок, отдавая приоритет системам безопасности, созданным в «Старк Индастриз», заранее решил проблему с Эзакилем Штейном, отправил Роуди и Стива со спасательной миссией.   
Оставалось только сидеть и ждать.   
Тони не стал звонить по телефону, а подключился к Экстремис. Стоило пользоваться ей, пока еще была такая возможность. Ну и Экстремис позволяла позвонить на любой номер, минуя приемную.   
Человек только поднял трубку, а Тони уже начал говорить.  
– Министр Кунинг! – с фальшивой жизнерадостностью поприветствовал его Тони.   
Кунинг даже не попытался сделать вид, что рад его слышать.  
– Старк, я думал, что мой секретарь известил вас, что я занят, – он повысил голос, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что слова эти предназначались не столько Тони, сколько сбитому с толку секретарю на параллельной линии.   
– У меня есть ваш внутренний номер, – поделился Тони и перешел к делу: – Я собираюсь восстановить Ника Фьюри в должности директора Щ.И.Т.а, и вы мне в этом поможете.   
Повисла неловкая пауза, Кунинг на другом конце провода нервно рассмеялся.  
– Вы шутите.   
– Простите, если неясно выразился, министр, я имел в виду, что жду вашей помощи в этом деле.   
– Не думаю, что… – Кунинг осекся на полуслове. – Так это шантаж?  
– Пока нет, – сказал Тони, – но если понадобится, то, да, я планирую вас шантажировать.   
Как приятно все-таки говорить людям правду.   
– С чего вы решили, что я…  
Тони перебил его, раньше, чем он сказал бы «поддамся на ваши угрозы». Он просто сразу ответил на вопрос.  
– У меня есть записи телефонных звонков, видео с камер и ваших входящих и исходящих сообщений за довольно долгий период. Помните Мандарина? – Тони сделал паузу, давая ему заглотить наживку. – Знаете что? Мой мозг – компьютер, способный достать любую интересную мне информацию. Сенат, президент, ЦРУ – любую. И угадайте, что заинтересовало меня недавно?   
Кунинг начал задыхаться.  
– Я не… – он вдруг резко замолк, – я не подозревал об уровне смертности. Не знал, что этот псих собирается выпустить вирус по всему миру!   
– Поэтому вы не виноваты, да? Потому что не знали? – фыркнул Тони. – Это жалкая отговорка, поверьте мне. Уж я-то знаю.  
Как там говорил Стив?   
– Если непогрешимость идет от невежества, то грош ей цена.   
Кунинг надолго замолчал, но Тони чувствовал, что победил.   
– Посмотрю, что смогу для вас сделать, – сухо сказал Кунинг.   
– Приятно иметь с вами дело, министр.   
– А этот разговор, нас точно не подслушивали?  
Тони фыркнул.  
– Мы разве с вами о чем-то разговаривали? – спросил Тони и отключился.   
Оставалось сидеть и ждать. Однако это ничуть не мешало немного развлечься, поболтав с заключенными.   
Тони встал из-за стола и надел на голову шлем. Секунду спустя до него дошло, что это было фатальной ошибкой.   
Голову обожгло волной слепящей боли.   
Доспех заблокировало, и он сполз на пол; Экстремис, привычные электронные голоса в голове истаяли, погасли, как лампочка во время аварии на электростанции. Его замутило, пришлось крепче сжать зубы. Если его стошнит в воздухонепроницаемый шлем, то он попросту задохнется.   
Единственный плюс в отказе Экстремис – он не увидит, как Джен склонится над ним и скажет «Я же тебе говорила».  
Мало кто знал, но Тони ненавидел оказываться правым.


	17. Пока мы в разлуке, пусть реют над нами красный, белый и синий

Стив с трудом поднялся на ноги. При приземлении он сильно ушиб левую руку, но вроде ничего не сломал.   
– Все живы? – спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
В ответ раздалось несколько стонов и проклятий, хотя серьезных травм не было.   
С металлическим скрежетом Роуди выбрался из-под панели управления. Стив снял доспех, как только они поднялись на борт, а Роуди так с ним и не расстался.   
– Все системы функционируют?   
– Ага, – ответил Роуди. – По крайней мере, те, что работали утром.   
Стив нахмурился, но не стал ничего говорить.   
– Кажется, я припоминаю, что именно ты сказал «корабли, самолеты, какая разница – если хоть раз сидел за штурвалом, то справишься с любым».   
Лицо Роуди скрывала лицевая пластина, но все равно чувствовалась, что он на него злится.   
Хэнк подошел к ним, чуть прихрамывая и сказал:  
– Если уж начистоту, то все надписи тут на языке скруллов.   
– Где мы приземлились? – спросила Пересмешница, садясь в кресло пилота и изучая панель управления. Бессмысленное занятие – там были только мигающие огоньки и скрулльские письмена, как уже упомянул Хэнк.   
Стив не мог отвести от нее глаз. Тони упоминал, что Бобби жива, и Стив поверил ему, но верить и видеть воочию – две разные вещи.   
Как слышать о том, что умрешь, и увидеть, как твое тело лежит на ступенях у здания суда.   
Как обсуждать тайное вторжение и увидеть ухмылку на зеленом лице инопланетянки в костюме Женщины-Паука.   
– Нужно выбираться отсюда, – проверив инструменты, предупредил Роуди: – Пока тут все не взлетело на воздух.   
Стив кивнул и отошел к шлюзу.   
Роуди встал рядом.  
– Давайте надеяться, что мы не в зоне боевых действий, – пробормотал он. – А то глупо выйдет: сбежали от пришельцев и подорвались на мине.   
– Или что это не Сибирь, – сказала Пересмешница. – Я одета не по погоде.   
Когда дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, они оказались в тропическом лесу. Воздух был вязким, как кисель. Стив буквально почувствовал, как одежда прилипает к коже. Впрочем, незащищенным участкам кожи приходилось ничуть не лучше. Влажность была физически ощутимой.   
Траектория экстренного приземления прослеживалась по сломанным веткам и поваленным деревьям. Корабль буквально прорубил себе дорогу среди джунглей. Стив все еще не понимал, где они, однако, в джунглях было пугающе тихо.   
– Все еще не понятно, где мы, – сказала Джессика, выбираясь наружу.   
Тишину разорвал рев животного, вымершего миллионы лет назад. Судя по звуку, оно было близко.   
Стив узнал этот рев. И остров.   
– Да быть такого не может, – воскликнул стоявший рядом Хэнк. – Из всех мест на свете ты выбрал именно это!  
Стив промолчал, пусть и разделял его чувства.   
– Я думал, это традиция, – прокомментировал Джарвис, и Стив нервно рассмеялся. – Если верить рассказам мистера Старка, вы, Стив, потеряли за эти годы на острове досадное число квинджетов.   
Стив мысленно добавил «безвозвратно потеряли». Джарвису всегда хорошо удавался скрытый сарказм. Возможно, дело было в том, что он был англичанином или дворецким. Или дело было в сочетании этих качеств.   
– Ка-зар уже наверное считает себя нашим приемщиком лома, – сказала Джессика и обратилась к Стиву: – Надеюсь, нас кто-нибудь подберет?   
Тони настоял на радиомолчании, но ситуация правда была экстренная.   
– Сейчас свяжусь с ним.   
– Не выйдет, – сказал Роуди. – Я уже пытался, он не отвечает.   
– Может быть, тут что-то глушит сигнал? – неуверенно предположил Хэнк.   
Стив похолодел.  
– Свяжись с Кэрол, – сказал он Роуди. – Я…  
– Эй, Кэп, – позвал его Дуган. – Тут твой доспех включился.   
Стив замер. Он не отдавал приказа. Тони сказал, что доспех активируется сам, только в случае его…   
Стив зашел внутрь корабля, и стоило ему подойти достаточно близко, как доспех собрался вокруг его тела. Металлический голос, снова и снова повторявший «ОБНАРУЖЕН ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫЙ ВИРУС ЭКСТРЕМИС ПОВРЕЖДЕНА» заглушил удивленный возглас Дугана.   
– Я связался с Мисс Марвел, – доложил Роуди. – И получил предварительно записанное сообщение от Тони.   
Стив ждал объяснения, но когда объяснения не последовало, спросил:  
– Какое сообщение?   
«Так понимаю наши доспехи из одной серии, – сказал Роуди по секретному каналу. Стив все еще не мог уловить связь, когда Роуди продолжил: – Босс передал мне координаты спутника».   
Стив нахмурился.  
– Какого спутника?  
«Согласно принципу служебной необходимости, Кэп, это сообщение должно было быть доставлено только в случае его смерти».   
Тони предупреждал его о такой возможности, и когда доспех активировался, то Стив в первую очередь подумал о худшем. Однако подозревать и знать наверняка – разные вещи.   
– Ты знаешь, что делать, – сжав зубы, сказал Стив.   
Казалось, Роуди колебался, но спустя мгновение поднялся в воздух, рев его репульсоров звучал особенно громко среди молчаливых джунглей.   
Стив посмотрел на свои красные перчатки и пошевелил пальцами. Тони был гениальным инженером. Стив родился в другую эпоху, но даже у него создавалось впечатление, что своими изобретениями Тони предвосхищал будущее.   
Стив повесил щит на плечо.  
– Мне нужно идти.   
– Кэп, – глаза подошедшей Женщины-Паука расширились от удивления, когда она увидела доспех. – Вау. Ты говорил, что это твой, но я и… – она оборвала себя на полуслове, покачав головой. – Что случилось?   
Стив сглотнул.  
– Тони вывели из строя. Кэрол вас заберет. Я ухожу.   
– Надеюсь, хотя бы она приземлится без происшествий, – пробормотала Джессика.   
– Она полетит из Нью-Йорка? Это займет несколько часов, – нахмурился Хэнк, стоявший у шлюза. – А нам что тут делать? Сидеть и… ждать?  
– Вы не поняли, – сказал Стив. – Тони скорее всего… – мертв. – Я должен помочь ему.   
Однако он не мог взять и бросить их здесь. После всего того, через что они прошли, Стив бы не простил бы себе, если бы с ними что-то случилось. Но Тони…  
– Иди, – сказала Джессика, положив руку на нагрудную пластину. Стив знал, что это настоящая Джессика, но все равно невольно вспоминал чужие черты, зеленую кожу. – Мы справимся и поможем остальным. Иди.   
В следующее мгновение он на полной скорости летел к последнему местонахождению Тони, доспех предоставил координаты. Сообщение «ОБНАРУЖЕН ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫЙ ВИРУС ЭКСТРЕМИС ПОВРЕЖДЕНА» все еще мигало в углу экрана.   
– Кэп! – голос Кэрол, раздавшийся по радио-каналу, заставил его вздрогнуть. – Расчетное время прибытия моего корабля – шесть часов, – она повысила голос: – Но у нас проблемы. Пришельцы только что высадились в центре Манхэттена. Ты…   
– Где Тони?   
– … сейчас далеко – Тони? – Кэрол запнулась. – Не видела его, но в общем дурдоме это неудивительно.   
– Он… Железный Человек недоступен. Мне нужно выяснить, где Тони.   
– Я не знаю! – воскликнула Кэрол. – В смысле недоступен?   
– Тогда мне нужно связаться с Хилл, – репульсоры работали на полную мощность, но казалось, что он летит медленно. Слишком медленно.   
– Она рядом со мной, – сказала Кэрол. – Стив, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что Железный Человек недоступен?  
– Недоступен, я должен его найти, – сказал Стив и, не дожидаясь ответа, оборвал связь.  
Стив должен был успеть вовремя. Он не знал, что значит это «вовремя». Просто ясно было, что он… Тони не должен был умереть так, да, глупо звучит, но Стив не мог поверить в его смерть. Это как свеча, затухшая в день, когда погасло солнце, фейерверк, пущенный во время бомбежки, трагедия, ушедшая на второй план на фоне более глобальных бед.   
Тони бы никогда не сдался без боя. Тони говорил, что работает над антивирусом, он должен был что-то придумать.   
Непривычно было применять слово «антивирус» по отношению к человеку, но даже с теми познаниями о компьютерах, что были у Стива, было ясно, что Тони с собой сделал. Он превратился в живой компьютер и не отрицал этого. И хотя в целом это было полезно, сын Йинсена наглядно продемонстрировал, насколько легко вмешаться в процесс, залезть ему в голову.   
Тони вывел из строя инопланетный вирус, но по его словам в прошлый раз ему удалось выжить. В лексиконе Тони «выжить» обычно означало чудом не умереть.   
Скорость была просто невероятной, Тони давно вышел за пределы простой модификации доспеха – он создал целую армию, готовую сражаться за одного человека. Однако этого было мало. Как бы быстро Стив не летел, он не успеет добраться до Нью-Йорка за час – ко времени, когда у Тони кончится воздух.   
– Стрендж, – Стив вызвал Мстителей. – Люк. Кто-нибудь?   
– Привет, Кэп! – жизнерадостно поприветствовал его Питер. – Угадай, где мы?  
– Питер, у меня сейчас…  
– В Японии! – воскликнул Питер. – Деремся с ниндзя! Хочу поскорее похвастаться Дардевилу! Ниндзя!  
Стив нахмурился.  
– В Японии? А что вы там… – Стив не договорил. Эхо. – Майя в порядке?  
– Ага, и Клинт вернулся, – продолжил Питер немного смущенно. – А Электра – скрулл. Мне все кажется, что мы прыгаем выше головы. А потом я вспоминаю, что вы, парни, Мстители, для вас, наверное, такое, как легкая воскресная пробежка.   
– Ты теперь тоже Мститель, – напомнил ему Стив. – Попроси Стренджа телепортировать меня в Нью-Йорк.   
– А где тот крутой доспех, что Тони тебе подарил? – спросил Питер. – У Тони правда какая-то фиксация на том, чтобы делать людям…  
– Питер! – повысив голос, перебил его Стив. – Сейчас же позови Стренджа!  
Раздался треск, сдавленное «эй», и у микрофона оказался Стрендж.  
– Слушаю, Капитан.   
– Если я скажу тебе, где я, сможешь телепортировать в Нью-Йорк? – спросил Стив и продиктовал свои координаты, когда Стрендж согласился.   
Стив ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что Мстители появятся прямо перед ним. Наверное, потому, что он летел в двух тысячах футов над Атлантическим океаном.   
– Что за… – начал Люк.   
– Вода! – заорал Питер. – Очень, очень высоко!   
А потом они исчезли.   
Дико было переместиться из одного место в другое за долю секунды; его желудок был полностью с ним согласен. Стив огляделся; они были в тайном убежище Стренджа в Нью-Йорке. Стояли на твердой земле.   
Человек-Паук растянулся на полу, словно пытаясь прижаться к нему всем телом.  
– Земля! – воскликнул Питер. – Твердая земля под ногами. Это самое жуткое, что случалось за всю мою жизнь.   
Стрендж разгладил мантию:  
– Добро пожаловать.   
– Милый костюмчик, – сказал знакомый голос. – Взял себе новый супергеройский псевдоним?  
У человека в темной униформе Ронина был голос Клинта. Рядом стояла Майя. Когда он снял маску, Стив убедился, что это правда был Клинт. Немного уставший и потрепанный, но именно его друг.   
Стив широко и искренне улыбнулся.  
– Да так, небольшой апгрейд, – да уж, теперь он не только использовал технологии Тони, но и разговаривал так же. – Не беспокойся, это временно. Так ты, выходит, не… – Стив замялся, – мертв.   
– Неа, – ухмыльнулся Клинт. – И ты, выходит, тоже не мертв.   
Стив поджал губы. Он был рад, что сейчас его голос звучал сухо и металлически – это усилит эффект.  
– Прекрати за мной повторять, Клинт. Тебе нужно придумать что-то свое.   
Клинт фыркнул.  
– Эй, если кто за кем повторяет, так это ты! Я первый умер.   
– Ребят? – позвал их стоявший у окна Питер. – Вам лучше самим это увидеть.  
Все прильнули к окнам.   
– Ни хрена себе, – пробормотал Люк, идеально описав ситуацию.   
Несколько огромных космических кораблей зависли над Нью-Йорком.   
Слышны были доносившиеся издалека отголоски сражения. Судя по всему, в зону боевых действий уже ввели артиллерию. Рокотали вовсе не плазменные пушки (или чем там пользовались скруллы?), Стив помнил этот звук. Он долго преследовал его по ночам.   
– А вторжение-то и правда началось, – пробормотал Клинт.   
– Что навело тебя на эту мысль? – фыркнул Люк. – Зеленая кожа Электры или огромные космические корабли?  
– Эй, один скрулл еще не значит, что…  
– Хреново, – сказал Питер. – Ужасно хреново.   
Все посмотрели туда, куда он показывал. У Стива на мгновение перехватило дыхание.   
– Частицы Пима. Скруллы использовали частицы Пима.   
– Так вы вернулись! – воскликнула ЭмДжей, повиснув у Питера на шее. – Как тебе Япония?  
– Купил тебе подвеску с «Хэлло, Китти» на телефон. А с вами все в порядке?  
Джессика и Мэй Паркер, державшая ее дочь, вышли следом.   
– Я с вами, – решительно заявила Джессика, скрестив руки на груди.   
Стив не собирался с ней спорить. Они с Люком беспокоились за будущее своего ребенка, выступить сейчас против скруллов означало драться насмерть. Тони говорил о выживших, о том, что они возможно изменили историю; однако в данный момент не лишней была любая помощь.   
Стив снял шлем.  
– Я должен найти Тони, – сказал он; мигающее сообщение об инопланетном вирусе, казалось, выжгло на сетчатке. – Люди, похищенные скруллами, сейчас в безопасности, – Стив нахмурился и добавил. – Мы, ну, потерпели крушение на Дикой Земле, Мисс Марвел скоро их подберет.   
– Крушение на Дикой Земле? – переспросил Питер. И ты считаешь, что они в безопасности?   
Росомаха пожал плечами.  
– Это традиция.   
– Королеву держат под стражей в Щ.И.Т.е, – сказал Стив, пристально на них посмотрев. – Тони предлагал им сдаться, но они отказались, – Люк и Росомаха фыркнули. – Да, он тоже считал, что это не сработает. Однако отсутствие лидера не помешает им сражаться. Они в отчаянном положении, а отчаявшиеся люди способны на многое.   
Они все не сводили с него глаз. Ждали, что он скажет речь. Почти любой член Мстителей хоть раз прошелся по тому, как Кэп может уговорить их на любую авантюру, но после слов Тони… Стив не хотел, чтобы люди подчинялись его приказам только потому, что он был Капитанам Америки. Он хотел, чтобы они его понимали, соглашались с тем, что иначе нельзя.   
– Хочу сказать, что, – Стив сделал глубокий вдох. – Будьте осторожны. Присоединюсь к вам, как только смогу.   
Стив проигнорировал их разочарованный ропот и надел шлем обратно.   
Точно. Координаты.   
Стив вышел из убежища, задал последние известные координаты Тоны и поднялся в воздух.   
Когда он достиг места назначения, то ничего не нашел. Он летел высоко над зоной боевых действий, приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не спуститься и не вступить в бой. Стив заметил крошечную паутину Человека-Паука, оседлавшего гигантского скрулла.   
Нужно найти Тони.   
Рядом прогремел взрыв, и обернувшись, Стив увидел, как начал падать подбитый корабль скруллов.   
Встроенный компьютер быстро просчитал траекторию падения, и Стив рванул навстречу еще до того, как увидел возможные последствия. Он подлетел под корпус, уперся руками и толкнул его.   
У Тони отлично это выходило (наверное, лучше всех), Стив пару раз видел, как он это проделывал. Его не уставала поражать та сила, которой он наделял свои доспехи. Хотя Стив был немного удивлен, когда у него получилось. Крохотная человекоподобная фигурка вопреки здравому смыслу удерживала в воздухе многотонную громадину.   
Ему удалось сместить траекторию падения корабля так, чтобы он не упал на жилые кварталы. Ущерб все равно будет не малый, но здания можно отстроить заново. С людьми сложней.   
По приземлению его окружила пестрая толпа из агентов, солдат, полицейских, супергероев и простых граждан. Радовало, что людей в форме здесь было больше, и они поддерживали видимость порядка.   
Как бы ни были жестоки и беспощадны скруллы, Стив никогда не поддерживал самосуд.   
Агенты Щ.И.Т.а.  
Тони.   
Стив посмотрел вверх и увидел в небе авианосец.   
Он обратился к первому же агенту высокого звания, какого смог найти.  
– Вы держите ситуацию под контролем?  
Мужчина нахмурился, глядя на его доспех.  
– Конечно, – поколебавшись, ответил он и добавил: – Сэр?  
– Хорошо.   
Однако убедить агентов Щ.И.Т.а пустить его на авианосец оказалось не так просто.   
Четверо наставили на него оружие, и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что подкрепление на подходе.   
– Сними доспех и подними руки вверх, – сказал один из них и нахмурился. – Если ты робот, то можешь просто поднять руки вверх.   
– Я не робот, – пояснил Стив. – Дайте пройти, директору Старку нужна моя помощь.   
– Директор Старк не предупреждал о твоем прибытии.   
– Да, потому что не мог он предупредить. Поэтому мне нужно спешить.  
Никто не упоминал, что спасение жизни нужно будет предварительно согласовывать. Стив пытался дозвониться до Хилл, но безуспешно. Он отчаянно надеялся, что она еще жива, потому что иначе можно было попрощаться с возможностью пробиться без боя.   
Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.   
Стив снял шлем.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я, сынок? – спросил он, указывая на щит на плече. – Я Капитан Америка и ты дашь мне пройти.   
Агенты отступили на пару шагов (он все же официально считался погибшим), но быстро пришли в себя.  
– Тогда мы должны арестовать вас? – сказал один из них.   
Радио-канал ожил.  
«Это Хилл. В твоем доспехе есть громкая связь, как у Старка?»  
Стив удивленно моргнул, но пару секунд спустя нашел нужную опцию. Ее голос было отчетливо слышно даже на фоне кипевшей внизу битвы.   
– Пропусти этого Защитника Свободы, Джонсон, – сказала Мария, Стив недоуменно вытаращил глаза. – Беру это под свою ответственность. И кстати, чего это вы тут прохлаждаетесь, если на нас напали пришельцы?  
Стив не стал ждать, пока его пропустят, а оттолкнул их в стороны и побежал на нижнюю палубу, где располагался кабинет Тони. Команда удивленно смотрела ему в след, но Стив их проигнорировал.   
Их подбили, авианосец тряхнуло. Стив пару раз споткнулся, но пару минут спустя уже был у двери кабинета. Он пришел вовремя. Прошло всего полчаса с момента активации доспеха. Он успеет.   
Должен успеть.   
Дверь была заперта, Тони не отвечал.   
– Надеюсь, ты там не стоишь под дверью, – Стив отошел подальше и прицелился.   
– Эй! – окрикнул его проходивший мимо агент. – Ты что творишь?  
– Приведи сюда врача, – перебил его Стив и выстрелил. Дверь явно была способна выстоять против нескольких видов оружия, но под огнем репульсоров замок расплавился почти мгновенно.   
Агент пытался протестовать, но Стив его проигнорировал.  
– Вызови врача! – повторил он и выбил дверь.   
– Тони! – закричал он, подбегая к лежавшему на полу телу.   
Доспех не отвечал, Стив опустился на колени, уже перепробовав все экстренные коды. Не помогло, поэтому он решил действовать силой. Стив положил его на бок и взялся за лицевую пластину. Оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, но в конце концов с громким скрежетом металл уступил.   
Лицо Тони было бледным, лоб покрыт испариной, но он дышал. Жив. Стив с облегчением выдохнул и только тогда понял, что задерживал дыхание.   
– О, слава тебе господи. Думал, не выдержу больше, – пробормотал Тони, и его вырвало прямо Стиву на ботинки. – Извини.   
Стив искал, как вручную снять доспех, и только пожал плечами.   
– Доспех все равно твой.   
– Ха-ха, – Тони нервно рассмеялся и его снова стошнило. Безжизненный взгляд, трясущиеся руки; в первую очередь нужно было снять доспех. – В прошлый раз у меня была куда менее приятная компания. Да и обстановка, если подумать.   
Стив непонимающе на него посмотрел. Инстинктивно хотелось погладить Тони по спине, но Стив переборол себя, положив руку на красное бронированное плечо.   
Как же нелепо они, должно быть, сейчас выглядели: два взрослых мужчины в огромных доспехах – один лежит на полу, а второй склонился над ним.   
– В прошлый раз? – уточнил Стив.   
– На Дикой Земле. Королева Веранке сказала, что я скрулл, – объяснил Тони, – и поцеловала меня.   
– Знаешь, Тони, я не собираюсь сейчас с тобой целоваться, – сказал Стив. – Тебя только что вырвало.   
Тони фыркнул и пробурчал:  
– И это убило всю романтику.   
Раздался взрыв и комнату тряхнуло взрывной волной.   
– Вау, чуть не попали, – сглотнул Тони. – Как тебе удалось добраться сюда?  
Стив нахмурился и сухо сказал:  
– Хилл.   
Тони фыркнул, в его глазах плескалось нескрываемое веселье.   
– Неужели она тебе помогла? – спросил он, приподняв брови. Бледное перепачканное лицо ничуть не умеряло его сарказма.   
Стив закатил глаза.  
– Да, помогла. Мне. Нам. Короче ей можно верить.   
– Это радует.   
– По крайней мере, в этом можно.   
– Капитану Америке сложно угодить, – заметил Тони и охнул от боли, когда попытался сесть.   
– Неправда, – возразил Стив. – Не так уж и сложно.   
Тони пристально на него посмотрел и снова приподнял бровь. Стив буквально чувствовал, как краска приливает к щекам.   
– В смысле… – он закашлялся.   
Тони фыркнул.  
– Проехали. Пора бы снять с меня эту штуку.   
– Экстренные коды не работают, – сообщил Стив, хотя Тони наверняка был уже в курсе. – Есть запасной путь или мне просто содрать его с тебя?  
– Как бы соблазнительно ни было твое предложение, Кэп, мой доспех не только очень крутой, но и ужасно дорогой. И если я выживу, то велик шанс, что моя компания разорится…  
– Разумеется, выживешь, – убежденно сказал Стив, шаря пальцами по спине в поисках выключателя. – Не драматизируй.   
– … и каждый цент будет на счету, – закончил Тони. – Эй, это не я с боевым кличем выломал дверь.   
– Вижу, тебе уже полегчало. Где выключатель?  
– Хватит меня трогать, – пробормотал Тони. – Он в основании шеи.   
– А прошлой ночью ты не возражал, милый, – напомнил ему Стив. Тони нервно рассмеялся.   
Когда он нащупал выключатель, доспех разобрался, словно по волшебству.   
– Вот так, – сказал Стив, взяв Тони подмышки и помогая сесть. – Встать сможешь?  
Тони рассеянно кивнул.  
– Еще секунду. Не хотелось бы во всех подробностях увидеть, чем еще я ужинал на прошлой неделе.   
Стив подозревал, что Тони с его привычкой забывать о базовых потребностях в период кризиса, почти ничего и не ел. С другой стороны в период операции Стиву самому кусок в горло не лез.   
Стив посмотрел в сторону двери.  
– Врач уже должен был появиться.   
Как назло, их еще раз тряхнуло.   
– У них проблемы посерьезней, – сказал Тони. – Идем.   
Когда Тони попытался встать на ноги, Стив принял на себя большую часть его веса. Тони шатало, он завалился на бок. Стив поймал, не дав упасть.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– В порядке, – ответил он. Стив приподнял брови и тяжело вздохнул. – Скоро буду в порядке. Только вколю себе адреналина, найду запасной доспех и сразу в бой.   
Стив фыркнул.  
– А я так не думаю, – сказал он, медленно двигаясь в стороны двери. – Если ты куда-то отправишься, то прямиком в лазарет.  
– Нет, я…  
– Тони, ты еле стоишь на ногах! – перебил его Стив, в подтверждение его слов Тони споткнулся.   
– Я думал, ты пытался создать антивирусное… программное обеспечение, – помедлив, добавил Стив. Сложно было использовать в отношении Тони компьютерные термины.   
Тони отвел глаза.  
– А. Ну да.   
Стив замер, Тони снова споткнулся и повис на нем.  
– Тони… – нахмурившись, начал Стив.   
– Слушай, – Тони поднял руку в знак протеста и посмотрел ему в глаза, – нашей главной задачей было создать скрулл-детектор.   
Стив пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Откуда у меня взялось ощущение, что если я спрошу у Рида про антивирус, окажется, что он ничего о нем не слышал? – Тони отвел глаза. В яблочко. Стив тяжело вздохнул. – Тони, я уверен, что если бы мы повременили немного, а не нападали первыми, то вместе с Ридом вы бы успели что-нибудь придумать.   
– Не было уже времени, – выдавил из себя Тони. – Кстати ты же всегда был против использования Экстремис.   
Стив замер. Казалось, сердце пропустило удар.  
– Пожалуйста, – хрипло прошептал он, – скажи мне, что ты не дал себя покалечить, потому что я бы не одобрил эти небольшие изменения.   
– Ты же вроде сам говорил, что я постепенно утрачиваю свою человечность? – Тони смотрел в другую сторону, но Стив буквально чувствовал самоуничижительную усмешку в его голосе.   
Ведь не мог он иметь в виду, что…  
– Боже, Тони… Ты… ты…  
Тони покачал головой и вздохнул.  
– Нет, Стив, ты тут не при чем.   
– Тогда почему ты не сделал этого?  
– Поэтому что это практически невозможно, – нахмурившись, ответил Тони. – Понятия не имею, как им вообще это удалось. Возможно, скруллы создали для экспериментов копии меня, Рида и Хэнка. Я гений, Стив, но против этой троицы у меня не было шансов.   
Стив кинул. Неплохая версия. Многое объясняет. Жаль, что, скорее всего, все было не так.   
Тони широко раскрыл глаза в притворном удивлении, но темные круги под веками и общая бледность свели весь эффект на нет.  
– Зато больше никаких галлюцинаций!   
Значит, галлюцинаций. Стиву хотелось поподробней его об этом расспросить, но даже если бы внизу не шла война, он бы все равно не успел – к ним уже бежали навстречу медики.   
– Вы как нельзя вовремя, – фыркнул Тони, когда к нему подошли двое мужчин в белых халатах, и обратился к Стиву: – Со мной все будет в порядке.   
Стив сжал руку у него на плече.   
– Тебе нужно в лазарет, – сказал Стив и обратился к медикам: – Вы ведь проследите за тем, чтобы он благополучно добрался до места и главное остался там?  
Один из мужчин кивнул, второй растерянно на него посмотрел и сказал:  
– Ну, мы попытаемся.   
Стив кивнул и опустил лицевую пластину. Он уже собирался уходить, когда Тони взял его за руку.  
– Не… – он замялся. – Просто будь осторожен.   
Стив пристально на него посмотрел; Тони слабо улыбнулся в ответ.   
Стив уверенно кивнул и зашагал в противоположную сторону.   
Пришло время вступить в бой.


	18. Снова все стало с ног на голову

Десять минут спустя, лежа на больничной койке, Тони немного пришел в себя. Да ему все еще было довольно хреново, зато тошнота перестала подступать к горлу в ответ на любую попытку пошевелиться.   
Он сел на кровати, зябко поежившись от холода. Хорошо, что утром он не забыл о нижнем белье. Или это было прошлой ночью? Считалось, что ничто не может смутить Тони Старка, но сейчас его радовало, что хоть что-то он мог держать под контролем.   
Впрочем сейчас все подчинялись приказам Фьюри. Даже если еще не подозревали об этом.   
– Сэр, вам лучше прилечь, – сказал врач, осторожно взяв его за плечо.   
– Я в порядке, – проворчал Тони, сбрасывая чужую руку. Вышло не так уверенно, как хотелось; зубы стучали от холода. Или, быть может, его просто знобило. Тони свесил вниз ноги и попытался встать.   
Врач подхватил его, когда подогнулись колени, и повторил, нахмурившись:  
– Сэр, вам лучше прилечь.  
– Вколите мне пару кубиков адреналина, и я приду в норму, – пробормотал Тони. Врач строго на него посмотрел. – Ладно, это плохая идея.   
Где Черная Вдова, когда ты так в ней нуждаешься?  
– Поражены жизненно важные органы, – пояснил врач, пытаясь уложить Тони в постель. – У вас лихорадка. Учащенное сердцебиение. Шок.   
Как будто Тони сам об этом не догадывался. Его так часто госпитализировали (в том числе и с сердечным приступом), что он мог считать себя экспертом в данной области.  
– Послушайте, – борясь с приступом тошноты, сказал Тони. – Там идет война, и я в любом случае отправлюсь туда. Вам решать полечу ли я в доспехе, на ходу теряя сознание, или немного приду в себя.   
Тони как никто другой умел ставить людей перед сложным выбором. Врач тяжело вздохнул и почесал кончик носа. Тони не знал его имени, но когда он по привычке обратился за сведениями к Экстремис, ничего не произошло. Там, где раньше было монотонное гудение электронных голосов, зияла пустота.   
Он словно пытался удержать в руках воду, утекавшую между пальцами. В прошлый раз в конце концов он смог смириться с потерей. Тони не так давно снова начал пользоваться Экстремис, но легче от этого не становилось. И вряд ли станет.   
Оставалось надеяться, что когда они покончат с вторжением, ему удастся все исправить. Возможно, уговорить помочь Майю – если она не сбежит с очередным суперзлодеем.   
Когда врач заговорил, это выдернуло его из раздумий – недоумевая, в чем дело, Тони повернул голову. «Доктор Лоусон», – гласил бейдж.   
– Подозреваю, что стоит мне отвернуться, и только вас и видели. Вы сбежите, даже если для этого придется ползти на коленях.   
– Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы чрезвычайно проницательны, доктор? – закашлялся Тони, поморщившись от горького привкуса во рту.   
Лоусон тяжело вздохнул и отошел в сторону, что-то напряженно разыскивая среди кучи каталок.   
Лазарет был почти переполнен, каждый пару минут поступали новые пациенты. Большинство из них были агентами Щ.И.Т., но Тони заметил и пару гражданских. Хотя, вроде бы, тяжелораненых не было.   
– Сюда привозят всех, кому нужна медицинская помощь, – сообщил Лоусон, вернувшийся со шприцем в руках. – Полный дурдом.   
Тони рассеянно кивнул. Да, ему уже случалось такое видеть.   
– Просто поставьте мне укол, док. И вы сможете заняться людьми, гораздо более нуждающимися в вашей помощи, – это прозвучало не так уверенно, как хотелось бы. Тони говорил слишком тихо, голос дрожал. – Мне приходилось сражаться и в худшем состоянии.   
– Почему-то я вам верю, – вздохнул врач и воткнул иглу ему в вену. Подействовало почти сразу.   
Тони резко выдохнул и задрожал, мускулы напряглись, подступила тошнота.   
– Не могу ничего вам обещать, – с явным неодобрением в голосе сказал Лоусон, но подал руку, помогая встать. – Можете спокойно ввязываться в самоубийственный бой, если вам так хочется. Я умываю руки.   
– Эй, я уже ухожу, – сказал Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. – Вы больше не несете за меня ответственность.   
– Рад слышать, – пристально на него глядя ответил Лоусон. Он стянул перчатки и вместе с использованным шприцом выбросил их в мусорку. – Однако я сомневаюсь, что это спасет меня от разгневанного Капитана Америки.   
– Попрошу Кэпа не пробивать вами стены, – сказал Тони. Теперь он чувствовал себя значительно лучше, стоять в одних черных трусах посреди переполненного лазарета было немного неловко. Хотя ему случалось попадать и в куда более неловкие ситуации.   
– Благодарю. Надерите там задницы скруллам за нас, Железный человек, – добавил Лоусон прежде, чем надеть новую пару перчаток и склониться над следующим пациентом.   
Тони кивнул и вышел.   
Его подвергли нескольким досмотрам, пока он добирался до своего кабинета (кабинета директора Щ.И.Т.а, который уже не принадлежал ему), но это было ожидаемо.   
Никто так и не починил дверь – она была нараспашку, на месте замка зияла дыра с оплавленными краями.   
Остатки доспеха с Экстремис лежали на полу, шлем чуть в отдалении – когда Стив сдирал его, там отпечатались следы его пальцев. Возможно, после Тони все же сумеет восстановить Экстремис. Она не была полностью уничтожена – иначе Тони был бы уже мертв.   
Он подошел к столу и набрал нужную комбинацию клавиш. Позади него в стене выдвинулась скрытая панель.   
Тони уже давно разрабатывал упрощенную версию доспеха с Экстремис; он начал задолго до того, как сделал Стиву доспех. Его постоянно что-то отвлекало, доспех был почти завершен, однако Тони так и не довелось опробовать его в деле.   
Тони начал облачаться в лежавший рядом золотистый поддоспешник.   
– Будем считать, что мы вернулись к истокам, Шлемоголовый, – пробормотал он, глядя на свое отражение в лицевой пластине.   
По крайней мере, Тони все еще мог летать и использовать репульсоры; мог сражаться.   
Закончив, он инициализировал проверку системы и вызвал Марию по радио-каналу. Следовало, наверное, сначала позвонить Стиву, но он прекрасно знал, чем это закончится. Сначала обязанности, а потом уже нотации от Капитана Америки.   
– Мария, – позвал Тони. Сейчас он достиг главной палубы; квинджеты поднимались в воздух, но гораздо больше было тех, что привозили раненных. – Как обстановка?  
– Инопланетяне высадились на Манхэттене, как думаешь, какая тут у нас обстановка? – ответила Мария, или примерно так и ответила. Связь периодически пропадала. – Кстати Фьюри уже прибыл. И у него с собой здоровенная пушка.   
– Рад за него.   
Судя по тому, что сообщали в новостях, они неплохо справлялись. Скруллы высадились в крупнейших городах по всему миру – Москва, Токио, Лондон, Лос-Анджелес, но главный удар предназначался Нью-Йорку.   
Какого черта каждый, кто пытается захватить мир, начинает именно с Нью-Йорка? Здесь живет больше супергероев, чем во всем мире; если бы Тони захватывал мир, то сунулся бы в Нью-Йорк в последнюю очередь.   
Он представил, чтобы сказал на это Стив, и рассмеялся.   
Да уж, Тони не справился с должностью директора Щ.И.Т.а, провалил инициативу по регистрации супергероев, какое тут мировое господство?  
– Стив, – позвал он по радиоканалу.   
Тони пролетал над Манхэттеном, превратившимся в поле боя. Корабли скруллов кружили над Нью-Йорком, но большинство из них сразу подбивали (оставалось надеяться, что падали они не на жилые кварталы). В общей свалке отчетливо можно было различить разве что Кэсси, сражавшуюся со скруллом, воспользовавшимся частицами Пима.   
Стив не отвечал на вызов. Где он?  
– Стив! – повторил Тони, снижаясь.   
Основные бои постепенно передислоцировались в Центральный парк, что было неплохо поскольку…  
– Тони?  
– Стив! – воскликнул Тони. – С тобой все в порядке? Как обстановка?  
Кажется, Стив был не рад его слышать.  
– Тони, будь добр, скажи мне, что ты сейчас лежишь в постели и просто на всякий случай решил включить рацию, чтобы спросить, как дела.  
– Ну, – помедлив, сказал Тони, – один из трех не так уж и плохо.   
– Тони…  
– Да брось, ты ведь не думал, что я правда…  
– Что за… – Стив замер, а когда снова заговорил, то от его голоса кровь стыла в жилах, должно быть, что-то действительно срочное. – Мне нужно идти.   
– Стив? – попытался Тони, но связь уже оборвалась. – Кэп?  
Тони не собрался паниковать. Правда, не собирался.   
Впрочем, вскоре его заняли совсем другие проблемы. Огромная рука возникла рядом буквально из воздуха, заслонив солнце, и швырнула его на землю. Тошнота снова подступила к горлу.   
Тони врубил на полную мощь репульсоры и поднялся в воздух.  
– Не стоило тебе меня злить, приятель, – Тони сомневался, что его слова достигнут адресата, но все равно попытался. – Я дерьмово себя чувствую, не пил кофе уже… хрен его знает, когда я последний раз пил чертов кофе.   
Скрулл не обращал внимания на его болтовню, зато определенно ощутил мощь двух выстрелов в голову. Он выпустил Кэсси из захвата и сконцентрировался на Тони.   
Когда огромная рука снова попыталась поймать его, Тони был наготове. В доспехе с Экстремис его скорость была куда выше, да и самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего, но он все равно сумел увернуться.   
Скрулл поймал лишь воздух, Тони еще раз выстрелил ему в голову. Он чувствовал себя надоедливой мухой. Надоедливой мухой в золотисто-красном доспехе.   
– Высота, ты в порядке?  
Ее лицо было наполовину залито кровью, но глаза оставались ясными. Кэсси подняла голову и кивнула.   
Скрулл атаковал снова – теперь попытался прихлопнуть его, как комара.   
– Ты меня бесишь, – честно сказал ему Тони, увеличив мощность заряда.   
Настолько, что скрулл выпучил глаза и потерял равновесие. Локтем он задел здание, раздался звон битого стекла, посыпавшегося на людей внизу. У скрулла подогнулись колени, и он начал завалиться на бок.   
Тони сдержано выругался, пытаясь поймать скрулла со спины. Ему удалось плечом удержать огромную тушу от падения.   
– Черт. Вот черт.   
Да, это помогло, и вес не был проблемой, но доспех был слишком маленьким. Долго он не продержится.   
– Поможешь? – доспех увеличил громкость его голоса.   
Кэсси поймала скрулла за запястья и без особо труда держала его, пока Тони искал безопасное место, чтобы положить тело.   
Кэсси поморщилась.  
– Никто не предупредил, что придется обниматься со скруллами.   
– Как говорится, – Тони указал ей направление и снизился, чтобы убирать с дороги зевак, вставших на пути огромной девушки, несущей бессознательного скрулла, – Возлюби врага своего.   
– Ага, – пробормотала Кэсси, опуская (или скорее бросая) тело скрулла вниз, – что-то такое слышала.   
Земля задрожала от удара, в нескольких кварталах поблизости завыли сигнализации.   
– Скруллы итак уничтожают наш город, не нужно им в этом помогать.   
Кажется, Кэсси не услышала его слов, схлестнувшись с еще одним скруллом, воспользовавшимся частицами Пима.   
Тони летел над полем боя, стреляя в каждого скрулла, вставшего на пути. Напоминало прошлый раз, только теперь все было иначе. Стив был жив. И они все исправят.   
– Стив? – снова попытался Тони, но безуспешно.   
Это еще ничего не значило; Стив мог снять доспех – он уже несколько раз намекал, что тот ему не нравится. Или у него просто не было времени на болтовню. Или он…  
Краем глаза Тони заметил синюю вспышку; что-то ударило слева и протащило по воздуху. Врезавшись в стоявшую внизу машину, Тони растянулся на асфальте.   
Доспех придется заново перекрашивать.   
Тони поднялся на ноги и увидел, что на асфальте осталась золотисто-красная дорожка от его дорогущей брони. Как будто кому-то захотелось порисовать мелками.   
Пора привыкнуть к упрощенной версии доспеха. Экстремис была с ним уже около года, пользоваться ей было так же естественно, как дышать. Теперь каждый раз приходилось отдавать команды.   
– Сканирование энергетических потоков, – приказал Тони доспеху, когда интерфейс снова заработал. – Меня ударило… молнией?  
Тони нахмурился и поднял взгляд. Рядом, всего в паре ярдов от него в окружении молний стоял Тор, точнее его зеленая копия. Даже вскинул фальшивый Мельенир для атаки.   
– Ох, черт, совсем про тебя забыл, – сказал Тони и открыл огонь.   
Тони собирался бить в полную силу, но к счастью система наведения прекрасно сделала всю работу за него. Тем более Тор оказал ему услугу – стоял неподвижно и дал себя застрелить.   
На его место пришло трое других.  
– Вы не понимаете, – сказал один из них; Тони не мог понять, чьи же сверхспособности он скопировал. – Он любит вас. Любит вас всех.   
– Угу, слышал уже, – пробормотал Тони, расстреливая их в упор. – Скажи лучше что-нибудь новенькое.   
Он снова поднялся в воздух и стрелял по скруллам, в битве наступил переломный момент, когда все объединились против общего врага. Супергерои и суперзлодеи сражались плечом к плечу. В войнах такого масштаба, когда на карту поставлена судьба всего человечества, не время для старых распрей.   
От Тони не укрылась ирония происходящего.   
Теперь он летел на автопилоте, вколотый адреналин постепенно сдавался под натиском вируса. Тони успел забыть, насколько измотанным себя чувствовал; или тогда произошло слишком много всего, и боль показалась ему меньшим из зол. Смерть Джен, Тор, отвернувшийся от него и погибший Капитан Америка, слова Хэнка на похоронах.   
Тони закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать непрошеные воспоминания. Открыв их, он попытался с помощью датчиков найти красно-бело-синий доспех. Стив не отвечал, но может быть, все же не снял его.   
Искать Стив стоило в том месте, где шли самые напряженные бои.   
Тони едва не пропустил знакомый щит, небрежно валявшийся на земле. Стив никогда не был небрежен со своим щитом. Зато тело в знакомой синей униформе и красных ботинках Тони узнал безошибочно.   
Тони хотел прошептать «нет», но комок встал в горле.   
Тони закрыл глаза, пытаясь забыть увиденное, но картина ярко отпечаталась в памяти. Капитан Америка ничком лежал на траве, его ноги выгнулись под неестественным углом, даже издалека было заметно, что он не дышит.   
Тони немедленно выключил автопилот и скорее рухнул вниз, чем приземлился. Когда он опустил лицевую пластину, руки дрожали – это было заметно даже в доспехе.   
– Нет, – прошептал Тони и повторял, повторял одно и то же слова.   
Все должно было быть не так, Стив не… Стив…  
Тони перевернул тело, лежавшее в грязи и выглядевшее так…  
Он не сразу смог осмыслить увиденное. Когда Тони наконец обратил внимание на зеленую кожу и гребень у подбородка, то попятился; с губ сорвался полусмешок, полувсхлип.   
– Не Стив, – пробормотал Тони, как будто не мог поверить. – Это не Стив.   
Он нетвердо стоял на ногах, его немного пошатывало.   
Так это был не Стив.   
Тони сделал пару неуверенных шагов и оглянулся по сторонам. Если скруллы высадились в Нью-Йорке, а не на Дикой Земле, то где-то разгуливает его собственная копия.   
Оставалось надеяться, что Стив не перепутает ее… это с Тони в старом доспехе. Хотя в своем доспехе Стив мог бы узнать безошибочно, вызвав его по радио-каналу.   
Впрочем, Стиву не был нужен доспех, чтобы победить Железного Человека.   
Вспыхнула молния, Тони понял, что вот оно. Тор наконец прибыл. Или это очередной скрулл, им притворявшийся. Честно говоря, Тони не знал, кого он хотел убить больше.   
Тор был разгневан. В ярости.   
Когда Тони понял, кто его прогневил, волосы встали дыбом.   
Тор и Кэп сражались в полнейшей тишине, вокруг образовалось свободное пространство, даже шум битвы стих. Как будто весь мир затаил дыхание.   
Тор поднял свой молот и изо всей силы ударил по сине-бело-красному доспеху. Последовавшая вспышка была столь яркой, что Тони на мгновение показалось, что он ослеп.   
Стив даже не пытался уклониться, что если доспех отказ… невозможно, тот был сконструирован в расчете на то, чтобы выдержать ожесточенную схватку против доспеха с Экстремис. Но мы ведь говорим о Торе. Разгневанном Торе.   
Прошла секунда, другая, Стив все никак не поднимался на ноги. Тор возвышался над ним, вокруг сверкали молнии, гневные слова срывались с его губ подобно громовым раскатам, но Тони не слышал, не мог взять в толк, что он там говорил.   
Стив не шевелился вообще.   
Тони дико отчаянно закричал.


	19. Если погибать, так в бою

– Привет, Кэп! – Питер отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами и от души заехал скруллу ногой по лицу. – Рад, что ты снова с нами!  
Стив не ответил – сразу выстрелил в скрулла с когтями, как у Росомахи, готовившегося превратить Человека-Паука в мясной фарш.   
Больше всего на свете ему хотелось снять надоевший доспех и сражаться голыми руками, прочувствовать дух битвы. В доспехе было жарко и душно, Стив надел вниз униформу; несмотря на систему вентиляции чувствовался запах пота. Как только Тони в нем сражался? Он ведь мог неделями его снимать и при этом не заработал себе клаустрофобию.  
Однако Стив не мог снять доспех. Доблестные американские ВВС сбивали корабли скруллов так же легко, как надоедливых мух, и поскольку Кэрол еще не вернулась с Дикой Земли, а Тони лежал в лазарете, на счету был каждый супергерой, способный подняться в воздух, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу.   
Перед глазами встала алая пелена, система управления сообщила, что их взяли на мушку.  
– Очистить местность! – закричал Стив, прикрываясь щитом.  
Оказавшиеся рядом люди разбежались в стороны, не задавая вопросов, выстрел пришелся прямо по белой звезде в центре щита. Он был таким сильным, что его практически отбросило на колени, будь Стив в одной только униформе, его бы разорвало на части; даже сыворотка не помогла бы пережить мощь удара.   
Пусть доспех не пах розами, но от него был толк.   
Система управления не подавала пока признаков жизни, Стив опустил щит, чтобы проверить, не готовятся ли скруллы к новому выстрелу. Впрочем, Боб уже разобрался с вражеским кораблем. Стив осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, есть ли пострадавшие.   
Он стоял посреди идеально ровного круга из выжженной травы.   
– Вау! – воскликнул Питер. – Просто потрясающе! Пожалуй, я тоже хочу себе такой доспех!  
– Я могу отдать тебе свой, когда все закончился, – ответил ему Стив, регулируя крепления на щите.  
Питер пожал плечами.  
– Ну, не уверен, что хотел бы получить тот пакет впечатлений, что идет в комплекте.   
Стив мог его понять.   
– Опасность! – закричал кто-то, и прежде, чем Стив понял, в чем дело, гигантская рука подняла его в воздух и отшвырнула в сторону.   
Возможно, Стиву послышалось, но вроде кто-то звал его по имени.   
Он не успел вовремя включить репульсоры, поэтому приземлился в чьем-то офисе, выбив окно. Датчики мигнули, но пару мгновений спустя все же вернулись к жизни.   
Стив поднялся на ноги и только тогда заметил, что неизвестный гражданский смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. Парень носил очки в темной оправе, дешевый костюм и прижимал к груди папку.   
– Вам лучше уйти, сэр, – сказал Стив. Мужчина растерянно моргнул. – Здесь очень опасно, на улицах идут бои.   
Когда реакции не последовало, Стив опустил лицевую пластину.  
– Уверен, ваш шеф сегодня разрешит пораньше уйти домой, сэр.   
От этих слов у парня глаза на лоб полезли. Потом он все же успокоился и с явным облегчением выдохнул и пожал плечами.   
– Подумал, что вы какой-то суперзлодей, – помедлив, признался парень. – Первый раз вижу этот костюм.   
Стив нахмурился и повторил:  
– Вам правда лучше уйти.   
Словно в подтверждение его слов в отдалении прогремел очередной взрыв.   
Казалось, парня это нисколько не беспокоило.  
– Да ладно, я всю жизнь прожил в Нью-Йорке, – сказал он, пожав плечами. – Чего я там не видел? Кстати, а разве вас не застрелили?  
Подлетая к Центральному парку, куда постепенно переместилась битва, Стив никак не мог выбросить из головы этот абсурдный разговор. Настолько задумался, что дважды пропустил вызов по радио-каналу.   
Он как раз собирался ответить Тони, когда появилось сообщение о новом корабле скруллов, готовом вот-вот рухнуть на жилые кварталы.   
Корабль слишком быстро терял высоту, Стив освоился с доспехом, но ему немного недоставало опыта, чтобы на лету ловить огромные и стремительные летающие объекты.   
Поэтому решив подхватить корабль за носовую часть, он немного просчитался. Когда они, наконец, приземлились в безлюдной части парка, на кабине остались вмятины, похожие на следы от пальцев.   
Люк, Росомаха и несколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а, включая Марию Хилл, оцепили территорию вокруг корабля.   
Казалось, от внимания Марии не укрылась здоровенная пробоина на носу.  
– Неплохо сработано, – сказала она, приподняв брови.   
Росомаха выпустил когти, Люк сжал кулаки, готовясь ударить, агенты Щ.И.Т.а взвели оружие наизготовку, напряжение повисло в воздухе. Корабль лежал неподвижно. Он мало походил на другие военные корабли скруллов.   
Скорее напоминал тот корабль, что они с Роуди нашли на околоземной орбите и впоследствии не совсем удачно посадили на Дикой Земле.   
– Стив! – с тревогой в голосе повторил Тони.   
– Тони? – нахмурившись, ответил Стив.   
Тони должен был лежать на койке в лазарете. Приходить в себя после воздействия инопланетного вируса.   
– Стив! – с облегчением воскликнул Тони. – С тобой все в порядке? Как обстановка?  
Разве мог Тони спокойно лежать в постели?  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
– Тони, будь добр, скажи мне, что ты сейчас лежишь в постели и просто на всякий случай решил включить рацию, чтобы спросить, как дела.  
На том конце повисла долгая пауза.  
– Ну, – помедлив, сказал Тони, – один из трех не так уж и плохо.  
– Тони… – укоризненно начал Стив, но тут что-то мелькнуло на экране.   
– Да брось, ты ведь не думал, что я правда…  
Сканер показывал, что внутри сбитого корабля скруллов находилось шестнадцать живых существ.   
– Что за… – Стив не понимал, как это возможно. – Мне нужно идти.  
Прямо перед ним стояли Мстители. Из прошлого. Доспех подтвердил, что глаза его не обманывают, но это невозможно. Они же вышли из корабля скруллов, они не могли быть настоящими.   
– Черт меня побери, – пробормотала Мария.   
Железный Человек взял Капитана Америку за плечо и спросил:  
– Кэп, что происходит?  
– Не знаю, Шлемоголовый, – ответил фальшивый Капитан Америка. – Кажется, чертовы скруллы снова пытаются нас одурачить.   
Непривычно было слышать свой собственный голос со стороны. Когда ты говоришь, твой голос всегда звучит немного иначе, чем на самом деле, это было, как услышать себя в диктофонной записи только куда более абсурдно.   
– Шикарно, – прорычал ухмылявшийся во весь рот Логан. – Чур, Паучок мой.   
Стоявший рядом Люк недобро усмехнулся.   
– Давай. Сними стресс, приятель. Это полезно для здоровья.   
Словно по команде они бросились друг на друга.   
Первым Стив вырубил «Железного Человека». Двойной выстрел репульсоров смял доспех, как картонку. Стив не хотел проводить параллелей с оригиналом. Или думать, что в этом доспехе он мог бы с той же легкостью убить Тони во время Гражданской войны.   
Возможно, это положило бы конец всем спорам о регистрации, но цена была чудовищной.   
Стоило убить Железного Человека, как его место занял разгневанный Капитан Америка, размахивавший щитом.   
Стива это не удивило: он сам бы так поступил.   
Стив вытянул вперед руку, но не стал стрелять, хотя мог. Тони часто так делал, когда они сражались – плечом к плечу или друг против друга. Скрулл не мог остаться равнодушным, Стив бы не смог.   
Скрулл скопировал его личность, а значит, Стив наперед знал все его действия, мотивы, ход его мыслей. Разумеется, это работало в обе стороны, однако доспех (если забыть о раскраске) напоминал о Тони, поэтому подсознательно фальшивый Капитан Америка будет ждать, что и драться он будет так же. Это могло сыграть в его пользу, Стиву нужен был элемент неожиданности. И в доспехе он был сильнее.   
Гораздо сильнее.   
Скрулл ушел влево, вскидывая вверх щит, готовясь к броску, но Стив его подловил.   
Удар попал в цель, но отличная скорость реакции сыграла скруллу на руку, помогла минимизировать ущерб. Хотя прилетело ему все равно нехило – доспех был металлическим.   
Глаза скрулла распахнулись от удивления, когда он уклонился от атаки.   
– Кто ты такой? – согнувшись, спросил скрулл, выискивая слабое место, момент для атаки.   
Когда ты видишь и слышишь себя со стороны, это пугает. Сбивает с толку. У него твой голос, глаза, руки. И этот… скрулл был его точной копией. Тело, униформа, щит.   
– Твой доспех похож на… Железного человека, – его голос дрогнул, когда он произносил имя; Стив сделал вид, что не слышал этого, – но цвета на доспехе… – скрулл осекся, заметив щит, висевший у него на плече. Его глаза расширились от удивления. – У тебя мой щит. Кто ты такой?   
Стив мгновенно бросился в атаку. Он поднялся в воздух и благодаря репульсорам одним прыжком сократил разделявшую их дистанцию. Из-за ретрансляторов в доспехе его яростный крик вышел настолько жутким, что кровь стыла в жилах:  
– Ты не Капитан Америка!   
Даже в окружавшем их хаосе слышно было, как металлическая перчатка ударилась о щит. Скрулл пошатнулся, но быстро поймал равновесие, опираясь на правую ногу и держа щит прямо перед собой.   
– Я не верю ни единому твоему слову, – не сводя с него глаз, сказал скрулл.  
– Ты не настоящий Капитан Америка, а скрулл, – сказал Стив.   
Стив взял в левую руку щит, но для этого пришлось выпустить скрулла, пытавшегося сбить его с ног. Он мог бы решить проблему, просто оторвавшись от земли, но не смотря на то, что сейчас на нем был доспех, в первую очередь он был Стивом Роджерсом. Прожив жизнь, сражаясь, как Капитан Америка, сложно привыкнуть к доспеху.   
Тони и в рукопашной мог постоять за себя, однако все же ему было далеко до знаменитого тезки-боксера Канцонери. Сильной стороной Тони были технологии, и хотя он сделал доспех для Стива, но этого не учел.   
– Я Капитан Америка, – сказал скрулл, поднимаясь на ноги. – Человек. Мужчина, – он вскинул свой щит. – Суперсолдат. Мститель!  
Щит летел на невероятной скорости. Если бы Стив не знал, в чем секрет, то решил бы, что траектория выбрана случайно. Щит был подделкой, но достаточно близкой к оригиналу и скользил по воздуху столь же грациозно, как настоящий.   
Стив знал, что щиту не хватит чуть меньше дюйма до цели. Другой человек решил бы, что скрулл промахнулся, но Стив так не думал. Он знал эту стратегию. Враг должен решить, что лучше напасть сейчас, пока ты беззащитен, и тогда словно по волшебству щит развернется и полетит обратно, ударив со спины.   
Эта тактика могла обмануть кого угодно.   
Стив протянул руку и поймал щит.   
– Ты не, – медленно повторил он, – Капитан Америка.  
Теперь лицо скрулла едва заметно исказилось от гнева.   
– Ты не человек. И никогда не был, – сказал Стив, – Мстителем.   
Стив отшвырнул в сторону подделку и достал настоящий щит. Скрулл бросился вперед, Стив кинулся ему на встречу, держа щит в левой руке.   
Их движения, удары, атаки и контратаки были похожи, но они оба знали, что Стив сильнее. Оба знали, как все закончится.   
Только скрулл знал его слабые места.   
– Кто ты, черт тебя задери, такой? – закричал скрулл ему в лицо, эти синие глаза Стив видел в зеркале каждое утро. – Ты убил Железного Человека! Убил…  
– Я бы никогда, – прорычал Стив, поймав скрулла в захват, – не стал его убивать!   
Его шея хрустнула легко, как тростинка. Стив не услышал – увидел, как позеленела его кожа. Вместо Стива Роджерса перед ним был безымянный скрулл.   
Стало тошно, и он выпустил тело, глядя, как оно падает в грязь. Скрулл до самой смерти считал себя настоящим Капитаном Америкой. Он умер, думая, что Железный Человек пал от руки врага. Он так и не узнал правду, он был… невиновен, если так можно сказать.   
Стив сглотнул, прогоняя горький привкус во рту, и напомнил себе, что идет война. На войне есть всего две стороны – ты и твои враги. И с обеих сторон неизбежно будут невинные жертвы.   
Стив потерял из вида своих товарищей, зато нашел труп Человека-Паука. Его костюм был разодран в нескольких местах – там проступала зеленая кожа и спекшаяся кровь.   
Когда он увидел Тора, то поначалу принял за скрулла и выстрелил. На первый взгляд Тора совершенно не впечатлила его огневая мощь, хотя его лицо резко переменилось, когда он обернулся и увидел доспех.   
Именно тогда Стив заметил лежавшее неподалеку тело скрулла в асгардской одежде и осознал свою ошибку.   
Вокруг Мельенира сверкали молнии, Стив поднял вверх руки, выказывая мирные намерения.   
– Тор! Тони говорил, что ты жив, но мы не знали, когда ты… – «вернешься» собирался сказать Стив и тут увидел, как Тор на него смотрит. – Тор, это я, Кэп, – сказал он, опуская лицевую пластину.   
Казалось, Тора это еще больше взбесило. Стив никогда его таким не видел.   
– Тор…  
– Что это за тварь? – нечеловеческим голосом прорычал Тор.   
Стив успел только вернуть на место лицевую пластину, как молот с невероятной, нечеловеческой силой ударил его в грудь. Вокруг сверкали молнии, воцарилась слепящая, оглушающая тишина.   
Похоже он все-таки отключился, но ненадолго – когда он очнулся, перед глазами все еще мигали датчики системы управления, пытавшейся перезапустить доспех. Из-за сузившегося поля зрения не было видно ничего, кроме синего неба над головой.   
Стив попытался пошевелиться, доспех все еще не отвечал на команды. Скорее всего Тони разработал экстренной систему блокировки для того, чтобы никто не мог украсть или повредить доспех в случае аварии, но благодаря этому Стив оказался заперт в металлическом гробу.   
Стоило посоветовать Тони сделать выключатели внутри каждого доспеха.   
Система управления ожила, сообщив, что в данный момент функционирует на 4%, а значит, теперь Стив может видеть и слышать, что происходит вокруг, но все еще не может пошевелиться.   
Раздался дикий отчаянный крик. Камеры на доспехе с четырех разных углов показали, как Тони бросается на Тора, клича что-то нечленораздельное. Стив не мог ничего сделать.   
– Ты убил его! – кричал Тони, казалось, он и не заметил удара Мельенира, отбросившего его на землю. – Ты убил его!   
Тони поднялся на ноги и снова кинулся к Тору, не обращая внимания на вспышки молний, удары молота, людей вокруг.   
– Снять доспех! – закричал Стив. Когда ему показалось, что процесс идет слишком медленно, он повторил, снова и снова отдавая один и тот же приказ.   
Все вокруг кричали друг на друга, Люк и Росомаха пытались оттащить Тони от Тора. Тор стоял неподвижно с искаженным от ярости лицом.   
У Стива волосы встали дыбом от напряжения, повисшего в воздухе.   
Шла война, они не могли позволить себе сражаться еще и друг с другом.   
Стив встал на ноги, остатки доспеха исчезли с его тела, и приказал им прекратить. Его собственный голос прозвучал немного странно, а потом до него дошло, что просто в ушах все еще звенит от удара.   
Тони обернулся, услышав его, и перестал биться в крепкой хватке Люка и Логана. Его отпустили, и он бросился на встречу, едва не задушив Стива в объятиях.  
Металлическая нагрудник чуть не выбил дух, когда Тони сжал его изо всех сил, и оцарапал Стиву локоть.  
– Ты жив, – пробормотал Тони, уткнувшись ему в плечо. – С тобой все в порядке. В порядке.  
Стив немного сместился, чтобы сделать их позу удобней, и осторожно обнял его в ответ. Он чувствовал, как рука Тони на его плече сжалась сильнее.  
Одного взгляда на бледное напряженное лицо Тони было достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что он чудом держался на ногах. Разгневанный Тор довершил то, что не смог сделать вирус скруллов.  
Теперь все смотрели только на них. Тони не замечал этого, уткнувшись носом в чешую на его кольчуге и продолжая что-то бессвязно бормотать. Стив немного глуповато себя чувствовал, рефлекторно поглаживая металлический доспех – на первый взгляд Тони это успокаивало.   
– Что все это значит? – прогремел голос Тора.   
– Именно это я пытался тебе объяснить, – сказал Человек-Паук, державшейся на безопасной дистанции от скандинавского бога. – Это Кэп.   
– Потом мы все тебе объясним, Тор, – сказал Стив. – Я рад твоему возвращению.   
Тони отстранился и с недоверием посмотрел на Тора, когда тот сделал пару шагов навстречу.   
– Прости, что принял тебя за врага, мой старый друг, – дрожащими губами сказал Стив.   
Тони отошел в сторону как раз вовремя – Тор бросился к Стиву и заключил его в объятия.  
– Можешь не извиняться, Капитан, – добродушно сказал Тор. – Ты тоже пал жертвой моей слепой ярости и попал под удар могучего Мельенира.   
Тони фыркнул.  
– Ты простил его, потому что у тебя игрушки круче?   
Тор заметно помрачнел, Стив вмешался прежде, чем кто-то из них сказал бы что-то, о чем потом пожалеет.   
– У нас есть проблемы посерьезней.  
Только когда они оба кивнули в знак согласия, Стив убрал свой щит.   
– Славные войны решили уединиться, забыв о том, что вокруг кипит битва? – послышалось сверху.   
Стив нахмурился. Ее не должно быть здесь.   
Кэрол приземлилась рядом с ним.  
– Не думал, что ты так быстро вернешься.   
Кэрол молча указала на Стренджа и вызволенных из плена героев.   
Любая помощь придется кстати. Им выпала краткая передышка, теперь поле боя разбилось на два фронта.   
– Мы ваши спасители, – сказал гигантский скрулл, воспользовавшийся частицами Пима, его голос отдавался гулким эхом. – Мы пришли, чтобы изменить вас.   
– Хм, – почесав затылок, спросил Питер. – Что за хрень он несет?   
Тони неопределенно махнул рукой и упал бы, если бы Стив его не поддержал.   
– Не обращай внимания, – фыркнул Тони. – Сейчас он скажет, что им было откровение, Бог любит нас и далее по списку.   
Люк нахмурился.  
– На нас напали инопланетные свидетели Иеговы?   
Человек-Паук оглядел скудные силы союзников, а потом посмотрел на то, как скруллы смыкают ряды.   
– Знаете, не хочу заранее говорить, в смысле вы в курсе, что вся моя жизнь – подтверждение закона Мерфи, но в общем мне кажется, что у нас появился шанс.   
Тони опустил лицевую пластину. Приглядевшись, Стив понял, что этого доспеха он еще не видел. Хотя Тони менял доспехи так же часто, как обычные люди меняют носовые платки.   
– Думаешь? – спросил Железный Человек.   
Питер пожал плечами.   
– Наши шансы победить скруллов примерно, как выиграть в лотерею.   
– По-моему неплохие шансы, – сказал Стив, сделав шаг вперед. Он замер, осознав, что что-то не так. Он был босиком. – Эм.   
Ботинки, в отличие от униформы, нельзя было надеть под доспех; по-видимому они так и остались лежать на Дикой Земле. Никому и в голову не пришло захватить их с собой.   
Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что Росомаха протягивает ему красные ботинки – точную копию его собственных.   
– Позаимствовал их у того парня, – пояснил он, указывая на фальшивого Капитана Америку. Стив промолчал, но видимо все прекрасно читалось по лицу. – А что такого? Ему они все равно уже не понадобятся.   
Металлическая перчатка легла ему на плечо.  
– Капитан Америка не может сражаться со скруллами в носках.   
Стив невольно фыркнул и присел, натягивая новые ботинки. Когда он поднялся на ноги, то увидел, как все они – суперзлодеи, супергерои (сторонники и противники регистрации), мутанты, полицейские, агенты Щ.И.Т.а замерли в ожидании.   
Они приготовились к бою, им давно не приходилось вместе сражаться против общего врага. Угроза была велика, но от Стива не укрылась ирония происходящего.   
– Мстители, – громко закричал Стив, вскидывая вверх левую руку со щитом, – к бою!  
К тому моменту забылись старые обиды, злые слова, все, что они натворили. Неважно, что еще вчера вы были врагами. Неважен стал закон о регистрации. Главное, что план скруллов «разделяй и властвуй», который должен был вбить клин недоверия между членами одной семьи, друзьями и товарищами, с треском провалился. Они сражались все вместе, плечом к плечу, отринув былые разногласия.  
Все как один.


	20. Рухнула преграда сна. Солнце светит, ты проснулся.

Шел снег.   
Не видно было ни зги; ночь была темна и безветренна. Снежинки оседали на землю, словно пепел.  
Глаза защипало, и Тони моргнул.   
Он лежал на снегу, но не чувствовал холода. Совсем ничего не чувствовал, кроме мимолетного прикосновения снежинок к обожженному лицу.   
– Выходит, – обратился он к темному небу, которое не мог видеть, – я умер?  
– Не знаю, Тони, – ласково сказала Ванда, она склонилась над ним, закрывая от снега. – А ты умер?  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох, но ничего не почувствовал и, чуть помедлив, спросил:   
– Это важно?   
Ванда улыбнулась и призналась:  
– Не знаю. А это важно?  
Тони вытаращил глаза, и Ванда тихонько рассмеялась, как будто ее позабавила эта маленькая игра.   
– Возможно, это всего лишь предсмертная галлюцинация – растянутая в бесконечности секунда до последнего вздоха. Как говорится, время относительно.   
– Надеюсь, ты не мое подсознание, – полусерьезно сказал ей Тони. – Ужасно умирать, зная, то там не нашлось ничего получше затасканных цитат из Эйнштейна.   
Тони ненавидел магию, хоть и понимал, что физика во многом ей уступает. Когда речь идет о магии, науке остается разве что пойти в бар и напиться. Проснуться рано утром с похмельем и без единого воспоминания о случайной интрижке, в спешке собрать одежду и сбежать через окно прежде, чем магия придет в себя. Потом, когда они снова встретятся, то обе будут делать вид, что между ними ничего не было – разве что наука будет нервно ерзать на стуле, а магия прятать ухмылку.   
Ладно, он немного переборщил с метафорами.   
Ванда нежно улыбнулась ему, словно знала, о чем он думает. Возможно, так и было.   
– Значит, в любую минуту я могу умереть, и все это исчезнет? – спросил Тони, закрывая глаза. – Или я уже мертв.   
Ему вдруг показалось, что ее голос звучит чуть приглушенно.   
– Не знаю, Тони, – сказала Ванда. – На самом деле меня здесь нет.   
Стояла звенящая тишина, снежинки больше не опаляли холодом кожу.  
Может, стоило открыть глаза и проверить: правда ли ее больше здесь нет, снег перестал идти или тело просто потеряло чувствительность? Или все исчезло следом за Вандой?   
– И тебя тоже здесь нет, – разорвавший тишину шепот показался громче любого крика, ножом ударил под ребра.   
Грудь обожгло болью, каждый вздох стал мучителен.   
Тони открыл глаза, но тут же зажмурился – больно было смотреть на свет. Он не мог пошевелиться, все тело ниже плеч онемело.   
Тони предпринял вторую попытку: свет все еще был слишком ярким. Где же он?  
Ему все это… приснилось? Ему снилась Ванда. Тони лежал на снегу, а потом…  
Стив. Где Стив?  
Где это он?   
Какого черта он вообще ничего не чувствует?  
– Сэр! – воскликнул кто-то. – Сэр, успокойтесь, у вас началась гипервентиляция.   
Так и было. Тони судорожно как утопающий хватал ртом воздух, он закашлялся и с третьей попытки сумел открыть глаза.   
Теперь он начал различать смутные силуэты – рядом стоял человек. Женщина.   
Ее зеленая кожа расплывалась на фоне яркого света. Сердце пропустило удар. Скруллы. Они проиграли? Они… Тони моргнул и понял, что зеленой была только униформа медсестры.   
А сама она была человеком.   
– Успокойтесь, – повторила медсестра. – Так вы только навредите себе.   
Тони огляделся по сторонам. На соседних койках лежали пациенты разной степени тяжести: одни выглядели совершенно здоровыми и сидели на кровати или спали, другие были с ног до головы в бинтах и лежали без сознания, подключенные к аппаратам.   
Тони попытался оценить свое состояние: тело было по грудь укрыто простыней, а еще из-за воткнутой в вену иглы, он ничего не чувствовал. Его накачали обезболивающими – это объясняло, почему в голове все путалось и трудно было формулировать мысли.   
Левая рука была туго забинтована и в гипсе.   
– Что… – прохрипел Тони и осекся. В горле пересохло, сколько же он пролежал без сознания? Он сглотнул, но лучше не стало. – Что с моей рукой?  
– Сейчас позову доктора, – сказала медсестра.   
– Скажите, что с ней? – повторил или скорее проскрежетал Тони.   
Только вот медсестра к тому времени уже ушла. Вернулась она с другой женщиной, носившей белый халат поверх синей больничной формы.   
– Мистер Старк, я доктор Льюис, – представилась она, взяв в руки историю болезни, лежавшую у кровати. – Как ваше самочувствие?  
– Моя рука… – хотел спросить Тони и снова осекся.   
– У вас перелом локтевой кости в двух местах, – пояснила доктор. – Чтобы кости срослись правильно, мы наложили вам гипс.   
– Тогда все будет в порядке, – с облегчением заключил Тони.   
– Нервы не повреждены, – кивнула доктор. – Так что, да, с рукой вам повезло. Гораздо больше нас беспокоит…   
– Стив, – спросил Тони, – где Стив? С ним все в порядке?  
Кто выиграл? Они ведь не могли проиграть.   
Она нахмурилась.  
– Какой Стив?  
– Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка?  
Тони не учел возможность ареста, но подумав, решил, что, нет, все же Стив не мог попасть в тюрьму. Ник Фьюри никогда бы такого не допустил, даже если не очень-то и хотел снова становиться директором.   
Тони не расслышал, что тихонько сказала медсестра, но доктор Льюис кивнула, и медсестра удалилась.  
– Мистер Старк, вас привезли сюда без сознания. У вас тяжелая форма сотрясения. А еще лихорадка и обезвоживание. Три ребра треснуло, одно сломано. Нам чудом удалось обойтись без…   
– Где Стив? – повторил Тони. К сотрясениям он привык, чего о них волноваться. – Мы ведь выиграли войну?  
– Мистер Старк…  
– Я уже все понял, – пробормотал Тони. – Меня хорошенько отделали, как-нибудь потом мы с вами это обсудим. А сейчас приведите ко мне Капитана Америку.   
Доктор Льюис прищурилась.  
– Кажется, вы не совсем понимаете всю тяжесть своего состояния.   
– Как вы догадались? – спросил Тони.   
Она открыла рот, видимо собираясь описать во всех подробностях, как тяжело он пострадал, и что врачи чудом вытащили его с того света, но Тони поднял правую руку, останавливая ее. То, что для этого потребовалось столько сил, неприятно удивило.   
Черт, он правда ослабел.   
– Не хотелось бы умалять ваши заслуги, доктор, но прямо сейчас мне жизненно важно знать, что мы выиграли, и все в порядке.   
Она фыркнула и обвела взглядом палату.   
– «В порядке», если так можно сказать. Все госпитали переполнены, приходится класть пациентов в коридорах.   
– Я могу уступить вам свою кровать.   
– Будет немного тесновато, – сказал новый посетитель, застывший в дверном проеме, – если ты все еще будешь лежать там.   
Стив зашел в комнату, чуть прихрамывая на костылях, а его лицо украшали небольшие ссадины и синяки. На губах играла улыбка, на фоне приглушенных оттенков больничной палаты синева его глаз казалась еще ярче.   
– Я могу отлежаться и в доспехе, – ответил Тони, и поморщился, услышав, как звучит его собственный голос. – Принесете мне воды?   
– Мистер Старк…   
Стив пододвинул стул, сел рядом с кроватью и нажал кнопку вызова медсестры.  
– Медицинская сестра принесет. Лучше заткнись и слушайся своего врача.   
Тони едва мог пошевелиться, но приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.   
– Стив…  
– Все в порядке, – серьезным голосом сказал Стив. – А теперь не мешай доктору…   
– Льюис, – подсказала она.   
– Не мешай доктору Люьис делать ее работу.   
Тони вытаращил глаза (голова от этого еще сильней разболелась) и жестом попросил врача продолжать.   
– Рада, что вы милостиво разрешили лечить вас, – холодно сказала она.   
– Почему у врачей совсем нет чувства юмора? – спросил Тони. Медсестра уже вернулась со стаканом воды. – Мне давно интересно.   
– Чувство юмора врачам удаляют хирургическим путем – после того, как они дают клятву Гиппократа. А на его место имплантируют здоровый медицинский цинизм.   
– Вижу, что и курсы по сарказму вы окончили с отличием.   
– Лучше помолчи, – сказал Стив, протягивая ему стакан воды.   
Тони сделал глоток и только тогда почувствовал, насколько же на самом деле хотел пить – буквально изнывал от жажды с той секунды, как открыл глаза. Оторвавшись наконец от стакана, он заметил, что Стив самодовольно ухмыляется.   
То, что Тони беспрекословно позволил доктору Льюис и медсестре проделать все эти манипуляции, еще раз доказывало, насколько хреново ему было. В былые времена, две красотки в халатиках, распоряжавшиеся его обнаженным телом, не оставили бы его равнодушным.   
Теперь же Тони с трудом передал пустой стакан Стиву и растворился в монотонном бормотании доктора Льюис, рассказывавшей об ужасных травмах и чудом предотвращенной смерти мозга; он не вслушивался. Тони посмотрел на Стива и сосредоточился на дыхании (если дышать медленно, то меньше кололо под ребрами) и попытался остаться в сознании.   
Стив заметно расслабился на неудобном пластиковом стуле. Тони не заметил, насколько напряжен он был, пока не увидел, как смягчилась его улыбка. Однако стоило их взглядам встретиться, в его глазах мелькнуло что-то смутно похожее на чувство вины.   
Тони как раз собирался его расспросить, когда медсестра сменила капельницу.   
– Не надо обезболивающих.   
Обезболивающие – спасение для тех, кто хреново себя чувствует (а именно так Тони себя и чувствовал), но выводят из строя процентов семьдесят твоего мозга. А Тони-то и раньше не был самым здравомыслящим человеком в Нью-Йорке.   
Однако медсестра его протест проигнорировала – как и все предыдущие. Он сдался только тогда, когда Стив предупреждающе сжал пальцы на правом плече. Отлично, если Тони начнет нести чушь, то потом обвинит во всем обезболивающие.   
Доктор Льюис отпустила какой-то саркастичный комментарий на тему (Тони не вслушивался) и отошла к больному, лежавшему на соседней койке.   
– Эй, – тихонько позвал его Стив, Тони моргнул.   
Обезболивающие уже начали действовать. Перед глазами немного плыло, зато головная боль, как и боль в сломанных ребрах постепенно отступала. Тони нахмурился, разглядывая Стива в легком недоумении.   
Казалось, Стив не замечал, что делает, или наоборот прекрасно знал, что делает: медленно и плавно, буквально лаская, его рука скользила вверх – от запястья до локтя, пока не замерла в основании шеи. Тони моргнул и наверное моргал слишком долго, потому что в следующую секунду Стив уже вторгся в его личное пространство. От этого перехватило дыхание.   
– Мы справились, Тони, – прошептал Стив, Тони не слышал его – скорее почувствовал вибрацию воздуха. – Справились.   
Между прочим, его обнимали и покрепче. Если подумать, то не факт, что действия Стива можно квалифицировать, как объятия. Никто не пытался сграбастать его в охапку, они сидели лицом к лицу, одну руку Стив положил ему на затылок, а в другой держал костыли; Тони с трудом поднял руку и бестолково поглаживал Стива везде, куда мог дотянуться.   
Однако он чувствовал, как Стив наваливается на него, как дыхание опаляет кожу. Не самый худший вариант.   
– А теперь поцелуешь? – спросил Тони прежде, чем та часть мозга, что не была задурманена обезболивающими, намекнула бы, что это дурацкий вопрос. – Клянусь, на этот раз я почистил зубы.   
Стив чуть отстранился и нахмурился. У него был недовольный вид. Может, он не одобрял поцелуи в общественных местах? Им как-то не довелось это обсудить раньше.   
– Правда? – спросил Стив. – И когда ты успел, если отрубился в разгар боя и целый день провалялся без сознания?   
Смешок сорвался с губ.  
– Ой.   
– Не смешно, – сказал Стив и пристально на него посмотрел, словно решая для себя что-то.   
– Стив?   
Стив наклонился к нему и поцеловал. В его действиях не было особого эротизма – легкое касание губ, и он снова откинулся на спинку стула.   
Они находились в больнице, у всех на виду, и Стив все равно поцеловал его. Впрочем без униформы вряд ли кто-то, кроме медсестры и доктора Льюис, его узнал, в конце концов в госпиталь поступило множество раненных, и хотя все знали Капитана Америку, Стив Роджерс в гражданской одежде несильно выд…  
Одежда.   
На пару мгновений все остальное вылетело у него из головы – Тони вскочил или скорее попытался это сделать. Бок обожгло болью, иглу капельницы выдернуло из вены. Тони, тяжело дыша, откинулся на подушки.  
– Доспех! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты забрал свой…  
Стив снисходительно на него посмотрел.  
– Нет, Тони, – фыркнул он. – Разумеется, я оставил самое совершенное и опасное оружие в мире валяться посреди Центрального парка, чтобы любой злодей мог бы легко им завладеть.   
Тони облегченно выдохнул.   
– Прости, – покачав головой, сказал Тони. – Осборну однажды уже удалось наложить на него лапы, и этого было более чем достаточно.   
– Да, я тоже так думаю, – улыбаясь уголками губ, сказал Стив. Снова то непонятное выражение лица.   
– В чем дело? – спросил Тони. Улыбка Стива погасла, и он опустил глаза. – Стив?  
– Я… – он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: – Шерон вернулась.   
– А, – Тони не знал, что еще не это сказать. Наверное виной всему были обезболивающие.   
– Тони я…  
– Не бери в голову, Стив, – перебил его Тони. – Бывает, что тебе влечет сразу к нескольким людям, и это нормально.   
Стив снова вздохнул, все еще не решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза. Это… был плохой знак.  
– Да, Тони, так бывает, – наконец выдавил он, – но я сейчас не о сексуальном влечении. То есть, не только о нем.   
Тони нахмурился, чувствуя, что упускает что-то крайне важное:  
– Тогда о чем?  
Стив поднял голову. Он смотрел на Тони долго и пристально – целую минуту, пожалуй. Этот взгляд должен был что-то означать, но из-за лекарств глаза слипались, трудно было сосредоточиться, в общем, сложно было читать намеки.   
Стив приподнял бровь, и у Тони дыхание замерло в горле.  
– Вот как. Понял.   
– Ага. Вот так.   
– Все в порядке, Стив, – сказал Тони, собираясь беспечно махнуть рукой, но даже на это не хватило сил. – Тебе не нужно оправдываться. Шерон уже должна более менее прийти в себя и… Это конечно все равно будет непросто, – Тони фыркнул, прекрасно понимая, насколько непросто, – но я верю, что вместе вы справитесь.   
Стив удивленно моргнул.  
– При чем тут Шерон? – переспросил Стив. – Нет, Тони. Я говорил про тебя.   
Черт его знает, как это выглядело со стороны, но все его эмоции – включая полнейшее непонимание ситуации, – явно читались по лицу. Гениальный Тони Старк чувствовал себя безголовым цыпленком в панике носившемся по амбару.   
Что?  
Что он сказал?  
Какого черта?   
Тони, кажется, зашел в тупик.   
Однако Стив не заметил его растерянности и продолжил:  
– Я говорю о нас, – Стив жестом показал на себя и Тони. – С Шерон все было бы гораздо проще. Но я выбрал тебя и… – он осекся и устало потер глаза. – Не знаю, как так вышло, но мне нужен именно ты. Хочу попробовать, что у нас выйдет.   
Это не могло происходить на самом деле. Стив должен остаться с Шерон. Ведь она ждала от него ребенка и… Тони все уже продумал. Да, если в дело вмешивается Стив, то все планы идут по боку, но ведь и Стив тоже ничего не подозревал. В другом будущем известие о том, что Шерон ждала ребенка, стала для Тони полной неожиданностью.   
Ему хотелось поверить, что Стив действительно… чертовски хотелось, но не стоило. Тони представил, что это воспоминание ляжет в один ряд с множеством других, там наверное скопилась целая гора документов с названием «какой могла быть моя жизнь, если бы я все не испортил».   
Он нервно и отчаянно рассмеялся. Стив повернулся к нему, прищурив глаза.   
– Нельзя отказываться от любимой женщины только потому, что ты один раз переспал с кем-то на стороне, – сказал Тони.   
– Мы переспали, – прошипел Стив, придвигаясь ближе. Наверное, считал, что неприлично обсуждать свою сексуальную жизнь на всю больницу. Не так долго эта жизнь и продлилась. И скоро все закончится. – Дважды. Я… – он осекся, покачал головой и вздохнул. – Черт, не могу поверить, что мне приходится тебя уговаривать.   
– Боже, Стив, – выдохнул Тони. – Дай мне время прийти в себя, ладно? Я даже не уверен, что этот мир реален!  
– Это реальность, Тони. Сколько раз мне еще тебе повторять?   
Тони сдавленно выругался и закрыл глаза.  
– Я. Не. Знаю, – повторил он, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. – Не могу понять. Есть два варианта реальности и ты… – он оборвал фразу прежде, чем выставил себя идиотом. Или кем похуже. Зачем вообще было открывать рот. – После того, как мы переспали, ты вдруг понял, что без ума от меня и…  
Можно было бы считать, что благодаря поцелуям Стива Тони больше ничего не успел ляпнуть, но сами поцелуи тоже были частью проблемы.   
– Помолчи, – попросил Стив, положив руку ему на шею. Стоило Тони попытаться открыть рот, как его снова заткнули поцелуем.   
И хотя Тони был полон решимости убедить Стива, что хотя бы один из них должен сохранять здравый смысл, он не возражал, когда его заставляли замолчать этим конкретным способом.  
– Молчи и слушай меня, – сказал Стив, разрывая поцелуй. – Во-первых, кем ты себя возомнил? – Стив сделал паузу, но увидев, что Тони собирается ответить, мгновенно продолжил: – Ладно, не отвечай. Наши отношения с Шерон всегда были… сложными. И это никак не связано с тобой. А во-вторых… – он осекся, опуская глаза.   
Стив, конечно, был особенным, не таким как все, но вряд ли у него на ладонях были написаны ответы на все вопросы во вселенной. Даже если он был Капитаном Америкой.   
– Стив…   
Стив осуждающе на него посмотрел.  
– Я ведь попросил тебя помолчать. Тони, ты один из самых важных людей в моей жизни, ты правда думаешь, что это все благодаря тому, что ты классно мне отсосал, а потом мы перепихнулись в душе?   
Перепихнулись. Стив так и сказал «перепихнулись». В его устах это звучало так же абсурдно, как и то, что он обсуждает их отношения, сидя в больничной палате.   
Нельзя так издеваться над человеком, чей мозг задурманен обезболивающими. У Тони начали кончаться аргументы, почему они ни в коем случае не должны быть вместе.   
– Стив, я… если ты думаешь, что с Шерон у вас все сложно, то наши с тобой отношения – чертов Кубик Рубика, – фыркнул Тони. – Мы не понимаем, что творим, и если ничего не выйдет, страшно представить, чем все закончится. Ты не должен был… Я этого не ожидал.   
– Нельзя все время жить прошлым, Тони, – помедлив, сказал Стив. – Можно только двигаться вперед. Поживем-увидим, к чем все приведет. Если не ждешь многого, то и не разочаруешься.   
Это было логично.  
– Приятно снова иметь дело с гениальным стратегом.   
Стив вздохнул.  
– Мне часто кажется, что я застрял в прошлом, а ты стремишься в будущее. Может, попробуем пожить настоящим?  
Тони вытаращил глаза.   
– Да тебе, Стив, нужно писать романтические открытки, – может, сарказм его немного отвлечет? – Или сочинять предсказания к печенькам.   
Стив сурово на него посмотрел и стукнул по лбу.  
– Эй, я тяжело ранен! – возмутился Тони.   
– А кто в этом виноват?   
– Наверное скруллы?   
– Отлично. Давай обвинять во всем зеленых пришельцев, – пробормотал Стив, но в уголках его губ снова играла улыбка.   
– Так значит, – приподнявшись с постели, и двусмысленно поиграв бровями, спросил Тони, – ты все еще не против трахнуть меня, прижав к стенке?   
За что и получил вторую затрещину.   
Тони вздохнул и снова откинулся на подушки.   
– Стив, я… – он осекся, глядя на потолок, и сглотнул. – Я облажался. Не хочу тебя втягивать.   
– Какое совпадение, – улыбнувшись, сказал Стив, – мои дела ничуть не лучше.   
Тони открыл рот удивления и долго не мог подобрать слова.  
– Ты не можешь облажаться, Стив, – медленно проговаривая каждое слово, сказал Тони. Сначала Стив решил, что встречаться с Тони отличная (а не чудовищная) идея, потом опустил себя до его уровня. Пусть Стив и был обычным человеком, ему случалось совершать ошибки, но никогда он не ошибался столь чудовищно и непростительно, как ошибался в своей жизни Тони. – Ты самый хладнокровный и здравомыслящий человек из всех, кого я знаю. Клянусь, а ведь я знаком с Ником Фьюри и Росомахой, но…  
– Тони, заткнись. Я…  
– Стив…   
– Я чуть не убил тебя, – слова разом сорвались с его губ, как будто Стив не мог больше молчать. – Если бы у меня был тот доспех, когда… если бы те гражданские не остановили меня в тот раз, то мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.   
Лучше б он заткнулся. Ведь это были совершенно разные вещи: Стив мог только мысленно представлять худший вариант развития событий, а Тони его прожил; Тони помнил, что натворил и больше не питал иллюзий на свой счет. Из-за него Стив погиб, Осборн пришел к власти, Тони предал своих друзей. Можно было хоть как-то убедить Стива, что оставаться рядом с ним плохая идея, но упирать на не случившиеся вероятности (даже если Тони помнил их) – нечестный прием. Особенно сейчас, когда они только-только победили скруллов.   
– Ты не смог бы, – мягко успокаивающе сказал ему Тони. – Ты не убиваешь людей, Стив.   
Стив взял его правую руку в свою и провел пальцем по костяшкам. Никакой сопливой романтики – просто рассматривал его пальцы так, как будто никогда не видел ничего более совершенного.   
Стив отстранено, с едва заметной тоской посмотрел на их сомкнутые руки.   
– Я бы убил тебя тогда, – тихим, не терпящим возражений голосом сказал Стив. Это было признанием, – мы оба облажались. У нас и сейчас есть проблемы. Мне вот, например, стоит найти другой способ убеждения, кроме как давать тебе затрещины.   
Тони чуть было не спросил, не решил ли Стив бросить Шерон и остаться с ним только из-за чувства вины, но не стал ничего говорить. Они обсудят это когда-нибудь потом, сейчас ему хотелось насладиться победой, тем, что Стив сидит рядом. Тем, что Стив жив. Последние месяцы его жизни напоминали бег по острию бритвы – Тони был слишком занят делами, пытался все учесть.   
Сейчас не хотелось ни о чем думать – ни о будущем, ни о возможных последствиях их решений. Может, Стив и прав – к черту плану.   
– О нашей первой ссоре сложат легенды.   
Стив поспешил вернуться к мрачным темам.  
– Я думаю, что в прессе их уже сложили, – сказал он, Тони отвернулся. Стив заговорил только тогда, когда Тони набрался решимости снова посмотреть ему в глаза. – Поэтому мне стоит поучиться терпимости, а тебе – обращаться за помощью, – послушай Стива, так это проще простого. Стив пригляделся к нему и нахмурился – Тони догадывался, что видок у него был еще тот. – А еще тебе нужно больше спать.   
Тони подумал о заснеженном поле и таинственных словах Ванды, и поежился.   
– Не думаю, что смогу заснуть. В принципе.   
Стив нахмурился.  
– Если ты все еще боишься, что…  
– Сон переоценивают, – фыркнул Тони. – Отосплюсь после смерти.   
– Тони, – Стив выразительно вздохнул. – Тебе грозит смерть от недосыпа.   
– Нельзя умереть от недосыпа, – возразил Тони. – Сойти с ума можно, конечно, но вот умереть нельзя.   
– Мне сразу стало легче, – сказал Стив. Несмотря на его неодобрительное выражение лица чувствовалось, что с серьезными разговорами на сегодня покончено – это скорее был уже их личный сомнительный юмор, нечто среднее между сарказмом и взаимными подколками. Тони всегда согревала мысль о том, что у них было что-то свое, что Стив больше ни с кем не мог разделить (он вообще не так часто шутил).   
– Да ладно. Я и так ненормальный, – пренебрежительно сказал Тони. – Осталось узнать, насколько глубока кроличья нора.   
Стив не выдержал и наконец засмеялся.   
– Тони, я серьезно, – сказал он, ухмыляясь во весь рот. – Подумать не мог, что тебя так долго придется уламывать.   
– Ты же сам говорил, хороший секс отличается от разового перепихона, – сделав акцент на последнем слове, сказал Тони.   
Стив болезненно поморщился, но его лицо почти сразу же прояснилось, и улыбка подобрела.   
– Я знаю.   
Тони закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Ты же понимаешь, Стив, – помедлив, сказал он. – Я решил, что вы с Шерон захотите… ну, раз она ждет ребенка и…  
– Ребенка? – задыхаясь, спросил Стив, Тони резко открыл глаза.   
Лицо Стива застыло бесстрастной маской, он с силой сжал зубы, Тони практически слышал их скрежет.   
Так Шерон ему…. Шерон ему не сказала.   
– Вот черт.   
Стив до боли сжал его за запястье и повторил:   
– Тони, о каком ребенке ты говоришь?   
Черт.  
Черт.  
Черт.


	21. Когда угаснет свет дневной, и тени ходят за спиной – стремлюсь к ней я все равно

Когда в ушах перестало звенеть, а перед глазами рассеялась алая пелена, Стив обнаружил, что лежит возле умывальников. Он поморщился, пытаясь понять, что произошло: рука отдавала тупой болью, костяшки были сбиты в кровь, пол – усеян осколками белого кафеля.  
Подняв взгляд, Стив заметил в стене впечатляющих размеров дыру, от которой паутиной расходились трещины.  
Стив вытер руку о штаны и как раз пытался встать, когда в комнату зашла уборщица. Она пристально на него посмотрела, заметила дыру и окинула его новым, уже крайне неодобрительным взглядом.   
– Я, ну, – прохрипел Стив и прокашлялся, – я возмещу убытки.  
Женщина кивнула и, все так же с опаской на него глядя, отошла, уступая дорогу. Она крепко, до боли, сжимала в руках метлу, как будто собиралась защищаться, если Стив снова пойдет в разнос.   
Стараясь не обращать на нее внимания, он засунул руки под холодную воду, смывая кровь и грязь. Увидев свое отражение в зеркале, Стив понял, почему вызывал у людей подобную реакцию.   
Совершенно дикий, шальной взгляд, бледные, сжатые в тонкую линию губы – он с такой силой сцепил челюсти, что от них разом отхлынула кровь. Стив производил впечатления человека, способного на любое безумие или несусветную глупость.   
Например, разыскать Шерон и потребовать объяснений.  
Им нужно было поговорить, он имел право знать правду, однако понимал, что разговаривать с кем-то сейчас было не лучшей идеей – злость, боль и ощущение, что его предали, все еще кипели в крови. Когда Стив последний раз пытался обсуждать важные вопросы, будучи на взводе, это вылилось в бурный секс. И хотя он сам уверял Тони, что зря тот боится, что все плохо кончится, его опасения сейчас были вполне оправданы.   
Они с Шерон уже поговорили и решили разойтись, и казалось, что это было правильным решением.   
И вдруг выясняется, что Шерон беременна. Ждет от него ребенка. Стив выбежал из больничной палаты и теперь гипнотизировал свое отражение в зеркале.   
Всякое случается, сказал он тогда Тони. Однако в глубине души Стиву хотелось хоть немного контролировать свою жизнь. У него никогда особо не выходило – ни когда он вступил в ряды армии, ни во время Второй мировой, ни после пробуждения изо льда.   
Многое произошло за те годы, и Стив с высоко поднятой головой, крепко стоя на ногах и сжимая в руках щит, шел навстречу опасностям. Только иногда стоило искать другой способ, и дыра в стене служила тому доказательством.   
Стив решил, что больше не будет избивать людей – или стены – ради решения своих проблем, и продержался не дольше пяти минут.   
Сейчас пора была возвращаться в палату и заверить Тони, что все как прежде, никто не пошел на попятную. Тони отчаянно нуждался в его успокаивающем присутствии, ведь Стив пообещал, что так или иначе, но они справятся.   
Ему надо вернуться и убедить Тони, убедить их обоих, что они действительно смогут.  
Дорога обратно в палату обернулась настоящей пыткой: Стив старался не отвлекаться от цели, но стоило ему краем глаза заметить какую-нибудь длинноволосую блондинку, и он невольно поворачивал голову и смотрел ей в след.  
Тони, кажется, не ждал, что он вернется. Ничего удивительного, ведь Стив как оглашенный вылетел из палаты, но все равно стало как-то тошно.  
Тони пристально, с непроницаемым выражением лица его рассматривал и наконец спросил:  
– С тобой все… в порядке?   
Стиву не хотелось ответить, что нет, ни черта с ним не в порядке, но Тони ничем не мог ему помочь. И было бы нечестно грузить его сейчас своими проблемами – пускай лучше сосредоточится на выздоровлении. Экстремис и ее исцеляющего фактора больше не было, а значит Тони предстояла долгая реабилитация.  
– Подрался со стеной, – спустя какое-то время выдавил Стив.  
Колено протестующе заныло, пришлось присесть. Мало ему было контузии в бою, так еще в ярости вылетев из палаты, он забыл костыли.  
Тони посмотрел на его сбитый кулак.  
– Похоже, ты у нее выиграл.   
Какое-то время Тони не сводил с него глаз – наверно, пытался понять, не собирается ли он снова сбежать. Стив улыбнулся, пытаясь развеять его сомнения, но, кажется, ничего из этого вышло.  
– Не хотел бы я оказаться на ее месте, – наконец произнес Тони.  
Больше он ни о чем не спрашивал, и Стив был ему благодарен. Сложно сказать, чтобы бы он делал, если бы Тони озвучил все терзавшие его сомнения и вопросы. Проблема, названная вслух, требует решения, а Стив не мог сейчас ничего решать. Он чертовски устал, хотелось сесть рядом с Тони и сделать вид, что все в порядке.  
– Кстати, – помедлив, немного неуверенно начал Тони, – ты так и не рассказал мне, как все прошло.  
Стив кивнул. Работа была вполне безопасной темой.   
– Многие дома разрушены, но человеческих жертв куда меньше, чем мы рассчитывали. Ты проделал отличную работу, хотя никто так и не узнал об этом.  
Тони улыбнулся в ответ на похвалу.  
– Не буду скромничать, я ловкий парень, – улыбка переросла в ухмылку. – Практически ниндзя.  
– А потом оказалось, Ник теперь директор Щ.И.Т.а, – сказал Стив.  
– Э, сюрприз?  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Я смирился, что ты не умеешь делиться важной информацией, пока не найдешь способ все исправить или это станет уже итак всем ясно. Просто…. Просто не ври мне больше, ладно?  
Тони сглотнул, широко распахнув глаза, и отвернулся.  
– Честно говоря, – произнес он спустя некоторое время, – главной моей задачей после разговора с Фьюри было не утонуть в собственной блевотине, как-то не до того было.  
– Ладно, на этот раз я тебя прощаю, – нехотя признал Стив, потерев переносицу.  
– Как великодушно с вашей стороны, Капитан.  
Стив почувствовал, как губы невольно изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Сейчас все, кто может, помогают с восстановлением и зачисткой, – сказал он, хмуро покосившись на костыли, – я должен к ним присоединиться.  
– Так костыли тебе просто для красоты? – спросил Тони. – Стив, тебе понадобится еще пара дней, чтобы прийти в себя. Уверен, к твоему возвращению они не успеют полностью отстроить Нью-Йорк.  
Стив знал, что Тони прав. Все равно когда он несколько раз пытался присоединиться к агентам Щ.И.Т.а и другим супергероям, Фьюри неизменно отправлял его обратно в больницу. Однажды даже отправил с ним Кэрол.   
Об этом Тони было совсем не обязательно знать.  
– А что с незарегистрированными супергероями? – спросил Тони.  
– Ник не делится со мной своими планами, – ответил Стив, – но никого пока не арестовали. Думаю, они понимают, что сейчас каждый человек на счету.  
– Это хорошо, – кивнул Тони, закрыв глаза и откинувшись на подушки.  
У него был усталый вид, а на душе явно было еще тяжелей.  
– Тебе надо поспать, ты и сам это понимаешь.  
– Да-да, конечно, – пробормотал Тони. – Кажется, я рассказывал тебе о своих отношениях со сном и безумием.   
– Я помню, – кивнул Стив. – Как ты сумел уговорить Ника вернуться в Щ.И.Т.?  
Сказать, что Ник Фьюри был упрям – примерно то же самое, что сказать вода мокрая. Стив был уверен, что без шантажа дело не обошлось. Сложно было представить, на чем Тони его подловил – Ник был крепким орешком.   
Тони пробормотал что-то невнятное, и Стив, переведя на него взгляд, понял, что он заснул. Скорее всего, дело тут было в обезболивающих и нехватке кофеина, чем в реальной усталости.   
Ладно. Об этом можно и потом поговорить, впервые за год у них действительно было время; Тони уснул, и больше ничего не могло отвлечь Стива от мрачных мыслей.   
Раздавшийся под ухом женский голос пришелся весьма кстати.  
– Э, простите, сэр?  
Подошедшая медсестра держала в руках папку. Она посмотрела сначала на Стива, потом на безмятежно спавшего Тони и сказала:   
– Я принесла выписку.  
Точно. Разумеется, Тони не хотел оставаться в больнице. Наверное, он потребовал приготовить выписку, пока Стив крушил стены в мужском туалете.  
– Оставьте бумаги здесь, – Стив махнул рукой. – Я прослежу, чтобы он просмотрел их, как проснется.  
Однако первое, что они сделали, как только Тони открыл глаза – это поругались. Но в конце концов пришли к соглашению. У них неплохо уже это выходило.   
– Слушай, – взмахнул здоровой рукой Тони. – Им сейчас нужны свободные койки, люди лежат в коридорах, а я могу поспать и дома. Конец спору.  
Выражение лица Тони, когда Стив с ним согласился, было бесценным.

Стив не сразу поверил своим глазам, когда добравшись до Башни Старка, они застали там сидевшего на диванчике перед теликом Питера и свернувшуюся рядом ЭмДжей. Тони, казалось, это совершенно не удивило, но что взять с человека, сидевшего на лекарствах.   
– Привет, Кэп, – помахал ему Питер. Его улыбка чуть побледнела, когда он заметил Тони. – И тебе тоже привет.   
– Питер, – поприветствовал его Стив, борясь с искушением спросить, что он делает у Тони дома.   
Питер видимо заметил его удивление и пояснил:  
– Забежал ненадолго, скоро уже снова буду помогать с восстановлением. Джарвис разрешил нам здесь остаться.   
– Вам?  
– Угу. Гигантский скрулл разрушил наше убежище, так что Мстители пока живут тут. Ну, только Люк пока упрямится. Учитывая, что Джессика и его дочка уже здесь, это вопрос времени. Ты… не против?   
Тони рассеянно помахал ему рукой.  
– Конечно. Чувствуй себя как дома. Знаешь, где холодильник.   
– Ну ладно, – Питер нахмурился и спросил у Стива: – А что с ним такое?  
– Он на обезболивающих.   
– А, – кивнул Питер, – тогда понятно.   
Стиву хотелось поскорее уложить Тони в постель, но Питер явно собирался что-то ему сказать, повисла неловкая пауза. Тони буквально наваливался на него всем своим весом, раньше Стив без труда мог его удержать, но теперь колено начало побаливать – из госпиталя он выписался без костылей.   
Тони заговорил первым.  
– Оставайся, конечно. Когда еще будет такая возможность позлорадствовать, глядя на то, как меня уводят в наручниках.   
– Тебя собираются арестовать?  
– Нет, ничего такого, – резко перебил его Стив. – Тони, придержи язык.   
– Или они устроят крупномасштабную облаву и посадят нас в соседние камеры, – продолжил Тони. – Надеюсь, мне достанется верхняя койка на нарах.   
– Так нас правда арестуют? – воскликнул Питер, разбудив ЭмДжей своими криками.   
– Да не арестует вас никто! – сказал Стив. – Пошли, Тони. Тебе пора в кроватку.   
– А кого-то должны арестовать? – спросила ЭмДжей.   
– Никого! – снова повысил голос Стив, уводя Тони дальше по коридору.   
– Потому что Фьюри обещал нам, что арестов не будет! – прокричал Питер ему в спину.   
Стив не даст никого арестовать. Конечно, учитывая то, что теперь он преступник, получивший амнистию только из-за вторжения скруллов, его слово желания мало что значат. Однако Тони заверил его, что закон о регистрации рано или поздно отменят, и хотя прежде Тони замалчивал некоторые факты, сейчас Стив ему верил.   
– Никто тебя не арестует, Тони, – сказал Стив прежде, чем положил его на кровать.   
Тони что-то сонно пробормотал и повернулся на бок. Стив сейчас был в униформе Капитана Америки, потому что отдал свою одежду Тони, когда тот признался в больнице, что у него нет с собой ничего, кроме доспеха и трусов.   
В джинсах вполне удобно было спать, так что Стив просто снял с него ботинки и накрыл простыней. Когда он обернулся, то заметил Питера, мявшегося на пороге.   
– Питер…   
– Я просто… – Питер почесал затылок. – Я в курсе, что он сильно нам помог, и в последний год черт знаешь что творилось, а вы двое, ну, это… – он осекся, неопределенно махнув рукой, – но ведь…   
– Никого не арестуют, – ответил Стив. – Тони обещал, что придумает что-нибудь насчет регистрации.   
– А ты ему веришь? – спросил Питер. – После того, как он с нами поступил, ты все равно ему веришь?  
– Он пытается исправить свои ошибки, – ответил Стив. – Да, я верю ему.   
Питер пристально посмотрел на Стива, на спящего Тони и снова на Стива, и, помедлив, кивнул.   
– Ладно. Надеюсь, что ты прав.   
– Я прав.   
– Не ты ли говорил, что вы оба совершали ошибки? – спросил Питер.   
Стив знал, что он не шутил, несмотря на нарочито небрежную интонацию, поэтому ответил совершенно серьезно.   
– На этот раз я уверен в своей правоте.   
Питер поднял вверх руки.  
– Ладно, я все понял, – он уже собирался уходить, как о чем-то вспомнил: – Кстати Мисс Марвел просила передать, что тебе запрещено покидать здание, пока не выздоровеешь. И еще сказала, что я должен пришпилить тебя к потолку, если ты надумаешь…   
– Питер.   
– … но ты ведь будешь хорошо себя вести, правда? – спросил Питер, потирая щеку. – Ведь ты не станешь так просто лежать в паутине, а сильно разозлишься, и когда вырвешься на свободу, то мне не поздоровится.   
– Питер.   
– А у меня ведь еще есть жена и тетя. Кто тогда о них позаботится?  
– Питер, заканчивай, – сказал Стив, наконец сумев вставить хоть слово в этот поток сознания. – Обещаю, что буду вести себя, как образцовый бойскаут, пока нога не заживет.   
– Хорошо, – сказал Питер. – Еще увидимся.   
Когда Питер наконец удалился, Стив разулся и лег рядом с Тони. Сотовый телефон на прикроватном столике он видел впервые, но подозревал, что это Тони – тот всегда менял их, как перчатки.   
Попытка включить его ничего не дала. Наверное батарейка давно разрядилась – кто знает сколько он тут пролежал. С Экстремис Тони был не нужен мобильник.   
Стив положил телефон на место и устроился поудобней, притянув Тони поближе. Тони заворочался во сне, мазнув волосами по униформе. У него все еще был жар, но врачи сказали, что постепенно он выздоравливает.   
Нужно было пополнить гардероб – у Стива не было ничего, кроме порванной в нескольких местах униформы, и той одежды, что он одолжил Тони. Да и туалетные принадлежности купить бы не помешало.   
Стив посмотрел на мертвый мобильник. Даже если найти зарядку, то мало поможет – Шерон наверняка сменила номер.   
Тони спал совсем рядом – теплый и безмятежный. Стив погладил его по плечу, а другую опустил на затылок, перебирая волосы.   
Открыл глаза он только спустя два часа – так и заснул.   
Мстители снова жили в Башне – прямо как в старые добрые времена, только в эти слова вкралась фальшивая нотка. Сражения и последовавшие зачистки так их измотали, что хотя ни один из них не был скруллом и все это знали, напряжение все равно оставалось. Они смотрели друг на друга с опаской – разбитую чашку не склеить.   
В тот день, когда Стив и Тони вернулись из больницы, Кэрол и Джессика Дрю уединились на балконе и о чем-то очень долго разговаривали. Теперь они целыми днями только и делали, что сидели рядышком и молчали – словно не могли наглядеться друг на друга.  
Каждый раз, стоило Тони зайти туда, где уже кто-то был, голоса смолкали, и у всех внезапно находились дела где-то в другом месте. Казалось, Тони не обращал на это внимания, но Стив знал правду. Или он думал, что знал. До того момента, пока не спросил прямо.  
В ответ Тони странно ему улыбнулся.  
– По крайне мере, здесь снова есть люди, и теперь не так много призраков.  
Стив не знал, что на это сказать.  
Большую часть времени Джарвис проводил на кухне, занимаясь тем, что заваривал чай, а еды, которую он готовил, хватило бы на армию.

Через три дня после того разговора в больнице Шерон ему перезвонила.  
– Мне сказали, ты хочешь со мной поговорить, – сказала она и, прежде чем повесить трубку, дала ему адрес убежища Щ.И.Т.а.  
Когда Стив заглянул в их комнату за ключами и бумажником, Тони лежал на кровати. Его взгляд скользнул от кошелька Стива к его глазам, а потом он повернулся и притворился спящим.  
Если раньше Стив еще сомневался, кто устроил ему эту встречу с Шерон, то теперь знал наверняка.  
– Я вернусь, – мягко сказал Стив.  
Тони не ответил.

Когда Стив прибыл на место, Шерон уже ждала его под фонарным столбом. Она была в гражданском, ее темные очки были скорее маскировкой, чем реальной необходимостью. День клонился к вечеру, и солнце почти село.  
Шерон была все так же хороша собой. Она стояла, гордо расправив плечи, и ее собранные в хвост волосы развевались на ветру.  
– Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? – начала Шерон, не успел он еще пересечь улицу.  
Прежде чем Стив сумел себя остановить, его взгляд скользнул от ее лица к животу. Когда он поднял глаза, она сердито хмурилась.  
– Так ты знал, – Шерон говорила так, словно в этом было что-то ужасное. – Он рассказал тебе.  
– Он все мне рассказал, потому что думал, что я уже в курсе. – Шерон фыркнула, Стив не поддался на провокацию и продолжил: – Разве важно, откуда я знаю? Ты скрыла это от меня.  
Очки мешали увидеть выражение ее лица, но Стив знал Шерон достаточно, чтобы заметить, как она напряглась. Ему хотелось снять их, но между ними больше не было той близости. Они решили, что так будет лучше для них обоих; но это было до того, как Стив узнал о ребенке.   
– Давай прогуляемся, – отведя глаза, предложила Шерон.  
– Давай обсудим это здесь.  
Шерон наконец сняла очки, но смотрела все равно в другую сторону.  
– Стив, я… – она осеклась, еще ниже опустив голову. Наконец она повернулась к нему и продолжила, глядя прямо в глаза: – Мы предохранялись, но я все равно залетела – тебе не кажется это немного странным?  
– Всякое случается.  
– Нет, Стив. Не в этом случае, – сказала Шерон и снова спряталась за темными стеклами очков. – Мне ведь… промыли мозги.  
Стив долго и пристально на нее смотрел, а затем спросил:  
– И это что-то меняет? Твоя беременность никак не связана с тем, что Красный Череп вложил в твою голову приказ убить меня, – Шерон заметно напряглась, и Стив готов был поклясться, что она побледнела. – Шерон? Есть еще что-то...  
Шерон покачала головой, и Стив осекся. Она сгорбилась, прижала руку ко лбу и разом стала меньше ростом. Это было совсем на нее не похоже; Стив ожидал в любой момент увидеть, как ее кожа позеленеет, выдавая в ней скрулла.  
– Стив, я не хочу, чтобы ты…  
Стив перебил ее, не давая договорить:  
– Просто дай мне честный ответ.  
– Стив, я не хотела детей, даже когда мы встречались, и сейчас не хочу, – сказала она, но он всегда знал это, Шерон никогда не скрывала своих взглядов. Но раз уж так вышло, что она забеременела от него, он имел право знать.  
– Мне приказали арестовать тебя, но я не стала этого делать, – продолжила Шерон, – и я не знаю, почему.  
Она пристально посмотрела на него поверх солнцезащитных очков. Она выглядела печальной, ее слова повисли между ними тяжким грузом. Шерон хранила молчание, словно ждала, что он поддержит разговор, ответит на какой-то незаданный вопрос.  
Стив попытался ей помочь.  
– Потому что я дорог тебе, – дело было не в этом, они оба это понимали.  
Стив сглотнул.  
– Почему ты… – он осекся на полуслове, голос дрожал. – Я… Что ты решила с… Что я…  
– Нет, Стив, – резко перебила его Шерон. – Мои чувства... Я люблю тебя, Стив, – она продолжила, но ее голос дрогнул, и признание упало очередным грузом между ними, – но я все равно не знаю, почему тогда тебя не сдала.  
Стиву безумно хотелось обнять ее, но он сдержал порыв.   
– Почему ты ничего мне не сказала?  
Шерон фыркнула.  
– Ты думаешь, правда могла бы что-то исправить? – воскликнула она, разведя руки в стороны. – Она бы не принесла нам обоим ничего, кроме чувства вины. Видишь? Доктор Самсон говорит, что делаю успехи. В случившемся не было ничьей вины – ни твоей, ни моей.  
– Шерон… – начал было Стив, но понял, что словами этого не объяснишь. Он снял с нее очки и, не дав опомниться, обнял. Сначала Стив действовал осторожно, но, убедившись, что она не возражает, крепко прижал к себе.  
Шерон положила голову ему на плечо и обняла в ответ. Она сменила шампунь, но он все равно помнил запах ее тела.  
– Самсон помог мне, но я все еще не уверена, что… – прошептала Шерон ему в шею. – Вдруг этот приказ все еще в моей голове? Что если однажды он сработает и я тебя убью?  
– О себе бы лучше побеспокоилась, – покачал головой Стив. – В любом случае, ты бы никогда… – начал было он, но замолчал, когда Шерон разорвала объятия и оступила на шаг.  
Она забрала у него очки, но не стала надевать, а повесила на воротник футболки.  
– Смогла бы, – резко возразила Шерон и сделала шаг назад. – Если меня не уволят из Щ.И.Т.а, я подам прошение о переводе, – помедлив, продолжила она. – И это прощание. Я уже все решила, Стив.  
– Да, ты говорила это в больнице, но разве это… ведь это все меняет.  
– Меняет что? – встряхнула головой Шерон. – Ничего не изменить.  
– Я не знал, что тебе промыли мозги, – признался Стив. – Как и не знал о ребенке. Что мы теперь будем делать?  
Ее лицо на мгновение исказилось от боли, но потом снова стало непроницаемым.  
– Стив, я уже сделала аборт.  
– Ты… – он удивленно на нее посмотрел. – Ты… Но почему… Я ведь тоже имел право голоса!  
Шерон криво усмехнулась и воскликнула, разведя руки в стороны:  
– Отлично! И что бы ты тогда сказал  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты оставила ребенка, – сказал он прежде, чем успел себя оборвать, и в ужасе застыл.  
Шерон практически изнасиловали, а он…  
– Мне жаль, я… – Стив покачал головой и отошел в сторону. Когда он осмелился посмотреть ей в глаза, то заметил, что Шерон не выглядит злой, скорее, она казалась усталой. – Мне правда жаль.  
– Теперь ты понял, о чем я? – мягко сказала она, потирая лицо. – Объясни мне, на что вообще мог повлиять наш с тобой разговор? Я бы все равно решила делать аборт.  
– Но если бы мы все обсудили, то… – Стив осекся, когда Шерон погладила его по щеке и большим пальцем провела по губам. – Это был ребенок. Наш ребенок.  
– Если тебе станет легче, Стив, то я бы все равно не оставила его. Даже будучи в здравом уме, – тихо призналась Шерон. Это было слабым утешением, но Стив не придумал ничего лучше, чем обнять ее. Он не знал, кому оно было нужней.  
– Я бы не изменила своего решения, даже если бы ты умер. Или на нас бы никогда не нападали скруллы. Я люблю свою работу, и, выбирая между ней и ребенком, я всегда выберу ее. По крайней мере, сейчас. Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между тобой и карьерой, у тебя не было бы ни единого шанса.  
– Шерон…  
Она тяжело вздохнула и убрала руку.  
– Почему ты не понимаешь? Это не только ребенок, однажды он вырастет. И он шел третьим в моем списке приоритетов, после работы и тебя, – Шерон пристально на него посмотрела и на мгновение в ее взгляде мелькнула жалость. – Насколько честно это будет по отношению к нему? – Она покачала головой. – Я не готова стать матерью, Стив. Не сейчас.  
Стив устало потер глаза.  
– Так вот в чем дело.  
– Да, – ответила Шерон.   
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Тогда желаю удачи с восстановлением, – глядя ей в глаза, сказал Стив. – Ты заслужила это, и я уверен, что Ник возьмет тебя обратно.  
– Спасибо, – кивнула Шерон. – А тебе я желаю… не попасть за решетку.  
Стив фыркнул.  
– Мы все сейчас живем в Башне Старка. Тони сказал, так нам будет сподручней в тюрьме, если поселят в один блок.  
– А кто, по-твоему, передал Фьюри, что тебе необходимо со мной встретиться? Я знаю, где ты.  
Стив кивнул.  
– Тогда звони, если что?  
На ее лице мелькнуло сомнение, но в итоге она кивнула.  
– Разумеется. Ты тоже звони.  
Они стояли, глядя друг на друга. Они все уже обсудили, но Стиву не хотелось уходить первым. Жизнь таких, как они, совершенно непредсказуема, их нынешнее положение это только доказывало, и у Стива было смутное предчувствие, что они увидятся очень нескоро.  
Вой сирен в отдалении разорвал тишину, они синхронно повернулись на звук. Город постепенно приходил в себя, Нью-Йорк всегда был в этом хорош – город с прочным фундаментом, город сильных людей. Стив всегда гордился быть его частью. Называть домом.  
– Ты не планируешь ненадолго задержаться, чтобы помочь с зачисткой?  
Шерон кивнула и улыбнулась ему.  
– А сам ты как? Говорят, тебя списали из-за ранения.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Ничего серьезного. Еще пара дней и буду, как новенький. Завтра уже буду помогать с восстановлением.  
– Я рада, – сказала она. – Город нуждается в тебе, Стив.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Я обычный человек.  
– Ты Капитан Америка, – напомнила Шерон.  
Улыбаясь, Стив кивнул и уже собирался уходить, когда Шерон неожиданно спросила:  
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Стив окаменел от настойчивой, почти обвиняющей интонации. Он медленно обернулся и спросил:  
– О чем я должен тебе рассказать, Шерон?  
Она фыркнула, покачала головой и сказала:  
– Я видела, как ты поцеловал его, Стив. Там, в больнице. Я слышала каждое слово.  
Стив прищурился.  
– Я же говорил тебе, что Тони тут не при чем. Мои отношения с Тони, и наши с тобой отношения никак не связаны.  
– А что бы ты делал, если бы я захотела оставить ребенка? – спросила она напрямик.  
– Это нечестный вопрос, – слова горечью отдавали во рту.  
– А по-моему вполне честный, – сказала Шерон. – Каково это, отвечать на такой вопрос самому?


	22. Мечтай, мечтай напропалую

Тони проснулся после третьего звонка будильника – за секунду до того, как дребезжание умолкло. Он уткнулся Стиву в шею, неразборчиво пробормотав «ещё пять минут», и тут вспомнил о загипсованной левой руке. Болезненно поморщившись, Тони сел на кровати.  
– Иди досыпай, – сказал ему Стив. – Сейчас всего лишь шесть.  
Шесть утра? Стив сошел с ума, определенно.  
– Тебе тоже стоит вернуться в постель, – сказал Тони, потирая глаза.  
– Мое колено уже зажило, – ответил Стив. – Теперь я могу помогать с отстройкой.  
С тех пор, как они вернулись из больницы, Стив никак не мог расслабиться, и его мрачное настроение после визита к Шэрон ничуть не улучшилось. Тони до сих пор не знал всех подробностей той истории, и вряд ли Стив собирался когда-нибудь ими делиться – но спрашивать особо и не хотелось. Они спали вместе с момента возвращения из больницы, а дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.  
Остальные до сих пор не сложили дважды два – или, по крайней мере, успешно притворялись, что ничего не подозревают; впрочем, их неведение не могло длиться вечно. Пока что все были заняты восстановлением Нью-Йорка, но как только у них появится свободная минутка, чтобы перевести дыхание… Тони старался об этом не думать. Еще меньше ему хотелось думать разве что о Регистрации. Теперь во главе Щ.И.Т.а стоял Ник Фьюри, а министр Кунинг прикрывал хвосты, но это было затишье перед бурей. Тони был уверен, что в один прекрасный день в его дверь постучатся агенты Щ.И.Т.а с ордером на арест – и это ещё в лучшем случае, потому что в худшем за решетку упекут всех Мститетелй.  
Было бы неплохо хотя бы на пару дней оставить весь мир за пределами его спальни, но вид одевающегося в темную форму Стива напомнил Тони, что это нереально.  
– Эй, подожди, – окликнул его Тони. – Я уже встаю.  
– Мы говорили об этом, Тони, – Стив вздохнул. – Твоя рука до сих пор в гипсе, и если я…  
– …не могу заниматься ничем серьезным из-за бо-бо в моем колене, то ты тем более, – закончил Тони. Этот спор он уже выучил наизусть.  
Даже в слабом освещении спальни он заметил, как Стив нахмурился.  
– Я не говорил «бо-бо», – оскорбленно заявил он, не скрывая раздражения.  
– Всего лишь вопрос семантики, – Тони махнул рукой. – В любом случае, я встаю.  
– В шесть часов утра? – полуудивленно, полунасмешливо спросил Стив. – Тони, боюсь, я дурно на тебя влияю.  
– О да. – Он смотрел, как Стив с улыбкой натягивает футболку. – Просто убедись, что на кухне найдется кофе.  
Улыбка Стива медленно растаяла.  
– Я серьезно, Тони, – сказал он. – Тебе нужно отдыхать.  
– Нужно сегодня кое-что сделать, – покачал головой Тони. – А кроме того, у меня есть парочка идей, которые нам нужно обсудить.  
Стив долго смотрел на него, но в конце концов со вздохом кивнул, а затем развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Тони потребовалось куда больше времени, чтобы натянуть свои спортивные штаны – он понятия не имел, что они у него вообще были, пока накануне не обнаружил их в недрах шкафа. Ему и раньше ломали кости, но Экстремис приучила его к быстрым выздоровлениям. Теперь же, лишившись исцеляющего фактора, Тони должен был ждать несколько недель, прежде чем снимут гипс.  
Джарвис уже хлопотал на кухне – в последнее время он, казалось, там поселился. На Тони он посмотрел несколько удивленно, но тут же протянул кружку со свежесваренным кофе.  
Одного запаха было достаточно, чтобы Тони опять почувствовал себя человеком.  
– Вы сегодня рано, мистер Старк, – заметил Джарвис, пока Тони поспешно хлебал кофе, будто умирающий от жажды. – Вижу, сэр, у вас во рту просто пустыня Сахара.  
– Да, так получилось, – ответил Тони, поставив кружку и сев за стол. Он предпочел проигнорировать остальную часть замечания. – Ты должен отдохнуть, Джарвис.  
Он переглянулся со Стивом, который стоял, привалившись к холодильнику со стаканом апельсинового сока в руке. Спустя мгновение Стив тоже заговорил:  
– Тони прав. Мы знаем, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, но…  
– …это был не ты, – закончил за него Тони.  
Джарвис посмотрел куда-то между ними:  
– Я взял на себя смелость разобрать те старые вещи Капитана, что остались у нас, и доставить их в вашу комнату, мистер Старк.  
– Спасибо, Джарвис, – ответил Тони.  
Стив купил себе только самое необходимое и до сих пор таскал у Тони футболки, хоть они и были слишком малы, – а также носил штаны Люка, отданные Джессикой, хоть они и были слишком велики.  
Джарвис кивнул и ушел – как надеялся Тони, немного отдохнуть.  
– Ты сохранил мои вещи? – спросил Стив, когда они остались наедине.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Это всего лишь оставленное тобой старье, – объяснил он. – Кажется, что-то завалялось ещё со времен особняка.  
– Спасибо, – слишком серьезно сказал Стив.  
Ну правда, это была просто старая одежда. Да и в любом случае Тони не собирался выбрасывать что-либо, принадлежавшее Стиву.  
– Подожди, прежде чем благодарить, – ответил он. – Кое-что из той одежды сильно отдает восьмидесятыми.  
Усмехнувшись, Стив сел рядом и поставил на стол две больше тарелки с блинами, хоть и знал, что обычно Тони не завтракал. Все это выглядело таким… домашним и уютным.  
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – поинтересовался Стив.  
– Я отремонтировал доспех с дистанционным управлением, – сказал Тони, делая новый глоток кофе. – И подумал, что он мог бы вам пригодиться, раз уж вы все равно подписались на таскание тяжестей.  
Стив кивнул, дожевывая свой блин, и вдруг замер, хмуро посмотрев на большую стопку, высившуюся перед Тони.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я собираюсь неодобрительно смотреть на тебя, пока ты не съешь по меньшей мере половину, правда? – прожевав, спросил Стив.  
Тони усмехнулся помимо своей воли.  
– Да, я знаю, – сказал он со вздохом, и потянулся за вилкой. – Также я поработал и над твоим доспехом. Устранил все повреждения, нанесенные Тором.  
– Я думал, он самовосстанавливающийся, – заметил Стив.  
– Вообще-то да, но, видимо, молнии скандинавского божества не вписываются в то, с чем он может справиться, – фыркнув, ответил Тони. – Я…  
– …ненавижу магию, – закончил за него Стив более раздраженным тоном, чем использовал бы сам Тони. – Тебе, кажется, нравится это повторять.  
– Ну, мне в самом деле нравится, – сказал Тони, задумчиво жуя. – В любом случае, сегодня я собираюсь заняться Экстремис. Посмотрю, можно ли что-то исправить.  
– Думаешь, там ещё можно что-то исправить? – спросил Стив, отложив вилку в сторону.  
– Она все ещё со мной, иначе я был бы мертв, – объяснил Тони. – Я просто не в состоянии дотянуться к ней. Так что да, со временем я смогу устранить проблему.  
Стив кивнул  
– Это хорошо, – сказал он, поднявшись и опустив пустую тарелку в раковину. Поколебавшись, Стив неловко кивнул в сторону двери: – Тогда я просто…  
– Конечно, – ответил Тони, махнув рукой. – Костюм стоит в мастерской, твоего кода доступа должно быть достаточно.  
Стив кивнул и направился к выходу. Впрочем, на полпути он передумал и вернулся, чтобы быстро поцеловать Тони в макушку.  
– Не забудь доесть свой завтрак.  
– Сфотографирую для тебя пустую тарелку, – пообещал Тони. – Будь осторожен. И смотри, чтобы тебя не арестовали! – крикнул он ему в спину.  
Десять минут спустя на кухню вошел Питер, потирая заспанные глаза.  
– Ты уже проснулся? – с преувеличенным удивлением воскликнул он. – Что случилось с этим миром?  
– Да, я бодрствую в… – Тони посмотрел на стенные часы, – … полседьмого утра. У меня уже был разговор на эту тему, хоть я в упор не понимаю, почему всех так это заботит.  
Питер поднял руки в знак капитуляции, и Тони вдруг заметил у него газету.  
– Просто интересуюсь новостями, – заметив его интерес, сказал Питер. – И подумал, что ты хотел бы это увидеть.  
Взяв газету, Тони присмотрелся к дате на передовице.  
– Это вчерашний выпуск, – заметил он, прежде чем развернуть.  
– Я немного отстаю от графика, – сказал Питер. – Ну, знаешь, расчищаю щебенку, спасаю людей. И так изо дня в день.  
Большую часть первой полосы занимала их общая фотография. Она была снята, когда Тони отчаянно обнимал Стива – после того, как Тор его ударил. Капитан Америка был легко узнаваем даже без сапог, а лицевая панель на броне Тони была поднята. Фотография шла крупным планом – очевидно, фотограф стоял совсем близко. Когда Тони поднял глаза, то Питер хитро ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.  
В заглавии большими, жирными литерами было написано: «ЕДИНЫМ ФРОНТОМ».  
Этого не было в первоначальном плане Тони, но, наверное, в долгосрочной перспективе так оказалось лучше для всех. Примирение между двумя враждующими сторонами в любом случае лучше, чем просто фотография Капитана Америки, раскидывающего врагов.  
Реальная новость внушала куда больше надежды. И хотя Тони так и не смог поверить, что все будет легко и просто, давящее на плечи напряжение немного ослабло. Что угодно выглядело бы лучше, чем Норман Осборна, в половине мировых СМИ прославленный как герой и спаситель, которым он на самом деле не был.  
Тони долго молчал, просматривая статью, и с лица Питера медленно сползла усмешка.  
– Я видел и хуже, – наконец прокомментировал Тони, пожав плечами, и вернул ему газету.  
– Судя по тому, что ты рассказывал, то да. Ты видел и хуже.  
Такой серьезный Питер куда лучше скруллов или Регистрации напоминал, что им предстоит ещё долгий путь, прежде чем все снова наладится.  
– Это хорошо, правда? – нахмурившись, спустя мгновение спросил Питер. – Ну, то есть, теперь люди снова считают нас героями.  
– Да, Питер, – ответил Тони. – Звучит неплохо, но нам по-прежнему предстоит ещё многое сделать.  
– Так Кэп был прав, – сказал Питер. Тони нахмурился в ответ, и он пояснил: – Кэп говорил, ты планируешь заняться Регистрацией.  
– Я не уверен, что все ещё имею вес в этой игре, – помедлив, пробормотал Тони. – Но Хэнк, поддержавший регистрацию, был скруллом, и я совершенно уверен, что Рид с тех пор успел изменить свое мнение. Думаю, мы сможем решить этот вопрос.  
– Уже хорошо.  
Тони вздохнул, сжав пальцами переносицу.  
– Питер, Регистрация в принципе была неплохой идеей, – проговорил он. – Супергерои должны нести ответственность.  
– Да, только вот с методами вы облажались, – ответил Питер, поджав губы.  
– У меня есть одна идейка на этот счет, и я уверен, что Кэп не станет возражать, – сказал ему Тони. – Мне ещё нужно поговорить с ним, но…  
Когда-то давно, целую жизнь назад, чужак на кладбище показал ему светлое будущее.  
События могут развиваться не идеально, особенно если Тони снова обвинят в сокрытии важной информации о скруллах, как это было при Осборне. В конце концов, теперь обвинения даже будут обоснованными.  
Но если его действительно арестуют, Тони был уверен, что сможет переговорить с Ридом и, возможно, Хэнком. А главное – рано или поздно он договорится со Стивом, и они смогут вместе за чашечкой чая обсудить проблему Космических Фантомов.  
Тони задумчиво улыбнулся, и Питер посмотрел на него:  
– Что?  
– Просто вспоминал будущее, – Тони покачал головой.  
Питер только мигнул в ответ.  
– То, что это заявление на самом деле имеет смысл, многое говорит о нашей жизни, – после секундной паузы сказал он. И затем с усмешкой спросил: – Можно мне первым расписаться на гипсе?  
Тони кивнул и отодвинул тарелку, положив руку на стол. Наклонившись, Питер написал дату и слова «ура пяти дням свободы от скруллов!», а снизу пририсовал стилизованный паучий смайлик.  
Затем он с тихим щелчком надел на маркер колпачок, и они погрузились в задумчивое молчание.  
– Знаешь, – спустя какое-то время начал Питер, – я…  
Тони вздохнул:  
– Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, Питер.  
– Наверное, нет, – ответил он, – но ты спас жизнь моей тете и ЭмДжей.  
– Питер, я не…  
– Не знаю, как к тебе теперь относиться, – признался Питер, взъерошив затылок.  
– Ты имеешь полное право меня ненавидеть, – сказал ему Тони, рассеяно трогая края гипса здоровой рукой. – Только… если ты хочешь врезать мне или ещё что-то в этом роде, давай немного отложим? У меня до сих пор все болит.  
Питер долгое мгновение смотрел на него.  
– Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти, – фыркнув, сказал он. – Честно говоря, с ненавистью было бы легче. Ты снова всех нас подставил, и я…  
Тони совершенно не хотелось вести этот разговор, когда на часах не было ещё и семи. Если честно, ему вообще не хотелось говорить об этом.  
– Все нормально. Нет, правда.  
Питер кивнул.  
– Впрочем, я все равно считаю, что должен тебе, – спустя мгновение добавил он. – По правде, мысль о Нормане Осборне во главе мира будет преследовать меня в кошмарах. Причем ещё долго.  
– Кому ты это говоришь, – хмыкнул Тони.  
– Тогда я рад, что мы все уладили, – кивнул Питер, – потому как лично я умираю от голода.  
Тони молча смотрел, как он наполнил тарелку теми блинами, что остались от завтрака со Стивом. Казалось, Питер не собирался возвращаться к разговору, так что Тони спросил напрямую:  
– Не хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь про Кэпа?  
На мгновение Питер замер. В конце концов, после хмурого разглядывания своей тарелки, он пожал плечами:  
– С чего бы? По-моему, это твоя лучшая идея за долгие годы. Теперь я уверен, что если такая же хрень начнется снова, то Кэп просто выселит тебя на диван и тем решит все проблемы, – продолжил он, и Тони удивленно засмеялся в ответ. – Ну и кроме того – я не хочу обсуждать, как вы занимаетесь сексом. Спасибо, мне и так хватило впечатлений на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
– Если тебя это утешит, то у нас все получилось, – с невинной улыбкой заметил Тони.  
– Я ничего не слышал! – завопил Питер, прикрыв уши руками.  
Хмыкнув, Тони смотрел, как он вернулся на место и начал копаться в своем завтраке.  
– Спасибо, Питер, – тихо сказал ему Тони.  
Питер в ответ нахмурился и спросил с набитым ртом:  
– За что?  
– За то, что не ненавидишь меня, – откликнулся Тони. – И за то, что решил повременить с моим избиением.  
Питер ткнул в него пальцем:  
– Эй, берегись! Ты сам мне разрешил!  
– Приму все меры осторожности, – с усмешкой заверил его Тони. – Слушай, могу я ненадолго одолжить твою камеру? Я обещал Стиву несколько фото.  
– Конечно, – откликнулся Питер, и тут же с подозрением нахмурился: – Гм, это же не для… всяких непристойностей, правда?  
Тони в ответ приподнял бровь:  
– Я думал, мы больше не упоминаем меня, Стива и секс в одном предложении.  
– Ты прав, – поспешно сказал Питер, пододвинув к нему фотоаппарат.  
Логан зашел в кухню, когда Тони фотографировал пустую тарелку, а Питер смущенно наблюдал за ним. Конечно же, Логан был без рубашки и занимался своим любимым делом – прямо с утра портил людям настроение.  
Он проворчал что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее «доброе утро», а может, и проклятие, после чего направился к холодильнику, почесывая живот.  
– Ты прямо лучик солнца, озаривший этот прекрасный день! – жизнерадостно заявил Питер.  
Открыв банку пива, Логан сделал большой глоток. Затем, опустив банку и принюхавшись, он пристально посмотрел на Тони.  
– Как давно ты с ним спишь? – особо не церемонясь, спросил Логан. Тони поперхнулся кофе, а Питер уронил вилку.  
– Я не сплю с ним! – громко запротестовал Питер. Логан с Тони дружно на него уставились. – А, ты имел в виду Кэпа. Тогда извини.  
Логан нахмурился:  
– Так ты все знал?  
– Питер как бы… поймал нас на горячем, если можно так выразиться, – сказал ему Тони.  
– Никаких разговоров о сексе за столом! – потребовал Питер, снова заткнув уши. – И вообще, я вас не слышу!  
– Молодец, Паучок, – ухмыльнулся ему Логан.  
– Нет, на самом деле, – хмуро ответил Питер, вернувшись к своему завтраку.  
– Вообще-то это не твое дело, Логан, – сказал ему Тони, стараясь оставаться невозмутимым.  
– Ну, я просто обязан был спросить, – пожал плечами Логан, снова глотнув пива.  
Тони прищурился в ответ:  
– Вряд ли.  
Питер переводил взгляд между ними.  
– Ну, я наверное пойду, – сказал он, быстро встав и засунув полупустую тарелку в раковину. – И так опаздываю.  
Когда он ушел, Логан уселся на освободившийся стул.  
– Ты пахнешь им, и он пахнет тобой, – сказал Логан. – Вы спите вместе с тех пор, как вернулись. Думаешь, потребуется много времени, чтобы абсолютно все заметили вашу интрижку?  
– Это не интрижка, – с отвращением запротестовал Тони. – Никогда не думал, что ты гомофоб, Логан.  
– Очнись, парень, – фыркнул Логан. – Проблемы возникнут не потому, что вы оба мужчины, а потому, что ты Тони Старк.  
– Я не… – Тони замолчал, когда заметил, что Логан смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча.  
Или на кого-то, как в этом случае.  
– Ты что?! – возмущенно взревел Люк.  
Просто прекрасно. Только публичного каминг-аута ему и не хватало для полного счастья. Сделав глубокий вдох, Тони попытался не обращать внимания на ухмылявшегося Логана.  
– Доброе утро, Люк, – обернувшись, сказал Тони. – Не знал, что ты уже проснулся. Или что ты вообще здесь ночевал, по правде говоря.  
Люк не дал втянуть себя в светскую беседу. В три шага он дошел до Тони, схватил его за ворот и резко дернул вверх.  
– Так чем вы занимаетесь?!  
Неожиданно на помощь Тони пришел Логан. Впрочем, Логан был Логаном, а потому от него было мало толку.  
– Лучше убери от него свои руки, Кейдж, – проворчал он, опустошив свою банку и смяв ее в кулаке.  
– Не вмешивайся, Логан, – отрезал Люк.  
– Просто дружеский совет, – Логан пожал плечами. – Кэп возвращается.  
– Что? – нахмурился Тони. – Он же должен…  
Как выяснилось, Логан оказался прав: несколько секунд спустя Стив вошел в кухню. Он был одет в броню с опущенной лицевой пластиной, но поскольку Стив сосредоточенно рассматривал свои перчатки, то не заметил прерванной им сцены.  
– Тони, мне кажется, что… – он резко замолк, а затем хмуро посмотрел на Люка, заметив, что тот сжимает футболку Тони. – Отпусти его.  
– Я же говорил, – заметил Логан, встав и направившись к холодильнику за очередной банкой пива.  
Люк довольно долго смотрел на Стива, но затем все-таки выпустил футболку Тони, сделал шаг назад и прорычал:  
– Понятия не имею, о чем, черт возьми, вы думаете.  
– Не твое дело, чем мы занимаемся в свободное время, – зарычал в ответ Стив.  
Тони разрывался между желанием вмешаться прежде, чем все это выльется во что-то серьезное, и желанием просто отойти в сторону и наслаждаться шоу. Тем временем Логан вернулся и сел, очевидно, предпочтя второй вариант. После нескольких секунд тщательного обдумывания, Тони к нему присоединился.  
– Это мое дело, если последствия коснутся нас всех, – отрезал Люк. – И это чертов Старк, ты должен понимать, какими будут последствия!  
Логан издевательски отсалютовал Тони пивом и сказал:  
– Наслаждайся.  
Тони только фыркнул в ответ.  
– Ты считаешь, что последствия будут ужасными, – проговорил Стив. – Но мы уже договорились насчет Регистрации, – продолжил он, хотя на самом деле они еще не успели ее обсудить.  
То, что Стив ради него готов был поставить на карту свою честь – потому что Капитан Америка не врал, в особенности там, где это имело значение, – привело Тони в замешательство, и на мгновение ему стало трудно дышать.  
– О, ну тогда все прекрасно! – Люк развел руками. – Так вы, оказывается, достигли соглашения, слова никому не сказав! А как же насчет нас, простых смертных?  
Стив сильнее прищурился:  
– Мне кажется, что решение, устраивающее обе стороны и способное остановить кровопролитие – хорошая идея. Вне зависимости от того, кто первым его предложил.  
– Может быть, – фыркнул Люк. – Но такой ответ меня не устраивает. И прямо сейчас я задаюсь вопросом, как именно Старк тебя переубеждал.  
Стив резко выдохнул, и на пару жутких секунд все вокруг замерли.  
– На первый раз сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, – опасно низким тоном сказал Стив, – но если решишься повторить, то тебе придется ответить.  
– Это круче, чем сериалы по телику, – прокомментировал Логан, и Тони не мог с ним не согласиться.  
– А, теперь ты защищаешь его честь? – презрительно спросил Люк. – Это что-то новенькое.  
– Ты зашел слишком далеко, Люк, – сказал Стив, и двинулся к нему.  
Именно сейчас Тони стоило вмешаться, прежде чем все окончательно покатилось под откос, но он будто примерз к стулу. Происходящее напоминало аварию в замедленной съемке.  
– И что же ты сделаешь, Кэп? Ударишь меня? – Люк издевательски засмеялся. – Ты знаешь, что от этого не будет толку.  
Стив собирался что-то сказать, что определенно сделало бы все только хуже, и мозг Тони наконец решил очнуться от комы.  
Он вскочил со стула и встал между Люком и Стивом. Это был рискованный шаг – вклиниваться между двумя разозленными супергероями, особенно когда один из них был в броне, а другой его сильно недолюбливал. Но Тони полжизни провел в окружении сверхсильных людей, которые могли убить его, просто чихнув, так что теперь у него неважно было с инстинктом самосохранения.  
– Ладно, – сказал Тони, уперев ладонь в грудную пластину Стива, а другую – в майку Люка, – прекратите, вы двое. У нас и так куча дел, и сейчас не время грызться между собой.  
Люк сбросил его ладонь, продолжая смотреть на Стива.  
– Если что, там ещё остался завтрак, Люк, – со вздохом сказал ему Тони. И дернул Стива за руку: – Давай, Стив, уже хватит.  
– Я ухожу, – заявил Люк и направился к двери, качая головой и ругаясь себе под нос.  
Тони посмотрел ему вслед.  
– Ну, все прошло не так уж и плохо, – прокомментировал он.  
– Думаю, теперь начнется самое интересное, – откликнулся Логан, развалившись на стуле.  
Переведя на него взгляд, Стив приказал:  
– Логан, выйди.  
Логан в ответ приподнял бровь и все же подчинился, пожав плечами.  
– Стив, тебе не стоило заводиться, – сказал Тони, потерев глаза. – Черт, еще слишком рано для такой драмы.  
– Я знаю, – резко ответил Стив. – Поверь мне, я знаю. Но он имел в виду, что…  
Тони ухмыльнулся:  
– Да ладно, Стив. Я думал, что куда больше тебя оскорбит предположение Люка, что тобой можно манипулировать через постель. Даже если ты спишь со мной.  
Стив пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Я не шучу, Тони, – сказал он.  
– В отличие от меня, – пожав плечами, ответил Тони. – Это не такая уж большая проблема. По крайней мере, на этот раз обошлось без переломов… – он нахмурился, посмотрев на гипс. – Ну, по крайней мере, без новых переломов.  
Стив кивнул, но все ещё не выглядел убежденным.  
– Я лишь … хотел, чтобы все стало, как раньше, – тихо сказал он. – С Мстителями.  
Тони опустил взгляд.  
– Все или ничего, не так ли? И я только за, но… нам еще многое предстоит сделать.  
– Я знаю, Тони, – кивнул Стив. – Но также я знаю, что зло никогда не спит.  
Тони ошеломленно уставился на него:  
– Ты не мог просто взять и заявить это.  
– Почему это? – сказал Стив, защищаясь. – Ты знаешь, о чем я, – он пожал плечами.  
– Полагаю, в этом суть Капитана Америки, – торжественно кивнул Тони. – Если ты поведешь нас, остальные последуют за тобой.  
– Я думал, еще недавно это и было проблемой, – заметил Стив.  
– Вчерашние проблемы – сегодняшние решения.  
Стив пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Кажется, не я один здесь говорю предсказаниями из печенья счастья.  
– Ох, просто заткнись, – пробормотал Тони. – Почему ты вообще до сих пор здесь торчишь?  
– Мы прожили вместе меньше недели, а я уже тебе надоел? – преувеличено обиженно спросил его Стив. Когда Тони невозмутимо посмотрел на него, Стив усмехнулся и продолжил: – Кажется, какие-то проблемы с левой перчаткой. Компьютер все время выдает сообщения об ошибке.  
Тони нахмурился:  
– Я думал, что разобрался с тем глюком. Давай спустимся в мастерскую и подлатаем тебя, чтобы ты не слишком опоздал.  
Тони двинулся вперед, и Стив пошел за ним следом.


	23. Смотри, а завтра уже наступило

Отстраивающийся Нью-Йорк лежал под ногами. Свет заходящего солнца множеством красно-оранжевых бликов ложился на стекло и сталь, и казалось, что город истекал кровью. Темные силуэты рухнувших кораблей скруллов напоминали раковые опухоли, а разрушенные здания – открытые, кровоточащие раны.   
С вершины Башни Старка вид казался гнетущим, но Тони знал, что стоит лишь спуститься на улицу – и станет ясно, что жизнь, как и прежде, идет своим чередом; ньюйоркцы снова подтвердили, что умеют выживать лучше всех на Земле. Там, внизу, прогресс спасательных работ был очевиден.   
Свист ветра в ушах почти заглушил звук чужих шагов, пока они не приблизились достаточно, чтобы Тони узнал эту поступь. Он обернулся, встретив Стива улыбкой.   
– С возвращением, – сказал Тони, и тут же его улыбка стала лукавой: – Как ты провел день, дорогой?  
Стив приподнял в ответ бровь, но выглядел скорее позабавленным.   
– Мы расчистили большую часть Центрального Парка, – ответил он, – и это уже неплохо – Красному Кресту нужно место под новый лагерь для беженцев.   
Его крепко обняли, небольшой бумажный пакет у Стива в руках ткнулся ему между лопаток. Тони одной рукой попытался ответить на объятие. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что теперь можно так просто взять и дотронуться до него.   
– Сколько ты тут стоишь? – спросил Стив, когда Тони разомкнул объятия. – Ты весь холодный.   
– Не так уж и долго, – пожал плечами Тони, а затем отошел к краю и снова прислонился к железным перилам. – Я просто любовался пейзажем.   
Стив присоединился к нему и несколько минут рассматривал лежавший внизу город. Наконец он повернулся к Тони:  
– Рад, что ты наконец закончил свой завтрак.   
– Так ты получил мои фотки, – с ухмылкой кивнул Тони. – Я бы отправил что-нибудь попикантней, но Питер мне запретил.   
Стив моргнул:   
– Когда пришло сообщение, я как раз поднимал бетонную балку, так что Питер, вероятно, спас множество жизней. Но все равно спасибо, что послал доспех с дистанционным управлением. Это было очень кстати.   
– Ты же знаешь, что я не привык чувствовать себя бесполезным, – снова пожал плечами Тони.   
– Потому что ты не бесполезен, – серьезно сказал Стив. И прежде, чем Тони успел добавить какой-то самоуничижительный комментарий, он протянул ему бумажный пакет. – Думаю, ты еще не ужинал.   
Когда Тони заглянул внутрь пакета, его недоумение рассеялось:   
– Бублики?  
– Бублики, – кивнул Стив.   
Тони фыркнул, но все же взял один, прежде чем вернуть пакет Стиву.   
– Что, снова только мы, небоскреб, бублики и новые горизонты?  
– Это традиция, – Стив сказал это так, будто традиции были самой важной вещью на свете. – Кроме того, мне нравится думать об этом как о новом начале.   
– Двух раз маловато для традиции, – заметил Тони. – И ты это знаешь.   
Стив достал еще один бублик из пакета. Разумеется, с кунжутом.   
– Все традиции имеют свое начало. И я, конечно же, знаю.   
Тони опустил взгляд на свои руки: левая, в гипсе, опиралась на перила, а в правой он держал свой «ужин».  
– Стив, – сказал он после долой паузы, – я… Шерон…  
– Тони.  
Он покачал головой:  
– Я должен был знать, что она… То есть, в последний раз, когда она…   
– Тони, – перебил его Стив, – я не хочу об этом говорить.  
– Стив, – со вздохом начал Тони, – тебе нужно…   
– Позже, – сказал Стив, в этот раз подкрепив свои слова тяжелым взглядом. – Прямо сейчас я хочу просто съесть свой бублик, и чтобы ты съел свой бублик, и чтобы мы…  
– Съели свои бублики? – вместо него закончил Тони, и усмехнулся в ответ на недовольный взгляд.   
– Да, – с раздражением сказал Стив. – И желательно в тишине.   
Тони хмыкнул, и следующие несколько минут они действительно молча жевали. Краем глаза он поглядывал на Стива – спустя несколько минут тот выглядел почти… расслабленным. И хотя Тони не так уж часто видел его за последние несколько месяцев, несмотря на постоянную радиосвязь, он готов был поклясться, что Стив расслабился впервые с тех пор, как все это началось. А может, впервые за еще более долгое время – с тех пор, как они сражались друг против друга.   
– Ну что еще? – спросил Стив, обернувшись к нему.   
Да определись ты уже наконец, хотелось сказать Тони. Шерон. Скруллы. Эти… вещи между тобой и мной. Что нам теперь делать?  
Будущее кишело возможностями, всякими «что, если…» и миллионом вариантов. Быть может ничем не лучше, чем полное отсутствие выбора.   
– Стив, я… – Тони вздохнул. – Нам нужно обсудить регистрацию. У меня есть пара идей на этот счет, и я…   
– Мы поговорим об этом завтра, – оборвал его Стив.   
Тони покачал головой:  
– Ты же понимаешь, что, скорее всего, завтра меня арестуют?  
Стив долго молчал, а затем дернул уголком рта.   
– Завтра будет уже другой день, – торжественно сказал он.   
Тони ошеломленно уставился на него в ответ. Стив улыбнулся, а затем хмыкнул, когда Тони тыкнул его в плечо и сказал:   
– Я серьезно.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Стив. – Все и раньше было непросто, а может стать еще хуже.   
Тони коротко засмеялся:  
– Кому ты это рассказываешь? Я думал, что неискоренимый оптимист, к которому все идут за утешением, у нас ты.   
– Эй, а к кому тогда идти мне? – полушутя нахмурился Стив.   
– Ты уникален, – откровенно сказал Тони.   
Стив тихо хмыкнул.   
– Ты тоже не так уж плох, – сказал он, пожав плечами. – Думаю, мне придется смириться с этим.   
Он закинул руку Тони на плечо, и тот откинулся в тепло его объятий.   
– Думаю, что придется, – ответил Тони.   
– Мы удостоверимся, что тебя не арестуют, – после долгой паузы сказал Стив.   
Тони сделал глубокий вздох и наклонился ближе к перилам, уходя от прикосновений.   
– Может… – он умолк, закрыв глаза. – Может, так будет лучше.   
Стив повернулся к нему всем телом, и веселье тут же ушло из его глаз.   
– О чем ты, Тони? – осторожно спросил он.   
– Если меня арестуют по обвинению в измене или что там они на меня навесят, то закон о регистрации окажется под ударом. В этом мире, где Осборн не пришел к власти, его практически никто не поддерживает, – сказал Тони. – Возможно, ты мог бы выступить с речью – уверен, что сейчас к тебе точно прислушаются. Возможно, так ты мог бы гораздо быстрее добиться его отмены.   
Взгляд Стива потяжелел.   
– Я думал, мы договорились работать вместе. Ты сказал, что знаешь способ, как упростить процесс… – он замолчал, а затем подозрительно прищурился: – Ты же не об этом говорил, правда?  
– Я просто хочу сказать… что это может и не сработать, – Тони вздохнул, покачав головой. И тихо добавил: – Может быть, уже слишком поздно.   
– А может быть, еще нет, – отрезал Стив. – Ты должен перестать загонять себя в угол. Мы решим эту проблему, когда… если столкнемся с ней.   
Когда Стив говорил подобное, его глаза всегда были так серьезны, что волей-неволей ему верили все вокруг – и Тони на самом деле не так уж отличался от остальных. Он снова глубоко вдохнул, а затем открыл глаза и увидел теплую улыбку Стива.  
Они посмотрели вниз, Нью-Йорк лежал под ногами – полуразрушенный, но уже начавший приходить в себя: жители медленно, но верно его восстанавливали. Снова. Сколько раз так уже было – Нью-Йорку угрожали инопланетяне, суперзлодеи, стихийные бедствия? Тони знал, что если бы он спросил Стива, тот бы ответил: неважно, насколько плохи дела. Некоторые вещи всегда будут того стоить.   
– Это длинный путь, но мы пройдем его до конца, – сказал Стив, Тони не уверен был, что речь шла о Нью-Йорке.   
– Правильно ли мы поступаем, Стив? – спросил Тони. Он знал, что ему сейчас скажут, но все равно хотел услышать ответ.   
– Да, – сказал Стив, на мгновение запутавшись пальцами в завитках волос на затылке, и опустил руку ему на плечо. – Да, мы поступаем правильно.   
Рука Стива была тяжелой, но эта тяжесть успокаивала, а не тянула его вниз.


End file.
